The Overlord Origins
by ninjachief547
Summary: When Kai is losing himself to his own swirling grief, guilt, and sadness over the death of his brother, Zane, nothing has seemed worse in Ninjago. Especially since the disappearance of another close friend, leaving him in a state of complete hopelessness, loss, and uneasiness. Takes place shortly after S3 episode 34, The Titanium Ninja. Discover more about the Overlord's Origins!
1. New Beginnings

**Hello everyone! My name is NinjaChief547, and I am a new author to the website of Fanfiction! I am proud to announce the start of a Ninjago Fanfiction I'm sure that all of you will love; The Overlord Origins! Please keep in mind the story is not ENTIRELY about the Overlord! It took me awhile to get this posted, but now that I know how to post these, uploads should come at a much faster rate. You can expect 1-2 chapters per week, but for now, 1. I have recently started editing an old document typed several years ago, and edits are taking longer than I originally thought, so please be patient with me. For now, I plan to finish this story, but keep in mind that writer's block is like the Black Plague for me. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

* * *

One day, an ordinary day in New Ninjago City, Kai had this feeling of uncertainty in the pit of his stomach. He knew in his heart that something was going to go wrong, though Zane had previously defeated the Golden Master not even a month ago. On this particular day, Kai was so lost in his thoughts that he barely even heard Jay blabbering on and on about some stupid video game as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey, Kai! did you hear the news?!"

"What news?.." the ninja of fire asked despondently. The lightning ninja was fruitless - a lost cause.

"The newest version of Skyfall came out!" The ninja of electricity replied excitedly, waving a CD case over his head.

"Why should I care about some stupid video game?" Kai asked, resting his chin in a hand as he leaned on his desk countertop in his new private study. He had picked up on writing shortly after Zane's death, for he wanted to leave his brother a legacy. As long as Kai was still around, no one would forget what his robotic friend gave up for Ninjago. It was hard to write out his emotions onto paper, though. In his opinion, not a single one of the words sounded right, leaving him deeply frustrated. This frustration was directed mostly toward himself, yet at the same time toward his parents. The fire ninja had never received a proper education, and it was really starting to show through the seams now.

Jay scoffed. "Because it's the awesomest game in the history of the world!" he retorted, crossing his arms that were fleeced in a sky blue sweater. Nya had convinced him to buy it in her favor, and he had done just so. But after their breakup, he had refused to take it off, to much of the rest of the ninja's annoyance. Kai had opted for him to take it off several weeks ago because it had been making his sister uncomfortable, but Jay had stubbornly refused. In fact, getting on Nya's nerves is exactly what Jay was aiming for. He wanted the article of clothing to be a constant reminder to Nya about what they had together, also what she was now missing out on.

"Okay then..." Kai mused, scribbling on the corner of a notebook page with the pencil he was gripping in his right hand. Eventually, he sighed, tossing the pencil aside. He wasn't in the mood to write. None of his work sounded good enough to him. He thought that the memoir he was putting together would be an insult to such an intelligent Nindroid who had sacrificed himself to save Ninjago. Sure, he had whipped up a remembrance speech for Zane's funeral service, but now was different. As stressed as Kai was, he needed some alone time - a breather to escape all of the stress that was pressing down on him. He knew that he'd taken on almost every villain in Ninjago with little to no hesitation, but even then: he still couldn't take on everything head-on. Even those with the strongest of spines and thickest of skulls would break sooner or later, and Kai felt as if his destructive anxiety would push him over into the bottomless abyss that would swallow him whole.

Whatever was looming in the air around him wasn't letting up, and Jay's unrelenting chatter didn't help to ease his nerves. He was frazzled, irritated, and exhausted: not one to be messed with, and the lighting ninja was already pushing his boundaries.

"Well, you can enjoy that for a while, while I go look for Sensei Wu," the fire ninja stated, praying that Jay would take the bait and leave him be, for his sanity was on the line.

"Sure, whatever..." Jay replied absently, already on his way out the door.

But it was still obvious that Kai's comment had flown right over his head.

Tapping his fingertips against his desktop, the red ninja wracked his brain in search of something to write down, but unfortunately could come up with nothing. He clenched his hand into a fist and pounded his desk, knocking over a cup of writing utensils and spilling them onto the floor. Tearing out the notebook page, he crumpled it into a compact ball, then watched it slowly sizzle and smoke in his palm until it finally turned to embers.

Particles of ash drifted onto the floor like dainty snowflakes, coating the white part of the multicolored rug below in soot. The rug was in the ninja's colors, and they each took their own amount of time to knit their own section. Shortly after they had treated Zane like garbage, he had given them this as a punishment. That had been almost five years ago, the same day Zane had discovered the Destiny's Bounty. And Kai had just ruined Zane's section by staining it a charcoal gray.

His hand shook as he realized what he'd just done, and he slid out of his chair and fell to his knees. Hot tears stung in his eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks at any given moment.

The fire ninja missed his ice friend greatly, and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. Sniffling, Kai was barely able to hold in the tears as he pushed himself up onto one knee.

"You wouldn't want us to feel this way..." Kai mumbled as he stared down at the yarn rug beneath his feet, the white now tainted in ominous smears of black.

As a cold sensation ran up his spine, Kai could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. The black smudges reminded him of Zane and the Golden Master's final battle: ice ninja versus darkness itself. Although Zane had won, everyone else still felt at loss. His heart aching, the fire master shook his head and began picking up whatever was left of the embers. He had ruined the work of a dead friend, and there was no way he could possibly make it up to them.

With a deep breath, Kai he stood up and threw the pieces reminiscent of his writing into the trash.

"I'm sorry, old friend," Kai spoke to no one in particular, hoping that Zane would give him a sign that he was still out there somewhere.

But when no reply came, Kai decided that going on a short walk might be the only thing left to spare him from insanity. More than anything, the red ninja needed to be left alone with his thoughts. Even if it meant telling his friends a few white-lies, he'd do what was necessary.

Little did Kai know, those few white-lies could potentially change everything.

Even the fate of a dear friend.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first installment of The Overlord Origins! This chapter did appear much longer in its original format, but I will make sure that the rest are longer than this. For now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(Btw please check out authors such as FirstFandomFangirl (FFF) and Astrid16 for more AMAZING Ninjago content! They've inspired me to continue writing this!)**


	2. Web of White Lies

**Yay! Another chapter completed! Surprise!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **KRR: Thank you so much for your review! It made my day! :) And I'm glad that you and your OCs enjoyed my very first chapter ever! Hope you'll be able to stick around for the whole ride! It's a guaranteed emotional roller-coaster! :)**

* * *

Kai left the room to go look where Sensei Wu might be, for some unknown reason that he had yet to think of, but instead he saw Cole on the couch, chowing down on a slice of cake from Zane's funeral service. Cole waved as he shoved another piece into his already over-stuffed mouth.

"Hey Cole, have you seen Sensei Wu lately?" Kai asked, quickly trying to come up with a believable explanation to seek out the location of his mentor.

"Yeawh, he swaid he was going to the soopermarhket." Cole's reply was muffled though a mouthful of vanilla cake. He preferred chocolate better, but a cake's a cake, and nobody else was going to eat it, so the earth master thought he'd help himself to the delectable masterpiece. Misako and Nya had made it, so it was bound to be delicious.

"Okay I'll check there. Thanks for the tip, Cole."

"M-no problem." The black ninja replied, his mouth still crammed full with cake. "Bwhut why're you wonder-ring? Aren't we alwayes trying to escape fwom him?"

Kai, on his way out the door, turned to face Cole, cracking a real grin. "Oh, I'm just going to go get some advice on how to get that sweater off of Jay. You can come with if you'd like."

"Naw... I'm content." He patted his stomach once, scarfing down another slice of cake in one bite. Kai had no idea how Cole could eat so much and still never gain a pound. Maybe his stomach was actually like tectonic plates. Anything that falls down them during an earthquake _never_ returns. Well, that's the _only_ difference between Cole's digestive system and the Earth. Nothing vanishes forever.

NinjaChief547

The red ninja of fire prayed that no one would interrupt him on his way to the supermarket, hands shoved deep into his jean pockets, back hunched with a red hooded sweatshirt pulled up to conceal his identity. Step one in fooling possible followers or stalkers; lead them in the direction you said you were going, then head elsewhere once out of sight. A tactic that all liars need to possess. For once, Kai didn't want the fangirls chasing after him.

On his way to the local convenient store, the master of fire passed the titanium statue of Zane, his close friend, his brother, his ally. Kai scrunched his eyes shut to prevent any tears from escaping from his eyes. He knew that seeing the statute should make him feel warm inside, that it was in honor of his ice master brother, but instead it filled his mouth with a bitter taste, giving him the sensation of losing his lunch. His brother shouldn't be dead. It should have been him the one that died. He was the worst ninja. He was selfish, greedy, arrogant, overconfident, hot-headed, angry all of the time, not to mention a liar, cheat, cheapskate, and almost chose saving a weapon over Lloyd just because of the boy's prior actions. How anyone could ever love him? He didn't know. He blamed himself for Zane's death. He could've done more, could've tried a little harder, even if the outcome remained the same. At least then, the red ninja would have known that he'd given it his all, and if that didn't work; he tried. That's what bothered him the most. And now his friend was dead because he didn't try to stop him. Instead he just stood there, helplessly watching the final moments of the ice ninja's life tick by. Kai hated himself, so he forced himself to be someone else, something he wasn't. And he thought writing would solve his problems... but it didn't. Nothing could. Nothing would.

Kai bit the inside of his cheek and kept striding down the sidewalk, never looking back back. He couldn't force himself to look at the statue. " _Coward..."_ His conscience mocked him, " _you can't even look at a statue! What would you do if he was actually standing in front of you? What would you do then, ignore him?"_ The fire master pushed the nagging thoughts from his mind and continued trudging on his way.

Whilst passing by the entrance of Borg Industries, he heard an ear-piercing scream that rang out from neabry. Kai immediately pulled back his hood, now on high alert. He scanned the area above, head quickly snapping back and forth in each direction, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. Was someone being robbed? Someone being... _Oh no._

The sound was coming from Borg Industries. _What could possibly being going on in THIS building?_ His thoughts immediately drifted to that of the Overlord, and he shuddered as he ran up to the sliding entryway doors, forcing them open and sprinting though the main lobby of the business. It was dark in Borg Tower, no power seeming to be present, or even able to activate throughout the corporate high-rise. In fact, the whole city was still having trouble rebuilding everything, especially with Borg's new oath to keep a balance between everyday life and technology. Ever since the Overlord's short reign, power had been compromised in not just Ninjago City, but in the rest of the land as well. It wasn't that hard getting used to. Hey, the Overlord's gone, so it's a win-win situation.

 **oOo**

The master of fire abruptly skidded to a halt at the bottom of the the metal stairwell, hearing the blood-curdling sound once more. Kai covered his ears as he jogged up the steps, traveling up to the factory where the noise seemed to be coming from. He pried open the door and saw nothing but chatting and whistling factory-workers drilling and hammering away on the broken conveyor belts. Apparently, the Overlord had destroyed the factory in order to prohibit the ninja from using it to create some sort of weapon or vehicle that could've been used against him.

Kai bit his lip to keep himself from calling out to one of the repairmen. He didn't need to interrupt them and slow the meticulous process of repairing the factory line. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he caught a glimpse of red catapulting over a window ledge, vanishing out of sight and around a corner. A primal instict in his gut urged him to go investigate, but his conscience was reminding him that he wasn't welcome in Borg Industries until the reopening. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying to clear his mind. _It was probably nothing..._ The fire ninja insisted upon, yet he was still shaken up from the wild shrieks.

Kai averted his gaze back to the workers, who apparently hadn't noticed him since his arrival. He turned and exited the facility, taking the steps down in pairs, shoes shuffling against the steel.

As Kai made his way to the exit, he couldn't help but think about how he had entered and gotten stuck between those doors, but ended up leaving by hovercraft through a window. _Stupid Overlord..._ He shuddered at the thought of it, _Always ruining everything... Props to you, Lloyd and Zane, for taking a stand against that horrible monster..._

 **oOo**

The fire master began descending the flight of steps leading down to the sidewalk in front of Borg Industries, feeling a sense of loss in his stomach for his inability to track down the source of the scream. Could he have looked longer? Would it have saved a life? He didn't know. He just had to think of it in a brighter sense; at least he wasn't just a bystander. He actually tried to do something about the situation unfolding before him.

"Hey! You! You're the fire ninja, right?"

Kai groaned, looking over his right shoulder as a smiling man approached him. The man was wearing a suspicious, red straw hat, ginger, shoulder-length hair sticking out from underneath. His hat looked out-of-place with the rest of the man's attire. The stranger had on a burgundy leather jacket with black cargo pants, strangely a red eyepatch covering his right eye.

"...Depends..." Kai chose his words carefully, "...Who are you?"

"Thought you'd ask something like that. Let's just say the name's Bob. That good enough for you?" The stranger replied smoothly, deep voice like butter.

"No, actually it's not." Kai stood up straighter, prepared for anything the man was about to throw at him. This man was very odd, and Kai knew just by one brief look at him that he'd have to keep a very close, watchful eye on him.

The stranger chuckled briefly. "Okay, look, you've got me. My name is obviously not 'Bob'. That's a generic name." He sighed as he laughed again, "My name is Ronin. And I'm pretty sure your name is-" Ronin paused for a second, hazel eye distant in thought. "...Um... it-it's Kale, no... It's Kaylen..."

Kai snickered at how ridiculous this Ronin-fellow was being. This ginger-haired man was making a fool of himself!

"D**n it..." Ronin muttered under his breath, running the fingertips of a thumb and forefinger through the red stubble on his chin. Finally, he dejectedly held out a hand, "And you are?"

"Kai Smith." The ninja of fire replied bluntly, reaching out and taking his hand, shaking it once. "...Although you were close."

"Heheh. Knew it was something with a 'K'. At least I didn't try the next name I was thinking of." Ronin released his hand, sticking it into a jacket pocket.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you want to hear it, and I've already made a big enough fool out of myself-" The red hatted man suddenly looked around anxiously, eye alert.

"C'mon..." He whispered lowly, grabbing Kai by a wrist. "We need to speak somewhere more privately."

"What do you mean?" Kai whipped his head back and forth, until he finally discovered what Ronin was staring at. A security camera mounted above them in the alcove of the Borg Industries entryway, pointed directly at them.

"Um, Ronin? Hate to break it to ya, but that camera isn't on."

"Then I guess the red light means nothing on a surveillance device." Ronin retorted sarcastically, tugging on Kai's wrist, urging him to follow.

The fire master finally noticed it; a flashing red light in the corner of the camera. _Huh... So he is right..._

He nodded to the oddly dressed man in agreement. "You lead the way."

Without warning Ronin began sprinting, dragging the fire ninja along by a forearm.

"Woah!" Kai stumbled, but Ronin swiftly jerked him upright as they rounded the street corner.

 _Where in Ninjago is this man leading me?_

* * *

 **Welp... here's another chapter... So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Moderate? Please tell me if you've noticed any mistakes. And please leave a review! I will reply. PLEASE SPREAD WORD! But for now, Ninjachief547...**

 **OUT!**


	3. Cheap Intentions

**Heyo! Another Chapter! Told you I'd surprise you guys! Anyways, onto the review replies!**

 **KRR: Heh, yeah, the feels are definitely real. AND THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! WOO! Oh, and you can expect more from Ronin.**

 **Rosalinawsyteria92: I wanted to smack Ronin with a clipboard too while typing this. He's actually one of my favorite characters (goes and changes profile).**

 **TheAmberShadow: Thanks for your review! And finally, some constructive criticism! :D Oh, and I fogot to mention that this fanfiction takes place in between Seasons 3 & 4\. They could break up, you never know. ;P**

 **Guest: Aw, thanks! You guys really warm my heart! (jumps up and runs laps around the house). Okay, I'm back! Thanks for your review!**

* * *

The pair kept up their pace as they ran through several winding alleyways, until finally Kai was sure he was lost, and Ronin stopped, faintly panting. "...phew..." Ronin wiped the sweat from his brow, "...I need to do cardio a lot more..."

"Heh... Yeah, you do..."

Ronin shot a nasty glance at the fire master, who brushed it off as if it were nothing with a shrug.

"Look, why did you bring me here?" Kai asked, gesturing to the overflowing dumpsters, broken bottles, and crates scattered around them.

Ronin smiled slyly, leaning against a brick building wall on his elbow. "'Here' in particular is completely random. I just needed to get far enough away from any surveillance systems."

"You're avoiding my question. Why did you bring me _here_? You said you wanted to talk with me, so talk!" The master of fire retorted, getting slightly annoyed in his irritable state.

"Alright! Alright... alright..." The grey eyed man's hands protectively flew up in front of his face. He cleared his throat before resuming, "...have you noticed anything suspicious going on around Ninjago lately? Not just the city, but in general. You're a ninja, right? You should be used to this type of stuff."

"The only thing suspicious thing I'm noticing around here is you, Ronin."

"Okay..." Ronin chuckled lightly, "...perhaps I deserved that. But I suppose I should cut to the chase, eh?" Kai nodded. "Alright," The red-haired man started, pausing to lick his chapped lips and peering nervously around the narrow alleyway, "We needed to come here so that _nobody_ would be able to eavesdrop on our little transaction here."

"Yeah, I already figured that."

"No, _Smith_. You're seeing right through my point before I've even tried to instate it. I'm not _that_ concerned about any townsfolk listening in on our small talk, rather a future enemy of you ninja."

The red ninja rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Future enemy?!" Kai laughed breathily, "Future enemy you say?" He repeated sardonically, "Bull-crap. There are no possible enemies of ours wandering the streets. If anything they're hitting up a bar or something."

"What if the enemies were, um... ...oh, I don't know... Per se robots?"

"Ha!" Kai scoffed in amusement, crossing his arms indignantly, "Yeah right. Those toasters were reduced to scrap metal after the Overlord exploded about a month ago."

"What if they were rebuilt? Borg's still got blueprints hidden somewhere in that building of his." Ronin suggested, feeling a tad annoyed by the ninja's stubbornness. He was starting to get on the red haired man's nerves, and Ronin was about to lash out at him

"What if, what if, what if? That's all I'm getting out of you! What are you, some kind of crazy _conspiracy theorist_? How do I know if _you're_ not the new villain, Ronin?" Kai inquired mockingly, an eyebrow raised.

Ronin scowled, pushing himself up straighter until his back was parallel with the wall. "No, dumb-one. I'm more like the boy the third time he cried wolf, and nobody would listen to him. If you were smart, you'd take this as a warning." He leaned forward and poked Kai in the chest with each of his words, standing up taller, though he was a couple of inches shorter than the fire master. But that didn't deter Ronin one bit. He continued, despite the shocked and slightly irritated look in the ninja's hard-set, brown eyes. Kai's protest was furrowing his brows and biting his tongue to keep himself from snapping back.

"Listen here, you ungrateful, young man. I'm not gonna be your saving grace when the big bad wolf comes, little red riding hood. I'm just the henchman that's gonna hold him off for a awhile longer until someone else can rescue you. All I'm gonna tell you this one big thing: There's a threat, new or old arising, whether you like it or not. And if you don't do anything about it, you can kiss your sweet a** and your granny goodbye, because I don't have my axe with me."

And just like that, Ronin turned away from Kai, trudging down the alleyway in his dark brown combat boots, hands shoved into his coat pockets. His footsteps echoed off of the adjacent cement buildings, hat tipped down to conserve his anonymity.

"Good riddance..." The master of fire muttered to himself as he took one last glance the receding man, finally facing the opposite end of the alley he came from. He sighed as he started on the long journey home. The other ninja would probably be wondering where he was, his sister most likely worried sick. He sped up, not favoring the image of his younger sister in distress that came to mind.

NinjaChief547

Kai turned right onto the sidewalk as he reached the corner, heading North into the upper streets of Ninjago City. They were better maintained; richer people lived in high-rise condos in the area, and the neighborhood was just plain nicer in general. Sure, the inhabitants were lavished and snooty, but at least they took care of the City and environment around them. "Less litter, less problems", was literally a motto of theirs that was printed on a banner and strung out across some stoplights. They definitely were some unusual-mannered citizens in this section of the city.

Kai kept walking, until he felt his smartphone buzz in the back pocket of his jeans. He hastily slipped it from his pocket and looked down at the caller ID. After seeing that it was Nya, he immediately answered, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hel-"

"Kai?! Where are you?! Where have you been?!" His shrill sister's voice came from the other end of the line, sounding frantic. He wasn't very surprised. This happened all the time.

"Ah, geez! Calm down, I haven't been gone that long..." The red ninja pulled the cellular device away from his ear, rubbing it to ease the pain of his bleeding ear-drum.

"It's not that!" This time she replied much quieter, as if she could sense her brother's pain, voice still panicky.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Kai said reassuringly. "It's okay... Now..." The master of flames brought the phone up to his ear once more, still prepared for another ear-splitting outbreak. "What's up?"

"Oh Kai... you have no idea what's wrong..." He could almost see her shaking her head hopelessly.

"Why?! What? What is it?! Nya?"

The girl on the other end of the line momentarily fell silent, steadily trying to pull herself together in order to speak regularly.

"...it's Lloyd..." She finally mustered, voice still nervous, "He-He's gone... missing... Sensei Garmadon and Misako have no idea where he possibly could have ran off to... he-he's vanished."

 _Gone?! Missing?! Vanished?! Oh no... Maybe that 'Ronin' guy was trying to warn me..._

"When's the last time you've seen Lloyd?" Kai asked impatiently as he picked up a steady jog, hitching a left across a cross walk and jogging down the sidewalk by Borg Industries.

"...t-the last time I saw him was last night when he was s-sparring with Jay..." She hiccuped, stifling back a sob.

"Where are you at?! I'll be right there!"

"I-I'm at the monastery with Cole and Jay... Misako called over to the apartment and told us the news. Hurry..." The Samurai spoke in a much more composed fashion, despite the worry strung into her voice.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, tops!" The fire ninja rounded another corner, and to his surprise, he saw the Ultra Dragon swoop into the city. He sprinted towards it, jumping up into the air and somersaulting onto its back as it passed by him.

The four-headed dragon was no longer saddled, and Kai could tell that the reigns were taken off at the dragon refuge on the far eastern coasts of Ninjago. The dragon dipped, then suddenly pulled up, flying parallel with a building before breaking into the twilight sky.

 _Don't worry Lloyd... Hang in there... I'm coming for you..._

NinjaChief547

Little did Kai know, someone was watching him soar off into the evening sky from afar, a devilish smirk tugging at their lips.

"Should we prepare the cannon?"

"Not yet..." their master breathed, "...in all due time everything will fall into place... For now, we wait. I already have what I'm looking for..."

"...and that fire ninja is going to deliver it to me, willingly, or unwillingly. It's really his choice..." he chuckled briefly,

"But in the end; _It's truly mine..."_

* * *

 **Don't ask about the Ultra Dragon, and yes, I do realize that it may have been a bit random, but trust me; everything I do is for a specific reason. And wow... the ending wasn't even planned... That was literally just a last-minute add-on. Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please reply like always,! But for now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	4. Missing Friend

**Hmm... This is getting interesting... Oh well! So here are the reviews! I will still reply, even a chapter or so late. I do realize that this is called 'The OVERLORD Origins', yet the demon himself has only made one cameo so far. On the contrary, it is only Chapter 4. I MAY COME OUT WITH 4-5 CHAPTERS PER WEEK!**

 **TheAmberShadow: Yeah, I know the feeling of those dang guest accounts. I used to have one for awhile, and it was very frustrating. Also, thanks for your review! I do plan to upload more frequently, so you don't have to worry. I have the next three chapters already written up, but I can't get too far ahead of schedule. Thanks again! :D**

 **Erio99: Yeah, I see where you're coming from with the whole 'mourning' ordeal, but Zane wouldn't want them to feel this way, now would he? Sadly, as of now, I do not know if Zane will play a major role in this fanfiction. Ideas appreciated! And thanks for your review! Pls reply!**

 **Rosalinawysteria92: I have MANY of my own OCs that will make cameos soon enough, but I could probably fit a few others in somewhere. Keep in mind that they may not play very important roles, or will they? Try sending me some of their personality traits and attributes. Oh, and can't forget the appearance. I may accept. :O ;)But you will find out soon enough who was talking.**

 **KRR: Glad you enjoy, and you can certainly expect more from Ronin. He's a recurring character, my 6th favorite Ninjago character, to be precise, so yeah.**

 **CrazyNinjagoFan1: Thank you! Glad you like! :D**

 **Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

The master of fire flew through the pale orange clouds, wind whipping past his face and stinging his eyes. He had no idea where his former dragon friend was taking him, and it's not like he could just ask a dragon. He looked down to see the small world below, rushing by through the clear expanse of open sky. His heart dipped as the dragon plummeted a few feet, gliding at a much lower altitude. The red ninja could see the familiar landscape of his homeland flying by; his father's blacksmith shop, the several neighboring farming plantations abustle with residents trading crops and other goods. He smiled as he saw the famers in their straw hats waving up to him, which he returned their gestures gladly. Kai saw one of his parents old friends-Candice Ming, grinning a toothy grin at him, waving slowly. She had taken care of Kai and Nya after their parents had passed on. She was a very sympathetic, condoling woman that had cared for the two as if they were her own children, despite being an elderly lady herself. The old woman could have no children of her own, so she was more than happy to raise the youngster pair.

As Kai was returning the favor, the Ultra Dragon grunted, increasing its speed as it flew overhead of the small farming village.

"Woah!" The master of fire flailed, trying to grab ahold of the dragon as he began sliding horizontally on the reptile's slippery scales. The dragon abruptly rightened itself, preventing its rider from falling off its back and into the grassy plains below. He gulped as the four-headed beast reentered the clouds, soaring high above into the atmosphere. The dragon cried out once more as it twirled, creating wispy trails with its wings, the velocity the only thing keeping the passenger aboard.

 _It's a good thing I'm not like Cole..._ Kai clutched a hand to his stomach as it rumbled, _Otherwise, nothing would stay airborne..._

NinjaChief547

"Tell the story faster..." The blue ninja of lightning complained to himself as he watched his ex-girlfriend pace around the room nervously, eyes distant and distraught. She had just paused explaining to him and Cole what Misako had told her about Lloyd's strange and abrupt departure, then his disappearance. He was gradually getting more bits and pieces out of her, but she was now avoiding any further questioning until her brother arrived so that she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"Shut up, Jay! Be patient for once! It's a virtue that all ninja need to possess..." Cole kicked Jay in the shin from under the mahogany countertop.

"Ow! Heyheyhey! I am!" Jay whisper-screamed, attempting to kick him back, but instead stubbing his toes on a table leg. "OW!"

"Why did I have to get stuck with _you_ _two_?!" The Samurai whipped around, face streaked with tears.

Cole and Jay froze at her sudden outcry, exchanging glances with one another before turning back to their stricken counterpart.

"Because we're the awesom-" Jay began commenting, but Nya stormed out of the room, face hidden in her hands

"Jay, I think that's enough..." The ninja of earth crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, a solemn expression on his face. His features were calm, but his chocolate eyes showed concern for the Nya and his missing teammates. The rock ninja slowly exhaled, locking eyes with the confused, red-headed man seated across from him.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the black ninja spoke up. "Well..." He let his chair slam onto the wooden floor, causing Jay to jump. He scooted back in his chair, wood grating against wood, lips thin in a grim line. "I should probably go see what's up..." And with that, Cole left his spot at the dining table in the Garmadon's monastery, stalking towards the door and closing it softly with a faint click.

 **oOo**

Jay was left alone in the room's dim candlelight, thoughts tumbling throughout his brain like a load of clothes in a washing machine. He couldn't believe that Lloyd would just get into an argument with his parents and storm out in the middle of a family dinner. Lloyd just wasn't like that. He wasn't as hot-headed as Kai, as headstrong as Cole, comedic like Jay or as intelligent as... Lloyd was calm-mannered, perceptive, kind, strong-willed, not _cold_ or _bitter_.

No, it just wasn't like the green ninja to get angry. From the way Nya described it, it made it sound as if Lloyd was enraged; nothing like himself.

But there was evidence of his very outburst within that very room; shards of broken chinaware scattered across the floor, Lloyd's placemat with his elemental symbol strew out on the centerpiece of the table, chopsticks stuck in the wall- Wait, that's a new one.

But it was still nowhere near normal for the ninja of energy (formerly light until dispersing his powers among his friends) to just get up, throw a tantrum, and leave. Though Lloyd was younger than the rest of the ninja, his mental age was almost fourteen, and it didn't seem likely for him to throw a fit. A mental breakdown?

Jay gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he fiddled with a loose thread on his placemat laid before him. He sighed and stood up, slid the chair across the dining room, and went over to examine the utensils lodged into the mahogany beam. Strangely, they seemed to have been thrown with such a high velocity, that they penetrated the wood about two inches.

 _Weird_ , Jay thought as he plucked out a chopstick, turning it over in his palms. _The way Nya had said Lloyd left, is peculiar enough... She said that he had got angry, thrown his table mat at his parents, the China flung with it, and just got up and lef_ t, _not before stabbing the chopsticks into the wall..._

Jay himself was no physicist, but he knew that Lloyd would not put himself through the efforts of embedding his chopsticks into the door frame, not to mention two inches. He was strong, but only that strong when he needed to be. Maybe anger heightened his senses?

The lightning ninja had no clue what to think about his friend's disappearance. To him it just sounded like Lloyd ran away from home to catch a breather, but the true question was, why? The green ninja didn't show many signs of emotion after Zane's death and the Overlord's destruction, so could that be a connection? Lloyd was to overwhelmed to talk to anyone about his feelings? Perhaps one of the Garmadon's had mentioned something of the white ninja's bravery, or heroism and his sacrifice and Lloyd blew a fuse?

 _Okay, Jay... Enough theorizing... We've got to find Lloyd -_ And then he noticed it, underneath the windowsill; Lloyd's green ninja hood, lying in a heap. The blue ninja stuck the chopstick back into the wall and ran for the window, sliding on his knees until coming to a halt before the ninja hood resting on the paneled floor. He reached out, shaky fingers brushing across the surface of the silky, green fabric. _Why would Lloyd leave his ninja hood here?_ Jay wondered, carefully scooping up the precious cloth. It felt so sacred, the green ninja's hood, in his own bare hands. It was as if the goodness from within the material seeped into his body, cleansing his soul, forcing the darkness and hate from within his heart.

"No wonder Kai wanted to be the green ninja..." Jay unconsciously whispered, inspecting the hood as warmth traveled throughout his body. Once Jay realized what he'd said, it was too late to take it back. _No wonder Kai was jealous... No wonder we were all so selfish..._

 _Maybe that's why Lloyd left... Because of us..._

* * *

 **I am aware that most of you have been telling me (2 people) that I should go into more detail with the other ninja's feelings about Zane's death, but as of right now their minds are preoccupied with the predicament of Lloyd's disappearance. I'm sorry that I could not incorporate their feelings into this chapter, but I promise that I will when another situation similar to this arises. I thank those of you that have supplied me with this constructive criticism. It is greatly appreciated. But for now, as usual, cue outro: NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	5. Dragon Ride

**I WILL ACCEPT OC SUBMISSIONS! 1 PER PERSON! Oh, and surprise once again!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **KRR: Which OC would you want me to use? The ones mentioned in your review? Please specify which one you would like me to add in the most.**

 **Rosalinawysteria: Oh, you'll find out where Lloyd went soon enough. Now read the chapter! ;D**

 **GLACIER3: I'll try my best, but for now I'm having trouble with ideas. Help would be appreciated. :) And thanks for your review! I'd like it if you review every chapter, then this story would receive more recognition.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing! You'd better buckle up, because this ride is gonna be long and bumpy! :0 ;)**

 **CrazyNinjagoFan1: Heh, well I hate to do this to you, but you never know what could happen to Lloyd at this point! ;}**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, AND ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Hey! You just flew over the monastery!" Kai shouted up to his dragon friend over the wind, his ears popping from the pressure. He grimaced as he held his hands over his ears, but quickly removed them as he began slide sideways. The fire master didn't need to fall off a dragon and break his legs. Sure, he could try flying with his fire powers, but he was far to tired to hold them for too long if it came to that. After Zane's death, he hadn't slept peacefully in weeks, and exhaustion was beginning to wear down upon him.

The red ninja sighed in relief as he barely managed scrambling back atop the dragon's spine. He patted the scaly skin of his reptilian friend, or friends, then whispered, "Where are you taking me, buddy?"

The only reply he received was a guttural grunt and one of the four dragon heads turning to face him. The beast who locked eyes with him was his old dragon, before the four elemental dragons merged to form the the ultra dragon; Flame. He could recognize that dragon anywhere.

Flame exhaled from his nose, smoke trailing though his nostrils. It was almost as if the dragon head was trying to communicate with him.

Kai squinted his eyes to keep the wind from battering them dry. "What are you trying to tell me?..." He mused, scratching the back of his head. His eye suddenly widened as it came to him. The dragon had successfully relayed him a message. A message that he could translate almost flawlessly.

 _Master is in danger... You must help rescue him from his clutches... Before it's too late..._

 _Master is in danger? Is he referring to Lloyd? Wait a minute! He's taking me to Lloyd! But whose clutches is he exactly in? Man, I should've listened to you from the start, Ronin... Maybe I could have prevented this..._

"Thanks, Flame!" Kai called out to the familiar face of his dragon, a hand cupped to his mouth.

The dragon nodded, as if understanding the fire master's every word, then turned away, roaring into the vast night sky as its wings beat against the air.

NinjaChief547

The fire master began to feel uneasy as the dragon's flight was no longer over solid ground, rather rippling ocean waves. Kai gulped, gritting his teeth, his fingertips unconsciously digging into the flesh of the aloft reptile. His mind kept urging him to look straight forward, not below at the murky, black depths that crashed against a nearby buoy in the starlight.

In the night sky, there was no moon present. There were no clouds blocking out its reflected solar rays, rather it was the time of the month where the man in the moon decided to hide his face in Earth's shadow.

The elemental master of fire had irrational fear of the ocean, for he had not learned how to swim properly. However, he was taught how, but after a drowning incident, he steered clear of the substance. Nya and the rest of the team had pleaded with him to jus give swimming at try, but Kai refused. He himself knew that it wasn't wise in declining their offer to mentor him. Being a ninja comes with many responsibilities, and it becomes even harder if your enemy catches sight of any of your weaknesses. Kai couldn't think of any foes that knew his one, true vulnerability, besides his attachment to his brothers and sister, so at least they wouldn't be able to use that one against him. If something were to happen to his family, they would surely pay the price, even if it meant blood on the fire ninja's hands.

The flame master laid low against the back of the Ultra Dragon, burying his head into its scales to prohibit his hair from whipping his face, or from falling off into the dark sea below. His breathing became labored as his heart pounded against his ribs, terror tearing at his mind and soul.

He was terrified of the ocean. No, _deathly_ afraid. If he fell, it would be as if darkness was consuming him, swallowing him whole in one gigantic bite. The red ninja shuddered at the thought of such an event occurring, digging his hands into the sides of the beast as it traversed through the sky.

Kai shivered as a sudden blast of frigid, night air slammed against his right side, threatening to blow him of the dragon in one swift burst. He glanced upwards, his stomach dropping at the sight of the Ultra Dragon in a nosedive, rapidly approaching the landmass below.

He held his breath, sending up a silent prayer to God, but just as sudden as the dragon ride began, it abruptly ended, landing on dry land.

 **oOo**

Kai gasped as the dragon swung its back end, him being thrown off in to the tropical foliage around. He sat up, rubbing an eye with one hand, the other plucking leaves from the mess of his brunette hair. He groaned as he reached a sore spot on the back of his skull. _Probably from Sensei Garmadon's staff..._ Kai thought as he ran his fingers over the welt, abruptly jerking his hand away as a sudden firework of pain exploded within his head. He hissed as he lightly touched the bump again, but receiving the same effect, pulled his hand away.

After inspecting himself for any more plant life stuck to his attire or in his hair, the ninja of fire began to inspect his familiar, yet unusual surroundings.

But then it dawned on him; he was on the Dark Island.

The Ultra Dragon had brought him to retrieve its master on the Dark Island.

So that meant Lloyd was on the Dark Island.

And his captor too.

A sudden, horrifying realization washed upon the red ninja, causing him to begin involuntarily trembling.

 _T-The Overlord... h-he's s-still alive... he must be... h-he has Lloyd... and Zane is dead because of him..._

Kai's brows furrowed as his hands began shaking uncontrollably.

 _He's going to pay once I find him..._ Flames ignited in the fire ninja's normally still, brown eyes. He couldn't contain his anger any longer. Ever since Zane's death, he bottled it up, but now; he couldn't control it. Fury wreaked havoc upon the ninja's demeanor, growing at an alarming rate and lastly consuming him in a never-ending wildfire.

Hot tears seeped from the fire master's eyes as his hands curled into fists, rage enveloping his senses.

A straggled roar escaped his throat as he battered the trunk of a palm tree, fists melting through the wood with every punch, leaving sizzling scorch marks. Imagining the tree as the Overlord fueled his anger even further, causing him to burn holes directly through the trunk in a series of emblazoned strikes. He paused, inspecting his bloodied, blotched knuckles, but shrugging it off, contined in his relentless barrage. With his arms soon growing weak, eyes far too blurry too see anymore, he ceased punching, arms falling limp at his sides. He heaved in deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but when he realized that he could no longer hold in the tears, screamed into the night with a passion.

After having released all of his pent up aggression on several poor, unsuspecting tree, he collapsed onto his knees, back shaking vehemently. He couldn't control his emotions any longer; they were eating their way through him, inside out.

Covering his eyes and mouth with his hands, stifled sobs sounded throughout the deserted, shadowy forest, salty tears leaking from his eyes and onto the ground. They sizzled as they were absorbed into the earth, reaching their final resting place in the dirt. All of the previous month's turmoil came spilling out of his eyes, agonizing cries escaping his throat.

 _Zane! Why?! Why did it have to be you?! And now Lloyd?! Oh God, you've got to be okay! Please don't let him take Lloyd away too! For God's sake, please be okay!_

Kai cried for what seemed like an eternity, but it felt so good to finally get some relief for all of his anger that lived and writhed within his spirit for the past four weeks.

The master of fire got up, sniffled, and wiped his nose on a sweatshirt sleeve as he pushed his way through the branches of a bush he was flung into, smiling bittersweetly. As he stopped beside the Ultra Dragon that was waiting expectantly for him to remount, he sadly shook his head, patting the left side of the beast.

"Thank you..." Kai whispered, breathing in the refreshing, crisp night air. "...but I can handle flying back to Ninjago myself... Go..." He exhaled gratuitously, the Dragon seeming unsure about what to do next.

But instead, it gave a gesture somewhat like a shrug, and began flapping its broad wings, ascending into the starry sky, and finally flying off into the atmosphere above.

Kai smiled, feeling the best he had in weeks since his brothers death.

 _The Dragon had known that I needed this... He could sense it, plain as day, or night in this case..._

 _Thank you._

It was as if the reptile responded,

 _You're welcome_...

NinjaChief547

"Hey guys! Look what I've found!" The blue ninja barged into the meeting room of the large monastery, waving the green ninja hood far above his head. Everyone in the room turned to face Jay as he began to ramble on and on about his revolutionary discovery.

But the Samurai didn't want to hear a single word of it. She stopped him with a hand, clamping it firmly over the blue ninja's mouth.

The lightning master fumed quietly, grumbling to himself as he crossed his arms.

"Where'd you find that at?" Cole asked, getting up from his spot next to Sensei Wu at the end of the conference table and walking up to Jay and Nya. He pried Nya's hand from Jay's mouth, who was still wearing the same, infuriating baby blue sweater. "Now talk. I don't have any patience left to waste on you."

The Samurai stared in astonishment at the master of earth. She couldn't _believe_ what he'd just done. She frowned as she stared down at her feet, face creased in confusion.

"At least _you_ have manners..." Jay muttered, glaring at Nya while wiping the saliva from his lips.

" _Enough_!" The ninja's Sensei appeared next to Cole, bopping him and Jay both on the heads with the end of his staff. "You two are behaving like children! My nephew is missing, and you make time for this nonsense? Irresponsible!"

"Ow! Hey, hey, Sensei, we were just-" Jay tried to respond, but another whack of the staff shut him up. The lightning master rubbed the lump that was forming on his cranium, whimpering softly.

"Do not encourage him." Sensei Wu turned to Nya and Cole, eyes narrowed to slits. The earth master and Samurai exchanged wary glances, nervously swallowing their own arguments.

"Brother, let me handle this. You seem stressed." The sound of dull thudding echoed throughout the spacious meeting room, the ninja's elder Sensei entering.

"G-Garmadon? I told you that I would take care of this. You should be rest-"

"Wu, as you know, I will not, and can not rest until my son is found." Garmadon interrupted, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He squeezed it lightly, "I understand your concern for my well-being, but surely you must understand my concerns for my son?"

"...y-yes... Of course, but who is tending to Misako? Surely she is distraught-"

"You are. Now please, leave us." Garmadon urged, leading Wu towards the doorway by an elbow. The three teenagers within the room looked to each other for an explanation, but shut their mouths when they heard a door slam, Garmadon stalking towards them with a scowl worn on his face. Their Sensei halted before Jay, snatching the green ninja hood from his grasp in one brisk movement, examining it in his hands.

Jay anxiously bit his lip, holding his breath in anticipation of Garmadon's next action, but to his surprise, nothing happened. Instead, an eerie silence settled over the room, the only sound to be heard was the wind howling outside, causing the monastery to occasionally creak and buckle.

"Where did you find this..." The ninja's Sensei croaked, voice disturbing the ringing silence.

The blue ninja froze where he stood. "...uh...u-um..." he stuttered, unable to force his mouth to form proper words. He looked around apprehensively, until he met the earth ninja's gaze. A reassuring glance from Cole gave the lightning master just enough courage to speak, so he did, even if it did come out straggled and rusty. "R-Right..." Jay cleared his throat, smiling timidly. "I found it in the dining room. It was just under the window, so I thought I'd bring it over as a clue, since we really don't know the true reason why Lloyd left and-"

"Lloyd didn't leave..." Garmadon mused, jade eyes cloudy and faraway.

"What? _Excuse_ me?"

"Lloyd didn't leave..." he repeated, voice wavering, "Not on his own, that is..."

The earth master perked up, suddenly interested in their conversation. "Wait, _what_?!"

"He didn't leave because... because... of... _No_!" Garmadon's staff came down, smacking against the wooden floor with a deafening crack. Jay squeaked, jumping backwards into the arms of an unsuspecting Samurai.

"Leave because of what, Sensei?" Cole asked, approaching their dismayed master, who was grasping his staff so firmly his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"...h-he... m-my son didn't leave here..."

"Then where's he at now?" Nya asked cautiously, locking eyes with the equally bewildered earth master. Their Sensei was beginning to scare them, and the Samurai didn't like the sense of impending dread that was beginning to crawl up her spine.

Garmadon turned to them with wide eyes, skin ashen. He whispered faintly, "H-He's not here, because..."

"BECAUSE OF WHAT?!" The blue ninja yelled impatiently, tired of his mentor's constant stalling.

But when a reply came, it was what none of the adolescents were expecting;

"He was taken against his will."

* * *

 **Yay! An extra-long chapter! Yeah, I was originally going to separate it into two parts, but then I thought, "What the heck, I'll just make it one super-long chapter!" So Yeah. The next chapter on the way is particularly interesting, and you must pay FULL ATTENTION. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU MISS STUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU WILL BE LOST. PLEASE REVIEW! FOR THE SAKE OF LLOYD! Ya know, because none of you truly know where I'm headed with this. *smirks mischievously* ;} But for now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	6. Who's The Pawn Now?

**Despite my cat's Death (R.I.P Patches), I have surprisingly stayed strong, especially coming to write this and push out chapters this frequently. Once, being I always have the next two chapters pre-written before I even post these. I hope you understand, and I did not mean to set this on a depressing note. But this year has been terrible for me; first my dog Bandit's death on January 18, then finding out that my best friend has cancer, and finally my cat's sudden departure.**

 **Anyways, onto the review replies:**

 **KRR: I will use your OC, but just not yet. (I bet the suspense is literally killing you, lol.)**

 **GLACIER3: You should most definitely be worried about Lloyd. I just can't tell you why yet. But don't worry; you'll find out soon enough! *laughs darkly***

 **Rosalinawysteria92: Does Kai have a concussion? Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough! :D**

 **EzLMG15: Hah, it surely must be. It's killing me too because I'm not exactly sure where I'm headed with this. ;)**

 **Thank you guys for cheering me up! Your reviews always put a smile on my face, and inspire me to devote as much of my time as possible into writing these! And with that being said, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

The mysterious man cautiously peeked around a street corner, sneaking glances at the woman who wore a conspicuous orange hood that shielded her features. Bingo. She was the one that was to meet him at the designated rendezvous point for the special 'drop'. That rendezvous point would be the wharf on the northern end of the floating city of Stix. The city was built on stilt supports, the only thing suspending its citizens and businesses above the strangleweed infested waters.

With a deep breath, the suspicious civilian set out into the gradual flow of gathering people, all awaiting the unprecedented visit of the town's mayor, who was surprisingly unknown to a larger amount of the crowd, including this eccentric middle-aged man.

He tipped his red hat down over his face, noting a loose panel on the boardwalk ahead. He licked his lips contentedly, hazel eyes lighting up. The con-artist smirked and began shoving his way through the dense mass of people surrounding, muttering apologies as he moved along.

If only he could reach the loose board; then his job would be made a thousand times easier. But it didn't appear as if he could. The red hatted man bumped into a shorter woman whom he hadn't noticed before, causing her to drop a basket, its contents spilling all over the floorboards.

Ronin cringed, praying that she hadn't seen him, but and icy glare told him that he couldn't lie himself out of this one.

The woman's eyes were crystal clear, flecks of purple every here and there within he irises. Her lips were pursed in a frown, brows furrowed in agitation. She was much younger than Ronin suspected, which immediately led him to the assumption that she was in disguise, pretending to be much older than she actually was. But when the woman suddenly grew in size, Ronin shrank back, angry people revolting and pushing him back into place. He gulped furtively, nervously looking around for a formidable excuse.

"Uh, hey there..." The ginger-haired man cleared his threat. "Look, I didn't mean to run into you, miss. L-Let me help you there. God, I'm such a klutz-"

The vagabond raised a finger to Ronin's lips, shushing him. "Stop. You know just as well as I do that that big mouth of yours has always gotten you into more trouble than you can count on all of your previous customers fingers and toes."

Ronin froze in surprise, recognition flooding into his features. He could feel a grin spreading across his face, so he bit his lip. "O-Oh, so it is you..." Ronin grumbled, trying to seem uncaring, "thought I'd never see the day. You never seem to age, though."

She laughed genuinely. "Yes, from what I have gathered, you have not changed much either. At least, your antics have not." The familiar lady coughed, putting on a fake grandma-persona. "Would you please be a kind gentleman and help me pick up my groceries? This arthritis in my back is just killing me!" She exclaimed, holding a hand to her back as her posture became hunched over.

Ronin rolled his eyes, instead of telling her to knock it of, he played along to her charade with a warm smile. "Of course. I'm so sorry, I must have bumped into you." He narrowed his eyes in sarcastic manner, bending down to pick up her fallen goods.

A fit of laughter arose from the throat of his old friend, and Ronin couldn't help but smile. He had loved this woman, but unfortunately was unable to start a true relationship with her. She was immortal, and he was not, so they just were not destined to be, or according to her. Due to this curse, she refused to start relationships with anyone, for fear that she would die alone, having to bear the terrible heartbreak of her cherished one's death. But even in the end, she still was fond of the peculiar face Ronin was. They had grown up together as childhood friends, but their relationship had met new heights when the turned over a new leaf in the wake of their teenage years. That was when she vanished off of the face of the earth, vowing to never return, for fear of losing Ronin.

But here she was now, and Ronin was thrilled, yet depressed to see her at the same time. She was so beautiful, not having aged a year since eighteen, and here he was in his mid-life crisis, a much older man. He sighed dejectedly, thrusting the basket of groceries into her arms.

"Take care. I guess I'll see you around." Ronin spun around, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You take care too, Ronin." Her sweet, monotonous voice melted his insides, warmth flooding into his cheeks despite the chilly temperatures.

Ronin turned back to face her for one last time, trying appear casual, but she still noticed his flushed cheeks "T-Thanks, I will, Violet. See ya around." He gave a short wave before dodging past citizens, fading into the crowd.

Violet giggled halfheartedly. "Hopefully..." she finally mumbled as Ronin left, weaving his way through the population. "...goodbye..." she smiled bittersweetly, waving to him as he vanished entirely.

"For now..."

NinjaChief547

Ronin arrived at his shopfront, muscles exerted, head throbbing dully. He had just climbed the way back to what he considered was his temporary home from under the docks. It's not like he could truly call anywhere home; he bought a new house every other week, moved to a new location, set up shop, then left for a new area to sell his pirated and stolen ware. It was almost if routinely.

Bent over, leaning onto his legs, he shook his head to rid himself of the exhaustion pulling at his eyelids. Since when was he so tired? Probably his age, and the several thousand worries about his next payroll that had been keeping him up at night, besides the constant nightmares that racked his brain. He was no innocent man. He had endangered the lives of many throughout the years, for what? A few grand? The con-man was ridden with guilt, the horrible emotion building up in the pit of his stomach like tar. But he didn't let it bother him, or at least he tried to seem as if he was easygoing and carefree, all day everyday.

Ronin staggered into his business, his chest aching with every sharp breath of stale air. He assumed the musty smell must be associated with the mold and other fungi incubating underneath of the boardwalk. He sighed, flopping down onto an old, tattered sofa in a puff of dust. Ronin inhaled some of the particles, breaking out into a violent fit coughing. He abruptly sat up, the couch under him creaking, then finally splitting into two and crashing to the floor with a bang.

He huffed out an exasperated breath, pushing himself up from the floor and dusting himself off. He walked past the door, slipping off his hat and hanging it on a hook. "D***it Ronin..." he muttered, dragging his feet along as if they were cinder blocks. "...why do you have to be so cheap-" But his voice trailed off when he noticed a note that was pinned to his countertop by a knife.

The ginger-haired man whistled in awe, casually strutting over to the table. He removed the knife, examining it in a ray of dim light that shone through the thin ceiling. To test its sharpness, Ronin pulled back his sleeve, carefully puncturing the skin on the tip of his right index finger. Shortly after, a small spurt of blood appeared, slowly trickling down his fingertip. He frowned as he wiped it away on his pants, stabbing the dagger into a different spot on the table's surface.

Ronin began reading the letter aloud. "To be what it is not to be means... _What_?! What is this crap?" he bellowed, leaning in to get a closer look at the sheet of paper. He started from the top, rereading the first passage. "To be what it is not to be means far more than what a normal mortal could comprehend, but it is still far too much for and immortal like I to perceive. Ronin, after reading this note, eliminate it. Burn it..." he continued reading it silently, heartbeats becoming labored.

 _He must never find out that I have delivered this to you. If he finds out, you too will be in grave danger. I'm sorry I could not relay you this message in person, for it is far too important. If I am overheard, or overseen speaking with you... It would not end well. Please discern the riddle above. For the sake of Ninjago, and for the sake of me... I know you are good with things like these. You have your contacts. Act accordingly... ~V_

"What are you trying to tell me?" Ronin mused, looking up to the ceiling for an explanation he had yet to discover. Adamantly, he shook his head in disbelief. But instead, he found himself smirking mischievously. "No, I don't have time for this. I have a ' _drop'_ to attend to..."

* * *

 **To be honest, just rereading this chapter has made me feel a whole lot better! :D** **Please tell me what you think of it like always. ;) Yeah, and I've noticed that I haven't used very many exclamation points in the A/N this time, but I AM NOT DEPRESSED, the proof being me running around my house. :) NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(Welp, time to go play Super Mario Galaxy. Bye! :D)**


	7. Meaningless Motives

**Okay, this is totally not where I was headed, but it just happened. Lol! Onto the reviews!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: OMG YOU ACTUALLY REPLIED! Oh, and you will hear from Lloyd soon enough. Even if it may not be preferable. :o**

 **KRR: Thanks for your prayers! Lately it has felt like I'm cursed (like Morro :P), but your support has always kept me going! (I have considered Crystal, and he may be receiving a part soon enough!) :D**

 **TheAmberShadow: Your reviews always warm my heart, and I will for sure get back to you each time! Thank you! ;D**

 **Jens: Thanks! (oh, and Jade will for sure be making an appearance in the soon to near future!) ;)**

 **frannylikesninja: Well, you can sure count on that! Appreciate your support! Oh, and here is that upload!**

 **OCS THAT WILL BE ADDED IN LATER HAVE NOT BEEN FULLY DECIDED YET! I APOLOGIZE!**

* * *

Cold, that's what it was. It was a frigid night, temperature in the City of Stixx dipping slightly below the marker of thirty degrees Fahrenheit. Along trudged a lone man, wandering the desolate streets of the ghost town. It was late at this hour; the peak of a freezing night.

The solitary male shuffled towards the furthest wharf from the public's eye, the ghastly, luminescent moon casting shadows behind his each and every move; each footfall, each turn of his head. He could see a figure awaiting his arrival on the far edge of the dock, beckoning for him to join them. Ronin picked up his pace, his heart skipping a beat as thoughts of riches danced in the back of his mind. He was receiving a hefty pay for this specific task, and this task alone. One-hundred-thousand dollars, that's how much he would earn, just for doing something that anyone could have been hired to do for a much cheaper price. Any goon could have executed this simple task, but perhaps they entrusted him, only because they knew that Ronin was a pawn when it came to money, tightly wound around their fingers.

The red-hatted man smiled to himself, teeth glinting in the moonlight. The satisfaction had already begun to show in his features through the thick veil of shade, evidently shrouding his eyes in darkness. It was probably for the best that they couldn't see into his eyes; they are the window to one's soul, after all. And Ronin's soul was not that of an angel's. It was tainted from various unforgivable deeds, crimes, and other miscellaneous blackmarket transactions that he had played a primary role in. He wasn't necessarily proud of who he was before, but he definitely wasn't prideful for who he was now. Immensely, he had changed throughout the years, but now; he was at a standstill in his forlorn career of trickery and ruining people's lives.

He had stepped out of line when he had spoke to the fire ninja; he was never supposed to speak of his deals with other customers, but he just couldn't help listening in on a phone conversation of his current boss with a shady figure. Ronin didn't prefer playing his cards directly into the enemy's hands, rather keeping a poker-face until his opponent laid down his own cards. And he would do just so. Hopefully, nobody would see through his act. Sure, Violet was right about one thing; Ronin could act accordingly under any circumstance that was thrown his way. Once, he had fooled the wife of a "deceased" colleague at a funeral. He had insisted that he was the manager of the burying staff, convincing the wife that her husband was in good hands. Unfortunately for her, her husband was not dead, rather lying deathly still in a coffin, but at all but dead. The man had faked his death, another thing Ronin was not proud of assisting someone with. He had read in a newspaper a few weeks later that the wife had passed on, due to the prolonged effects of a broken heart. It was literally heartbreaking.

Ronin approached the dark silhouette, hands stuck deep into the large pockets of his trench coat. He grinned cooly as he pulled a bone-cold hand from his pocket, preparing to shake the hand of the man hiding within the night.

But to his surprise, two lanky, thin men peeled out of their master's shadow, each wearing curved-bill hats. The con-artist cleared his throat, improving his posture, and took a few steps in the direction of the three awaiting figures - Wait, no, four...

"Well, this is flattering." Ronin looked to each of the taller people, gauging their first impressions of him. "Didn't know they'd send me my own welcoming party."

"Then I guess you don't know the master as well as you think you do." One of the men remarked, their voice low and nasally, yet surprisingly sinister at the same time.

Ronin laughed briefly, swallowing his minor anxiety. He extended his hand, palm faced upwards, a serious tone setting into the trade. "Where's my promised moola? I should get a discount for coming all the way out her in these below-zero temperatures."

The same man from before snorted haughtily. "Nice try, but we came all the way out _here_ in order to collect _our_ own prizes. You should be thankful we're not charging _you_ a tariff, so I suggest that you should keep those wisecracks of yours to yourself."

Ronin frowned, irritation gnawing at his nerves. He was usually the one that came up with all of the witty remarks, not the people he was affiliated with. He was the one possessing the most common sense, not them.

"Is this all necessary? Shouldn't we be collecting our goods and splitting the scene by now? All of the locals in this odd town are like owls; nocturnal." A woman Ronin hadn't noticed earlier pointed out, one of which he had assumed was another male due to her outlandish attire.

"Good point. Now where are they?" The same man from before demanded, leering at Ronin with scrutinizing black eyes.

"Back in my shop. C'mon. I'll show you the way." The once-eyed man gestured over his shoulder, starting in the direction of his home, the four co-conspirators trailing shortly behind him as if on a leash.

NinjaChief547

"Well, here it is, the good-old shopkeep." Ronin burst through the door, stepping out of the way with a bow, allowing the group a peek at his items. Maybe he could make a few more hundred dollars before the night clashed with dawn.

" _Where are they_?!" Their leader shouted, slamming Ronin against a wall.

"Whoa, whoa, dude! What do you think you're doing?" One of the skinnier men wearing a curved-bill exclaimed, grabbing his boss by a shoulder.

"Yeah!" The other echoed in an almost identical voice, red brows knitted in sudden anger.

"Fine..." he muttered, releasing Ronin with one final shove, leaving him slumped against the wall. It seemed as if there was no use in arguing with the two. They were resilient, not to mention as annoying as hell. _I can see where they get it from..._

Ronin shook his head in bafflement, doing a double-take on the pair that had just saved his skin. Why had the sounded so alike? Even their composed demeanor was unsettling, and the fact that their voices were that of a prepubescent teenager; was just plain weird. But when he finally caught glimpse of the two's faces in a beam of starlight, everything suddenly made sense, the puzzle pieces finally clicking into place.

 _Whoa... these guys are identical twins... Cool, I guess... yet unsettling..._

The con-man examined their definitive features, taking in their startling blue eyes and vibrant, scarlet hair sticking from underneath their blue hats. These men were dressed in the clothes of a mechanic; blue overalls and a light blue long-sleeved short worn underneath. In their average clothing, these twins appeared surprisingly formidable, despite the few, presumably oil stains here an there.

Ronin's curiosity got the better of him. "Wait, so are you two twins?"

"Yep," one of them replied brightly, beaming pridefully. "Identical to be precise-" The orange-hooded girl nudged him with an elbow, standing on her tippy-toes to whisper in his ear.

The man nodded absentmindedly, shrugging a shoulder. "Oh, sorry... almost forgot..." he mumbled glumly, his smile fading for a split second, but soon returning. He turned to face the shorter man once more, a gleeful glint in his eyes. "Sorry. She said that I'm not supposed to talk to you."

Ronin raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, gradually facing the much colder male. "Let's go," he signaled for them to follow. "Oh, and I warn you; _they're_ feisty."

"Good to know..." he pursed his lips, folding his arms behind his back.

As Ronin led the four to a hidden door behind some panels on the wall directly across from the entrance, he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He truthfully felt _guilty_ for deceiving the red ninja;

But at least he warned him.

It's the least he could do.

Especially since _kidnapping_ his _friend_.

* * *

 **For those of you who have been wondering about Lloyd, worry not! He will be receiving a part in the next chapter or so, so please be patient with me! Trust me; it's nearly impossible not adding in your FAVORITE character on the first seven chapters. Wait, no, make that eight. I think he's mentioned in the next, but doesn't have a primary role. But before I let this drag in any longer, I've got to go! ;) For now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	8. Snow is Soft, Ice is Jagged

**YEEESSSS! Alright, that may have been unnecessary, but that was literally my reaction when I saw the reviews. I literally screamed in the middle of class, and everyone started staring at me. Whoops... :P lol... This was going to be uploaded tomorrow, but today is Valentine's Day, so I thought I'd show you my LOVE!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: You'll see what Ronin was up to soon enough... *laughs evilly* THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

 **KRR: I bet you're smiling right now, because I sure am at your review. I just love you guys so much! :D**

 **Erio99: No, I wasn't angry at all. :) I actually was honored that you even reviewed at all. And glad you're excited! :)**

 **GLACIER3: OMG I DID?! Lol. :) I have to fix that. Guess we all can't be perfect. :P Oh, and are you sure it was Lloyd? :o**

 **Rosalinawysteria92: Oh, that's fine! We all have our own personal lives to deal with. And yeah, that trailer, huh? Bleh.**

 **EzLMG15: I sure hope not! I need you to stick along with me through this! And glad you liked! ^_^**

 **Guest: Yeah, guest replying kinda sucks... :/ But fortunately for you, I will always reply! :D Thanks!**

 **TheAmberShadow: I see your speculations... I have my own too... Wait, I wrote this! I already know how it ends, even if I haven't written it down yet! Btw thank you!**

 **I'M SORRY BUT OCS WILL BE ANNOUNCED NEXT CHAPTER! :/**

* * *

"...and here they are!" Ronin smiled triumphantly, despite his conscience nagging at him to do just the opposite. _You are such a liar, Ronin. Why are you such a liar, Ronin? Why can't you ever be truthful? Is it really that hard being honest? Can't you ever be honest? Why don't you tell the truth for once?_ He pushed those debatable thoughts from his mind, instead settling for a sly grin.

"Excellent! Master shall be pleased!" The head of the the troop declared, stealthily maneuvering past the con-man and into the storage room where they were stashed.

Ronin opened his mouth to object, but an icy glare he received from the orange hooded girl shut him up. Shrugging it off with a scowl, Ronin trudged over to the door, whipping out the blade he had found earlier lodged in his countertop for extra measures. They were tough, especially together, and Ronin had to keep a close eye on them.

In an instant, the woman's arm shot out, grabbing Ronin's wrist. He blinked, staring at her hand, then glanced up at her face in a bored manner. "Really? Now is that necessary?" It wasn't a question. But she still answered correspondingly.

"Of course," she hissed, letting go of his forearm. "Just taking the proper precautions." She grunted before turning away, silently scowling to herself.

"Okaayy, whatever..." Ronin shook his head, before finally permitting himself to leave the remaining three unsupervised. He shot each of the twins a "don't-try-anything-while-I'm-gone" look, who both eerily nodded at the same exact moment. Ronin raised an eyebrow, thinking they were crazy, and soon followed after the man.

NinjaChief547

"Hmm, that's funny... I thought that there were supposed to be _three_ of them. Master said to eliminate any loose ends, which does include the third one. Now tell me: Where is he at?" He gestured to the pair that were lying unconscious on the floor, shackles around their wrists.

Ronin shrugged. "Hey, I don't see any problems here. You asked for two, you got two," he leaned forward, extending a palm facing upwards. "Now where's the dough? I have a tight schedule to fit-"

"I _assure_ you it can wait." The leader seethed, gnashing his teeth together in vexation.

Ronin carelessly propped himself up against a wall, unconsciously picking at a small hangnail on his finger. "Uh, I'd hate to break it to ya, but no it can't. Now you either pay up or the deal is off."

Low, dark laughter rumbled from the man's throat. "I don't think that'd be a wise choice."

Ronin looked up, this time in surprise. "What?"

He repeated himself, "I said, I don't think that'd be a wise choice. Your loss."

Suddenly, Ronin began sinking into the floor as it melted, pooling around his feet. He attempted to raise a leg, inspecting it in confusion. "What the he-"

"Are you going to negotiate with me now?"

"...no..." Ronin muttered.

"Are you going to negotiate with me or not, because I _certainly_ don't think that you'd prefer becoming _one_ with the _floor_." He repeated, and eyebrow raised in a questionable fashion.

"Yes." Ronin snapped back, blood bubbling in annoyance as he finally associated the effects of Dark Magic with the bending and warping of reality around him. But instead, he gasped in shock, at last realizing who this man must be. _Clouse... At least I think it is... Oh, this is just great... I'm dealing with the nutcrackers again..._

"Good," Clouse snapped his fingers, releasing Ronin from his hold. The floor suddenly became solid once more, and Ronin sighed in relief, clambering to his feet. He noticed Clouse glaring at him, so he returned his gaze with equal hostility.

But Clouse didn't bother with him any longer. He shrugged it off, having more pressing matters to attend to. He stepped towards the slumbering pair, inspecting them cautiously with a careful eye. Before he could even touch them, a leg shot out, clipping Clouse in the calf and knocking him onto the ground with a crunch and a yelp. It was a maneuver that only an Ninja would know; a nerve strike.

Light blue eyes suddenly flickered to life, and Ronin froze, to stunned to move or speak. They had been faking this whole time to fool them, and their act had worked. In fact, it had played out almost flawlessly. _This is just great..._ _Fricken perfect_ , Ronin thought as another pair of eyes, this time bright green joined in the ghostly apparition .

Surprisingly, the eyes didn't seem to be angry. They appeared more confused than anything else. One of them spoke quietly, voice calm and composed. "What is the meaning of this?" He gestured to the chains fastened around his wrists and ankles, an eyebrow raised.

"...u-uh...t-to..." Ronin sputtered, unable to come up with an excuse, so he held up his hands innocently. Apparently, they hadn't remembered that it was actually Ronin, the one who had captured them, not Clouse. Instead, he smiled slyly, letting his hands drop to his sides. With his eyes locked on them, he slowly inched forwards, playing his part perfectly.

He would appear as of he was on their side, an ally, but then one of the mechanic-looking brothers stuck their head in the doorway, utterly ruining everything. "Hey, how's it com-" He stopped in a dumbfounded manner, first noticing Clouse lying on the ground with a leg pulled up to his chest, cussing silently, then Ronin who was seemingly very out of place, and finally, the two pairs of piercing eyes gazing at him from the shadows. He opened his mouth to call for the others, and Ronin cringed, shoulders becoming one with his chin. "Hey, Skylor?! Leo?! You might wanna come see this!"

 _Oh shit... Shit... It looks like I'm the traitor now..._

"What did I say about you using my real name during a busi-" she appeared in the doorway, also falling silent, eyes narrowing. "What. Is. Going. ON?!"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!" He panicked, hands flying up to his head.

Skylor scoffed, shoving the man out of her way. "Move!"

"Ow..."

"Shut up..." she muttered, waltzing up to Ronin and shockingly slapping him across his face. Ronin stumbled backwards, losing his footing, but just before he could fall, was caught in a pair of cool, steel arms. After a few tense moments, he swallowed, tilting his head back in order to see which one of them had stopped his fall. But when he was met with glowing sapphire eyes, he was overwhelmed with a newfound sensation of remorse. He could feel his throat clench, stomach lurching in guilt. He had taken this robot from his friends, and now; the poor droid was still acting friendly towards Ronin, unconscious of his dirty deeds.

"Are you alright?" The nindroid asked kindly, helping Ronin to his feet.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Clouse suddenly rose to his feet, shooting a beam of darkness at the robots, shutting them down on the spot. Ronin almost fell again, but quickly regained his balance as the droid collapsed behind him. He gulped, smiling sheepishly. "Look, they were awake, so I had to be nice to them, you understand? You saw what they did to Clouse here, right?"

Skylor persisted for a moment longer, looking to Clouse, but then swung around, stepping out the door without a single word.

"Stupid robots..." The dark magic wielder snorted, brushing himself off, "thinking about landing a hit on me..."

"Uh, yeah. Guess that's enjoyable, huh? So..." Ronin scratched the back of his neck nervously, "what did they do to your leg?"

Clouse looked up, blinking. "What? Oh, my leg. Yes, yes. It certainly wasn't pleasant, but I'll manage. Might I add, I think that they most definitely have it worse off now. Master will surely hear word of this incident."

"Oh..." the ginger-haired man whistled, readjusting his hat. "But they'll get what they deserve, I'm sure." Ronin lied, feeling regret prickle up his spine.

"Yes they will, especially dealing with master." Clouse continued on, unaware of Ronin's jittery behavior. "Now unchain them. I want them delivered to the docks, _pronto_."

"Alright..." Ronin mumbled, unsure of what to do next. Finish the drop and get this month's wages, or leave without a trace? Both seemed like appealing options, but what if he chose the first? Then he wouldn't feel guilty about it, right? For once, Ronin actually felt fine with receiving no pay. They say that money can't by happiness; well, they're right: It can't.

He shook the doubtful thoughts from his mind, executing Clouse's order. As he saw the contorted face of the nindroid, he squinted his eyes shut, another raid of guilt raining down on upon him. Briefly, he looked around, and when discovering that Clouse was no longer in the same room, sighed tiredly. It was hard acting like somebody he wasn't all the time- No, it was _exhausting_.

"Sorry..." he finally mumbled, an image of Violet drifting into his head. But just as sudden as it materialized, he waved it away. He was being paranoid. "What use could an old robot be to a crazy noodle tycoon..." Ronin murmured, reassuring himself. This drop would be like all of the others; nothing but business. And that was final.

But what he truly didn't know, was that the nindroid wasn't actually going to be sent to Chen. Well, he was, but its main recipient would most certainly receive it indirectly.

And that _recipient_ was _not_ one to mess with.

NinjaChief547

"Sir, they have him." A female warrior of lengthy, black hair with bandages bundling her bangs together stated, pleased to deliver her master the good news. Every now and then, she appreciated being treated like an actual human being, instead of like a pet all of the time.

"Perfect..." Their leader smirked, peeling his eyes away from the security footage for a split second to face her. "Call that snake here. Tell him that I _need_ him to add a few modifications to one of the newest installments of my nindroid fleet. He won't foil my plans this time, even if he could be used as leverage." He ordered, pointing to the door.

"But sir, didn't you say that we needed one of _his_ teammates?"

Their master laughed sharply. "Yes, I did say that. But that fire ninja is surely closer to him, wouldn't you say?" He gestured to the bright screen, his grin growing far more sinister.

The henchwoman rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. If you say so, it's obviously scientifically proven, fact checked, and tweaked by a thousand different editors all at once. So I'd say nice job on that one. But I can't possibly fuel your ego any further: Seriously, it's like, gigantic!" She created a hulking circle with her arms, smiling slyly.

The dark lord shot his assistant a nasty glare, glowering in distaste. "What did I say about that attitude?" He snapped, starting towards her, fumes of darkness flicking at his fingertips.

"Keep it in check, or get thrown into a pit of dark matter. Yada, yada, yada.." she said sarcastically, making a mouth-moving gesture with her right hand. "Yeah, I got that. But I have to point out an inconsistency in your punishment methods: Where exactly is this 'dark matter' so to speak? You yourself said that you couldn't find any more."

"Get. Out. _Now_!" He sent a blast of darkness spiraling in her direction.

She nimbly stepped out of its path, the orb smashing into the place she was standing a moment earlier. "Fine. Your loss." The young woman ducked out the door, not before giving her boss the finger. "Toodles! I've got to go guard your bestie!"

Scowling, The Overlord turned back to the computer monitor, flipping between camera feeds until he finally spotted the red ninja. A small smirk tugged at the edges of his lips as he scrambled to activate a communion frequency that he used quite often to speak with his armies.

"Do you have him in your sights?" The creature of darkness rasped impatiently.

"Yes we do, Overlord." A crackled reply came from the other end of the line.

"Good. You will remain on standby until you receive further orders, understood? Because I will _gladly_ decimate those of your sector who do not heed my words."

"Of course, master. I will relay this message to the rest of my brigade."

The Overlord huffed out a somnolent breath, responding harshly, "You'd better, unless you want to see the same fate as that pathetic _brother_ of yours."

"I can assure that this information is in good hands."

The dark lord jabbed the end transmission button, a clenched fist lying on the computer terminal. With his other hand, he began rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. But when he removed his hand, he could still feel eyelids sagging, threatening to close and plunge him into a state of slumber.

The Overlord shook his head, eyes squinted shut. When he reopened his eyes, he centered his vision on his fist, but the picture refused to stay still, swimming in and out of focus as if it was infected with Venomari venom. He sighed exasperatedly, eyes gradually drooping shut. _He must be fighting it again... I may have underestimated him..._

His fist unfurled, fingers splayed out across the metal-plated surface.

 _But surely he will give up eventually... he has nothing left to live for..._

 _Including his son..._

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOO! IT'S MY FRIEND THE OVERLORD! Lol, JK, but you can expect a lot more from him. And** **I mean A LOT more. But on that note; Zane? What did you guys think? I tricked you, didn't I? Ha, that's what I was aiming for if that's the case. ;) But for now, NINJAChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(LLOYD WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :o)**


	9. Roses Are Red, But So Is Blood

**Hmm... This was supposed to come out on Valentine's Day, but I got behind on my uploads, and I just needed a break. I stay up until midnight typing these, so yeah. Not saying to expect less uploads, but I can't promise you if one will be out tomorrow. Anyways, onto the review replies!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **KRR: Thank you! I feel so honored to have such a loyal fan like you! You were the first to EVER leave a review, and you have no idea how much you brighten my day. (Oh, and I'm gonna need it. Writer's block is kinda coming with me, so yeah.) :P**

 **Rosalinawysteria92: Hah, lol. I didn't even know what you were talking about, so I looked up the video. I still don't understand it. :P**

 **TheAmberShadow: Hey, you actually made it on time! And you'll find out soon about Lloyd. Just read the chapter! ;)**

 **GLACIER3: That's actually I relief, because that is EXACTLY what I was aiming for. Oh, and you can expect many more plot twists like these, and you will probably hate me soon, so ya. MWAHAHAHA!**

 **OC SUBMISSION CLOSED! (For now) WINNER(S) WILL BE ANNOUNCED AT THE END!**

* * *

A solitary woman dressed in a solid black jumpsuit made her way throughout the winding corridors of the dark lord's base that she was assigned to watch over, but she was not making her usual patrol rounds. Instead, she was headed in the direction of a chamber where she had been receiving multiple reports of a struggle in retaining a certain prisoner. She had just been speaking to her master, but she decided to withhold that tiny bit of information from his grasp. She didn't need to be yelled at, especially if it was by the temperamental Overlord. The creature of darkness was ruthless and cunning in his own vile was, yet she could not see the full outer appeal. She had only signed up for this job to earn enough money and get off of the grimy streets of Westside Ninjago City. And nobody could tell her no. She had a little sister to take care of, and if she failed her- Well, that was _not_ an option.

Just as she was about to head into the entryway, she heard the sound of straggled shouts coming from the room, then a loud zap, stone warriors sailing out the doorway. The young woman quickly ducked, a warrior narrowly missing her head by a mere few inches. If it was by her choice, she didn't prefer having a block of deepstone taking her head off.

Despite even this, she smiled derisively, accepting this new challenge. She readily marched into the room, her head held high, scanning each direction for any signs of the captive. When she finally perceived the low whine of a blast being charged from above, she looked around for a moment longer, pretending not to notice the increasing noise, but then fled the scene as an orb of energy barreled down to where she was previously stationed, exploding in a flash of lime light. But she was still far too slow- Another blast slammed into her chest, throwing her against the opposite wall with a faint thud, knocking the wind out of her.

She gasped for air, her lungs stinging and eyes slightly watering. The dark haired woman scrambled to push herself up into a sitting position, clutching at her throat. She slumped against the sandstone wall in defeat as the blonde teenager cautiously dropped down from the ceiling, creeping towards her with wary green eyes.

The woman furrowed her brows at the sight of green flames dancing between his fingertips, frowning. "Wow..." she huffed, "You're a real pleasure to be around, you know that?" She suddenly froze, an idea formulating in her mind. She smiled contemplatively. "Bet your _girlfriend_ just loves you when you wake up in the mornings."

His face suddenly became pale, draining of color. He opened his mouth to speak in protest, but clamped it back shut, drawing his lips into a thin line.

Seeing that he had no response, she commented: "But you don't have one, now do you? Ya know, you think you'd have one by now." She shrugged a shoulder, averting her gaze from his for split second. "Why not chose one of your several _million_ fangirls? That gives you quite a few options, and if you don't like one, you can move to the next-"

"I am _not_ , like _that_ , by any means."

"Bet deep down you are like any other heartless men." She prompted, grinning cheekily.

The emerald-eyed boy snorted in disgust. "Says the one who's working for the Overlord. Don't play dumb: I know that he's behind all this. I can just sense it."

"What, your goody-two-shoes senses tingling? You know, I usually prefer bad boys, but I think I could make arrangements-"

"No. No. And NO." He insisted, despite the blush gradually appearing on his cheeks.

She clicked her tongue. "Yep. Seems like your mind insists upon it, but your body don't."

"Why are you wasting your time talking to me?" The blonde wiped his disheveled hair from his forehead, changing the topic.

The female warrior smirked devilishly, showing off her pristine set of white teeth. "I'm not wasting my time," she chirped, relishing the confused expression forming on the green ninja's face. "I'm just spending my time leisurely talking with you, of course." Her smirk broadened as she noticed two stone warrior guards sneaking up behind him in her peripheral vision. She decided to speak up louder, in case on of them made a noise. "But you know how it is: Not everyday I get to talk to the _green ninja_." She sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together and raising her voice. "You know, it's such an honor, quite frankly meeting you. You know, green is _just_ my _favorite_ color!"

Lloyd squinted his eyes in skepticism. "What are you up to..."

And the two warriors lunged, tackling him from behind and finally wrestling him to the ground.

The empress of the troop popped up, leaning against the wall and gazing down at the thrashing energy master. He glared up at her, struggling to escape from underneath their weight.

Whistling, she whipped out a dagger from its sheath on her hip, twirling it in one hand. "Look, hon, but I don't have time for you. You're sweet and all, and I'm sure well meet again, but you're not my type..." she crouched down next to him, using two fingers under his jaw to force him to peer up at her, "...at least; not yet you are. You could join our side. You'd make master's job a whole lot easier." She singsonged. Her offer was tempting, but not at all appealing.

" _Never_." Lloyd hissed through gritted teeth, eyes alit with bold anger.

"Reluctant, I see," she mused, pulling away, "but you'll come to love me eventually, under the effects of dark matter, or not. But you know what else? I might just be able to snatch myself a spell book." Turning to the stone soldiers, she saluted them, and they returned her gesture with the same amount of superiority. The green ninja attempted to escape just then, but to no prevail, got nowhere, faltering as he hung his head. His torso sank to the ground in a fruitless manner. It was no use in trying to escape this one. It was merely impossible.

"Oh, and by the way, _green ninja,_ " she sneered, "the name's Jade. And if you ever mess with me again, I won't hesitate to punch you, especially in that pretty little face of yours. It's really your choice." Jade signaled to her lackeys, tossing one of them a ring of keys. He early dropped it, but caught it between his palms at the last second. "Put him in a cell. I'll send someone else to guard him, since you dorks are _so_ incompetent. Gosh." Whipping her long black bangs from her eyes, she strutted directly past the pinned green ninja, grinning along the way. Her bouncy stride soon turned into mindless skipping, and Lloyd could feel his blood boiling.

 _She tricked me! How dare her!_

 _No_ , his conscious corrected him, _she flirted with you..._

NinjaChief547

Five minutes, that's all it took. A mere five minutes that changed everything. Well, that's at least how Lloyd viewed it. He couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to be captured and subdued so quickly. He didn't even have enough time to put up a fair fight. Firstly, those burly stone warriors had drugged his parents, altering their recollection of events and giving them false memories, and secondly, they had deployed a sneak attack on the energy ninja. Unfortunately for Lloyd, he was unprepared, caught off guard by their sudden ambush and was smacked in the back of the head in one clean hit, or dirty because that's the way they were playing the game.

The green ninja shook himself from his thoughts, trailing after the stone soldiers with his hands shackled in vengestone cuffs. He looked around the hallway nervously, half expecting the Overlord to jump from the shadows and scare the living daylights out of him. It wasn't a very reassuring thought, but he shrugged it off as his captors jerked at his chains, urging him to hustle. He sighed, hopelessly, glancing over his shoulder at the empty walkway behind him. It was dark, single lights spaced so far apart that they dwindled into near pitch blackness, not even reaching some spaces.

Feeling the tugging intensify, the strain on his wrists increasing, he started forwards, hands clasped before him. He didn't know where they were taking him, but he knew that wherever it was; he would most definitely _not_ like it. At the back of his mind, there was a persistent urgency, screaming at him to get out of there, but he couldn't. He was now in their clutches, at the heart of the enemy's base. He began wondering if he truly was vulnerable, relying on his elemental powers too heavily. His father had warned him of such an instance, but just at the mention of his dad brought a different memory to mind:

" _What are you doing, son? Surely you must be getting tired by now..." Garmadon had asked, voice filled with concern._

 _"Just practicing..." Lloyd mused, sitting in a meditation position with his eyes shut._ He could recall the feeling of overwhelming dread in his gut as if it were yesterday.

 _"It sure doesn't look like that. Here. Would you mind me teaching you?" He could hear his father's bo staff scrape the ground as he sat next to him._

 _"No, I'm fine... I-I'll figure it out myself." He muttered, mentally rolling his eyes._

 _Noticing his son's change of tone, Garmadon frowned, pursing his lips. "Independence is a required virtue of the ancient ninja ways," he started, "but so is teamwork. They look up you, don't you see?" Lloyd had opened an eye to that one. "You can always talk to them or I whenever you need to. Look, I know it's been hard, especially since..." he paused, clearing his throat, "but surely you must understand that they're depending on you. All of Ninjago is."_

 _The green ninja smiled slightly, opening both his emerald eyes. "No pressure. None at all." He said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow quizzically ._

 _"No pressure," Garmadon repeated, laughing. He pulled his son in for an embrace. "I love you, Lloyd. You know that?"_

 _The energy master graciously returned the favor. "I love you too, dad."_

Lloyd smiled at the memory, his father's words reassuring. He knew that he could always rely on his dad for words of wisdom, even within the darkest of times. Lost in his train of thought, the green ninja barely noticed the nindroid approaching him and the two stone warriors flanking his sides.

The two warriors nodded to the robot, answering to him with a few grunts before handing over the chainlink and scurrying away.

Lloyd frowned as the nindroid yanked on the chain, refusing to budge. Surely he'd be able to take on a lone nindroid, right?

But the nindroid didn't seem the least bit deterred. Instead the android smirked, as if accepting his challenge with a malignant gleam in his eyes.

Soon, Lloyd found himself with his arms stretched painfully behind his neck. The nindroid swept a foot, kicking out the energy master's legs from underneath him.

The green ninja fell to the ground, landing on his arms with a loud, sickening crunch and pop. He cried out, a new sense of coldness racing throughout his body. Dazed, he attempted pushing himself up, but fell back down as another burst of pain shot through his left shoulder.

 _Oh no..._ A horrible realization struck the energy ninja as he tried lifting his left arm, but then gave up when a lighting bolt of pain stabbed his shoulder blade. Searing pain tore its way into Lloyd's chest, causing his lungs to involuntarily spasm. His vision began filling with thousands of tiny black dots, ears ringing, until reality finally became muddled, a hazy blanket settling over Lloyd, distorting and suffocating all of his screams.

As he breathed through the strain, trying to ease himself out of shock and back into consciousness, the nindroid stepped into his line of sight, a smirk evident in his bright, glowing red eyes.

Lloyd groaned, shaking his head, trying to bring himself back to awareness. But he just couldn't seem to wake up. _Move! Move! Now's you're chance!_ The same voice from before, his conscience shouted, somewhat delaying the green ninja's descent into sleep.

The robot pulled back his hood, and Lloyd was shocked, mouth falling open, eyes widening in pure horror. Lloyd then knew that his brother was gone, this time for sure, and that he might never be able to get him back.

" _Z-Zane_?!" The robots evil grin grew in size, metallic face reflecting his blazing eyes in a devilish chimera. Even with his new appearance, the green ninja could still recognize his brother's face anywhere, even after quite the transformation he had undergone.

"Nice try, but he's not anymore."

The green ninja's heart sank, blood turning to ice. His breath hitched in his throat as he slowly tilted his head in the direction of the familiar, yet startling voice. _No no no no No! This can't be happening! Zane defeated him!_

But then he realized something:

He did _not_ destroy him.

Miserable, violet eyes met his, and Lloyd shuddered, violent shivers suddenly wracking his body. It was the Overlord standing in front of him, and he was completely helpless, hands bound, not to mention his dislocated shoulder was threatening to pull him under the tidal waves of consciousness.

The Overlord cackled at Lloyd's pitiful stupor, wiping away fake tears. When he had his laugh, he snapped his fingers, a serious tone setting in. "Take him to a cell, and make sure to send Violet to deal with his injury. _No_ loose ends."

Zane nodded. "Yes, of course master," he glared down at the green ninja, eyes narrowed to slits, "I will certainly make sure that he gets there in one piece."

"You'd better, otherwise, I'll see to it _personally_ that you meet the _incinerator_. Now get going!" The dark lord spat, sauntering to the near-end of the hall with his arms folded behind his back. He stopped before a keypad, typing in a code that Lloyd was far to disoriented to see from his place on the floor. The Overlord waited for what appeared to be an elevator, a blinding white light slicing through the darkness when the doors opened. He stepped in, vanishing from sight as they gradually hissed shut.

Lloyd slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing him seeing was the cruel face of his brainwashed brother as he began dragging him down the darkened corridor.

* * *

 **Ocs: Jade, Crystal, Ess, Xavier. (Is there any I'm forgetting?) JADE IS THE MAIN WINNER.**

 **Wow. Not as many OCs as I thought, but surely they'll make an appearance. Oh, and Jade will play a very important part, so pay close attention to her. I'm sorry if I hurt any of you, but I saw great potential with her character! :/ Alright, cya! For now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	10. The Fire Burns Within

**Holy crap! My longest chapter yet! *squeals* (Also, I thought I'd shorten these up.)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: If you think you are on the wrong side of this angst, you _will_ kill me at the end of the chapter. Guaranteed. Thanks for your review! :D**

 **KRR: No problem! But I do apologize if he's not added in for a while. I'm not sure where to add him in the plot.**

 **Rosa: Yep! I checked out your fanfic. Also, it was no inconvenience. I just watched the video before school.**

 **GLACIER3: Happy belated B-day Jens! And you can be prepared for more plot twists! I LOVE TRICKERY! :}**

 **Erio99: You will hate me from now on if Zane is your favorite. I don't know when you can expect to see normal Zane again, because I'm literally combing two old fanfics into one. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **EzLMG15: Oh, a lot more will happen to Lloyd... Just you wait and see... ;}**

 **DISCLAIMER: IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW THAT SUGGESTS ME TO WRITE M RATED CONTENT, I WILL NOT REPLY. THANK YOU.**

 **Time for the chapter!**

* * *

"Now if I was a narcissistic, psychotic anarchist, where would I build my secret hideout?" The master of fire paced around in a small circle, a hand held to his chin in deep thought. The Ultra Dragon had recently left him alone in the lush vegetation of the Dark Island, but little did the beast know; Kai was _not_ leaving without answers. Even if that meant himself getting captured as well.

Feeling his way through the dark, he could sense his friend nearby, his elemental power as a compass. He followed his gut instinct, forcing a his way through a clustered section of the bamboo trees. It was slightly difficult at first, slipping through the trees until the spaces between the trunks gradually be came larger. Even if he didn't truly know where he was headed, a small flicker of hope within his heart guided him in the right direction. He was one of the green ninja's sacred protectors, and he wouldn't fail him now. Not now, and not ever. Never.

Stumbling out of the thick brush, Kai found himself at the bottom of a stone wall that extended upwards as far as the eye could see. He then knew where he was, his first impulse suddenly making much more sense to him than it had a moment before. Smirking, he started up the face of the rock, climbing up the first ledge. It seemed easy enough. He'd just have to scale this mountain, then he would receive the answers he so desperately looking for; good or bad. For a second, a wave of fear washed over him, causing him to shudder. His grip became weak, so he hastily searched for another handhold, but thankfully found one in time before he would have indefinitely plummeted to the ground below. By now, he was about fifteen feet above the forest floor, so he especially didn't want to lose his footing now. He'd surely break a bone, and he had lied to the Ultra Dragon. He could not sustain his elemental powers long enough, not even long enough to slow his fall if it came to that.

Testing however much power he had left, Kai's heart sank as only mere spark would appear from his finger tips, causing a dull, throbbing pain to form behind his eyes. He couldn't focus, no matter how hard he tried, and now - any further attempts seemed futile.

 _What would Sensei Wu say?_ The brunette pondered, resuming his ascent up the cliff. _Would he try to climb it alone, or would he seek help?_ But Kai already knew his response to that one: _"You are a team, and you must always help each other."_ But what if there was no team for him to be with? What if there was no one left to help him? _First Zane and now..._ Trepidation caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, a numbing cold settling over him. _Oh god, the Overlord better not have hurt him, or worse... h-he can't be dead, can he? No, don't think like this... H-He's perfectly fine, right? He's got to be... he went missing not too long ago... It's not like its been two weeks..._

Jolting back to reality as a foothold crumbled beneath his right foot, he began to lose hold of the rock, a sudden pang of dread racing throughout his body. He panicked, flailing his legs, before finally slamming into the wall with an oof, completely losing his grip. He felt weightless for a few moments, groggy, until a rush of adrenaline came on, and his eyes immediately flew open.

Flares of fire shot out from his palms, propelling him far up into the sky in a burst of smoke. Adjusting to the sensitivity of his powers, he levitated, trying to balance himself against the force of the ravaging winds. He briefly looked around, surveying the canopy of dense leaves from a bird's vantage point, all the while hovering with his hands blazing. His eyes were drawn to the ground below, and he gulped, before at last flying up the mountain without a second glance.

He landed in the middle of the courtyard in front of the Temple of Light, that was hewn into the mountainside. It looked eerily calm and tranquil in the starlight, golden emblems gleaming in their mesmerizing radiance. Taking a deep breath, the master of fire started on his way towards the entrance, the tall doors leering down at him. He then adverted his eyes, peering up into the shimmering night sky, a single star shooting by before finally disappearing with a faint glimmer. For some reason, that twinkle reminded him of the look of pure determination that Lloyd had used to get in his eyes whenever they were about to head out on a mission. This utterly surprised him. If anything, it should remind him of Jay, and the glint the lightning master always got in his eyes before most likely pranking someone or telling a joke.

Kai turned back to the doors, sighing once more. He placed a hand on the door, but froze as he heard the noise of an engine behind him. Slowly, he panned around, hands threatening to burst into flames in defense. He had to cap his powers, otherwise, he'd give away his post in the shadows cast by the temple's alcove. With a frown on his face, he saw a hovercraft slowly descending onto the cobblestone, landing as silent as a mouse.

The red ninja squinted to see who may be seated in the cockpit through the tinted glass, but to his disappointment; he could spot nothing but a silhouette behind the toggles.

As the wind changed directions, Kai found himself in the path of an icy blast, and he shivered. It was mid October, and it seemed as if winter was setting in earlier this year, but it didn't bother the red ninja the least. He could care less if it was boiling hot, or arctic cold; all that mattered right now was saving Lloyd, even if he died trying.

While Kai wasn't paying close attention, the sleek glass of the cockpit flung open with a faint hiss, the pilot emerging slowly with their hands held up. It seemed as if they came in peace, but the red ninja didn't lower his guard. He'd need to be prepared, but suddenly, he recognized the figure as they locked eyes. It was the man that had tried warning him earlier, but he was far too _stubborn_ to heed his words.

Far too _stupid_.

The red hatted man stepped with caution, careful not to make any sudden moves that could result in an incoming ball of fire, potentially singeing his eyebrows off. If that happened, he feared they would never grow back. Evem if he was in his late, late forties, he still preferred being attractive. To be precise, he was actually 49. But that still didn't mean he felt obliged to impressing Violet, if they ever crossed paths again. Though, their meeting in the City of Stixx was a nice touch, even if they only conversed briefly.

"Hey, is K-A-I out there?" Ronin spelled out his name, and for the first time, Kai realized that he hadn't noticed him yet, or perhaps just couldn't see him from his position in the darkness. "Hey, see? I remembered your name, and you're not even one of my clients. Is that enough to trust me?" he asked no one in particular, hands raised in the air. "Ya know, I'd appreciate it if you'd come out the shadows, ninja. There's no need to be hiding." Huh. So he had seen him. "Yes, I'm talking to you, right there," he pointed in his direction.

The red ninja took a wary glance, before finally stepping out of the shadows, the stars first illuminating his arm, then lighting the rest of his body as he was immersed in its brilliance. He met eyes with Ronin's gray orb, the other eye still masked beneath his eyepatch wear, just as it had been since their first encounter a few hours earlier. An idea manifested in Kai's mind, a sly smile slowly creeping onto his lips. "I still don't trust you Ronin," he began, staring at his cuticles, "But lucky for you, however, I'll let you prove yourself."

The con-artist frowned, hands dropping down to his sides. "And how can I do that? Any requirements?"

"My proposition is quite simple, actually." Kai glimpsed at Ronin, but soon shrugged dismissively. "You either tell me what you were doing sneaking around Borg Industries, or you remove that eyepatch of yours. Then I'll let you talk. Otherwise, you're not worth my time," he swung around, the entrance of the Temple of Light in mind.

However, as he started towards it, he was stopped with an abrupt shout: "Stop!"

Kai turned back around, smirking, until he saw Ronin with a hand outstretched towards him. Ronin immediately pulled his hand away, suddenly impish. But he complied as he reached for his hat, lifting it off his head preciously and tucking it under an arm. He quickly smoothed his hair down, then grabbed at the red ribbon that secured the patch over his right eye.

The master of fire waited in anticipation, an eyebrow raised. He really didn't know what to expect, yet at the same time he did. Probably just a scar that he went blind from, most likely caused by a fistfight. It wouldn't surprise him if Ronin did those kinds of things. He was just that shady type of guy.

But once the patch was out of the way, Kai's jaw dropped in shock. For a moment he stared in speechlessness, not daring to peel his eyes from the alluring sight before him.

In fact, the hazel-eyed man _didn't_ seem to have another eye at all. Just an empty, pitted socket, nothing there to fill the blank space. But Ronin didn't prefer being stared at, so he moved the strip of cloth back over the crater, smiling slyly. That fact that he could still grin, even without an eye, just made Kai assume he was even crazier than he thought.

"Welp, that's what you get from bargaining your soul with a ghost..." He inhaled a deep breath, straightening his hat back on his head, "some messed up stuff happens."

"Wait, so you sold your soul to a _ghost_?" They're not real!"

Ronin scoffed. "Are to. How else do you explain this?" He gestured to his eye before crossing his arms indignantly. He did have a good point though _. How else could he have retained such an injury- Wait, this man could still be a liar. Dang it! Why didn't I ask to trade some valuable information! I could've asked him if he knew where Lloyd is!_ Kai mentally slapped himself.

"Hey? Look, are you gonna listen to me now?" Ronin persisted, tapping a foot impatiently.

Kai looked up in a dumfounded manner, until he finally processed his words. "Sure. Entertain me-"

"You'd better stop it with that attitude," Ronin snapped, trudging towards Kai, "because I'm giving you free information that regards that missing friend of yours. But I can add tax if that's what you're asking f-"

The master of pyrokinesis abruptly shook his head. "Wait, how do you even _know_ he's missing?" Did you, like, tap my phone or something while I wasn't looking? From what I know, you can't file a missing person's report until it has at least been 24 hours. Nice try, _Ronin_ ," he spat, "but tell me the real truth. How do you know Lloyd's missing?"

The shady con-artist pursed his lips, before finally answering carefully. "For one, you just confirmed it. And two..." he trailed off, staring up at a dazzling star that crossed the atmosphere.

"What's number two?"

"I may have followed you and accidentally overheard your call with your sister. What's 'er name..." Ronin paused for a moment in thought, "i-it's Nya, right?"

"You stay away from my sister!" Kai growled, jabbing a finger into the ginger-haired man's chest.

"Then hear me out, for once, Smith. You ignored my warning back in the city. Look where that got you."

The fire ninja stepped back, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Get to the point already." He groaned.

"Fine then." Ronin leaned in, cupping a hand to his mouth. "Who do you think captured your friend? Any guesses?"

Kai shrugged. He still didn't fully trust Ronin with his suspicions. After all, what if he _was_ working for the Overlord? "I don't know," he mused, "what if it's you?" he cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Alright, enough of that. Who could it be, _especially_ if you're snooping around the _Dark Island_?" The red-hatted man replied, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Quit trying to whittle the answers out of me. It'll get you nowhere." The red ninja turned away from the shorter man, silently fuming.

The hazel-eyed man seemed to be getting more fidgety with each passing second, a hand flying up to his temples in annoyance. "For God's sakes, just answer me here! You're wasting precious time! Do you want to hear it or not?"

This particular response piqued Kai's interests. "Hear what?" he asked curiously.

Ronin shrugged, his mouth set firm in a grim line, despite the anxiety rising up his esophagus in the form of bile. "You really don't know, do you? Then I shouldn't have said anything." With that, he pivoted around, making his way in the direction of his aircraft, never looking back.

Crap! _I just blew my chances with Ronin again!_ He was right, the fire ninja's stubbornness was definitely a significant flaw in his personality. "Wait! What don't I know?" Kai called, jogging after him.

Ronin paused at the cab, a hand hovering over the button that opened the hatch. A pained grin tugged at his lips, but he hastily put on a poker face before glancing over his shoulder at the inbound figure of the fire master. He chucked briefly. "One word: O'Neil. Ask your Sensei about it. See what he'll tell you, or if he'll lie to you yet again."

Kai slowed to a stop, his hand an inch apart from Ronin's shoulder. He shook his head in bafflement. "What do you mean?" he replied quickly, voice kept low. His amber eyes were serious, distress apparent within them.

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and I wish you the best of luck on finding that friend of yours. You'd better soon, otherwise, he might not be alive for much longer."

His comment jarred the fire ninja in the stomach, his breath suddenly hitching in his throat. "Please. Tell me what you mean." Kai pleaded, voice no more than a faint whisper. He didn't prefer feeling helpless, and begging for someone to help him; it just seemed plain childish.

Ronin considered his request, but instead pressed the button, hopping into the R.E.X as the glass retracted without any further questions. A barrier of glass was soon separating him and Kai, but then, so was the sound of an engine roaring to life.

"WAIT!" The fire master ran to the edge of the cliff as the hovercraft began its ascent into the starry sky, but then shot forward with a burst of speed, vanishing into the blackness of night. Ronin was gone, and this time, Kai felt more confused than ever before. Their last meeting had seemed usual, maybe even cryptic; but it was nothing in comparison to this time.

 _How did Ronin even know I was on the Dark Island?_ The red ninja wondered, staring down into the forest below. Swearing that he had seen movement, he did a double-take, but soon shrugged it off for a figment of his delusional mind. He desperately needed to rest, and it was starting to affect his normal bodily functions, including his eyesight. Rubbing his eyes with a hand, Kai slipped his smartphone out of his his sweatshirt pocket to check the time. 2:23 A.M. Huh. No wonder he was seeing things.

Suddenly, in horror, he realized how Ronin must have tracked him. Without a second thought, he chucked his phone off the cliff, before dead-sprinting up to the temple. Deciding to spend the night there, he yanked open one of the heavy doors, taking one last glimpse at the courtyard around him. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, until he turned around.

He froze, beads of cold sweat beginning to form on his forehead as he noticed a single man sitting in the middle of the of the four pillars, directly above the green ninja symbol. The man was dressed in a pure, pristine white kimono robe, a blonde braid falling over his right shoulder. His hands were held up, which gave the him impression as if he were meditating. Sensing Kai's presence, the man's clear blue eyes fluttered open, his state of being interrupted, and slowly, he rose to his feet.

Traces of worry suddenly became evident in his eyes, dark circles underneath of them that Kai hadn't noticed earlier, showing that he too was as restless as the fire master. "Save my old friend..." he croaked, voice hoarse, "...save him... it's m-my final wish..." he took a wobbly step towards Kai, who was immediately inclined to back away.

Suddenly, blood gushed from an unnoticeable wound the man's abdomen, drenching his gi in a blob of spreading crimsion. He stumbled forwards, blood spurting from his mouth in a cough, which resulted in him choking. His hands flew up to his throat as he gagged, unable to obtain any oxygen.

The red ninja could only stare in horror at the scene unfolding before him, the red substance slowly seeping across the floor and surrounding the toes of his shoes. He was instantly compelled to get away, to run, but his legs just wouldn't cooperate with him. In fact, his whole body didn't seem respond to his brain, even though he was screaming bloody murder on the inside.

"...s-save him..." he repeated, teeth stained red, more blood spilling from his lips, "...s-save... m-my... f-friend..." By the second, it was becoming harder and harder for the man to speak, much less stand. He was soon towering over Kai, but then stopped, arms falling limp at his sides. His eyes rolled backwards, head lolling, before he ultimately crumpled to the ground in a pool of his own expanding blood.

"Serves _him_ right." A man stepped out from the shadows, smirking, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Holy crap! What's going on at the end there? Jk, I already know. Anyways, leave your guesses in the reviews, and I'll be sure to respond! For now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(Also, all my loyal fans will be referred to as ninja from now on! Yay! :D)**


	11. The Story of O'Neil

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'M SICK AND I'M GETTING BEHIND ON HOMEWORK! Hopefully this makes up for the long wait! :D Other: I NEED HELP BECAUSE I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! :O**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: Glad to hear! The fluff within this one will surely get you! Oh no, I've spoke too much!**

 **KRR: Is it Sensei Wu? I guess you'll find out soon! Also, if you could send me an OC ranging from a 5-6 girl range, that'd be appreciated! (Jade's sister!) :o**

 **Jens: I am utterly speechless. You are almost spot on. Or are you? Ha, I love second-guessing people, sry. I absolutely love your reviews! They warm my heart! So give yourself a giant pat on the back! :D**

 **TheAmberShadow: I don't know, IS it O'Neil? I guess you'll find out soon enough! :D**

 **Rosa: Uh-oh is right, Rosa! Sorry for more uh-ohs! ;}**

 **GLACIER3: Unfortunately for you, things just get scarier from here off. Thanks for your review! ;}**

 **EzLMG15: I-I'm you're favorite author?! OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! Thank you! *gives hugs***

 **KillerWhale: Jade... hmm... I guess I wanted a strong female character on the villain's side, and she was the only female OC that I received, so yeah. You could send one in if you'd like! :D**

 **HERE WE GO! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

* * *

The forlorn Samurai paced about, unable to shut down her wrought brain and get a good night's sleep. But she just couldn't rest, not with the lingering thought of her brother's whereabouts on her mind. She was deeply concerned for him. Idealistically speaking, he was perfectly fine, so that she could just let go of the entire matter and go to sleep without a care in the world. But she knew better than to create false hopes. They were ninja, so that obviously wasn't the case. If Lloyd was missing, and next went Kai, then Nya knew that someone must be picking them off one by one. It only made sense. But who was behind these doings? Well, there was one villain in particular who was so fond of separating the team:

The Overlord.

Personally, she didn't believe that they were facing off against an old enemy once again. Not at all. _A new villain, perhaps?_ she pondered, stopping before her bedroom door. _No, that just doesn't seem right. But who else would have a bone to pick with us ninja that is actually a serious threat?_

Once again, the conclusion remains the same:

The. Overlord. There was nothing else to it.

Suddenly, Nya heard a crash, wood splitting, drowsy shouts soon filling the monastery. One of which was the lightning ninja, who had claimed that he needed his beauty sleep and went off to bed earlier than the rest of the team. But that didn't end their meeting.

Garmadon had paced around for a while more after Jay left, bo staff clonking against the panel flooring. He had a hand held to his chin in deep thought, forehead creased in distress. Cole and Nya had kept quiet, when their Sensei abruptly spoke, but it was only to announce that he was going to rest. The Samurai and rock ninja knew that wasn't the case. Their master was most likely going to meditate the whole night, which Nya didn't blame him for. She too, was worried sick, but not just for her brother. If her speculations proved correct, the Overlord was behind this whole mess, most certainly with Lloyd in his possession. But that didn't help ease her stress at all. Instead, it made her fret, stomach becoming queasy.

Feeling as if she was about to vomit, she burst through her door, heading in a beeline for the bathroom. She gripped her abdomen as Jay emerged from his quarters, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning. For a moment Nya faltered, until she found herself collapsing, legs giving out on her. Her stomach clenched in dread, perspiration collecting in droplets on her forehead.

The blue ninja was instantly at her side, placing a warm hand on her back. Carefully, he laid an arm across her shoulders, then slowly eased her back up to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

The Samurai blinked groggily, head throbbing dully. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." she answered untruthfully.

"No you're not," Jay concluded, his arm around her waist proof that she needed his support.

"Whoa..." The earth ninja whistled, leaving his room and joining the other two in the foyer, "What did I miss? You guys making-up or something? Because I can definitely leave if that's the case." Cole grinned proudly, and Nya rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Get away from me..." she grumbled, shoving her ex away by and arm-span.

"I'm hurt!" Jay exclaimed, but a polar glance from Nya shut him up.

An awkward silence settled over the three, the only audible sound being that of the thunder rolling somewhere far off the distance. But as usual, Jay was obviously the first one to break it. "So..." he began gingerly, "am I the only one that heard that crash? Or is that why you're awake too?" he implored, and eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Cole said, "but I don't think that's the reason Nya came out here. You came tearing out of your room like you were being chased by coyotes."

"Yeah!" Jay added, eyes mischievous, "It's like you were being chased by Kai when he's angry," he chortled, "and that's something to run from!" No longer able to contain himself, he broke out into a pathetic fit of laughter.

Nya shot them both icy glares. "Knock it off, will you both? My brother's not here yet, and we still don't know what happened to him, not to mention we have no clue where Lloyd is-"

"I might have an idea..." The gray-haired man mused, standing in the far corner, staring through the window at the storm ravaging outside. His fingers were knitted in the fabric of the green ninja hood, other hand gripping a steaming cup of tea. Misako had apparently whipped him up a special cup of tea that contained some exotic herbs or something that supposedly acted as relaxers.

Just then, the main doors to the monastery flew open, each smacking opposite walls with a bang. In stalked an enraged fire ninja, dripping wet, hair plastered to his forehead.

The Samurai's spirits exponentially soared, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks. She ran towards him, then flung herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around his soaked torso. She didn't care if he was drenched in rainwater. It was a relief to see her older sibling alive and well.

Nya continued hugging him, but when her brother didn't return the favor, she immediately knew that something was up. _But what could it be? Did he hear something about Lloyd?_

"Kai? Is everything alright?" she pulled back to face the fire master, and he locked eyes with her, the scowl on his lips gradually fading. It was soon replaced with a look of uncertainty, expression tense.

Kai's response to her question was silence, eyes tinged with a hint of sorrow and doubt. He abruptly averted his gaze, unable to face his younger sister. Soon, his attention was drawn to their Sensei stationed in the corner, and he blinked, completely ignoring her. His eyebrows knitted, lips curling downwards into a distasteful snarl.

" _You_ ," the red ninja accused, pointing directly at Garmadon, "you know who O'Neil is! Don't lie to me!" his voice was beginning to rise, "I know perfectly well that you've been keeping something from us ninja, so start talking!"

The blue eyes of the Samurai widened, and she stumbled away from the fire master, reeling backwards in shock. "W-Wha- Kai! What are you talking about? Sensei Garmadon isn't hiding anything-"

"You'd better tell me," Kai hissed through gritted teeth, flames crackling from between his closed fists, "don't you lie to me! Who. Is. O'Neil? Can you answer me that, or do I have to simplify it for you?"

To Nya's own surprise, their master only gave a resigned sigh, putting the teacup to his lips and sipping down the last bit of tea. When he removed it, he spoke in a calm, almost disheartened manner. "I knew that I couldn't hold my tongue forever. I guess you found out the hard way." he shrugged, which caused Kai to become even angrier, if possible.

Disgruntled profanities ripped from his throat, despite the fire master's attempt to restrain himself. He paraded towards Garmadon, flames licking at his fingers as if they were trying escape from the red ninja's enclosed fists.

Out of her peripheral vision, Nya noticed that Jay and Cole were now on high alert, wide awake with their bodies poised in fighting stances. For some odd reason, Jay had nunchucks on him, that of which he was starting to twirl in slow rotations above his head.

"Tell. Me. _Now_." Kai sneered, leering at Garmadon.

However, the jade-eyed man shushed him with the wave of a hand. "It is a lengthy story," he responded absently, starting on his way towards the back of the room, "In fact, it is from before time had received a proper title."

"Wait," The blue ninja interjected, "the time before time had a name? This I gotta hear!" he smiled eagerly, awaiting his Sensei's next few words in anticipation.

"Now, now, Jay. We wouldn't want to get too far ahead of ourselves." Garmadon cleared his throat, the brief lightheartedness of the conversation evaporating. He tilted his head down, eyes cast in complete shadows. "I was hoping to tell you all at once, so that I would not have to go through this several times," he raised his head, "but it appears I have no choice. Gather around ninja, and samurai of course," he grinned halfheartedly, "and I will tell you, The Story of O'Neil Kura. So pay attention, Jay."

"Hey!"

"Contain your anger, Kai."

The fire ninja huffed out a breath, grunting and folding his arms over his chest indignantly.

"Don't fall asleep, Cole."

The earth master laughed dryly, "Why would I? If anything it should be Jay to be worried about. After all; he needs his precious beauty sleep."

"I do not!" The lightning ninja protested.

Cole shrugged. "Whatever. I'm just quoting what you said."

"ENOUGH. Thank you. That would be appreciated. Ahem. Now where was I?" Garmadon intervened.

"Hey, you forgot to tell Nya to do something!" Jay complained.

The eldest son of the First Spinjitzu Master pinched the bridge of his nose, then met the eyes of the puzzled Samurai. "Nya, keep acting the same."

"Awwww! Come on!" Jay groaned, dropping to his knees before their master.

"Shut up!" Cole prodded, settling in next to him on the red satin rug.

"No, you!"

The two both got into a cat fight, and Nya whipped off her socks, throwing each of them in the faces of the earth and lightning masters, before finally taking a seat to the left of Jay.

"Ewww!" They both shouted, soon waving the socks in each other's faces.

Nya giggled. "You guys are so immature. Are you sure I'm not older?" she grinned smugly, turning to see her brother's reaction to her commet, but frowned when she found him glaring down at her.

"How can you be so calm?" Kai asked, as almost if disgusted.

The Samurai scoffed. "Just sit down and shut up. You're delaying Sensei's story."

The red ninja glowered, rolling his eyes, but eventually sat down at her side.

"Alright," Garmadon mused, lowering himself to the carpet before the teenagers, "Now where to start-"

"Who's that O'Neil guy Kai was talking about?" The blue ninja interrupted.

"I'll get to that." Their master exhaled, placing his bo staff before his crossed legs, "Now, I'm sure you ninja are all familiar with the Overlord by now, considering his several attacks thus far."

The four nodded.

"Ah, of course. Anyways, here is the story of a man that went by the name of O'Neil Jhon Kura." The elder Sensei cleared his throat, before starting in the captivating tale, "A long time ago, before the start of time was given a name, there lived a man named Jhonnese Kura. This man had one son named O'Neil Kura with his late wife, Vala Kura-"

"How did his wife die?"

Garmadon ignored him, "As a wealthy man who owned a prosperous farming plantation in a Japanese village called Shirakawa, he was unsurprisingly one of the depised. Perhaps it was certain detrimental traits that this man possessed? If that, one would definitely be his fiery temper," he looked to Kai, "and another would be his desire for control and revenge on the world for taking his wife away. He blamed them for her very death, even if the woman did die from giving birth to his only child. Another flaw that pertained to this man, would be his extremely egotistical and narcissistic attitude. He was always demanding money, letting his greed consume him. Jhonnese even went as far to put others out of business for his own personal gain, despite the many consequences that would ensue, including to torment of his son, O'Neil. But that didn't stop Jhonnese. He was far too gone, lost within his fantasies of riches and other luxuries.

"O'Neil soon received discrimination from the public in the form of sever bullying, his life turned upside down. Soon, all of his former friends began to call him names, slandering him, labeling him as an outcast from the rest of the Shirakawa community. After all this, he was left as an empty shell, his former self no longer intact. He was damaged beyond repair, self-esteem dipping below zero, threatening to push him past the barrier of no return. Dark circles soon appeared underneath his eerie green eyes, skin losing its melanin. His ginger hair became disheveled, body thinning away until he was utterly reduced to that of a skeleton, on the brink of starvation. He was about to end it all, when a poor village boy who was also picked on stood up for him one day- for he knew how it felt to be an outsider. From then on, O'Neil had gained a better outlook on life as a whole, skirting away from the edges of suicide. Him and his savior soon became an inseparable pair.

"This boy was no ordinary peasant, for he happened to be the son of the town's well-respected blacksmith; Hiroshi, and was in training to become a future craftsman. A short time later, O'Neil and the boy were seen together by the townspeople, who were utterly disgusted. They began hurling rocks at their two, until they were nothing more than bruised, bloody messes, barely recognizable. That is when they were left for dead, raindrops pelting them as the last few hours of day passed, giving way to a moonless night; similar to tonight. All further hope was lost, until young girl about their age timidly approached them, her long, wispy black locks draped in front of her eyes.

As she was standing over them, she parted her hair, golden eyes peeking out from the shadows. She helped them to their feet, introducing herself as Pazan Zhai. Shaking their hands, she hastily explained that she had the elemental power of healing, and that she could mend anyone's wounds upon will. They were astonished as all of their previous injuries vanished before their very eyes, mouths hanging open in awe. Whispering a quick goodbye, she left, receding into the thickening mist. But that was not the last time the two boys saw her-"

Kai sniggered. "Hah. Betcha those "friends" are gonna start fighting over that girl."

"Oh yeah!" Jay chirped, "I never thought of that! That would make so much sense!"

"Calm down, Jay." The earth ninja coaxed, "This happens in, like, every single high school movie."

"Nuh-uh! It doesn't happen in every high school movie!"

Cole shrugged somnolently, "Fifty-percent of the time, more or less."

"Be quiet!" Nya snapped, "I want to hear where this is going."

Honestly, Nya just wanted to hear what the Overlord had to do with this "O'Neil figure" that her brother had supposedly seemed so upset over. _But how did Kai even know about O'Neil in the first place? No; how did he even know that Garmadon knew something about him? And he said that he was lying to us... But what was he even keeping from us in the first place? This story? Sensei Wu kept a_ ton _of things from the ninja! Even me being the Samurai! Garmadon's probably just protecting us from the harsh truth, right? Right?!_ But she still wasn't convinced. Kai had seemed so angry, no, _furious_ when he arrived at the monastery. Surely there was more backstory to this whole ordeal than what appeared to be, right?

"No interruptions, please. It would be appreciated if you all listened intently."

"Sorry..." Came the ninja's murmured apologies.

"As I was saying: Years went by, Jhonnese's conquest of tyranny bringing uprisings and rebellions, renegades forming secret alliances, that of which almost cost O'Neil his life; many times. His loyal friend suggested that he learn self-defensive techniques in order to protect himself from the mobs. So he did just that. Not only was Hiroshi a masterful blacksmith, he was also a fine master of the ninjutsu arts. He taught them all that he knew; nerve-strikes, unique kicks and punches that could take down an enemy in one swift strike if performed correctly, sparring methods, and various other required skills. Plus tenfold. With only a few short months of extensive training, O'Neil became very skilled fighter, even more so than his partner. But unfortunately, that didn't last very long."

Nya sought out the eyes of her brothers to gauge their reactions, but could only catch the lightning master's attention. He looked as equally appalled as her, cerulean eyes wide and alert.

Unnoticed by their master, he continued in his in-depth tale. "Following the night of a severe beating from his intoxicated father, O'Neil had taken things a bit too far in the next day's lesson, a malicious glint in his eyes as he pressed a recently-sharpened katana up to his friend's throat. Hiroshi had separated them just in time, but he was horrified to see a thin line of red tracing his son's neck. O'Neil had drawn blood, which was against dojo policies, so he sent him home, refusing to ever teach him again. Instead of his son heeding his words, he still kept going to see his friend. But defying his father was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his entire life. Going to the Kura residence was just the start of something terrible."

"Oooo! Can we make predictions?!" Jay questioned, giddy with excitement.

"Yeah, whatever. Like that'll work." The fire master muttered, picking at a lose string on the rug, but the lightning ninja didn't seem to hear him, or even care for that matter.

"I bet O'Neil's gonna lose his marbles!"

The rock master scoffed. "Really? Is that the best you've got? Hah! I'll set the stakes higher: O'Neil _is_ the Overlord."

Jay shook his head vigorously, then exchanged brief glances between his Sensei and teammate. "Wait, _what_?!"

"The death of us all." The brunette facepalmed.

Nya spoke up over her arguing brothers. "Wait, is that actually true? Sensei Garmadon?"

Garmadon's eyes became dark, downcast towards the floor. "I guess I should wrap this up fast, considering we will all have a busy morning gathering a search party. Nya, you are not right, nor wrong, and I shall leave it at that."

But nobody truly heard what he said, quickly filling in the blanks and jumping to false conclusions. A collective gasp arose from the four, Jay immediately raving afterwards, pointing out how right he was, while Cole denied each of his notions, explaining how it was actually him that knew what he was talking about. However, the fire ninja sat there, undisturbed by his teammates dispute, tiredly leaning on an elbow. He yawned, and for the first time, Nya finally realized how exhausted he must be. Sullen, bloodshot eyes, bags underneath them; all signs of an insomniac. Suddenly, she became skeptical, scrutinizing eyes boring into him.

Despite noticing his sister's deadly stare, the fire master seemed to have no visible reaction. Kai yawned once more, just to piss Nya off, then averted his gaze to the squabble, suddenly interested. Adding in his own two-cents worth, however, only made things worse, causing the argument to turn on him.

The Samurai looked away in defeat, instead fixating her eyes on Sensei Garmadon seated across from them. "What's the rest of the story? Surely there's more. It can't end there-"

"Sometimes, Nya, the beginning is much happier than the ending."

"Wait, so you're calling _that_ happy? No offense, but I'd consider it _extremely_ depressing."

"Some questions are best left as they are; unanswered."

"But-"

"No more of that!" Garmadon declared, climbing to his feet with the aid of his staff, "Off to bed, ninja! You are going to need all of the sleep you can get. Tomorrow, we have a long day ahead of us."

The adolescents instantly stopped fighting, shaking their heads and groaning in disappointment.

"That's right, you heard me. Get some rest. You're going to need it."

Nya inadvertently frowned, despite her conscience's constant reminder to act more mature around her brothers. _Maybe then they'd worry about me less_ , were her initial thoughts.

"C'mon Sensei! Tell us more!" The electricity master pleaded, eyes saucepans, his hands clasped in front of him.

Their master plaintively shook his head, answer already determined. These teens were not wavering his decision.

"Alright guys; you heard the man." Kai said, pushing himself up. "Off to bed."

The shorthaired girl cocked a brow in suspicion. Why would he enact one of Sensei's requests? Her sibling was acting awfully strange, stranger than usual, _although_ it was normal for him to be notably sarcastic at times. She'd just have to keep a close eye on him from now on. Otherwise, she felt as if she'd regret it someday in the soon to near future.

 _Crash_ , came the sound of another lightning strike from somewhere nearby, causing everyone (except for Garmadon) to jump. That left no room for any further objections.

"Goodnight, ninja." Their Sensei bowed, before exiting the room through a pair of sliding doors on the side wall.

"Goodnight." They replied in unison, before parting ways and heading in the directions of their own quarters.

Nya, however, was not going to sleep. She had a little tinkering to do on a new invention of hers, which could possibly record energy spikes within the balance. Only then would they be able to track down Lloyd, for better or for worse. Even if what they found wasn't exactly what they were praying for. Also, she could not shake the feeling of foreboding dread laying within the pit of her stomach, so she thought she'd distract herself. After all, tweaking devices was a specialty of hers. Though secretly, she wished that someday she'd be able to work alongside the lightning master once more.

As a _couple_.

NinjaChief547

Sensei Garmadon entered his and Misako's shared bedroom, tiredness slurring his movements, exhaustion clinging to his eyelids. Sighing, he went to go set his bo staff in its rightful holder, but startled when he saw his wife looking up at him from over her glasses as she sat in a lush armchair. He then noticed the several hundred scrolls spilled out all over the floor, sprawled across the bedspread, splayed on Misako's lap. He saw a hopeless, melancholy gleam in her eyes, and he frowned, placing his staff on a shelf before approaching her.

His wife sighed, scroll falling from her hands and rolling across the floor, finally stopping in front of Garmadon's feet. "So..." she began, tone suggesting how sleepy she truly was, "did you tell them? Everything?"

Her husband bent down to scoop up the several unraveled papers, bundling them in his arms. "Yes, and no." he replied, feeling a slight twinge of guilt, "But I told them all that I could, and all that they need to know. Well, at least for now, that is."

"That's good..." she paused momentarily, pursing her lips. Did you tell them-"

"No, if that's what you're asking."

Misako exhaled in relief, a hand flying to her heart. "Thank the Lord!"

Garmadon chuckled softly. "Yes. I guess so." he said, handing her a stack of scrolls.

Quietness soon filled the room, with the exception of fire crackling from the fireplace in the background.

Misako finally spoke, breaking the brief silence, her tone hushed and composed. "He must never find out, you know..."

"Yes, I am aware."

"No, I mean never, Garmadon. Never ever," she suddenly choked on a sob, "He'd hate us forever."

The jade-eyed man pulled his wife into a tight embrace, cradling her head on his shoulder. "I know." he mumbled, reality seeming to fade away for a mere second.

"Our son is missing," Misako abruptly said, voice panicked, "What if we don't find him in time? What if we don't-"

"We _will_ find him. I can assure you of that." Garmadon peeled away, peering down into the frantic, glossy eyes of his wife, smiling reassuringly. "He will be just fine. Even if I have to make negotiations."

"Oh God no, Garmadon- H-He'd kill you! Without any second thoughts! Under my watch, you will do nothing so foolish! Do you understand-"

"If it comes to that, I will do what is needed." The gray-haired man cut her off, planting a light kiss on her forehead. "All will be alright." Garmadon lied, his heart sinking in his chest, for he knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Really?" Misako asked hopefully.

"Really, really. Here. Now let me help you clean this up. You need to get some sleep-"

"Are you sure you're alright, Montgomery?"

Her husband froze. Whenever she addressed to him by his first name, it was usually to get through to him, to get him to listen. "Y-Yes," he stuttered, "I am fine. Do not worry about me. We have much more important things to worry about, besides myself. Get some rest, Misako. Otherwise, you will be in no condition to come searching with us tomorrow."

"Actually, I'm headed to the museum at daybreak. I think there may be something that I overlooked. There was always this one prophecy..." she trailed off, unsure how to explain her unusual discovery.

"What prophecy?"

"It-It was quite peculiar. The original scroll is stated to be stashed underneath the Dark Island, in some winding catacombs. If I could retrieve the map, perhaps the ninja could go look there? I mean, if it's not too much to ask."

"I will address the following situation in the morrow. Now you get your sleep. People of our age should be getting extra sleep, not less-"

"Was that an insult?" Misako narrowed her hazel eyes.

"Well, if any consolation, you do not appear that old." Garmadon amended, taking a step back and helping her to her feet.

"Thank you. I guess us 'elderly-folk' have to stick together." she grinned halfheartedly, no emotion behind her gesture. It was obviously a fake smile.

Stuffing the remaining scrolls into Misako's capsule and transferring the ones on the bed to a dresser, he turned to face his wife, face illuminated by the warm glow of the dimming embers. He smiled exhaustedly, before going to douse the flames. After that, he returned to her side, and they both climbed into bed, instantly falling asleep as their heads hit the pillows.

But even within his dreams, Garmadon could still not escape the doubts that lay within the back of his mind. As a matter of fact, he could not escape from the very _man_ he told the teens of.

There _he_ stood in an inky black kimono, lips twisted upwards into a nasty grin, hands gripping the hilts of darkness blades as if he knew what he was doing. Blazing were his ghostly green eyes, ginger cropped hair falling just above his ears. He tipped his katanas in the direction of what seemed to be a massacre; bodies piled high, stacked on top of each other with a mountainous elevation. And it just kept growing as he snapped his fingers, figure nevertheless imposing. Fear crawled up the elderly Sensei's spine, heart pounding against his ribs, then fluttering as it missed beats from the impeding anxiety.

He snapped his fingers once more, and murdering Garmadon was now on the top of his black-list.

And soon, Garmadon found himself falling into a void of darkness, the nightmare-realm gradually disappearing into reality's shadow.

* * *

 **Have to keep it short! We jump back to Lloyd next time, so strap in your seat belts, because we're going for a ride! But for now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	12. Newfound Relations

**ARGH! I'm rushed right now!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **KRR: Thanks for your OC! Btw, do you mind if I switch her backstory up? Becuz I already got one planned.**

 **TheAmberShadow: You WILL find out this chapter! :O**

 **Jens: HEY! You're on time! :D Thank you! And yes, Jhonnese has something to do with it, but not all. Have to go! :)**

 **Rosa: Oh, you definitely should feel bad for O'Neil. Not sure if you will after this chapter tho. ;}**

 **GLACIER3: Thanks! I don't know, is she one of Jade's relatives? I guess youll find out! ;}**

 **EzLMG15: You my friend, are a friend. :)**

 **Erio99: Yep. All you fans will be mad at me soon. ;}**

 **HUS-Chan: Thanks! That's what I was aiming for! :)**

 **Guest: Definitely love. :) But I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

* * *

The green ninja sat there, all alone in a barred cell, his arms mangled behind his head in an odd position. No matter how hard he tried to pop his shoulder back into joint, blotches of reds and yellow filled his vision, nausea overcoming his senses. He knew for sure that his shoulder was definitely dislocated; (he didn't think it was normal for his arm to be bent behind his head, yet twisted outwards at the same time).

As he hissed through a sudden pang of pain, he noticed Zane smirking at him from across the hall, leaning casually against some iron bars with his arms crossed. Lloyd snorted in disgust, but even that small of gesture sent jagged shards stabbing into his upper back, embedding themselves within his skin. He felt as if he was going to die in a moment or so, unless his shoulder was treated to. Fortunately for him, he could hear the sound of light footsteps echoing in the distance, gradually gaining volume as whoever it was approached. _I-Is that... Vierra? No... What did he say her name was again?_ Lloyd's mind came up blank, and he hung his head, but yelped when that stretched his shoulder muscles. The nindroid opposite of him laughed breathily, and the energy master scowled, face contorting in pain, a twinge of vexation also evident.

"What did you manage to do to yourself now? I didn't even have enough time to collect my spell book."

Lloyd looked up at the familiar voice, surprisingly grateful for whom was standing outside of the cage. But instead, he averted his gaze, meeting eyes with that of the menacing robot. "I thought someone else was coming."

The blood-eyed droid shrugged. "Didn't know either, but I really could care less. My shift's over." With that, he pushed himself from the wall and stomped his way down the left corridor.

The green ninja frowned in dismay. His robotic friend had never used contractions in his speech - No, his former robotic friend. Whatever the Overlord had done to him had changed him detrimentally, all of the previous empathy and compassion no longer intact. And Lloyd - Well, he was beginning to despise the nindroid who he was once proud to call his brother. Now, he was seething in irritation, his shoulder throbbing, head pounding. To clarify, it felt as if he was on the verge of having an aneurysm.

While Lloyd was preoccupied with brooding, he didn't notice the woman unlock the prison cell and slip in, sliding it shut with a faint whir. Soon, she was hovering over him, and he still barely seemed to acknowledged her presence. She clucked her tongue in annoyance, hands on her hips. Rolling her eyes, she lunged at the blonde boy, grabbing him by a forearm and snapping his arm back into place. He was about to let out a cry, so upon impulse, she smashed her lips against his, snuffing out his whimpers. But soon realizing what she had done, she scrambled away, almost tipping backwards off the springy mattress. Lloyd was about to scream again, but this time, not from his shoulder.

She sprang upright, clamping a hand over his mouth. "Shh, shh, shh!" She hissed, staring into the confused green eyes of the teenager. "You need to shut up, or else _he'll_ hear you." She gestured to the passage Zane had just left through, green eyes alert.

Lloyd shook her hand from his mouth, spitting onto the floor in disgust. "What was _that_ for?!" He snarled, voice surprisingly bitter.

She slightly backed away, sighing in exasperation. "Calm down, you big baby." She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I gave you any tongue or passed you a harmful disease. You act like you've been infected."

"Not infected, _violated_." The energy ninja sneered, surprised by his own tone of voice, and the dark haired woman slapped him across his face. His snarky attitude was starting to get in her nerves. "You're gonna show me some respect, or I'm gonna _make_ you. I'm sure you don't want the Overlord hearing about this?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lloyd laughed cynically. "Says the one that kissed his archenemy. Nice try, but he probably wouldn't believe you." A smirk slowly crept onto his lips, and she smacked him again.

"What makes you think he'll believe you?"

"Nothing, because I'm not expecting him to. But you're worried about that, aren't you? Face it: You're just as scared of him as anyone else in this facility; myself included."

The light eyed-woman shook her head, her features bemused. She was caught off guard by his sudden confession. "Why would you admit that to me? I'm working for him! I could just tell him!"

The green ninja began to shrug, but winced, stopping midway through the action. "Look, he can sense fear. He basically feeds from it. How else do you think he messes with your mind and orders you around? You're afraid of him, and he controls people by fear. He's got you under his thumb like a bug, and you're already too far gone to realize it: but I do. I fear him for several reasons, but then again, how couldn't you fear the being that killed your friend, turned him evil once he was rebuilt, almost broke your neck, and possessed your father? Did I forget to mention that he tried eating me? Also, there was this one-"

"Alright, I got it." She snapped dismissively, gazing down at Lloyd, bust gasped when she saw some of her pale pink lipstick smeared on his lips. "Wipe that off!"

"No way! It's evidence of your mutiny!" He protested, scooting away from her grasp.

"Get over here!"

"In your dreams!"

"In my dreams, you'd already be over here!"

They argued back and forth, a select nindroid's sensors picking up on their bickering. "It seems they are fighting, for some reason. Shall I go investigate?" Zane computed to his master via an earpiece.

"Yes," The creature of darkness spat, "but not immediately. Listen from afar. I'm interested to see if my trust was misplaced."

"If you insist-"

"Do _not_ question my motives!"

"Alright, sir," The nindroid rubbed his ringing ear, trying to restore his hearing, "I will make sure to never doubt you again."

" _Good_ ," The Overlord snarled, "Also, never pull that sarcasm card on me, you useless hunk of scrap metal! Don't forget you're the reason behind the restart this whole forsaken scheme."

Zane rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course, master. I will do as you say."

"Or?"

The red-eyed android cringed. Why wouldn't his master just shut up and let him carry on with the stupid task? "Or else you will incinerate me, melt me down and make a throne from my remnants, or you will chop off my head and use it as a hood ornament once you get your Golden Mech back. I've got it." he stated, grinding his teeth in vexation. It took all of his willpower he had to keep himself from lashing out.

"Watch yourself. You're pushing my boundaries."

 _Then why don't you build them taller?_

 _Oh wait, he'd murder me if I said that._

"Over and out." The nindroid brusquely ended the transmission, without waiting for any further words from his superior. He honestly didn't care. For some strange reason, he just felt compelled to despise him. The Overlord was an unlikable being. No, scratch that, a _repulsive_ being.

With no emotion in his stride, Zane started in the direction of the sound of unmistakable shouting. "I'll show him," he muttered, his lips slowly curving upwards into a small smirk, "I'll show them all, starting with that _girl_."

Yet he still felt as if there was something wrong with what he was doing.

NinjaChief547

"Get it off!"

"No!" The green ninja shook his head reluctantly, despite the angry girl that was perched atop his chest, hands on her hips.

Jade sighed exasperatedly, tucking some loose strands of hair behind an ear. That's what she got from cutting her own hair. "You're not gonna listen to me, are you?"

"Wha- You're the one that kissed me!" Lloyd objected, eyes withstanding.

She paused for a moment, pursing her lips and stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Oh, well I guess you're right. I did kiss you." she retorted, brows knitting, "But only to get you to shut up! Do you know what master would do to me if he heard you screaming your head off?!"

The energy master snorted. "I don't know, kill you? He doesn't take anything lightly nowadays, or so I've heard." he replied with a smirk, and Jade snapped.

Her fingers were soon wrapped around his throat, slightly squeezing his airway. "Quit being smug with me! This is serious!" She put a trembling finger to his lips.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, working with the Overlord... heavy stuff. You know, I wonder why..." he mused, nodding nonchalantly, "probably the fact he'll kill you if you screw up."

"Why are you such a jerk!" Her hand connected with his cheek, a loud crack resonating throughout the desolate walkways. "H-He's right," she quickly added, "you are the bad one!" And she broke out into a fit of sobs, burying her head into Lloyd's chest, dampening his green gi.

The master of energy suddenly felt guilty, a wave of remorse crashing down upon him. He had never made a girl cry before. Well, at least not in this way. Those other girls were fangirls, and they were crying tears of joy, not sadness, or whatever this emotional fiasco was.

"L-Look," he began, voice soft, "I-I didn't mean to make you cry. I-It's just..." But he found himself unable to continue when he met her watery green eyes, breath catching in his throat as he noticed her tear streaked face. Another pang of guilt. "I-It's just... I don't know..." he mumbled uncomfortably, looking away.

"I-I can see why. I mean, if y-you're scared. The easiest way to mask fear is by acting the opposite; brave." Jade sniffled after a moment of silence, dabbing at her eyes. "Great," she muttered, pulling her hands from her face, only to find that here fingertips were now black, "now my makeup is running."

"Wait, so I'm acting brave?"

"Yeah, why?"

"...o-oh..."

The black-haired girl laughed. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

A smile began tugging at his lips. "Maybe because you're still talking to me. I'm pretty sure that enemies don't have friendly chats, and this... You might be violating one of the Overlord's rules. I'd watch out for that."

"Oh crap!" she immediately clambered off of him, falling onto her back and scrambling away.

The green-eyed boy stared in amusement. "Hey, it's not like I have some sort of contagious disease. You can at least talk to me."

"Gosh dang it you're so persistent!" she suddenly blurted, "You just _make_ me want to talk to you! Are you, like, a therapist or the master of confession or something?"

Lloyd shook his head. "Nope. I'm neither. But I _am_ honest."

"Extremely." she agreed, absently twirling a lock of dark hair around her fingers.

"So..." he said after a moment, clearing his throat, "How did the Overlord find you? Or was it the other way around? Is he using someone or something as leverage against you?"

"See. Like I said; persistent. And no, he's not using me." she crossed her arms resentfully.

"How do you know?"

She scoffed. "Because I just know. It's one of those deals."

Slowly, the blonde sat up. "How can you be so sure?"

Jade sighed dejectedly, finally giving up her argument, "Because I just know, doofus."

Glimpsing down at his cuffed hands, he frowned despairingly. The pain within his shoulder had subsided a while ago, but every now and then he could feel a twinge of discomfort. He winced, rattling the chains once, before finally surrendering. He was at their mercy, and he could do nothing about it. Even if he tried; all seemed fruitless. Until the small inkling of an idea sprouted within his mind, that is. One of which he wasn't very proud of. And it involved a tad of messing with Jade's head.

"Hey. Don't look so depressed. Remember; you _did_ get kissed by a girl today."

The green ninja looked up at her voice and found her smirking, which for some reason made him chuckle. "Yeah. Not everyday are you kidnapped, dragged to an enemy's base, and beat up, not to mention getting kissed by some random girl on their side."

"Shut up!" She doubled over, and Lloyd realized that she must be laughing. So he joined in on the laughter, despite it about killing him as he felt another pang in his shoulder.

Zane perked up from outside the cell, listening intently. Little did they know, he was recording their whole entire conversation. The nindroid grinned slyly, rubbing his hands together in contempt. It appeared as if he'd have to tattle to the Overlord a short bit later:

And he would _not_ be happy.

"Quit it!" she wheezed, gripping her abdomen, "Quit laughing!" But her resistance didn't last very long, for when the green ninja snorted, she was dying all over again.

"Y-You started it!" he spluttered, tears stinging his eyes. The pain was becoming unbearable, the world around him starting to blur. If he didn't stop soon, he was afraid that he'd get Jade into trouble. Big trouble. Which he didn't want to, for some odd feeling in his gut told him that she might have a plausible reason to be working for the dark lord. And he was going to figure out that reason, whatsoever it could be.

As their moment of shared laughter passed, Lloyd began to feel light-headed, reality beginning to spin. But Jade was soon at his side. Lifting him up, she half-heaved/threw him onto the single cot, him landing with a _thump_.

The green ninja yelped, a surge of pain racing into his his shoulder blade, but the green-eyed woman slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" she warned, and Lloyd's brows furrowed.

"Then why'd you throw me?!" he whisper-screamed.

Instead of answering him, she gestured to the doorway. Bending her head into the crook of his neck, she whispered, "I think we've got ourselves a peeper."

"What?"

She pulled away to face him. "A peeper." she mouthed, signaling over her shoulder once more. "You know? That "friend" of yours?" Jade made quick air-quotes to get her point through.

The nindroid frowned from his position outside. This was _not_ going according to plan.

Lloyd nodded in understanding. "What do we do?" he mouthed in reply.

Her ebony hair flopped onto his shoulder. "We need to stage a breakout, and I need to take you down."

The energy master's protest was a groan. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" She quickly peeked at the doorway, but once realizing that she was in the clear, slipped a small black key from her pocket and onto her palm. "Just a sec," she mused, tongue poking out in concentration.

"How in Ninjago will this work?"

"You'll see."

Jade fiddled with the shackles, before an audible click and whir signified that they were unlocked. Once the vengestone cuffs were removed from his wrists, he rubbed them, before letting loose a half-smile.

"Show time?" he asked.

"Show time." She justified, returning his smirk, and a struggle ensued.

NinjaChief547

It just kept replaying. Over and over again. The image of fear in his eyes, wreaking havoc upon his carefully molded subconscious, destroying the perfect barrier between mind and host. Somehow, _he_ was trying to get the creature of darkness to feel remorseful. But unsurprisingly; it was not working. Not at all.

The dark lord sighed, ignoring the unrelenting bickering in the back of his mind. It honestly tore him in two, but it really didn't bother him. Or at least he insisted that it didn't.

 _Hey! I'm talking! Listen to me!_

"Shut up..." The Overlord grumbled aloud, but the human half of him still refused to let up.

 _No! I won't! Even if he did take everything from me..._ he trailed off, and the dark lord perked up. If _he_ was becoming angry, then that meant he didn't stand a chance against his possession. After all, it's what fueled him, and what truly allowed him the ability to take control in the first place. If O'Neil lost his temper, his reign over his pathetic body strengthened, denying the poor man any chance at escape.

As he was succumbing to the darkness, for some reason, he was able to reject it this one time.

No! I am the elemental master of Darkness, and I control you!

"Try me." The Overlord rolled his eyes, smirking in amusement. This sad circus display was tiring, and he didn't know how much more of it he could stand- But he froze when he noticed a pool of black liquid accumulating at his feet. Quickly, he examined his arms, but when finding the same effect, felt a wave of an unfamiliar emotion, one of which he had never felt before:

 _Fear_.

So O'Neil was retaliating. More so than ever before.

And the Overlord felt slightly perturbed, no, _terrified_.

 _You're weak, you know that, Darkness? You're as weak as you seem. Look at how pathetic you are, dwindling under the willpower of a mere man!_ _Soon you'll be nothing more, you understand? I_ will _conquer you. I've been holding you back all this time, haven't I? Just rid yourself of me and you will be get all that you desire. I'm_ Yang _, you_ fool _. Rid yourself of me,_ Yin _._

But darkness didn't want to understand. It was undeniably resistant, always teeming with evil, blackness, and corrupt intentions. "How about, _no_?" Darkness suggested, chuckling, "But you can't take _no_ as an answer, so it seems. Give it up, _O'Neil_." It sneered, "This measly charade is over. Your time is up:

"Just _surrender_. You won't have to suffer anymore."

 _So you can take full rights to my body? In your nightmares, you piece of_ shit _._

And a flash of a memory came on, and the Overlord fell to the ground, his head pounding, ears ringing as a whirlwind of events swarmed around him. Finally, nothing more as he blacked out, reality fading with the last of his labored breaths.

O'Neil had won for now. Or at least held him back for as long as he could. At least he could try to spare some of those from the Overlord's wrath.

But for now; he had to warn the _green one_.

Even if it risked the last sliver of strength that he had. Then he definitely wouldn't stand a fighting chance, against Darkness, nor against his own guilt.

And that was crucial to staying alive.

No, a _necessity_.

 _Have a taste of this, Darkness... Why don't you rot in hell, because I'll soon be joining you._

And the memories began zipping by, cascading Darkness into a place that was far worse than hell.

* * *

 **Ah! Not much time! Cya! NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	13. The Search Begins

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS SOONER! I GOT SIDETRACKED BY MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (Seriously, I binge-watched the whole series and started writing a fanfiction about it. :P) Anyways, onto the long-awaited REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: Nah, I don't think you'll miss much if these late uploads continue. :P**

 **KRR: Glad you like! Sorry to keep you waiting! Anticipation is a killer! ;)**

 **Rosa: You will continue to feel bad for O'Neil. :P**

 **TheAmberShadow: Are you sure about that? ;} Nah, I like tricking people. ;)**

 **Jens: You know, I did think that the guest was you, even before you confirmed it. :) Also, you can expect more Lloyd/Jade fluff.**

 **GLACIER3: Thanks pal! Can't say more because I'm speechless. Thanks again! :D**

 **EzLMG15: Omg rly? SAME! That's one of the reasons I'm writing this. (P.S. You will hate Zane when this is over.)**

 **KillerWhale: No, thank you! I'll be sure to add her in! Michi has great potential! :D**

 **I had to retype the review replies because the internet quit working. :/ ONTO CHAPTER 13!**

* * *

So where do we look first?" The blue ninja of lightning asked inquisitively, absently knocking his nunchucks back and forth. The remaining ninja were training in the backyard of the monastery, whilst their bearded Sensei was meditating behind them within the sacred zen garden. They were trying their best to simmer down, knowing that their master could not concentrate properly with the excessive background noise.

"Dunno..." The earth ninja answered with equal nonchalance. "Maybe Kai has an idea. He _is_ the book nerd now, after all."

The fire master rolled his eyes at his brother's snickering. "Grow up, you two. We've got to find Lloyd."

"But what if he just ran away to blow off some steam?" Cole suggested, swinging his scythe into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Kai scoffed, then groaned in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He didn't. Why else would Ronin be so cryptic?"

"Dunno." They both replied, voices muffled by the sound of weapons chopping wood.

The red ninja had just finished telling his teammates about the mysterious man that had tried to forewarn him of an old enemy, one of which he knew had to deal with both O'Neil and their missing green ninja counterpart. It was all a tangled-up mess, one that was nearly impossible to sift through.

"Ninja!" Nya raced up to the three, winded by the time she got there. "You'd better see this! Misako says that it's something that could possibly help us find Lloyd!" She panted, eyes wide and vigilant.

The fire ninja nodded his approval. "Alright then. Let's go boys. We've got a friend to track down."

 _Since when is Kai the leader?_ The black ninja wondered, an eyebrow raised in puzzlement. But he then shrugged it off for more pressing matters and followed after the pair, Jay soon treading at his heels.

NinjaChief547

"Wait, so you want us to go in some random cave system to retrieve some dusty old scroll? Piece of cake!" Jay flicked his wrist, as if to indicate how easy the task would be.

"Now wait just a sec!" Kai interjected. "How do we get into the cave if it's underneath the ocean? Surely there's some secret entrance or something."

"Ah, yes." Misako mused, sorting through her capsule of parchment paper. "Right here. I found a copy of the original map earlier this morning. The original map, however, includes coordinates to a secret island somewhere far off the coast of Northern Ninjago. But nobody knows where it is."

"Another island?" The lightning ninja groaned. "Or course there's another-"

Misako raised her voice, speaking up over him."But there is one key bit of information I've obtained from this scroll, despite it only being a mere remake. Only the four sacred elemental masters can set foot upon the island. There's some sort of barrier that blocks out all other beings, such as ordinary humans, other elemental masters or mistresses, and especially any impure spirits. It is foretold to be the Golden Island. It is described as a mystical utopia, some even going as far to say that the fabled fountain of youth is located there.

"But unfortunately," The old woman sighed, "I don't know much else besides that. This reiteration only provides half the legend. Those that do go there, however, must pay a hefty toll. Not everything there is free of cost. For example: There is an old story, depicting three young warriors that were said to have been stranded upon the Golden Island after a ship wreck. But there was only way they were allowed to stay, since they were only mere mortals; they had to give up their souls and forever submit to the ways of good."

"Ow. Harsh." The earth ninja commented, nudging Jay. "Even for good's standards, I mean."

"Yes, I would have to agree." Misako replied thoughtfully, studying the weathered paper. "Ah, here it is." Misako pointed to a place on the map of Ninjago. "At this location, lies the passageway that leads directly into the tunnels. Unfortunately, since it is the season of rising tides, the entrance is most likely submerged entirely."

"Great. More setbacks." Kai tossed his head, rolling his eyes.

"But there is obviously still ways you four could enter." The woman's tired hazel gaze drifted to each of the ninja, including the Samurai. "I'm sure you'll figure something out though, due to your resourcefulness."

"Totally complimenting me." The blue ninja boasted, returning Cole's nudge, this time in the ribs.

Nya swung around to face him. "Ha! You wish!"

"C'mon. We've got to find Lloyd." The fire master declared, breaking up the argument before it could even brew. He stalked up to Misako, snatching the scroll as he passed by.

"Kai?! What are you doing?" Jay asked in a small voice. "You can't do that! It's disrespectful!" He whisper-screamed.

Kai took one brief look over his shoulder, his lips pressed together in a grim line. For a moment he stood there in silence, but then shrugged, before resuming in his stride toward the tall museum doors.

"What's wrong with Kai?" The earth ninja finally spoke the other's thoughts aloud. He looked to the shorthaired girl for an explanation.

"Why you looking at me like that?" Nya hugged her arms to her chest, voice diminishing into nothing more than a faint whisper. "I'm just as clueless as you guys..." she sighed, her shoulders sagging.

Misako cleared her throat, reminding the teens that she was still present within the same room. "Perhaps he's just stressed. I suggest you go easy on him, or give him his space at a time like this."

"Yeah, but Kai's needed his space, for like, a month. We miss our brother." Jay whimpered, shaking his head sadly. "If he's depressed and we don't know it... I-I just don't want him to do anything rash."

"Whoa, you're not actually saying he might-"

"No!" The Samurai shouted, shrill voice echoing throughout the spacious museum. "N-No..." she repeated in a hushed tone, "He'd _never_ do something like that. I know him."

"Now, now, I'm sure Kai would never do such a thing. Sometimes it isn't good to speculate." Misako reassured, ushering the adolescents in the direction of the door.

"Wait! Isn't there more to the legend?" The red-head persisted, quickly scanning the several banners hung throughout he room for any more possible clues.

The historian merely shook her head, pulling open one of the two the large wooden doors. "Hopefully you will be able to find the map alright. It's crucial. Find my son." She whispered breathlessly, eyes pleading, and then the door finally slammed shut.

"Crucial? Why is everyone being so cryptic?" Cole questioned, an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Let's go, guys." Nya mumbled, before trudging down the sidewalk with her head hanging low.

"You alright?" The lightning master jogged to catch up with her, laying an arm across her shoulders when he got there.

"Just fine." She muttered, eyes still downcast. _Were they right?_ The Samurai peered up into the clear blue sky, a sense of dread settling within the pit of her stomach. _Is my brother suicidal?_

"What took you guys so long?"

Nya's eyes were immediately drawn down to the source of the familiar voice. There stood her brother before her, smirking somnolently. Even if it seemed like he was amused to see them, it still seemed as if his usual charm was virtually nonexistent. Nya decided that it would be wise to pay close attention to him, or else she might regret it someday.

"Glad you're okay." The earth ninja perked up, stepping past the Samurai and clapping his brother's back.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" The fire master retorted, trace amounts of annoyance evident within his voice. _I guess that's at least a good sign..._

"No reason," Jay butted into the conversation, smiling goofily. "So..." he began after a moment, "Where do we go first?"

Kai pursed his lips in thought, choosing his words carefully. "Firstly, I suggest that we head to the entranceway to investigate and see if anyone else was there before us. Obviously if there was, they wouldn't have been able to cover their tracks as well as us ninja." Kai joked lightheartedly, a sense of normalcy returning to his voice. "And Samurai," he amended, "can't forget the Samurai. Never ever, unless I want to become a human punching bag."

His sister grinned satisfactorily, exchanging smug glances with her other two brothers.

"Although, I doubt she'd be able to catch me before I vanished. It's a ninja thing."

Nya rolled her eyes. "Really? I have a lot of Samurai traits too, you know. If you're trying to make me feel left out; it's not working. Nice try, Kai, but I already said that I don't want to be a part of your boy's club."

Her brother waved her comment off. "Alright. So back to what I was saying: If nothing seems to work out or we're ambushed or if anything else as random as that happens, we'll regroup at Borg Industries to gather up supplies. After all; Borg says he owes us one." The fire ninja explained, gesturing to the tall skyscraper behind him, though it being barely visible as it was obscured by many other tall buildings.

The other three nodded. _Since Kai's writing career, or hobby started, he's become better at planning..._ The hazel-eyed girl realized. To this, she found herself smiling. Honestly, she was proud of her brother's grand achievement.

"It's settled then. Let's go."

"May I ask something: How will we be getting there?" Cole inquired, eyes slightly narrowed.

The brunette chucked lightly. "An old dragon friend, of course. C'mon. He's waiting for us on the rooftop of Dareth's Dojo."

"The... the Ultra Dragon?" Jay guessed, his slitted eyebrow cocked.

"Yep. Correctomundo."

"Yes!" The ninja of electricity fist-pumped. "I miss Wisp!"

"Betcha do, because _boy_ , do I sure miss Rocky! Wooo! Count me in baby!" The earth master exclaimed, punching a closed fist into his opposite palm.

Kai grinned slyly, demeanor unusually cool and laid-back, which for some reason made Nya shudder. Something definitely wasn't right about her brother, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. One way or another; she would eventually figure out what was wrong with the fire ninja.

Without any further words, the fire master beckoned for them to follow, pivoting around and starting in the direction of Dareth's Dojo.

 _Something's wrong with my brother..._ This time, the Samurai was most certain of it.

 _And I'm going to find out what that is._

 _Even if he might not like me for it._

NinjaChief547

Misako slowly closed the door leading into the room where the bottomless sinkhole was located, exhaling a dejected breath. Talking to them about the Golden Island is the exact opposite of what _she_ wanted her to do. The old woman guessed that she would most definitely have to face the consequences now. _She_ wouldn't allow anything to pass underneath her nose, especially decisiveness.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" The spawn of evil spoke calmly, as if somewhat interested to hear her pawn's testimony. The shadows swirled around her imposing frame, outlining the woman's figure in a purple hue. "I specifically told you to bore them with some other legend. Yet you still chose to reveal the biggest secret hidden within the scrolls."

"I-I chose to do it for a good reason," Misako stammered, voice raspy and hoarse. "If the Overlord plans to take my son there, the ninja must know of it-"

" _Enough,"_ she hissed, "I'm tired of you pathetic mortals. I've been around for thousands of years, and yet I still cannot see why my father would want to rule over your pitiful race. It's honestly sad. All I've tasted is melancholy within the last century. Pure disgrace. You benevolent beings are sickening. Or from what I've gathered, not all of you are as good as you seem. Especially that husband of yours." The darkling pointed out, lips curling into a smirk. "I believe that he has been infected by darkness before? Surely he must know how it feels to lose everything dear to him?"

"He has never lost everything. I will always be there for him." The historian replied, clutching her bag to her chest as a towering wall of darkness began creeping towards her.

"Does he know who your sided with? Then I don't think he would stick with you. I'm sure he'd flee without a fleeting glimpse back."

"Never. Garmadon would never leave me, nor Lloyd. Ever. And I'm sure of it." The gray-haired woman replied defiantly, teeth gritted in distaste.

The being of shade merely brushed off her comment, stepping out from the shadows. Suddenly, the darkness around her receded into the furthest corners of the room, before abruptly vanishing with a hiss.. Her pale face shone in the dim lighting, piercing blue eyes peeking from behind her dark, unruly hair. "He's left before, if I can recall correctly. I am the mistress of telepathy. I read all, I know all. Your mind is my library." Her eyes flickered a fierce lavender, before resetting in the same ghastly apparition. "Doesn't it frighten you? The slightest bit? I could be reading your mind at this very moment, discovering all of your subconscious fears and your deepest, darkest secrets. Abandonement I believe is one of them." She counted on her fingers, smirking. "You're afraid that you'll die alone. Resented by whom you truly hold dearest within your heart. After a quick visit to the Golden Island, that son of yours will never call you mother again. He will only answer to darkness, his true calling, his ultimate destiny, yet fate at the same time. The dark lord has great plans for the future."

"Including revamping the face of Ninjago, you monster!" Misako screamed at the girl, choking on a sob. Tears of desperation stung within her eyes, the last of her hope dwindling as they ran down her cheeks.

"Ah, now that's better. So you do have feelings, which means that I'm getting into your head. You know, I could just be messing with you. You know that this could be nothing more than a mere hallucination or dream. Touching. Honestly, it is." Her head slowly bobbed up and down, as if she was coming to terms with her own words. "I am mentally unhinging you. You know that, right?" She looked up, a devilish glint within her eyes. "Surely you must sense me in your head. You can feel me there. I could take your memories, erase your life, destroy who you truly are. Your fate is in my hands. Your sanity-"

"Shut up!" The historian's hands flew to her ears, blocking out the unsettling voice. This was her punishment. Going insane. But unfortunately for her, it was only the start of something torturous.

"Luckily for you, I don't have to. I can keep speaking till my very heart's content. Well, at the expense of your mental health. Also, haven't you noticed your bloody nose? I thought I'd tell you, since it's staining your clothes."

Misako felt at her nose, fingertips making contact with the lukewarm substance. She abruptly pulled her hand away to examine it, and to her horror, it was covered in red. _Is this a hallucination? Am I going insane? Is she going to kill me?_

But somewhere in the back of her mind, she already knew the answer. It was disheartening: _No, because she wants me to suffer from my betrayal._

"I'll have to tell your son hi, personally, since you obviously won't see him again. My _father_ will make sure of that. He's so loving, now wouldn't you say?" A sadistic grin tugged at her lips, and Misako shivered, a sudden blast of cold air smacking her from behind.

All of a sudden, the girl disappeared into a puff of black smoke, before abruptly reappearing in front of the disoriented woman. Jutting her foot out was all that it took to trip the flabbergasted historian, and she stumbled, before finally falling headfirst into the sinkhole.

"CURSE YOU ASHLYNN!" She shrieked as she plummeted, voice ripping from her throat like that of a rabid animal.

Ashlynn smiled contendedly, listening for the audible thump that was sure to come. And when she heard it, she then knew that her job was finally done. Operation mama-no-more completed. Next was the dad.

"Ashlynn? Why have you done this?"

She whipped in the directing of the soothing, yet hurt voice of a man that she had forced herself to believe no longer existed. "F-Father?"

"What have you done?"

And she suddenly felt guilty, wobbly on her feet. Her knees soon became far too weak to support her full body weight, and she began tipping forward, the world spinning before her. About to fall, her mind reeled, but she never did impact the black and white checkered-floor. Rather she fell into the loving arms of her long-lost dad, and she buried her head into his torso, small cries escaping her mouth.

"Shh, shh... It's okay now..." Her father reassured, familiar voice comforting, "All will be alright. But not for the mortal you just _murdered_." His arms constricted around her body, and she squealed in terror, instinctively thrashing in his grip.

 _He could never be back. Darkness would never let him return for too long. Why get my hopes up, when he's forever a ticking time-bomb?_

"But I guess it truly doesn't matter," he began, warm emerald eyes switching to a harsh shade of violet as he shook his head, "one less rebel to deal with." And the Overlord returned to his voice, skin turning from lively peach and into a smoky shade of gray, before finally deepening an unforgiving black. A small dwindle of green flickered within his eyes, before they finally locked into a dark amethyst color.

"Let me go." Ashlynn grumbled as she went limp in his hold.

"Alright." The Dark Lord replied with a malicious smirk, and then he dropped her into the sinkhole as well.

"Damn you to hell!" The mistress of telepathy screeched as she descended into the Earth.

"How can you go there if your the embodiment of it?" The Overlord called down the pitch-black pit, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Good luck getting back up here, or bad luck, since it's coming from me!" He cackled sharply, before spinning around and making his way toward the exit. He didn't need to worry about his daughter thwarting his plans. She was loyal to him, only because O'Neil was still trapped somewhere within him. That being the case, Ashlynn was fueled with the promise of someday being reunited with her father as determination. She was just that devoted to freeing the man inside of him. Even if it meant full submission to the Overlord's dark, evil ways; she would still do it in her dad's favor. All of it, for she loved him dearly:

And she was _not_ letting the dark lord ruin that too. She had already lost too much. Far too much to comprehend.

"Fuck you, _Overlord_." Ashlynn seethed, grinding her teeth. "The rebellion starts now." She sat cross-legged at the bottom of the crater, unscathed. "But first, I've got to get back to _Violet_ and _Jade_." Her blue eyes lit up as she stood, facing off against the eternal night surrounding her. It would take awhile to climb back out, but she would eventually make it to the top. After all, it was all worth it:

Anything was worth it for her dad. Anything in the world.

And she loved him, despite what he did to her mother when first corrupted.

* * *

 **I honestly don't know what happened at the end... Hmm. ;/ I got carried away. :P Review Question: Do you think that Misako is actually _dead_? Post your answer in the reviews! For now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	14. Breaking Out

**Late as usual. :/ Stupid Wifi and thunder storms. And yes, thunder storms in March: How absurd is that? Anyways, time for the Review Replies!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **KRR: Really? Would you read a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic if I posted one? -_0**

 **Jens: I'm sorry if you're disappointed with this chapter. :( I think it's bad. -WRITER'S BLOCK- (Is it actually bad?) Also, good drawing! :D Your style is more realistic than my own.**

 **TheAmberShadow: Yep. The Golden Island should get a more in-depth description in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Rosa: Yeah, Ikr? I had that exact line planned for several months now, And I was finally able to add it in. XD :D**

 **GLACIER3: Jens is a magnificent artist. And yes, I swore. I try to keep it to a minimum, but that's just Ashlynn's personality type. 0-0**

 **EzLMG15: You asked for something to happen to Lloyd, so here it is. (You asked indirectly, but whatever, lol) Also, would you read a Miraculous fanfic if I posted one?**

 **KillerWhale: Here's a hint: All of the answers of your questions have something to do with O'Neil. Sry, can't spoil anything else! :)**

 **Loki: You mean the four ninja, right? (I'm considering Nya a certified ninja.)**

 **Guest: Ah, yes. I think it suits him. :)**

* * *

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Take this!" The green ninja charged a large ball of energy, before hurling it in the direction of his captor. Even if it was only a mere gag; it still needed to look believable.

"What's going on in there?" Zane stepped around the corner, only to be grabbed by the collar of his nindroid garb and wrenched up to the steel bars. But his look of surprise was soon replaced with an expression of mild amusement, accompanied by a smirk.

"You're going to free me, or else I'll-"

"You'll what, _green ninja_? What will you do, _lecture_ me?" He snorted, "You don't have it in you to injure me. After all, I am your _friend_." Zane's vibrant red eyes brightened in contempt, metallic incisors flashing in the increasing light of a ball of energy.

This made Lloyd wince, demeanor wavering between loss and stoicism. It was true; the rogue nindroid was the energy master's _brother_ , and he was still hesitant to hurt him, despite his turn to the dark side. The orb of power licking at his fingertips flickered, before finally dissipating entirely, trails of lime light scattering across the room.

"See. I _told_ you." The master of ice sneered, leaning in closer as if to rub in his victory, and that was all that it took for Lloyd to lash out at him.

"Nice try, but ninja _never_ quit. You of all nindroids should already know this." Lloyd grinned, a surge of energy leaping from his palm and slamming into the chest of the unsuspecting robot. Next, the green ninja vaporized the bars with a pillar of light, before finally jumping out of the cell, landing in a barrel roll, which slightly jostled his shoulder. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out, pausing momentarily to collect himself, then sprang up to his feet. Readying a battle stance, the master of energy was soon surrounded by a brigade of stone warriors and nindroids, their swords raised, lasers leveled at him.

"Give it up, Lloyd." Zane wheezed, using the wall behind him as support to push himself up. "You're surrounded."

"Ha," The blonde scoffed, slowly shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you? I am the _green ninja_ , the former _Ultimate Spinjitzu Master._ " He laughed sharply, head still moving from side to side. Abruptly, his eyes darted upwards. "I _never_ quit, and I never will. In fact; I'm just getting started."

"Sorry." A muffled female voice came from behind him, followed by the click of handcuffs being snapped onto one of his wrists.

"Wha- Jade?" Lloyd whipped around, face contorted in betrayal and hurt. "Why are you doing this? I thought you said you were done working for him!"

"Wow..." The nindroid of ice slow-clapped, striding up to the escapee. "That was short-lived, I see." He said with his lips pursed, eyes narrowed. "But this won't be." Roughly, Zane spun the teen around, and kneed him in the stomach.

The blunt force of the impact caused Lloyd to double over, gagging and gasping for air. Gradually, the blonde slipped to his knees, gripping his abdomen, eyes scrunched shut in pain.

"Good luck recovering from this one." The droid raised his leg once more, and Jade threw herself between them.

"Stop!" She shouted, strong voice radiating throughout the long corridor. But when she heard the low murmurs start from within the gathering crowd, she knew that she had screwed up. Big time. She had defended the _enemy_ , the _opposite_ side. She was a _traitor_ , to both evil, and good.

"Well, well, well," Zane smiled coolly, stamping his foot on the ground. "It looks like we've got a traitor in our midst." The General of the nindroid army appeared beside him, arms folded over his puffed-out chest.

"It seems we do." Cryptor agreed, nodding. "Sic 'em," Their leader ordered, stepping out of his army's way, which allowed them a clear pathway to the stunned adolescents.

"Shit..." Jade mused, scanning all around the hallway for anything that she could possibly use as a makeshift weapon. Being she had forgot her dagger within her accommodations, she would just have to make do without.

"Can you walk?" The green-eyed girl crouched down by the energy master, draping an arm across his shoulders.

Grimacing, she took into account that his emerald eyes were filled with pure agony, a hand still clutching his stomach. "I-I think so..." he croaked, and that was a good enough response for Jade to jerk him up to his feet.

"Let's go." She exhaled breathlessly, practically dragging him back to the only place that wasn't teeming with guards; the cell.

"H-How is this supposed to help?" The blonde choked out, his voice cracking, which resulted in a fit of coughing.

"We use my elemental powers."

"Wait, e-elemental powers?" The green ninja asked after regaining his compuse, breath catching in his throat. "You didn't tell me that you were an elemental master!"

"Elemental mistress, dearie," she corrected him, tongue sticking out in concentration. "Now shut up and hold them off while I summon my own powers, 'kay?"

"I would, but one of my hands is cuffed... for some unknown reason... with vengechain..."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Right..." she grumbled, "I almost forgot."

All of a sudden, the shackles disintegrated, leaving Lloyd speechless, frozen in a state of astonishment.

"How did you do that?" He released the breath that he had been holding, eyes incredulous.

The mistress of the mystery element simply shrugged a shoulder, squinting her eyes shut to block out the constant drone of reality. Sometimes it was difficult for her to connect with her elemental abilities, especially under severe pressure. This insecurity was her greatest downfall, and she couldn't let it get to her now. Of all times; just not now. _I'll be damned if you don't work..._

"C'mon," she pleaded, droplets of perspiration beginning to collect on her creased forehead. "Not now, please work. _Please_." And her prayers were soon answered, the back wall of the cage crumbling away, a haze of sandstone dust soon replacing where it once stood. "Bingo!" She announced, then grabbed the green ninja by a wrist and started in a dead sprint for the opening.

"Not so fast!" A shower of darkness rained down from the ceiling, manifesting into the shape of a man. Blazing lilac eyes shot open, and Jade could feel the green ninja flinch in her grasp. _Why is he acting like this? Oh right... He said he's scared of him..._ she recalled, slowing to a stop. If she was going to fool the Overlord, she would have to act fast, or forget ever seeing her younger siblings again. As if almost on impulse, an idea came to mind, one of which made her stomach churn. In order for her plan to work, though, she would have to betray Lloyd, something that she desperately wanted to avoid. After all; he was kinda cute, and she liked his fiery side.

The creature of darkness cackled, folding his arms behind his back. "Escape attempt number two, I see." The Overlord shot an icy glare at the green ninja, and Jade instantly released his forearm. "And you," he turned to the girl, "trying to double-cross me?"

Jade brushed herself off casually, clearing her throat. "No sir. Just special treatment. Like you said boss. Or was that Ashlynn who told me that?..." she held a forefinger to her chin in thought.

"Argh..." The dark lord facepalmed, slowly shaking his head. "Did I really say that?"

"Yep." The green-eyed girl confirmed, looking quite smug. But her expression quavered once she realized how outlandish and out-of-character it was for her boss to say such a thing. _Wait, why is he even listening to me? Why would he even waste his time?_

"Wait, what?" The master of energy voiced her thoughts aloud, stepping forward.

" _Silence_!" The Overlord shouted, conjuring a ball of darkness in his right hand. "You are to obey me, and _only_ me! This little charade makes you appear quite traitorous, hmm?"

"Oh, shut up grumpy-pants." Jade's fingers latched themselves onto Lloyd's forearm once more. "I brought you a present. You should be happy. Well, if you're capable of feeling any other emotions besides hate and anger." She yanked the bemused blonde forward, where he stumbled and fell to his knees.

"W-What? Jade? I thought you were on my side!"

"What? I was? I don't recall ever joining your side." Jade smirked, though she felt a pang in her heart. It hurt her to do this to him, but she had to. _She just had to_.

"This is crap!" Suddenly, Lloyd sprung to his feet, flinging a ball of energy at The Overlord.

But that was no problem for the dark lord, and he dodged the blast with ease. The green ninja's demeanor faltered, eyes widening in sudden fear, and the Overlord smirked. Summoning his own attack, he shot a beam of darkness at the blonde, barely missing him as he leapt out of the way.

The creature of darkness laughed. "You can't beat me, especially not now. I'm at _full_ power, and only your _golden power_ has an effect on me. Sure, energy may be a worthy substitute, but not a substantial one." He paused to gauge the teen's reaction, which was priceless. Pure terror. "Give it up."

"Never!" The green ninja erupted into a tornado of spinjitzu, and the dark lord yawned indifferently.

" _Foolish boy_." He snapped, a bolt of darkness shooting out from his fingertips. It cut through the energy master's spinjitzu, tripping the blonde in the process.

The green ninja fell to the ground with a yelp and a crunch, and Jade cringed. This was becoming far too painful to watch. She could only imagine how Lloyd was feeling. _Probably humiliated..._

"Done yet?" The Overlord leered down at the teen laying before him, bending down to pick up his prey.

"N-No..." Lloyd said, voice nothing more than a faint whisper. He stared up into the eyes of the embodiment of darkness, for a moment recognizing the familiarity swirling within them. But that familiarity was soon replaced with malice, a deep hatred toward the world. His breath hitched in his throat as the Overlord lifted him into the air by a wrist, thankfully not connected to his sore arm. Nonetheless, the movement still put strain on his opposite shoulder.

"Don't you ever think to try and _thwart_ my plans, you pesky _insect_ ," he spat into Lloyd's face, and the boy cringed, "Do I make myself clear?"

Gathering up his courage, the green ninja shook his head defiantly, baring his teeth into a foul snarl. " _No_ , because I _don't_ have to listen to you. You don't have the _authority_." The green ninja retorted, eyes blaring with newfound rage. "I will _never_ surrender to you. _Never_ ever."

The nindroids and stone warriors emerged from the gaping hole in the wall, Zane, Kozu, and Cryptor leading the pack. They each seemed mildly surprised that their master had paid an unexpected visit. Usually, the dark lord preferred being left alone within his quarters, brooding and scheming all throughout the day. And night. What can they say? Evil never sleeps.

"Don't trust her," Zane stepped ahead, motioning to to the girl isolated from the rest of the group, "she's with him."

Tossing her ebony hair over her shoulders, Jade scoffed."What? Excuse me, but that's total bullcrap. Besides, why believe the walking calculator? Didn't he almost kill you or something? Plus, he was on the green ninja's team! How can you trust technology? It's unreliable!"

The master of ice rolled his eyes. "Really? Is that the best you've got? Here," he gestured to the blonde being dangled by a wrist, "hand him over and I'll break his arm. Will that prove my full devotion and loyalty to you, my master?" He gave a regal bow, and the dark-haired girl snorted in disgust.

"He's totally kissing your-"

" _Enough_!" The master of darkness barked, dropping the blonde to the floor with a thud. "Now how about you _both_ get over here and prove your _loyalty_ to me." He gestured to the master of energy sprawled on the ground, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

 _Oh no... h-he's not joking... He seriously wants us to beat him up..._ She glared daggers into the back of Zane's titanium skull, before clenching her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms. _He's_ _gonna pay... Violet and I, we'll show 'em..._ Jade ground her teeth as she waltzed up to the Overlord, stopping in front of him to look down at the grimacing ninja.

There was a pleading within his emerald green irises, for her not to do this, yet also an understanding of her actions yet to come. He nodded in compliance, as if giving her the permission to do whatever she desired in order to gain her master's approval. "Go." He mouthed wordlessly, and Jade gritted her teeth as she was overcame with guilt, stomach twisting into tight, unforgiving knots.

"Sorry." She mouthed back, squinting her eyes shut and bringing her foot back. She couldn't bear seeing the expression of excruciating pain wrought into his features. Most of all, she didn't want to see, or know where she kicked him at.

"Glad you could see to it my way." Opening her eyes, she found the nindroid smirking at her, his red eyes burning directly into her soul.

"Go to _hell_." Jade whisper-screamed, and his cold fingers clamped around her wrist.

"Surely you'll be _joining_ me." He sneered, beginning to twist her wrist, but she shook his hand off before any permanent damage could be caused.

"You're crazy!" Her green eyes flared in alarm, a sense of anxiety and panic racing throughout her body.

"And you're most certainly correct." The robot pulled his leg back, dealing a swift, precise blow to the green ninja's side.

Lloyd cried out in undeniable agony, clutching his sides and curling up into a ball. Laughter erupted from within the rows of nindroids and stone warriors, and Zane took that as a sign to continue.

"Thank you all, but the show's just getting started!" The nindroid announced, a broad grin splitting his cheeks. He bowed once more, proceeding to nail the blonde in the small of his back.

Immediately, the blonde jolted away, whimpering. Reality shattered around the dark-haired girl, crashing down upon her like shards of glass. _How did it even come to this? I used to have a family, friends, dreams, big aspirations..._ She shook her head somberly at the sight of whom she considered an ally, no a _friend_ , being beat senseless. _But now - I'm not sure of what I have left._

 _Everything is gone._

 _Will the green ninja forgive me?_

Blood soon spurted from his nose and split lips, pouring out from his mouth and nostrils like a spigot. Drenched in a deep shade of crimson was his ninja gi, the thick consistency of the fluid turning respiration into a challenge. His breaths became labored, the world swimming and swaying before his very eyes, all the while drifting in and out of focus.

"Why aren't _you_ participating?"

Jade startled at the unnerving voice, spinning around, only to come face to face with her displeased master. "I thought I'd give silvery over here the privilege. If I were to land another hit on him, I don't think there'd be much left for what you're planning, whatever that is."

The Overlord nodded in affirmation. "Very well then. Stop." he snapped his fingers at his henchman. "I believe you've redeemed yourself."

"Aww, really boss? I was just getting started!" The droid popped his robotic knuckles, frowning in disappointment. "But I guess it can wait until later. Where should I take him?"

"Not you, _Cryptor_. I have a special task reserved specifically for you, _calculator."_ He adopted the green-eyed girl's nickname for nindroid, "Meet with me in the main computer lab. _Pythor_ should be showing up soon enough."

 _Pythor... Now why does that name ring a bell? Did the Overlord tell me about him before? Well, even if he did, I probably wasn't listening. No surprise there._

But she didn't have time to ponder that, for her eyes were drawn to the sound of Lloyd's low groaning, defeated frame laying splayed across the stone floor. Remorse instantly began trickling down her spine, but she shook it off, remaining unaffected by its clingy grasp. She would not allow herself to feel regret. _Everything that happens, happens for a reason._.. Thinking of her father's old saying made her heart ache, right hand involuntarily flying up to the angel pendant of her gold necklace that she always kept tucked away within the collar of her jumpsuit.

Suddenly, without warning, the creature of darkness collapsed to the ground, gripping his temples as his features contorted. Hissing through gritted teeth, he mumbled words of no value, making absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"What?"

" _Migrane_ ," The darkness master snarled, voice strained, "that's all it is." But nobody seemed to notice his eyes switching between amethyst and emerald, with the exception of the blonde that shared identical green eyes.

Jade raised in eyebrow in bewilderment, gradually turning in the opposite direction. But she froze when she met the green eyes of the equally baffled energy master, his expression seeming to allude a much deeper explanation for the dark lord's strange behavior. Somehow, the battered teen had managed to push himself up into a half-sitting position.

"What?" The girl questioned tersely, her curiosity getting the better of her. The beating of her heart slowed as she held her breath in anticipation, time seemingly halting. But it sped up tenfold with Lloyd's next comment:

"Who is O'Neil?"

* * *

 **Oh crap! Lloyd knows something's up! O_o Also, if any of you can guess what connection O'Neil has with the Garmadon family, I will let you request a one-shot and you will receive digital cookies. But for now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(P.S. Jens! I altered Jade's power set a bit, but she still has the same elemental abilities that you gave her. I'll get to it in the next 2-3 chapters. Also, Jade will be getting backstory soon.)**


	15. The Start of A Battle

**I apologize ahead of time because track will start soon, and updates will exponentially dip. Then you could expect one, possibly even no** **chapter per week. :P**

 **Reveiw Replies:**

 **KRR: How about you tell me your prediction after reading this chapter? How _is_ O'Neil related to the Garmadons?**

 **Jens: Thank you! And no, Zane does not. Also, O'Neil is not Garmadon's son, nor is he a good friend. Tell me what you think after reading. ;}**

 **TheAmberShadow: Yes, and Yes. He is related to the Garmadon's, but not by blood, yet he still is in a way. I'll leave it at that riddle. ;}**

 **Rosa: Incorrect. He has EVERYTHING to do with them. And lol, I get what you mean about staying up late. :)**

 **GLACIER3: Jade is on both at the moment. ;}**

 **EzLMG15: HERE'S MORE PAIN! MWAHAHAH!**

 **KillerWhale: Omg you are almost spot-on! Yes it is of blood! But how so? Tell me what u think after this chapter!**

 **Loki: Oh, whoops. :P**

 **Anyways, let's find out what that connection may be with the Garmadons!**

* * *

It was a gloomy day, the wind howling, clouds sputtering rain, but that didn't seem to discourage the young man who was swathed in a white kimono. He kept up his pace, strides even and methodical, never faltering, despite the several dips and potholes in the pathway. His eyes were drawn up to the gray sky, the epitome of sadness and lifelessness. Never had a day seemed so deathly and wretched.

In the distance, he could faintly make out the rigid outline of a stout structure through a haze of mist, but he still strained to see more. It couldn't have ended like this, could it? A friendship so great trashed by the mere impositions of mankind and their desire to travel and seek out new land? But with the aid of another dear friend, he was able to create his own. Not only did he possess the power of creation, he discovered a new, innovative way of nourishing life. An unheard martial art: Spinjitzu. This man was the First Spinjitzu Master. Yet for some reason, he wanted to share the gift of its wonder and fulfilling nature with someone he had not seen for many years.

This certain someone, would be O'Neil Kura. The man he had pushed over the edge of insanity, to the point of no return, a place worse than hell itself; oblivion. Circulating rumors had brought him here, to this old manor on the outskirts of the unnamed territory. The land he shaped in his own image. Despite possessing no certified title, the inhabitants of the island called it the "Isle of Opportunity". It was often referred to as this, due to the fact people were free to start fresh, and able to choose their own unclaimed land for themselves, without the reign of Jhonnese Kura inflicting each and every one of their precise moves. He was no longer whispering in their ear, influencing or threatening innocents. The former crook had recently died of heartbreak, unable to handle the loss of his only son. The very son he had neglected, refused to spend time with, or when he did, it was only to spit on him, abuse him, cause him pain and suffering. Yet for some reason, he still mourned his son as if was dead. But he was not dead. Partially.

The First Spinjitzu Master's stomach lurched when he saw the all too familiar face of his former companion, sullen, thin, and skeletal. His eyes remained tired and bloodshot, devoid of any emotion except for pure, unadulterated hate, burning directly through the man as if he were invisible or transparent. They had gotten off on the wrong foot many times before, fighting over the mistress of healing, or plainly over the way life was turning out for the both of them.

Truthfully, the man of goodness was ridden with guilt, especially for taking O'Neil's wife away. The master of darkness had ultimately won over Pazan's heart, which later resulted in the creation of an abomination. Well, at least that's what the light master insisted it was, instead of a wee child. An adorable baby. He had to keep this insistence, otherwise, he would not have had the gusto in order to go through with such a dishonorable act. It was honestly heartbreaking.

With envy written into he features, brows pressed together, O'Neil staggered forward, steps irregular and crooked. The contempt writhing behind the facet of his emerald irises drilled holes through his polar's exterior, causing him to shudder.

"O-O'Neil..." The martial artist started, voice trembling. "I know that we got off on the wrong foot, but-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, _Jojomai_. I don't _care_ if you came here to apologize, I don't _care_ if you returned to deride me, and I don't _care_ if you came here to inform me of my father's death. Good riddance. It was dealt to the right bastard." O'Neil stopped a few feet in front of the master of light, eyes narrowed. His unruly locks hung before his left eye, shrouding it in almost complete shadows. For a moment, the light master swore he saw a flicker of purple, but he didn't have any time to ponder it, for his fear was distracting him. It welled up in the cavity of his chest, adding to the challenge of breathing, which was originally caused by the rope of guilt constricting his lungs.

"H-How do you know?"

"I can sense presences," he responded nonchalantly, examining his cuticles "Who knew, I'd say in the past. But now with my new abilities, exacting my _revenge_ has never been easier." His gaze abruptly darted up, malice evident within the ferocious smirk his lips were constructing.

Startled, the First Spinjitzu Master jolted backwards, which O'Neil cackled at.

The darkness master edged closer to his opposite, his frigid breath hitting Jojomai's ear as he leaned in closer. "Which limb do you want me to start with? Because I'm going to _rip_ each and every one from your body. See? I made it fair. _You_ get to decide what goes first."

Gaping in horror, the creation master began inching backwards, until he misstepped in a pothole, twisting his ankle and tripping in the process.

"You should be more careful around here," O'Neil began in his monologue, sauntering toward the fallen light master. "You could fall in a dark matter pit, run into someone dangerous... Or, I don't know, become corrupt? I've heard that this place has a tendency to infuse darkness within a human being, potentially taking over their body..." he sighed dejectedly. "Most of all, Jojomai, you should watch out for these types of people." A smirk flashed across his features, just like the lightning bolt of the storm behind him.

"And what types would those be?" He uttered faintly, voice slightly wavering.

" _Me_."

All of a sudden, the darkness master's skin began to blacken, just like the very clouds in the sky, green eyes unveiling their truest, innermost colors: A dark shade of menacing lilac, fading to a bright magenta on the edges. O'Neil's body began losing its form, melting to the ground in a puff of dark smoke, before finally shooting upwards into a tower of evil, hatred, and everything else impure that the world had to offer.

But when he spoke after his transformation, the man he once knew was no longer intact. He was consumed by his emotions. His anger. His regret. His dubiety. His life.

O'Neil Kura was _dead_.

And now he finally had come to haunt him.

"You know, even if you did return my son, I still would _kill_ you. It's _thrilling_ , in a way, wouldn't you say?" His vocal cords sounded as if they had been severed, slashed by a blade and partially ripped out, all in one. "So many methods of torture I could use, especially since you didn't seem to die when I originally stabbed you with the sword of fire."

Against his will, a tsunami of memories flooded the First Spinjitzu Master's head, causing it to send volts of pain traveling down his spine and throughout the rest his body. _Don't think... Don't think... Don't think. It's how darkness gets in your head... It's how it wins... Father warned me this might happen if I tried apologizing to the unreasonable... But it was so worth it..._

 _It's worth reconciling, despite the consequences that may ensue. And if I do perish here, than so be it. Someone needs to stop him..._ Jojomai reconsidered. _No_ , it...

But his mind still fell under the spell of recollection, despite his strenuous efforts at holding them back. Now, all he had to do was wait for the vision to relent.

But that'd be much harder to do, especially with the image of the _child's_ pleading eyes imprinted in the back of his mind, begging him not to take him away from his parents. His true parents. Jealousy, however, can change a person. For better, or for worse:

This time; definitely worse.

Oh so much worse.

And the memories pooled his mind, the dam finally giving way to a maelstrom of chaos and destruction.

" _Night, night,_ for a little while." The beast of evil sneered as he began in the terraforming of the land around him. He had an army to create. And nobody was going to stop him. Not even himself.

O'Neil Kura was never seen again. Well, at least for a thousand years, that is.

Present

"What are _you_ looking at?" The mistress of the mystery element growled at the surrounding nindroids and stone warriors, features creased in vexation. But when that didn't seem to work, she turned to the ice master. "Get them out of here!"

His eyes slitted. "Right... Of course." Zane nodded accordingly, before barking out orders at his brigade. "You heard her! Leave at once!"

Jade spun around, only to freeze in her tracks, jaw dropping in shock. The Overlord wasn't "the Overlord" anymore.

Instead, in place of her master stood a sickly pale man, black veins protruding from his his snowy skin. His hair was a burnt orangish-brow, eyes the color of nature, yet they had an inhuman flare to them. Disoriented, he took a wobbly step forward, only to miscalculate and stumble to one knee. He laughed at his clumsy mistake, before rising to his feet and scanning the room around.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

Both of their gazes drifted to the nindroid's voice, but before an answer could be delivered, a foot nailed Zane in the back of his calf, paralyzingly his nerve sensors. With a grimace, the robot clattered to the ground, muttering profanities underneath his breath.

Ever so slowly, the green ninja pushed himself up, clutching his right side. Once he was fully standing, he coughed, blood escaping his mouth and running down his chin. His chest spasmed with another cough, but before more red could trickle from Lloyd's lips, the stranger spoke up.

"Why do you look so familiar..." he mused, sidestepping around Jade to get a closer look at the blonde. He placed a hand on the energy master's chin, regardless of all the blood, forcing the teenager to look up at him. "You look like somebody that I used to know... someone that was stolen from me, long ago..."

"Da fug?"

"What are you doing just standing there? Get him!" The frantic eyes of the robot met hers, urging her to proceed.

"W-Who are you?" Lloyd stuttered, gazing up into the somewhat familiar eyes of the man. "Are you O'Neil?"

"Yes." O'Neil responded absently, examining the boy's features. But when he noticed something oddly uncanny about his appearance, he froze, face falling ashen. "A-Are you-" But before he could finish his sentence, his mouth clamped shut, pupils shrinking as they were replaced with a harsh lavender, skin abruptly darkening.

Zane and Jade both stared, dumbfounded by the whole situation. What in Ninjago was going on with their master?

But they knew he was back to normal when he shoved Lloyd onto the ground, clasping his hands behind him.

"Change of plans. Calculator, take him to the _Tank_. I'll deal with the boy later." The Overlord peered over his shoulder at the prostrate robot, before looking to Jade. "And you," he snapped. "You're coming with me." The darkness master's lips curled into smirk, and the ebony-haired girl gulped, shuddering.

"Fine. But only on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Her superior arched a brow.

"You promise that he," she gestured to the android, who had just managed to sit upright, "doesn't hurt the green ninja anymore. I'm not on his side, but I am sure that he has at least three broken ribs by now. If one were to puncture a lung, I'm afraid your plans would be foiled, sir." Jade cringed, praying that her master would understand. Truthfully, she just didn't want them to sniff out her true intentions. After all; she was secretly allied with the green ninja, even if he didn't know it himself.

"Right." The Overlord agreed, nodding once, before turning to face the ice master. "You are not to lay a finger on him, without further notice. Do you copy? Because if not, I'm sure there are countless ways I could figure out how to dismantle you, all the while you being conscious."

"Of course, master." Zane seethed, glaring up at the green-eyed girl.

Hiking a shoulder, Jade acted as if she didn't notice his death stare, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Alright then. You know the drill. Also, once you are done dropping him off," The dark lord motioned to the bleeding adolescent lying limp on the floor, presumably unconscious. "Report to the lab. After that, you will await further instructions."

Both of their heads bobbed in confirmation as they both moved to execute their master's strict orders, Jade following in the Overlord's footfalls. As she passed Lloyd, she took one last glance down at his prone body, but gasped when she saw him peering up at her. Hastily, she tried to mask the action by coughing, before meeting the green ninja's emerald eyes once more.

"Go." He mouthed, winking up at her, despite the grimace it brought on.

 _Huh... So he does know that we're allies now... Maybe things won't turn out so badly..._

 _Hopefully..._

Briefly, she gave him a quick thumbs up, before ducking around the corner and out of sight.

Little did they know, Zane had witnessed their whole entire transaction, still never having ceased recording. Grinning complacently, he bent down, grabbing a fistful of the boy's blonde hair.

"I _hate_ you." The green ninja snarled, catching a glimpse of his former brother out of his peripheral vision.

The nindroid remained unfazed by his words, crouching down to whiper in Lloyd's ear. "Good. Because I hate you too. Perhaps even more so?" He raised a brow, cackling. "I'm not your friend anymore, and the sooner you realize this, the better." Zane yanked the boy to his feet by his hair, causing him to cry out. "Even if my master said to be gentle, he isn't around, now is he? And this O'Neil fellow? You're going to tell me everything you know about him, otherwise I'll punch the information out of you. Understood?"

The energy master nodded compliantly, biting his lip to keep from howling in pain. Right now, the strain on his scalp was the least of his worries, rather that every time he took a breath it felt like there were shards of glass stabbing his insides.

"Excellent. Also, if you do manage to tell the Overlord of this, I will expose that friend of yours. I happened to catch the whole ordeal on tape." The robot tapped the side of his head, smirking.

Hanging his head in defeat, Lloyd obediently held his hands behind his back, listening for the click that signified vengecuffs were clipped on his wrists. But when he heard it, it was also accompanied by a pitching sensation.

"Whoops. May have caught some skin. Well, there's no time to fix it, so get going. The faster you walk, the faster I remove the cuffs." Zane shoved The green ninja forward, and he stumbled, but somehow, did not fall.

 _This is not my brother... It can't be... This has got to be some cruel nightmare..._

It was almost as if the girl in the background read his mind. "Oh, but it isn't." She stepped out from the shadows, lips stretching into a grin as she rubbed her hands contemplatively. "It isn't."

And the two left the scene through the aperture in the wall, disappearing around a corner.

Lloyd paused, surveying the area once more, but then did a double-take as he thought he saw someone hiding in the darkness. Eventually, the blonde shrugged it off as a figment of his imagination, before moving in the direction of wherever they were headed, or the _Tank_ , whatever that was.

"Get moving." Zane prodded, and they were gone, just in the way darkness had thought he'd destroyed O'Neil for good.

But darkness was wrong, dead wrong.

O'Neil wasn't gone, and he never would be.

Not until he found his son.

* * *

 **HOLY HECK THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY! What is going on with the Overlord? Review Question: What do you think the connection between O'Neil and the Garmadons is _now_ after reading this chapter? Anyways, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	16. The Search Continues

**Wow... Only one upload in a single week... Stupid writer's block... :/**

 **Review Replies:**

 **KRR: That's fine! We all need our time off from fanfiction! I was preoccupied with homework all week.**

 **Jens: Lol. God you have no idea how hard it is not to spoil anything right now! XD And about Jojomai: I know the name sucks, but I came up with it a few years ago when I first started typing this, so I thought I'd stick to the original. Yeah, a few years ago. Obviously this is the improved draft. A lot hit the chopping-block. ;}**

 **TheAmberShadow: Sry I'm confusing you! Hopefully the next few chapters will clear this up! Also, you will want Zane dead by the end of this. I can assure you of that. (Even though he's one of my fav characters too.) :P Btw your guess came the closest yet! :D**

 **GLACIER3: I heard about your internet regulations! :/ It's a shame. :( Anyways, thanks for the continued support!**

 **Rosa: Nobody's gotten it perfect, but Amber did come the closest. And thanks!**

 **EzLMG15: It'll start again soon, knowing me. ;}**

 **Btw this might be the last you see of me for a week or two. Track starts tomorrow. :P**

* * *

"Hey guys I found some tire tracks!" The blue ninja called out, bending down to inspect the deep impression in the sand. The four teens had recently dismounted the Ultra Dragon, arriving at the destination of the Tunnel entrance, but to their dismay, instead found suspicious, fresh-looking vehicle tracks. Someone had been here before them, which they assumed had Lloyd in tow.

"We already saw those." The earth master stopped behind him, lightly punching him in the arm.

"No we didn't! Those were back there!" Jay argued.

"Did either of you ever decide to follow the tracks?" The Samurai asked, approaching the two of them with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised in cynicism.

"Well no, not yet..." The lightning master mumbled, receiving another hit from Cole.

"Quit it!"

"So let's follow them then." Nya prompted, frowning. Whipping around, she called out to the distant fire master, her hands cupped to her mouth. Lately, he had definitely been acting faraway, like he was lost in another world or trace, and it was starting to scare the Samurai.

He waved to assure that he had heard, before moving to join them. "Let's go," Kai said as he shuffled past them. "Time's at the essence."

NinjaChief547

"These tracks keep going on and on!" The lightning master groaned, his posture hunching over.

"No they don't," The earth master pointed ahead of them at the crashing ocean waves, smiling exuberantly. "They end at the shoreline, which means we're almost there! Gosh, I'm so jittery after doing nothing for so long! It's been what, a month-" Abruptly, his rave was cut off when the fire master stomped on Cole's foot, causing him to howl in pain.

"Why do they end there?" Kai spoke up to no one in particular, eyes blank as he stared straight ahead, foot still perched atop Cole's. Apparently, he seemed unfazed by his previous actions toward his brother.

Jay gaped at the red ninja. "What the heck was that for? Did a rat crawl into your hair?"

"Yeah," His dark-haired counterpart gritted out. "You tell me." Hissing through the pain, the black ninja shook Kai's foot from his, bringing his leg up to get a good view of his foot.

Nya, on the other hand, just stood there, appalled by the whole situation. What was going on with Kai? Why would he do something so random and usual like that? Hurting his brother?

However, the brunette remained aloof, shrugging a shoulder as if bored. "We need to get the tunnels open," he stated. "Lloyd's our top priority right now."

"Then why would you..." Cole mused, eventually resorting to shaking his head dejectedly. After all, it was probably nothing. Just Kai having an off-day. Everyone had one of those every so often.

"So..." Jay said at last, breaking the uneasy silence looming in the air. "What do we do now? The tracks end at the shoreline, so we have no means of following them." The redhead clicked his tongue. "Man, this sucks. We would have figured this out in no time if Zane was still here."

The Samurai's stomach wound itself into tight knots at the mentioning of their deceased brother's name. It had only been a mere month, yet the pain was still fresh, triggered by his name, or anything else of a related source. That's one of the main reasons why Nya was dreading winter. She didn't think that she could handle seeing her friend's element blanket the world, without him there controlling it. 'Twas it only last winter when they had engaged in an heated snowball battle, which despite their great fun, had resulted in several nosebleeds. (Alright, one, but it was Jay, so of course he had to over-exaggerate it.) But that seemed to be the final time everything was right in the world. Even Lloyd had stopped by from making his usual rounds to accept trophies and awards on the Golden Dragon, which further improved the day. Though now... everything was bleak and dull. Nothing made any sense. Everyone was sad, no longer lively. Kai was - the least to say - suicidal. Jay was still trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, that everything was alright as it always had been. Cole resumed in his traditional leadership role and cake-y ways, yet the team never mended. They couldn't even talk leisurely anymore. The last time that had happened - Months ago. What seemed like a lifetime ago.

Darkness had ruined yet another precious moment in their lives. Darkness had taken their friend away. Darkness had wreaked havoc upon their states of mind.

Darkness had won. Even without intending to do so. Darkness had destroyed them. And there was nothing anyone could do to reverse the effects. It was permanent. Burdening them, squashing them like bugs. Killing them.

The Overlord had _won_.

Even though it had cost him his very existence. Or so they'd thought. Until recently.

He was back. Just when they though he was gone for good.

Even with his various downfalls, he had still claimed victory. Regardless of it all, he was a villain, which meant that the Overlord didn't care if he had to murder people in order to achieve his audacious goals. He only cared about himself. If he actually did have the capacity to care for anything in the first place. Right.

And now Nya was almost sure that he would kill Lloyd too, just for extra measures. Not even to hurt them anymore, but only to assert his reign over the land. Over Ninjago. Over every living person within existence.

 _Good luck, Overlord... Yeah right..._

"Nya? You coming?"

The Samurai shook herself from her thoughts, gaze focusing on the blue ninja waving a hand before her eyes. He wore the ghost of a smile on his face, blue eyes distinctly earnest.

"You okay?" Jay questioned, and eyebrow quirked in concern. "Do we need to keep an eye on you and Kai? Because I don't think that we want a repeat of earlier." He winked, before patting her shoulder once. "C'mon. Let's go see what we're dealing with." And with that, he spun around, picking up a steady jog toward the other two ninja.

"I-I'm fine..." Nya mumbled, taking a few wary steps forward, continuously scanning the area around her. Strangely, she felt trepidation prickling her spine, causing buds of goosebumps to arise on her arms and legs. A veil of cold draped over her, momentarily blocking out the sun's warm rays, and she shivered, hugging her arms to her chest. But just as sudden as it had begun, the sensation evaporated, leaving her cold-sweating in the bleak daylight.

Obviously the boys didn't seem to feel the same, for they were already distracted by yet another dispute, the earth and fire master shoving each other back and forth.

"I don't have to listen to you! Your leadership has always gotten us into trouble! It's your fault! It all is! Everything!" The red ninja growled, kneeing Cole in the stomach, hard.

Winded, the black ninja fell to his knees, gripping his stomach. In between breaths, he spluttered, "...w-what do you mean? W-What the hell is wrong with you?" His acidic brown eyes suddenly shot upwards, burning holes directly into Kai's red ninja gi.

"It's your fault he's dead! You killed him!" Kai screamed, before lunging at the unsuspecting earth ninja with an inhuman roar. It was at that time Jay finally decided to intervene, springing into action. Quickly, he tackled the red ninja to the ground, but was soon overpowered, Kai's hands finding their way to his throat.

Nya could only stare in horror, footsteps faltering, before she was hit with a realization. One that made her heart stop and stomach flip numerous times: Kai might _kill_ Jay. He's mentally unstable right now. Who knows what he might do?

"KAI!" The shorthaired girl's voice tore from her chest as she ran toward them, arms pumping furiously. "GET OFF HIM!"

Cole looked up at the Samurai's frantic voice, before his gaze was drawn to the sound of choking. "Wha- KAI?!" His eyes widened in shock, before headstrong determination soon replaced the paralyzing emotion. Without hesitation, the master of earth punched the ground, creating a seismic wave that rippled from its epicenter, lifting both Kai and Jay off the ground. This caused the brunette's hold to briefly loosen on his brother's throat, which provided the black ninja the ideal chance to make his move.

As soon as they landed back on the ground, Cole pounced on the red ninja, first tearing him away from the redhead, who was beginning to lose consciousness. Next, he pinned Kai to the ground, on his stomach, which was a difficult task, especially since he was bucking and thrashing against his grasp.

" _Let me go_..." The red ninja hissed underneath his breath, eyes flickering magenta, which earned him a smack on the back of his head.

"Nya! Something's wrong with him!" Cole called out to Kai's sister, a hand cupped to his mouth, the other binding the brunette's wrists together. "He-He looks like you did when you were under the effects of dark-matter!"

The Samurai rolled her eyes in disgust, skidding to a stop on her knees at her brother's side. Of course. Something else to do with the Overlord. Hurriedly, she pushed his hair out of his face in order to inspect it, but to her surprise, only found sorrow, his eyes sad and pleading. And... tears? Her brother was crying? "What the..." Nya mused, grabbing his head in both hands for further examination.

"I'm sorry..." he whimpered, doing all that he could to avoid her beseeching gaze, "...I-I wasn't myself... s-she was controlling me... I-I didn't mean to... Ever since I saw the vision, she wanted to silence me... _permanently_." Kai gave his explanation in a weak, hushed tone, eyes glazing over. "I didn't mean to..." he repeated feebly, and the black ninja looked to Nya for her permission to release her brother. She affirmed with a curt nod, backing away to let her older sibling up.

After exchanging a few more glances, Cole cautiously climbed off of the fire master's back, still unsure was just a ploy to escape. But once certain that it wasn't, he lended Kai a hand, which he gratefully accepted as he was helped upright.

"Thanks for trusting me." The red ninja forced a wan smile, running his hands through his decrepit hair to smooth it out. "I would never hurt you guys. Brother's oath." He solemnly held a hand to his heart. "Remember when Zane wrote that ridiculous poem?" he chuckled to himself at the pleasant memory, heart feeling as if it were being ripped in two.

"Yeah." The blue ninja said at last, pushing himself up into a sitting position. His neck was already beginning to bruise, a faint purple line tracing the circumference of it. A laceration mark. "I remember when Zane wrote that. Wasn't it sometime after the Great Devourer rampaged through Ninjago City? He insisted that we needed a motto, or a phrase or something that suited us."

Tears sprang to Nya's eyes, a tsunami of emotions overwhelming her all at once. Not knowing what to do, she flung herself at the earth master, burying her head in his shoulder and sobbing. Her muffled cries pierced the air, catching the attention of the other two elemental masters. Soon, they were all embraced in a tight hug, nothing else in the world mattering. It was only here and now. It was only them, no one else. And if they lost that piece of mind, they were afraid there would be nothing left of the ninja team. Nothing left at all. Even with all their stability flaws, it was still crucial to stick together, as a team. As a unified fighting machine.

"So..." Cole finally spoke up in a soft tone, stroking Nya's hair. "Who exactly was controlling you, Kai?"

"Yeah," Jay chirped, seemingly unfazed by the earth master's brusque gesture. "Was it like, some otherworldly being?"

"No..." The fire master mused, features crinkling in deep thought. "It was more like... someone was in my head... Urging me to come here... to find out more about O'Neil, for some unbeknownst reason."

"Ha. He's using more big words."

"Shut up, Jay. You're ruining the moment."

"No-"

"Yes you are." The Samurai laughed, feeling slightly better as she pulled away from the black ninja. Suddenly, she felt guilty for turning to Cole immediately, instead of Jay. Was he her source of comfort now? No, that wouldn't make any sense, would it? Nonetheless, it still didn't improve her mood by any means. It was just like at the time of Zane's death: She turned to the earth master right away, as if upon impulse. Supposedly, she unknowingly chose him, which made her stomach churn. A part of her still held feelings for the quirky redhead. Or at least she thought so. Honestly, she didn't know how she felt anymore. Their whole relationship was puzzling.

"Did you happen to catch her name?" The master of earth inquired, releasing the the shorthaired girl.

No-" Kai began to answer, backing away, but fell short of a response. "Wait a minute, I _did_."

"What was it?" The blue ninja poked his head between theirs.

" _Ashlynn_. Her name was Ashlynn."

"Who the heck is that?" The other three shot back in unison, faces screwing into expressions of confusion.

"Dunno." The master of fire replied nonchalantly, looking past them at the crystalline seawater. "But I'm pretty sure that Lloyd is on the Dark Island. Screw the Golden Island mission; we're going to retrieve our friend."

NinjaChief547

At the bottom of a vast pit, lay the bloody, crippled body of a middle-aged woman, limbs twisted at odd angles. Presumably, upon first glance, she appeared dead, which was actually correct; she was. Misako Garmadon was deceased, no longer living. And nobody knew what happened at that fateful moment in the Ninjago City History Museum. Except for Ashlynn Kura, who had selfishly left her for dead.

Suddenly, in a flash of bright golden light, appeared an elegant woman dressed in extravagant robes of warm colors, Japanese cheery blossoms embroidered into the silk fabric. Carefully, she stepped around several puddles of water, lifting her dress to prevent the cloth from dragging across the ground. She made her way toward the motionless figure, with one, and only one intent in mind; to fix the damage that others so insensitively caused.

Once at the unresponsive woman's side, she knelt down beside her, despite the moisture that would most definitely seep through her attire, and began preparing herself to use her elemental powers. She rolled up her long, flowing sleeves, revealing her delicate hands, the top of each tattooed in the pattern of tree branches extending outward. Chanting, she placed her palms atop the torso of the corpse, channeling her life's vitality into her fingertips, which released into the woman's body in a burst of gold. For a moment the air was filled with flittering particles of light, which gradually rained down in aimless, lazy circles. For a moment the flakes of vibrancy took up the space, before they too raced into the chest of the lifeless woman.

Convulsions wracked Misako's frame as her appendages returned to their natural state, the blood decorating her body dissipating into thin air. Her torso spasmed once more, before her internal organs resumed in their normal functionality, chest rising and falling. As she came to, her vision renewed its clarity, surprisingly clearer than before, which caused her to jolt awake.

Showing that she meant no harm, the mistress of healing backed away, holding her hands up innocently. "I apologize if I startled you, or if this meeting is a tad abrupt, but I needed to speak with you." she spoke in a soft mannerism, almost soothingly. "Now, I myself know that it is against regulations to bring another human back to life, but I saw that in this case; it was deemed necessary. Although, I did not expect to be resurrecting you." she laughed as she helped Misako to her feet, brushing the caked dirt off the front of her dress.

"W-What?" The historian stuttered, dumbstruck. "H-How can you be so kind? After all that happened to you? After everything? How can you forgive me?"

The mistress of healing simply scoffed. "Forgive you? How could I not? You have done nothing to me. You have not wronged me, nor tried against me. I have no reason to hold a vendetta. My husband, O'Neil, may think otherwise. Perhaps that is why he had sent his daughter to eliminate you? But I suppose we will never truly know."

"Perhaps..." Misako mumbled thoughtfully, pondering the previous events that transpired earlier within the Museum far above. What had Ashlynn said to her? Anything of value or meaning? _Wait- She said something about the Golden Island, which could only mean... Oh no... Lloyd's in danger... grave danger... I have to save him somehow... But how?_

"What is it?"

The gray-haired woman blinked. "What?"

"What were you thinking? You seem stressed." The elemental mistress placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder, face creased in perplexity.

"Lloyd's in danger." Misako replied quickly, panicked. "I presume the Overlord is getting impatient by now, which isn't a good combination, especially since he's pure evil. Or impure, in that case. His intents lie somewhere along the line of taking him to the Golden Island. Ashlynn told me so while she was busied with her deceiving mind tricks, or at lest I think. But even before that; I had a feeling that might be his true underlying intentions. Which you can obviously see that her tricks had an effect on me, since I'm now hundreds of feet below ground."

"Really? Those are his intentions? But he is forbidden entry. No impure entity, like you said, is allowed to set foot on the island. But it does make perfect sense why he would choose to bring him there. It is plausible. Perhaps Ashlynn was being truthful for once." Her head bobbed as if understanding, lips pursed in contemplation.

"Pazan, I need your help." The historian implored, changing the subject entirely, her hands clasped before her. All of a sudden, she realized something, something that made a whole heck-of-a-lot more sense than Pazan's theories. "What if he's trying to attract you? What if he's trying to catch your attention by traveling there?"

"But no one knows where the Golden Island is. Not even myself."

"That doesn't matter." Misako waved it off. "I've sent the ninja to retrieve the map, and I have faith that they will succeed."

"Then I believe your trust is misplaced. They are inexperienced mortals. I am sorry, but I do not think they will get there before O'Neil, or the Overlord, whatever you call him does. If his prime goal is attracting me, then willingly I will go to him. Maybe I could drive the darkness away."

"Pazan, O'Neil isn't in there anymore..." The hazel-eyed woman began ruefully. "I'm almost sure of it. Why else would he try to kill-"

"He does _not_ know who _he_ truly is. I am certain of it. But I do." The healing mistress's startling yellow eyes narrowed. "Do not make me _regret_ reviving you."

"Please understand me. O'Neil isn't in there anymore. I want you to realize this before it's too late. Please." Misako took a step toward Pazan, who recoiled in disgust. She was just too disbelieving.

"I _refuse_ to believe that he is gone. He is my reason for being here." Her eyes shone doubt for a brief moment as she reversed, avoiding Misako's gaze.

"Very well then. I guess I can't convince you. But I'll leave you with this warning; do not trust him, not even for a second, until you are sure it is him actually speaking. The Overlord is excessively deceitful. You have not seen him for centuries."

"And you have?" Pazan said after a moment, almost hopeful, voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Yes, but he is not at all what you are expecting. Garmadon was possessed by him once, and did not see any signs of O'Neil through the darkness. At first he was used as a host, but now I'm afraid that his body has withered away to nothing. I'm sorry. O'Neil's gone." The historian deliberately lied, stomach clenching in guilt. Garmadon had in fact seen O'Neil while he was possessed, and O'Neil was all but done living. He still retained a physical form, was motivated to escape, but in the end; decided not to. Instead, he stripped Garmadon of the Great Devourer's venom, bearing the burden himself. That's why he couldn't get rid of darkness for good. The ashes still remained, which were later disturbed by the innovation of technology within New Ninjago City, resulting in the reawakening the Overlord, except this time, he was a hundred times eviler than he was in the past. He was much more decisive, cunning, and sharp-minded. His plan was almost faultless (the keyword there being almost), but in the end, was thwarted by the ice ninja's love for his family.

The Garmadon's and Kura's once had a truce. But now; all bets were off.

"Alright then," Pazan mused, unrolling her sleeves. "But I will return, I can assure you of that. I am not going to let him fool me. I am not feeble-minded."

 _Certainly, considering that I just fooled you... Why are some people so gullible?_ Misako sighed, exasperated. "That's a good quality to have."

"Yes, it is. Now let us go, shall we? I will transport you to the surface, but you must do something in return for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Tell Garmadon this; O'Neil means him no harm. Even if he may think so, it is a myth. Darkness is corrupting his thoughts. It is disallowing him the ability to think properly. I want your husband to know that this is not personal, nor is it his fault. His grudge is directed at his late father, not Garmadon. Okay? Please inform him. It is all that I ask."

"Yes. Of course." The historian nodded in affirmation. "I'll tell him as soon as I see him."

The mistress of healing sighed in relief. "Thank you. We leave now."

And the pair teleported out of the sinkhole in a surge of light, lost in the fabric of space in time. For a little while, at least.

* * *

 **Gotta keep this short! Bye for a couple weeks! Please Review! NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	17. A Story To Be Told

**I'm back early! What'd ya know? Also, I threw up in track practice yesterday, just thought I'd throw that out there. ;}**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: It's fine! Vacations are a time to relax! Also, Misako is far from dead. ;}**

 **KRR: Hopefully KRR can come back soon! I miss her reviews! :/**

 **Jens: Ya, the first plot had literally no backstory, so I had to make up one quick while revising. Btw this is all unplanned right now. So whatever happens, well, happens. Ashlynn can use her powers for long distances, and Pazan will appear much more often. And I'm so happy you think she's nice! Totally aiming for that!**

 **TheAmberShadow: Ya, stuff gets really complicated from here on out. I suggest you pay attention to minor details, because they could lead to connections. I put some in this chapter. ;} Btw Zane is eviler, O'Neil is still possessed, and Misako. Yep. Sounds about right, :P**

 **GLACIER3: Lol, I sometimes do that too when typing. Btw I type these on an iPad. Ya. And I went a little far with Misako's body. Sorry to make thing darker. ;}**

 **Rosa: Lol, ikr? That was a no-brainer for me. I didn't know what to say for Cole, so ya. XD ;)**

 **Btw I turned moderation off. Stupid me didn't even realize it was on, lol. ;)**

* * *

"Get in there!" The master of ice bellowed, attempting to force the green ninja into a tank-like structure. It was made exactly like the cylinder Lloyd once had his golden power drained from, so it was normal for him to be freaking out.

Wait a minute- Define normal?

"N-No!" The blonde shouted, the word sending jolts of pain throughout his body as he desperately tried to escape the nindroid's firm hold. "Y-You can't put me in there! Anywhere else!"

A stony expression crept into the robot's otherwise emotionless face, features somewhat relaxing. Next, his grip on the teen's arm tightened, causing him to squeak in fear. "You're scared, aren't you? It seems Master has traumatized you, poor child." Zane leaned in closer to Lloyd's ear, his chilly breath prickling the hairs on the back of his neck. "But you should be more afraid of _me_."

The energy master's frame wracked with tremors, giving the nindroid just enough leeway in order to shove Lloyd into the glass tank.

Caught of guard, Lloyd staggered into the cell, ultimately tripping over his own feet and landing against the glass on the opposite end of the prison. His head slumped against the glass, his whole body exerted and tired, breaths coming in ragged bursts. Whenever he tried to intake oxygen, his lungs burned, feeling as if they were being stabbed with a thousand knives, all at once. For some reason, this triggered a memory of Jade, as carefree as ever, briskly twirling her dagger when they first met. At the time Lloyd had despised her, down to the very bone, but now, she seemed... like a friend. The only friend he could get in this horrible depiction of a hellhole. _Golod Lord I'm suffering from Stockholm Syndrome..._ he chuckled to himself at the silly thought of it, for a moment forgetting where he truly was.

The sound of the tank being closed jolted him from his reverie, sealing him inside with no means of escaping. Despite the strain of his muscles, he somehow lumbered to the doorway, coming face to face with a smirking Zane. He ignored the sensation of the walls closing in on him, instead forcing a frown, though it hurt him to make even the slightest of facial expressions.

"Aw, pitiful boy. Forcing yourself to be a grown-up when you actually aren't..." The droid shook his head somberly, causing the blonde teenager to scowl. "Why don't you display your true colors? It'd make it easier." He began to pace around the tank, the steady click of his footfalls echoing throughout the room.

Lloyd's eyes carefully followed his every move, daring him to take a step forward. How hard could it be to shatter glass? "Make what easier?" The green ninja snarled, wincing in pain as his chest constricted.

Zane came to a stop. "Glad you ask," He said in a sarcastic monotone, earning himself a scornful glare of green eyes. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Ahem, but by it, I mean your interrogation. You're going to tell me everything that you know about this O'Neil figure, or else you'll suffer the _consequences_."

"What consequences?" Lloyd arched a brow.

"Oh, I don't know..." The nindroid mused, resuming in his meaningless stroll around the tank, "...possibly breaking a rib. I mean, considering I haven't broke all of them already," he shot Lloyd a malicious glance, "Or by potentially hurting that Jade girl who seems so fond of you? I know exactly what she's been up to, ever since the start. If I'm not mistaken, she's gradually falling for you," Once again, the robot fell short of steps. "Which may become a problem, quite quickly if not addressed immediately. Perhaps I should consult Master with these "supposedly" meager suspicions?"

 _Dang... He's good... He's got me cornered... I can't let him hurt her, even if she might not be on my side:_

 _It's only the right thing to do._

"Alright," Lloyd grumbled, standing up a little straighter. "I'll tell you what I know, only if you promise not to hurt her. She's not a part of this. You can do anything you want to me, but all I ask is to not punish her for my mistakes."

Zane gagged for a moment, making vomiting noises. Eventually, he composed himself, to Lloyd's own repulsion. "Ugh, you are so _sickening_ to listen to. How was I ever on your side? On your team for that matter? Revolting," he shook his head. "But you have my word, green ninja: I will not hurt her. But that does not ensure that Master will not."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, tell me what you know." The droid demanded, steadily approaching the tank with his arms linked behind his back.

Uncomfortable, Lloyd adjusted himself, shifting his weight back and forth out of nervous habit. "All I know is that he's somewhere within the Overlord. It's like... he's a part of him, somehow. I don't know who O'Neil is, but he seems familiar. Like I've know him all my life, which is extremely strange and unsettling, considering the fact I've only seen him once."

"Interesting. So you felt déjà vu when you saw him. Are you sure you haven't met him before?" The master of ice questioned, a hand pressed to his chin in thought.

Without hesitation, Lloyd shook his head. "No. I've never seen him before in my life. I'm sure of it. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Confused?" The nindroid gave a tsk tsk. "Maybe you are, but I, as a matter of fact, am not."

The master of energy rolled his eyes. His former brother was starting to get on his nerves. "I don't care. But that's all I know."

"It can't be. How'd you find out his name?"

Another eye roll. "I-I don't know. Something just clicked when I saw him. Same with the familiarity. It's like when you forget someone's name, but then it comes back to you all of a sudden." The blonde teen explained.

The nindroid raised a brow in skepticism, eventually hiking a shoulder when deemed necessary. "Well, your BPMs are staying even and steady, so I guess you aren't lying. No abnormal spikes, but they are faster than average, which means you're feeling great anxiety right now. Or is shorter terms; scared."

"W-Wait, you can read other people's heart rates?"

Zane clicked his tongue several times, shaking his head back and forth. Starting to cackle, he backed away from the cage, before striding in the direction of the door. Without any further words he exited the room, gaining shouts of protest from the energy master.

"Wait! You can't leave me here! Hey!" The emerald-eyed boy fruitlessly pounded against the glass, calling after the droid, who was already long gone by now. Forlornly, he hung his head, his hand pressed against the glass as he slid down to his knees. He was trapped, and there was no way he could get out. No way, no alternatives. Just here and now. Plus, he swore he had at least a few broken ribs, or at least some cracked ones at that. Hopefully Jade would come soon. He just prayed that the Overlord didn't do anything to her on his behalf.

Otherwise, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

NinjaChief547

Jade stood in the main laboratory, tapping her foot impatiently as her boss ranted and complained about how long it was taking the ice master to drop off the kid and get back there. Honestly, she was just tuning out the whole world, ignoring her surroundings, until the white snake entered the room, his head held high and proud. The mistress of the mystery element gaped at the serpent, having never truly seen one of the serpentine in person, but clamped a hand over her mouth in order to appear mildly enthused, instead of overly-ecstatic, for she was geeking-out on the inside. It was a dream of hers to meet the Serpentine, especially the Anacondrai leader himself; Pythor P. Chumsworth,

"There you are..." The Overlord exhaled, for some unknown reason out of breath.

"Yes, of course. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance once again. Though I initially believed that you didn't survive the-"

"Yes, yes, I know." The master of darkness cut him off with the flick of a wrist, other hand held to his temples.

"So..." Pythor said at last, glancing around the room at the arsenal of technological ware. "Where did you get all this?"

"Made a deal with the master of metal. He's inexplicably gullible." The dark lord answered bluntly, without turning around to face the snake. Instead, his attention was directed at a large monitor mounted on the wall above a station of computer controls, displaying a live camera feed of Ninjago City Square. There were dozens citizens hurrying to hang up decorations and collect dozens of lanterns for the Day of The Departed Ceremony, which was to be held sometime the next night. As much as the Overlord wanted to deploy his attack at such a public event, he just didn't have the preparation time needed in order to do so. Before he could even make his presence fully know, he needed to ninja to fall into his trap, and they were headed straight for it at this moment. Soon, they'd all see to it his way. He was almost certain of it, yet he couldn't get his hopes up too high. That's when he always failed. But now, now he was unsure of how much longer he could keep O'Neil at bay. It was virtually draining him of all his energy, and he needed more. Perhaps the green ninja could provide him with enough power, even in his weakened state.

"I'm here. Did you miss me?" Zane burst into the room, bloodthirsty eyes lading on Jade. He flashed her an noxious smirk, before averting his attention back to the creature of darkness and milk-white snake, who were eyeing him expectantly.

"Well?" The dark lord snapped, already tetchy.

The nindroid immediately jumped into an explanation. "What took so long was me fighting the urge to break the kid's legs. But that's understandable, right?" Zane gestured to his own legs, receiving a terse nod of acceptance from the Overlord.

"It's good that you didn't," His master's head continued slowly bobbing up and down. "We need his power." The Overlord decided, despite the nagging voice at the back of his mind:

 _What the hell are you doing? He's your-_

"Why exactly did you call us all here? I know for sure that it wasn't for role-playing as the Three Musketeers." Pythor spoke up.

"To give you further instructions. Pythor, I want you to go check how the nindroid vehicle repairs are coming. Zane, I want to put you in charge while I'm gone. I have a special meeting with someone, and that's all the information I will disclose."

"Wait, you forgot about me." Jade pushed past the other two lackeys, making her presence known.

"Go guard the green ninja. I don't trust the camera system yet," The Overlord shot Pythor a glance, then the ice master, as if he already knew about the interrogation. "Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if the boy's having a mental breakdown or panic attack by now."

"You want him in good mental health?" The Anacondrai Leader interjected, scoffing. "What has gotten into you?

"I thought I gave you orders." The dark lord narrowed his eyes at him, before reaching behind him and grabbing a clipboard lying on the computer terminal. "Here. Take this." Briskly, the darkness master tossed the serpent the board, who barely caught it, fumbling it in his hands before he got a grip.

"What is this?" Pythor eyed the clipboard in his hands.

"You'll find out. You still have the earpiece, right?"

"Uh, yeah-"

"Very well then. You are excused." He pointed to the door, accompanied by a head tilt as to allude to the blunt meaning behind his words. "Leave."

"Okay..." Pythor pivoted around, slithering toward the exit, all the while shaking his head. "Weirdo..." he muttered, glancing back, before finally leaving.

"So you basically want me to stay in here." Zane voiced his master's directions to himself, as for better understanding.

"Yes. And for Jade to go guard the pipsqueak. Now get going. I have a meeting to attend to." The Overlord left behind the snake, leaving Zane and Jade all alone.

As soon as she was sure that her boss was gone, the dark-haired girl spun around, glaring daggers at the nindroid. "You hurt him, didn't you?"

In response the robot simply shrugged. "No. I didn't hurt him, but I may have threatened him. So technically I hurt him verbally, yes." Zane nodded to himself.

"With what? What did you do now?" Jade waltzed up to the master of ice, stopping in front of him with her hands securely planted on her hips. Her jade eyes gradually narrowed, until Zane wasn't even sure how she was still seeing, or if she even was seeing at all.

" _You_." He answered smugly, and the green-eyed girl poked him in the chest.

"You. Will. Not. Lay. Another. Finger. On. Him. _Ever_." Jade jabbed his torso, each of her words puncturing the air. "Under my jurisdiction. I'll have master-"

The nindroid cut her off with a sharp scoff. "Have him do what? What do you think? He cares about you or the green ninja?" He laughed dryly at her pitiful naïveté. "You know he doesn't though, right? Because if I surely don't give a crap what happens to either of you, the Overlord will most _definitely_ not give a damn. After all, I could care less if you were both dead-" Suddenly, Zane's demeanor shifted from sheer derision to complete malice within the span of a second. "Now you listen to me," he spoke clearly, stature gaining volume as Jade began to inch backward, "I'm in charge of this forsaken facility until the Dark Lord returns, so I suggest that you go tend to your duties, otherwise you will face my _wrath_."

But when Jade didn't move, as she was paralyzed in what appeared to be fear or shock, or a mixture of the two, the master of ice added, " _Get going_."

Finally, as if coming back to her senses, the mistress of the mystery element shook her head, crossing her arms. "Fine." She huffed, before wheeling in the direction of the door. "But you're not getting off scot-free..." she muttered as she marched out of the room, long, black hair trailing behind her.

"Good riddance." The master of ice said absently as he brought up his falcon vision on his internal mainframe, a clear image of the ninja nearing the Ninjago coastline appearing. "There you are. But first we have to see who master's meeting with. We can deal with those incompetent beings later."

"Look who's the traitor now..." Jade ducked behind the doorframe she had been peeking from, ensuring that she remained unseen. "But I guess I'm no better." She shrugged before slinking down the hallway, with only one thing, or person in mind;

The Green Ninja.

NinjaChief547

Overwhelmed by desperation and hopelessness, the master of energy couldn't help but be antsy. Regardless of his various injuries and bruising, he paced back and forth, far too restless to keep still. But what was killing him most of all, was Zane's threat toward Jade. It bothered him greatly, that he would even dare to say such an insolent thing like that, but did not surprise him the least bit. Accepting his brother's turn to darkness was one of the hardest, most excruciating things he'd ever done in his life, and he didn't think that he could handle him hurting Jade.

While imaging the worst possible case-scenarios, Lloyd didn't notice the dark-haired girl slip into the room through a sliding door. Only when it hissed shut, was the blonde notified of another presence within the same room. He whirled around, half-expecting it to be Zane or the Overlord to come drain his power or do whatever they had planned, but instead found himself gaping in shock.

There stood Jade before him, unscathed, yet a little vexed. She flung her ebony hair over her shoulders, rushing up to the tank, from the looks of it in a hurry. "Are you alright?" She exhaled when she got there, as if anticipating the worst possible news.

"N-No," Lloyd's mouth snapped shut at the closer sight of her.

"Good then," Unable to face the green ninja, she whipped around, back leaning against the outside of the tank as she slowly descended to the ground. "Look... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into this. I-It's all my fault," she stifled back a sob with a hand, suddenly overcome by remorse. "I-I'm the one that brought you here, I'm the one that got Ronin involved, I'm the one that repeatedly screwed you over. I'm a terrible person. You shouldn't even have to hear me vent right now." Dejectedly, she let her head droop.

But a knock on the glass behind her head startled her, and she jumped, head snapping around. Confusingly, he was smiling at her, crouched down inside the cage, green eyes warm and kind. "It's alright. I forgive you." His weak voice nearly broke her.

"R-Really?" She choked out, as if almost disbelieving. "A-Are you just being nice to me to earn my trust?" Jade asked in a small voice, but his short laugh reassured her.

"N-No, of course not. Why would I do that? I'm the green ninja. Not to boast, but I _am_ know for my integrity."

The mistress of the mystery element rolled her eyes at that, expression perking up, despite the tears in her eyes. "Well that's reassuring." She said sarcastically, wiping her eyes. When she removed her hands from her face she asked, "Does it look like I've been crying? Because I don't want it to look-"

"Jade," Lloyd interrupted her. "Why do you do this? Work for ther Overlord? How's working for him possibly benefiting you?" He gestured with his hands around him, at the tank encasing him, at the room, at everything.

"Why _do_ I work for the Overlord?" Jade recited his question, pondering the answer. But it didn't take very long, for it had been on the tip of her tongue this entire time. Even back in the first cell, there was just something about him that just made her want to share all of her secrets. "For my younger siblings, my brother Ess and my sister Ana, but her real name is Milana. We were cast out onto the streets after our father..." she trailed off, the pain far to unbearable to live through a second time.

"It's okay. What happened?" He pressed a hand against the glass.

"He-He k-killed himself... A-After our mother's death. S-She died giving birth to Ana when I was 12, and our f-father became an alcoholic shortly after that... W-We used to be a healthy family, until mom died. Dad quit his job, so I had to find alternative means for paying the apartment bills..."

Her last statement stung Lloyd's heart. _Oh no... I never realized how bad she had it... not even I did as a child..._

"B-But I d-didn't do what you're thinking. I refused. A-And that's how I ended up here. I ran into that O'Neil, Overlord, or whatever version of him it was. He offered me the job, and I took it without thinking twice. All that mattered to me was my family, but now, I'm having second thoughts." The dark-haired rubbed her wrist anxiously. "I didn't realize at the time how my decisions could affect others, but now I see what I've done was wrong. I've been working for the Overlord longer than you think, and honestly, I regret it. Every bit of it. Truly I do." Her jade eyes shone shame, and Lloyd wanted more than anything to reach out and comfort her.

"Jade, I didn't realize how bad you had it... I'm the one that should be apologizing. Back in the other prison, I said some hurtful things to you, but I take it all back. I deserved that pummeling, f-from Zane..." he cringed when he mentioned the nindroid's name. "I understand I was an insensitive jerk, and I'm sorry. I couldn't be sorrier."

"Nah, don't be sorry. I don't like all this soppy stuff. I prefer battles to settle disagreements." She dismissed his apology with the wave of a hand. "Plus, I don't like it when people pity me, you of all people." Her eyes narrowed, yet she still grinned slyly. "Here's an interesting fact; You know I used to be a fangirl of yours when my family was still, ya know, a family?"

"Wait, really? You?" The master of energy asked, incredulous, as he readjusted his position from crouching to kneeling.

Jade's head bobbed in affirmation. "Yep. I was sure a sucker, but now, I'm over it. Don't even try me."

"I wasn't, but if you insist," Averting his gaze, the blonde scanned the room for any signs of darkness possibly hiding in the corners. When dicovering that the coast was clear, Lloyd beckoned her closer to the glass.

"What?" The green-eyed girl edged closer to the cylinder.

"Am I the only one that feels like someone's reading their mind?"

 _Damnit Ashlynn... You left your tracks behind..._ "What? Uh, no! What do you mean?"

"Quiet!" The green ninja shushed her, an index finger held to his lips. "They're listening! I can feel it!"

"You bet I am."

Immediately, their eyes were drawn to the source of the voice, which came from one of the far corners of the room. Out stepped a slender girl, fair skinned, sapphire eyes, and pristine black hair that was wound into a braid. For once she wore something other than her old rags, instead wearing a tight-fitting, leather jumpsuit, sporting leather stiletto shoes.

"Who the heck are you?" Lloyd inquired, face wrought into an expression of bewilderment.

"I'd say your worst nightmare, but I need your help. I'm Ashlynn. But my plan does involve a little bit of obligation to the Overlord. Also, how many times do you mind having your power drained?"

"Wait, what?"

"Okay, okay, okay here! Ashlynn! What are you doing here?" Jade intervened, leaping to her feet and pulling out her signature dagger.

"Nothing much, except asking for assistance. It's the least the little brat can do, especially after taking my father away." Ashlynn replied coolly, glaring at the green ninja. "Hey. What do you know. You got his eyes." she said blatantly, as almost if disgusted..

"Am I missing something here?"

"Last I heard you were beaten to a pulp. How are you perfectly fine, might I ask?" The mistress of telepathy strutted up to the tank, heels clicking against the metallic flooring.

The master of energy was caught off-guard by her inquiry. "What kind of question is that? I feel..." Lloyd trailed off, eyes widening as his skin paled.

"What did you do to him?!" Jade frantically looked between the two elemental masters.

Ashlynn only shrugged. "Dunno. True question is, what did _he_ do?" She raised a brow.

"Shut up!"

"...fine..." The green ninja finally finished his sentence.

"What?" The mistress of the mystery element whirled around, facing Lloyd. "You can't be serious! She's just making you think you're fine! Ya know? Mind over matter?"

"No, she's not." The master of energy uttered, voice a mere whisper.

"I think he's starting to realize something. Just wait..." The blue-eyed girl began to tick off the seconds on her fingers. "And now."

And Lloyd fainted before their very eyes, crumpling to the ground in a heap.

"I think that's enough, both of you. Putting strain on the weak boy?" Their gazes drifted to that of the newcomer carrying a clipboard, a devious glint flashing within their eyes.

"Oh crap."

* * *

 **Holy Macaroni! Review Question No. 1: Who's at the end there? (not that hard to guess, lol) (Also, here's a tip in order to figure out the connection: Take into consideration how strange Ashlynn acts around Lloyd. Darn strange.) :P NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	18. The Meeting

**How long has it been? A week-and-a-half? Two weeks?! (NOT DEAD.) 0-0**

 **Review Replies: (I sense I'm losing reviewers.) :/**

 **Jens: Sorry for the late upload! Took a "short" break, and I was SUPER busy. Anyways, nope. The "he" I'm referring to is not Pythor. Just read the chapter and I'm sure it'll make more sense. I purposely made it confusing. ;} (Luv your reviews! :)**

 **GLACIER3: Whoops. I fixed your name. And yes, I did start writing the first request, but I could either combine them or make them into TWO separate one-shots! :o :D**

 **TheAmberShadow: Yep. Zane. Luckily you won't be seeing him this chapter, or will you? But you'll find out who the Overlord's meeting soon enough. ;}**

 **Rosa: Yep. Of course I couldn't forget about your love of clipboards. Kinda threw it in just for you. ;)**

 **Loki: Heh, yeah. I like situations like this as well. Especially when I know what happens next. (Not really, XD.) Thanks!**

 **A/N: I personally thank my reviewers and loyal fans for their support. You guys push me to write these.**

* * *

The mistress of healing stood atop a plateau of stone, ground unstable as cracks spiraled outward from her location in every direction. With a deep breath, she took a few shaky steps forward, until she crunched a rock, causing her to reel back at the unanticipated noise.

But when she saw that it was only a mere stone, she released the breath she hadn't known she was holding in a large puff of frigid air. Her lungs burned in the arctic conditions of the Dark Island at this time of year, blustery wind stinging her bright golden eyes with every gust.

Hurrying up, she scuttled in the direction of the rendezvous point she had previously assigned - one she knew her former lover couldn't forget - to meet her at, clutching a ice-cold hand to her heart. After all, if he now was referred to as the dark lord, he could obviously detect good presences anywhere on his domain, herself included.

This mistress of healing not only had one elemental power, but two. Two extremely powerful elements, that of which she could both control and sustain with equal grace. Distribution of her power came easy to her, and she was forever bound to the needs of humanity, never letting her own desires get in the way. Last time she did that, she was kidnapped, her son was stolen, and she was banished into the Golden Weapons. But since their destruction, she was now free, able to engage in a mission of her own, one not determined by mankind for once in her millenniums of existence. Now, her husband's needs came over everything else in the world, even if he was corrupt. Part of her felt a tinge of belief, inclining her not to lose hope, yet the other half was plagued with opposing emotions of loss and uncertainty. She just couldn't tell at the moment. Maybe seeing what had become of O'Neil would help her justify if he was truly still alive - If at all.

With a few more wobbly steps, she stopped at an ancient carving in the stone. Glancing around but to only find no one in sight, she crouched down by the marking, pulling back a sleeve to graze her fingertips across the smooth indentation. The symbol of darkness. The forsaken symbol of their love they once shared. But now - The feeling was no longer mutual. It was a one-sided relationship, and her husband was gone.

Silently, a single tear escaped her dark lashes, donning her cheek in a glistening trail of water as it slid to her chin, before dripping onto the frozen ground.

"Don't cry. It limits your beauty." Her face was drawn up by a rough hand on her jaw, until her sparkling eyes of spun gold met those of radiant green.

Relief flooded her body, more tears welling in her eyes as the soothing emotion blossomed, and she launched herself at the familiar figure of her husband. Laughing hysterically to mask the sobs of joy, her arms latched around his torso, holding him closer, for fear of losing him again. She just couldn't bear it. The mistress of healing was finally reunited with her husband, after all of these years- but something _still_ didn't feel quite right.

Ominous clouds loomed overhead, the wind picking up tenfold as a storm brewed, one she was unaware was standing before her.

His hands soon found their way around her waist, ginger crop of hair blowing in the violent gale as his green eyes glowed with an unmatched intensity as another cloud overpassed. Suddenly, his eyes began to waver between two colors, until the switching became rapid; green, then purple, green then purple, and so on and so forth.

With a delayed gasp, Pazan tried tearing from his arms, but couldn't, despite her desperate tries. Soon, when they were plunged into complete darkness, he let her go, with the only intent being to to delude her sense of perception. With ease, O'Neil pushed her onto the ground, the shadows around them abruptly vanishing into thin air.

Panting, Pazan craned her neck to peer up at her husband, eyes displaying emotions of shock and overwhelming anguish. "W-Why? Why are you doing this? I-I am back... I told you I would never let you turn to the darkness, yet you did... but I am here now, so everything should be alright, right?" She asked a rhetorical question, one she knew she would never receive an honest answer to, especially with O'Neil in this state of being.

The master of darkness visibly had no reaction to her pleas, except for the plain lift of a shoulder. "No. Nothing is alright. Never was, never will be. Well, unless I gain control over Ninjago and all of its inhabitants, then it will." His eyes flashed a harsher shade of magenta, sadistic glee evident within them. "But I can never achieve those goals on my own. That's why I have my own means of taking care of business." The sky darkened around them, only to lighten when his concentration was broken by Pazan's soft voice.

"W-Why do you do this? You know in your heart - just as well as I do - that this," she gestured around them at the barren wasteland, "is not what you want. Why make others suffer for your hardships? Ever since the beginning I helped you elude darkness, but now that is has taken hold..." she wrung her hands uncomfortably, refusing to face the dark lord's stare that she could feel boring into her.

"I don't care what you have to offer. I just came to see what state you were in." He said at last, gaze becoming half-lidded with derision as he scanned her up-and-down.

"What do you mean?" Now this caught her attention.

His eyes became malicious as he paced back and forth for dramatic effect. "Oh, you know. To see if you were mentally unstable... if you had lost your mind yet... if you were still _crazy_ over me; you know the rest. The usual symptoms of lovesickness."

Pazan gaped up at him in a mixture of disbelief and disgust. He did _not_ just say that.

Again, the master of darkness simply shrugged, continuing without allowing her a response. "What?" He scoffed in amusement. "How are you that surprised? It's me who's speaking. What else do you expect?" He indicated to himself, and Pazan almost vomited.

"Where's O'Neil?! What have you done to him, you _monster_!" The mistress of healing kicked her leg out, hoping to catch the dark lord's calf and take him down to the ground where she resided. Screw her original objective; this was getting _way_ out-of-hand. First he tried _flirting_ with her, which was unacceptable on so many levels!

But unfortunately, her attack had no effect on him as her foot caught nothing but empty air, for he had dissipated into a collection of black smoke in anticipation of her next move. When he returned to a solid state, he wagged a finger at her, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he casually strode in her direction. "Pazan, Pazan, Pazan..." he shook his head, footsteps loud and sure, "you are far too predictable, my dear, for your own good-" Abruptly, he paused, holding a hand to his chin. "Or your own bad." The dark lord considered the option, before shrugging it off once more. "Either way, that still doesn't change the facts; you are still far too _predictable_."

Pazan crab-walked away from him as he edged closer, breath hitching in her throat as a surge of terror constricted her chest. "B-Back away! Back!" She shouted at him, fumbling for something she kept secured in a pouch around her waist. "I-I do not know who you are right now, but maybe the face of our son will bring the _real_ O'Neil back to me! I believe I have finally found him. After all t-these y-years..." Her voice broke as she pulled out a recent photo of whom she truly believed was her long-lost child, his green eyes haunting her as she stared down at the picture.

The Overlord stopped before her, leering gaze teeming with skepticism as his eyes averted between the photograph in her hand and the mistress of healing's imploring golden orbs. Wordlessly, he snatched the photo from her, examining it thoroughly, until he froze, eyes gradually widening as they began to turn green.

Soon, O'Neil - the true O'Neil - stood in his place, the howling wind dying into a faint, caressing breeze. Recognition flooded his features as he gazed down at the image, the final piece in an intricate puzzle worth a thousand years clicking into place.

"You've found our son..." O'Neil whispered, eyes flicking from the picture to his wife's gaze of mesmerizing sunshine:

"And I know where he is."

NinjaChief547

"What the _hell_ did you do to him?!" Panicked, the green-eyed girl raced up to the tank, cupping her hands above her eyes in order to see clearly through the glass.

"What? I did nothing. He just realized something obvious and fainted, nothing more or less." Ashlynn brushed it off with the wave of a hand, walking past Jade as blasé as ever with her head held high.

Jade could only stare in perplexity at the woman as she strutted to the door as if on a catwalk, eventually passing by the Anacondrai leader and giving him a terse nod.

"You know the drill." She called over her shoulder at the dark-haired girl, a small smile playing at her lips as she finally made her way around the corner, disappearing out of sight.

The mistress of the mystery element rolled her eyes in response. "Yeah right..." Jade muttered, focusing her attention back on the unconscious green ninja. By now, his strange behavior was starting to worry her, and she swore that the Overlord was involved somehow. He usually was, especially with him being the main culprit behind what seemed like each and every disaster lately. Truthfully, it was starting to become annoying- no, sickening.

"So..." Pythor spoke up after a moment, clearing his throat. "Would you mind leaving? I kind of have a few questions to ask him." With that, he lifted the clipboard, shaking it with a fierce vigor in order to get her attention.

"Fine." Jade grumbled at last, taking one final glance at the unresponsive frame of the energy master. Once she was done with her overall inspection, she stepped aside, allowing the white snake a view into the cell.

Pythor too leaned against the glass, but then shook his head in bafflement when he inched away.

"What is it?" She snapped impatiently, hands flying down to their natural position on her hips.

"Why does he have a bloody nose?

"What?!" Jade shoved him out of the way to get another - much closer - look at the blonde teen laying limp in the cage. And sure enough, his nose was smeared with thick, crimson blood, already beginning to clot. Gagging, she swung around, unable to stare at the substance for any longer.

Pythor, however, remained in a state of thought, seemingly unaffected by the blood. "...now where do I find a mop..." he mumbled, a hand pressed to his jaw.

Past

" _Don't be afraid when darkness comes. Fear clouds one's better judgement. And one without judgment is one with indecision. Indecision prevents choices from being made; good or bad. Don't be indecisive. Be creative. Always let your true colors shine. Then that is only when the battle is won." Sensei Garmadon had finished teaching his lesson with that phrase, before easing toward his quarters, the steady thud of his bo staff setting a tempo for his footfalls._

 _For a moment Lloyd had sat in thought within his father's monastery, pondering that day's lesson with great consideration. His friends had urged him to join them, but he stubbornly refused, for some reason this lesson in particular seeming so much more important than the rest they had learned so far in this month of training._

 _Finally, Lloyd came to a conclusion, one he was 100% sure of, and he got up from his place on the rug. Sauntering to his father's quarters, his stature sturdier than usual, he gave a light tap on the door, which immediately was answered by Garmadon himself, due to his heightened senses as being a Sensei._

 _Garmadon smiled warmly when seeing that it was his son who had knocked on the door, opening the door further to let him in. With a tilt of his chin, he gestured for Lloyd the enter, receiving a grin in return._

 _Once in the room (one of which the green ninja had never been in before), the blonde noticed an armchair in the far left corner of the room, a fireplace to the right of it, mantle covered in several framed, awash photographs, each of his parents and uncle, and a few other unfamiliar faces thrown into the mix. On the right wall there was his parent's bed, a deep, pine green canopy strung across the mahogany banisters, banisters that were marked in intricate carvings of flowers and other such vegetation._

 _"So why have you come in here? Is there something that you'd like to talk with me about, son?" Garmadon asked, going to retrieve the teapot sitting atop of the burning embers in the fireplace._

 _The energy master was unsure of how to begin, anxiously scuffing his feet in the lush carpet. "Well, yes... and no. I originally came her to discuss the meaning behind today's teaching, if that's okay with you, I mean. I know that you usually want us as a team to discuss this, but-"_

 _"It's fine." His father reassured with a clipped nod, returning to the task of brewing tea at hand. Unknown to Lloyd, his father had slipped in a secret ingredient, one of which had the potential to bring back years of buried memories that the green ninja had long forgotten. Garmadon wanted to see what his son recollected of that fateful day so long ago - if anything at all - and this was the only way to get his hands on that information. Guiltily, the old man poured his son a steaming glass of the spiked tea, hands shaking all the while doing so._

 _"Okay..." Lloyd mused, a hand pressing thoughtfully against his chin. "So about that lesson. Doesn't it mean to always to be innovative in battle? To try new things, regardless of all the risks that come with it? Like, always be crafty and do what the enemy is least expecting?"_

 _"Ah," The Sensei stopped him with a finger, head slowly moving up and down. "that is it. That last sentence of yours. That is the true meaning of today's lesson, my son."_

 _"To do what the villain's least expecting?"_

 _Garmadon nodded once more, placing the teacup with its laced contents on a tray next to the teapot, also brimming with the contaminated liquid. "Yes. Alter your mindset, your demeanor, and your outlook on the situation at hand. Change your way of thinking. One that is adaptable to their surroundings tends to survive the longest, may it be in the wilderness, or amidst a fight against an unpredictable foe. If the enemy has the upper hand, then you need to raise a fist and take it to the source. Become analytical, sharp-minded, a master of the game. Only then will you truly master the art of war. But winning - by far - is not everything," The elder cleared his throat as he set down the tray on a table next to the doorway. "In the end, the noble and brave receive greater respect than the tyrant, even if they are no longer living. They will be remembered in history for their valiant actions, their sacrifices, and victories, yet no one will ever forget their true heroism."_

 _The master of energy sucked in a awestruck breath, whistling as he exhaled. "That's... deep."_

 _"Indeed it is." His father agreed, passing him a heated cup of tea. "Careful. It's hot."_

 _"Thank you," Lloyd nodded absently, staring down into the cup as lazy swirls gradually drifted across the drink. The tea smelled of honey and a mixture of almond, a calming scent it was, though it had this mysterious smell, one he was unfamiliar of, but he was sure it was nothing. Probably just mixing with the scented candles stacked on the several shelves scattered throughout the room, all of which were alit with a small tongue of white-fire._

 _Lifting the tea cup to his lips, he bottomed the concoction in a few swift gulps, warmth racing throughout his body. Suddenly, his head became foggy as a film of exhaustion tugged at his eyelids, and he began to feel himself slipping away from reality, slowly tipping... falling..._

 _As he staggered forward, his father caught him in his arms, regret worked into his wrinkled features as he pulled his son close. "I'm sorry Lloyd... I-I just_ need _to see what you remember. I can't risk you finding out. It would destroy everything..." Garmadon whispered to no one in particular, unable to muster the final sentence. 'You'd never be able to trust anybody ever again... I'm afraid not even me...'_

 _Garmadon's arms tightened around his son's torso, cradling Lloyd's head against his chest. "I can't tell you, no matter how much it's killing me..." he gave a strained smile, one which quickly degenerated into a pensive frown;_

 _"No matter the circumstance._ Ever _."_

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP THIS IN INTENSE! GARMADON?! WHAT IN NINJAGO DID YOU DO TO LLOYD?! Review Question: What is the connection NOW? (Teehee...) ;} NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	19. Memories

**Woo! I must be butter because I'm on a roll! (Haha, get it?) Btw this is Jay and I'll be answering your reviews today. Ow!**

 **NinjaChief: No you won't.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: Nope. It's not the lesson nor the room. But I'm pretty sure your confusion will be cleared-up by the end of this chapter. 0-0**

 **Jens: I'm pretty sure I know who you're thinking, but I can't say. That'd just ruin all the fun, now wouldn't it? ;}**

 **TheAmberShadow: I can't say if you're right or wrong. Tell me what you think after reading this chapter.**

 **GLACIER3: Pretty much my reaction as well. Pretty sure this chapter is 10 times more extreme. ;}**

 **Rosa: Thanks! And whoa. I did not see that it was updated. Gotta go read that.**

 **KillerWhale: Heh, it probably was Pythor's face. Nah, just joking. ;) And with Zane... Yep. I wanna kill him too, but I will tell you that he will get dealt what he deserves... eventually. And no, I did not have a nice rest, because I have track practice everyday. Thanks for asking tho! :)**

 **Now that that's covered, let's move onto the next chapter! (Btw NinjaChief is busy thinking up ideas for the next chapter, so she** **entrusted me with this, for some strange reason.) Ow!**

* * *

 _Past (Still)_

 _The faint breeze blew gently, palm branches causally swaying in its draft. In the sky above, it was a bright, vibrant blue, clouds of puffy white gradually drifting across the atmosphere. It was a peaceful day, one Lloyd couldn't remember waking up to, which was slightly unsettling, considering he couldn't even remember falling asleep._

 _Cautiously, he took a few wary steps forward, taking in more of his surroundings. For some reason - as it appeared - he was on the Dark Island, a forest of palm trees laid out before him. He peered down at his feet, only to find them covered in the soft, white sand of the shore. But he had to make sure he was where he assumed, and there was only one convenient way to do so._

 _He looked over his shoulder, and to his utter astonishment, there was_ no _ocean. It appeared to be... more land, where the ocean should have been. 'Is that... Ninjago? Before it was separated?' Lloyd wondered, staring in disbelief at the connected patch of land. 'But how is this possible? Wait a minute, I must be dreaming! This is what this hallucination must be.'_

 _The green ninja smiled to himself at the discovery, reaching down to pinch his arm, but when he did, he was only greeted by pain. "Ow!" he whimpered, rubbing the red mark that was slowly beginning to show up on his forearm._

 _'This is no dream...' Lloyd realized, an overwhelming sense of dread overcoming him. 'But this can't be real...' He continued to stare at his arm, until his gaze was drawn to the sound of light voices conversing. Quickly, he dove behind a bulky rock, hiding himself from whoever they were's line of sight._

 _The energy master held his breath as the voices ceased, only for it to come out in a large gasp when he saw a man, with the eyes of Sensei Wu approaching whoever they were. But this man seemed much younger than his uncle, wispy blonde hair pulled back into a shoulder-length braid._

 _The voices started up again at the newcomer's arrival, this time, Lloyd able to hear what they were saying to each other. "I see you have both been busy lately, O'Neil, Pazan." The newcomer nodded to each of them in regard._

 _"Yes, we have." A gruffer voice agreed, emanating from a man of pale skin, ginger hair, and lively, emerald green eyes. The woman next to him - presumably Pazan - only nodded, attention spilt between that of their conversation, and the... infant, she was tenderly cradling in her arms._

 _"So..." The blonde man began gingerly, indicating to the baby in Pazan's arms. "How old is he?" he asked, confirming the gender of the child._

 _'Why the heck am I here? And who are these people? Are they supposed to mean anything of significance? I've never seen them in my life!' The green ninja's blonde brows knitted in confusion._

 _"About a month old," The woman of charismatic golden eyes spoke up, brightly grinning down at her giggling child. Joining her gaze at the baby, the man of green eyes placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling proudly._

 _"You seem like wonderful parents," The blue-eyed man observed, eyes too focused on the child. "I'm sure he will grow up to become a great man someday."_

 _'Ugh! Who's the kid? Who are these people?!' Lloyd was beginning to become frustrated, contemplating on whether he should reveal himself or not. Coming to a decision, he decided to keep his post for awhile more until he figured out more about the couple and the man who shared the same eyes as his uncle. 'Wait a minute, is that the First Spinjitzu Master? No... it couldn't be...'_

 _"I can't object to that," The same prideful smile remained imprinted on the father's face. "I couldn't be happier."_

 _"The same for me," Pazan added, slowly rocking the baby back and forth, "I could not have imagined a more perfect child."_

 _Lloyd leaned out from behind the boulder, trying to get a good view of the child he felt mixed feelings toward, for some weird reason. But when he tried to get a closer look, the world around him shifted, before ultimately unwinding, dissipating into nothing at the edges. The green ninja let out a squeak of fright, before launching himself out into the open, but the ground vanished while he was midair, and he was dropped into an abyss of darkness, screaming all the way._

 _When he landed, it was on his stomach, hard on solid ground. Groaning, he slowly pushed himself upright, easing himself onto his knees. His vision met muted twilight and a violent hue of purple, causing him to reel backward at the sight. He could recognize that light anywhere. He was still on the Dark Island, except this time, it was much, well- darker._

 _"So you're the destined one Good has sent to stop me." A dark figure entered his peripheral vision, footsteps sounding in irregular intervals as he walked toward him._

 _Abruptly, the master of energy swung around, scrambling away from the unnerving, scratchy voice, but only to come to the edge of a precipice, overhanging the jagged rocks and choppy seawater many feet below._

 _The Overlord gave a cackle at Lloyd's fearful stupor, laugh infused with the sharp hiss of his raspy voice. "You, a pathetic mortal, has come to stop me?" He exclaimed, more vicious laughter ripping from his chest. "You are a mere boy, and I am the entity of pure evil, a force not to be reckoned with, yet you have the audacity to confront me." The embodiment of darkness neared the green ninja, and Lloyd instinctively backed away, only for his hands to catch loose rock and open air. Reeling, Lloyd made a desperate attempt to regain his balance, and to his relief, caught the edge of the cliff with his palms._

 _More deranged laughter. "Fall, fall, fall, pathetic green ninja. You are all alone. Why would your "supposed" friends leave you helpless and without any weapons on my turf?" The Overlord leered at the blonde boy, who's eyes were squinted shut in attempt to block out the demoralizing voice. "Well, it would only make sense if they weren't actually your friends after all. Just using you." And with that, the creature of evil burst into a whirlwind of darkness, slamming into the chest of the unsuspecting green ninja and sending him careening over the cliff edge._

 _Screams tore from Lloyd's throat until it was raw, but were soon snuffed out by the sound of bone meeting rock, a resonating crunch following after the initial blow. As the world faded to black, the last stars dancing before his eyes dwindling, Lloyd could feel himself falling again, weightless, until a flash of blinding white light filled the green ninja's vision._

 _Silence, dead silence, a deafening choir invading his ears, so loud it felt as if his eardrums were going to burst. Drowning in a sea of sound, until... his father's concerned voice broke the trance. "Lloyd... Lloyd?"_

 _Cold-sweat poured over his brow as he began to come to, awakening with a jolt. Ridden with itchy goosebumps was his entire body, and he shivered, despite feeling beyond a hundred degrees underneath a pile of blankets._

 _"Lloyd?" Garmadon took his son's hand in his own, squeezing it gently. "Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice._

 _Lloyd groaned, cracking his eyes open to peer at his father, but quickly shut them when he was overcame with a wave of nausea. "No..." The green ninja finally answered, squeezing his father's hand back. "I feel like-" But he didn't get that far, as he choked on his own bile threatening to rise up his esophagus. He was just too dizzy._

 _"Shh, shh... it's alright. Just go back to sleep." His father soothed, but that only caused the energy master to go on red alert._

 _With a spike of fear, Lloyd went rigid, and he suddenly shot upright. "No! I'm not going back there!"_

 _Garmadon arched a skeptical brow. "Back where?"_

 _The green ninja was hesitant for a moment. "A-A nightmare..."_

 _Both of Garmadon's brows raised. "What happened? You know that you can always tell me anything." His tone indicated that he wouldn't leave Lloyd alone until he proved truthful._

 _"I-It was nothing, honestly..." Lloyd insisted, pushing back the covers. Something inside of him compelled him to lie to his father, as odd as the sensation it was. 'Don't you_ dare _tell him of what you saw...'_

 _"Lloyd." Garmadon stated. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." His jade gaze darkened for a moment, and Lloyd froze in place._

 _"Fine." The master of energy complied at last, pretending to act despondent. "T-The nightmare... i-it was of when I had to fight you when you were possessed by the Overlord," he solemnly nodded to himself, as if liking the way his fabrication was turning out. "B-But this time, when I defeated the Overlord, you didn't come back. You were gone, a-and... I killed you..." Lloyd pretended to choke on a sob as well, which earned him a consoling hug from his father._

 _"Lloyd... it's okay, it's okay... I'm right here." Garmadon comforted him, and Lloyd returned his embrace, but only to pinch his opposite arm in order to bring tears to his eyes. He needed this act to appear as believable as possible._

 _Forcing himself to cry, the green ninja hugged his father tighter, regardless of all the guilt burdening him. It felt terrible to lie to his father, like a punch to the gut, but it was necessary._

 _'Don't you_ dare _tell him.'_

Present

Lloyd could feel the familiar sense of falling, wind caressing his face as he plummeted head-first into a void of blackness. Another dream, presumably. This was becoming a recurring cycle, once every night having a dream of equal importance. However, they were all very similar, and sometimes blended together, but he never could return to the same one at will. It was like his mind was only directing him to dreams that focused on the mysterious figures of O'Neil or Pazan - whom he had figured out long ago was O'Neil's wife - but he still was never able to see the face of their child. Honestly, the suspense was beginning to become unbearable. But this time he was determined to discover the identity of their son. And part of him already had an inkling of who it might be.

Opening his eyes, the green ninja found himself in the middle of a battle, stone warriors encircling him. Once noticing Lloyd, the brutes charged in his direction, but he fended them off with an energy blast, taking out the remainder of them with a round of spinjitzu. After that, he did a brief scan of the battlefield, until he spotted who he was looking for; O'Neil chasing after the First Spinjitzu Master, who was carrying- the _son_! Now was his chance!

With a deep breath, Lloyd took off in a dead sprint, tailing after them with great agility. Soon, he was almost at their heels, lungs protesting and fighting against each stride, until his foot caught a crevice in the ground, and he tripped, face-planting into the stone. Dazed but not discouraged - far from it - he lifted his head, nose beginning to spout a steady stream of blood. With an exasperated huff, he climbed back to his feet, picking up a jog in order to make up the lost distance between him and O'Neil. But the First Spinjitzu Master was whom he truly wanted to catch up to.

"Please... Please help me..."

Lloyd fell short of steps, stumbling to a stop next to a woman cradling a baby, though it was - for sure - not the same child he was searching for, nor was it Pazan. The woman before him possessed long dreads of dark hair, all wound into a tight braid, with a single streak of green hair breaking up the plain shade. Her cerulean eyes were imploring him to stay there with her, filled with fear and anguish, a tinge of terror present as well. The baby in her arms shared the same dark hair - green streak and all - and ghostly green eyes. They peeked up at Lloyd from behind a tattered blanket, causing him to shudder involuntarily.

"What do you need help with?" The green ninja asked, despite the infant's ghastly stare, his good-natured instincts setting in.

"I need to get out of here. This place is a war-zone, if you couldn't tell already, and it's not safe." Hastily, she surveyed their surroundings, before grabbing Lloyd by a wrist and dragging him behind a tree. "I was originally staying here with O'Neil. He's an old friend of mine, one that I met before he became corrupt. What initiated this battle was Jojomai's jealousy. He loved Pazan, and when she had O'Neil's child - and being O'Neil was suffering from darkness corruption - Jojomai assumed that'd it be the perfect opportunity."

"For what?" The energy master interjected, the angst troubling him gradually building up into a fortress of ultimate dread.

Briskly, the woman brushed some lose strands of hair behind an ear. "To kidnap his son and raise it as his own. He's going to banish O'Neil here, and anyone else that doesn't get to safety before he splits Ninjago in two. I need to get out of here with my son Morro, but I can't. Not even with my elemental power. I won't be able to get there in time. Pazan's already fortified herself in the Golden Weapons, but I know she's not locked in them yet. She's just waiting for the right moment to strike. If she was going to banish herself in the weapons, I'm sure she'd take her son with her."

 _Wait... Banish her son in the Golden Weapons...Was that me? Have I been lied to my whole life?_ Lloyd mentally shook his head. _N-No... I-It can't be... I need more proof before I jump to conclusions..._ "What would that do?"

"Prevent Jojomai from brainwashing her child to despise O'Neil, I'm sure of. Envious _bastard_ ," her teeth clenched, brows furrowing. "O'Neil's always been a good man to me. He's generous, kind, and honest, but he _does_ have anger issues. _Major_. But besides that flaw, he's a good person. Stupid elemental power overcoming his will." She grumbled, her last words piquing the blonde teen's interest.

"Elemental power?"

"Ah, yes..." she blew out a tense breath, "the master of darkness. Fell in a dark matter pit a few years ago, gained the ability to "control" darkness. Or supposedly." The crystal-eyed woman explained, giving air-quotes and rolling her eyes. "Stupid anger issues got to his head. But we're wasting time. We need to leave here." Her hand latched onto his wrist once more, and Lloyd nodded in affirmation, the newly acquired information a subject for later.

"Alright then. Let's go." But before Lloyd could make a move, the world started to dim around him, fading black at the edges. "No!" He yelled as he was plunged into complete blackness, the woman's hand around his wrist vanishing with the rest of the vision. "Not now!" Hopelessly, he dropped to his knees, before pounding his fists on the ground. "I was so close..." he whispered dejectedly as the darkness began to recede, giving way to a familiar light, one he saw each and every night, but told no one of. Perhaps he should have. It could have prevented all of this. His capture. His foolishness. His ignorance.

But now he was almost sure of one thing, and all he had to do was pull the Overlord's strings in order to get the information that was shredding him on the inside. This question still remains:

Was _O'Neil_ his father, or was he not?

Or more specifically: Was the _Overlord_ \- the embodiment of darkness who had tried to kill him several times - his father, or was he not?

Now that was the trickiest part.

* * *

 **Jay keeps stealing my iPad, so I've told O'Neil to safeguard it. Pretty sure it won't get stolen again... unless there's a body count... Anyways, what do you think? IS Lloyd their son? ;} But until then, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(I'll be gone for awhile, but please review!)**


	20. Mission Impossible

**Yay! Long chapter! Oh, and did I forget to specify that my birthday was two weeks ago? I completely forgot! :P Also, HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! :D**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: Meh, ya never know. Us fanfiction authors can be misleading at times. ;)**

 **Jens: Darkness _and_ O'Neil make up the Overlord. When separated, they're just two separate entities; darkness, and O'Neil. Thought I'd specify that. And Morro will definitely be showing up again. (Also, Jade's element is discovered! :D**

 **GLACIER13: Are you sure? And yes, Morro is evil, especially if talking about the alter-dimension FFF version. ;P**

 **TheAmberShadow: You might be right, yet you might be wrong. Who knows? (Me, lol :) And yep. Morro will become more important. He'll be one of the main focuses in book 2. ;)**

 **S3: Heh, then you're _really_ gonna hate Zane after this. And yes, that would be Morro, as in the master of wind. Don't worry. You'll get some insight soon enough. ;)**

 **NinjagoMLP77: Sorry I didn't reply! Got the last chapter done early and forgot to add yours in. Been real busy. And yep, this is extremely mysterious. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Rosa: Thanks! But it's alright because O'Neil's protecting it. ;P**

 **Happy belated birthday to me because I'm too lazy to do anything special for it! Nah, not really. :|**

* * *

"Okay, so if that won't work... then I guess we're out of ideas! Let's go get help from Cyrus Borg." Jay began to stride away from the shoreline, but was stopped when Cole's hand grabbed the collar of his ninja gi from behind, jerking him back in place.

"No, we're not going anywhere. We haven't even tried accessing the entrance yet. Who knows how easy it'll be to open?"

The lightning master scoffed. "Easy? The entrance is underwater! The ocean will flood it, even if we try to get it open! It's impossible!"

"No-"

"Cole, Jay's actually right," Kai interposed, stepping between the two. "Well, for once-"

"Hey!"

Kai coughed. "Ahem, as I was saying," The fire ninja glared at Jay, before resuming. "We need to head to Borg Industries for more supplies. I suppose we'll need to pry open the door, so we'll have to use something with that sole purpose. Prying things open."

"A jack?" Nya entered the conversation, an eyebrow raised.

The brunette whirled to face her. "Exactly. We'll need a jack in order to open it up."

"What about the seawater?" Jay interjected, an eyebrow also raised.

"We'll ask Borg about it when we get there. Until then, anyone else got any bright ideas?" Kai asked, turning back to the rest of his team members.

The blue ninja shook his head, while the black ninja remained silent, a held a hand to his chin, seemingly lost in thought.

"Cole?" The Samurai spoke up, and Cole gradually nodded.

"Yeah, I have an idea." The earth master looked up at her, slightly smiling.

"What... is it?"

"It's a plan B, a last resort no less. I say we try Kai's plan first. If all else fails, we're moving on to mine. Sound good?"

The other ninja nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get a move on." Cole declared, smiling triumphantly as he was back in his natural leadership position. "But first we have to find that dragon."

"I don't think that will be a problem. Look." The red ninja pointed into the midday sky at the incoming dragon, broad wings easing the beast down to the ground below.

"Great! We get to see Cyrus!" Jay exclaimed excitedly, a twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

Nya narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "Is that all you care about nowadays?

"Uh... no?" The master of electricity gave a shrug, and she couldn't help but giggle at his usual antics.

"Alrighty. Let's go." Cole interrupted them, wiping his hands on his kimono pants. "We have a friend to save. Who knows what trouble Lloyd's gotten himself into by now, or whose put him in that trouble. No matter who's responsible, we're still gonna rescue him."

"Hear-Hear!" Jay agreed, already stomping in the direction of the idle dragon after Kai.

The shorthaired girl shook her head once again, starting toward the dragon, until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Abruptly, she spun around, only to be faced with Cole's steady gaze. "What?" she asked, pushing his hand from her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry. For this all. I know you truly love him," he glanced at the blue ninja, features troubled. "But I just jumped at the chance when I heard that there was a possibility of being with you. Turns out you belong with him, and are happier with him, so I should have never driven a wedge between you two. It's my fault over half of this team isn't getting along. No wonder Kai thinks I'm unfit to be leader." His eyes darted back to hers, and she felt her stomach coil.

 _Why are you being this honest with me?_

"But it's not you; it's me," Cole continued, swallowing. "You're a wonderful, brave, and smart girl; but you're just not the one for me. You and Jay share a connection - one that I'm jealous of - and I guess I just wanted to feel the same. I'm sorry I caused you two to drift apart; really, I am."

His openness shocked Nya - so much so - that she didn't even realize that she was gaping at him, until he put a hand on her cheek, closing her mouth. "Go to him." He smiled, a smile that broke her heart, yet set it free at the same time. It was as if all of the weight had been lifted, dubiety resolved in an instant, but soon replaced with an overflowing respect for the earth ninja.

"Thank you." The Samurai whispered, unsure if her words were meant for herself or the black ninja, but nonetheless he accepted her thanks.

"No, thank you. Jay's really hard to be around when it's obvious he hates your guts. Hopefully he doesn't anymore after this." With a pat of her shoulder, Cole set off toward the dragon, posture certain and head held much higher than before.

Nya could feel her cheeks heating up, heart beginning to race, then flutter as it missed a few beats. Maybe Jay could forgive her- _Heck_ , that freckled-goofball would give anything to be with the Samurai. There was no need to apologize.

Reassured, Nya strutted up to the dragon, an unmistakable bounce in her strides as she approached.

"What's gotten into you?" Kai asked as he exchanged bewildered glances between her and the black ninja. Jay, however, only crossed his arms and scowled.

Climbing onto the beast's back, Nya laughed, taking a seat behind the lightning master, who snuck a discreet glance back at her to see what she was giggling about.

"What're you laughing at?" The blue ninja grumped, quickly turning away from her.

"Nothing..." The Samurai mused as the Ultra Dragon began its ascent into the calm blue sky, the rhythmic thump of wings the only thing filling the empty space. She'd tell him sooner or later. But for now, it was the time to wait and see how Jay interpreted her upbeat mood.

This was going to be fun.

NinjaChief547

Beads of sweat - cold, cold sweat, chilling to the bone - formed on the green ninja's head as he awoke, the familiar sense of of dizziness greeting him with gale-force. Soon, he came to terms with his own rugged breathing, the audible sound scratchy and painful to listen to. When he tried to inhale through his nose, he broke into a fit of vehement coughs, choking on the thick blood running down the back of his throat. _Wait... Why is my nose bleeding now? It should have been in the dream only... not... real..._

Abruptly, his eyelids flew open, and he was... still in the tank...

"What do you mean he's fine?! He's bleeding!" Jade's shrill voice.

"So what? It's just a bloody nose." Pythor's voice shot back. _Wait, Pythor? When did he get in here?_

"Just a bloody nose?! What do you really think Master will have to say about this?"

The Anacondrai Leader simply hiked a shoulder. "That you have good aim."

"What?!" Jade stomped her foot, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. Her features were marred with anger, lashes slowly beginning to fuse as her eyes narrowed. "Listen here, _stupid reptile_. I have more authority than you, meaning I am your _superior_ ," she hissed, pounding her chest with a clenched fist. "You are required listen to _me_ while Master isn't here, and that's final. Got it? Or do I have to pound it into you?"

Pythor snorted. "Didn't your mama ever tell you not to pick fights with an Anacondrai?"

Rage flashed in Jade's eyes as she raised a hand, snapping her fingers. All of a sudden, a shadow lurched at the white snake, plowing into his torso and... doing absolutely nothing, except bouncing off of his hide.

The serpent chuckled at her, his deep laughter mocking Jade, and she growled at him. "What did you expect to happen?" Pythor chortled. "Anacondrai have thick hides, impervious to elemental powers. You should know this by now. All elemental masters do, unless they weren't in the Serpentine War or didn't have parents in it either. And what element even is that? I've never seen it before. According to the security camera footage, you have the power of disintegration. Most elemental users do not have more than one power, excluding- Hey. Look. He's awake."

"What?" The green-eyed girl whipped around, only to freeze. "L-Lloyd?"

"Um, hi?" The master of energy gave a weak wave, his face sickly ashen. Unkempt was his blonde hair, blood staining his lips and the collar of his ninja gi. His emerald eyes were exhausted, sunken in and strained, the light within them dwindling. He was in terrible shape, worse than he was beforehand, breathing shallow.

"He might actually die..." Pythor voiced both of their thoughts aloud, seemingly having the same reaction as the mistress of the mystery element was to Lloyd's appearance.

"I-I'm fine." Lloyd insisted, attempting to rise to his feet, but falling short of his goal and back onto the ground. Grimacing, he doubled-over, an audible crunch to be heard, next a prolonged cry of agony.

 _No..._ Jade's eyes widened as her chest tightened, restraining her capacity for air. A numbing cold settled over her, tickling the hair on the back of her neck, before moving down her spine. _That freaking nindroid cracked his ribs, and now they're broken..._

 _I'm going to fricken kill him._

"I'm going to go find a first-aid kit. Master's plans will surely be foiled if the boy dies." The Anacondrai Leader began to slither toward the doorway, pace gaining momentum as Lloyd began to wheeze.

Once regaining control of her paralyzed body, Jade darted for the tank, readying her elemental power. With a leap into the air, she twirled, before landing a kick against the glass, but not to shatter it. Shimmering, the glass gradually faded away, becoming intangible, and she swiftly grabbed Lloyd, before passing back through it, as she only had a a split second of time to spare. She needed to get outside - quick - in order for her alternate powers to work. Her alternate powers could only work in solar rays, but not while she was confined indoors. Her opposite half of her element - which she relied on the most - could grant her the ability to wish upon three falling stars every twenty-four hours, supplying her anything that she so wanted or desired. Though there still was a catch: Not every wish worked.

As soon as she was out the doorway, she did a brief sweep of the hall, and when seeing that the coast was clear, bolted down the right corridor.

"Jade! Stop!"

Jade trekked on, ignoring the... _beseeching_ calls? _Wait a minute, who's voice is that?_

"Please! I can help him!" The agonized voice rang out once again, more panicked than before. "Please! He's going to die!"

The mistress of moon skidded to a halt, rousing whimpers from the master of energy. "Sorry..." she muttered, before turning to face her pursuer.

Behind her stood a tall, spindly male, ginger hair matted to his forehead. Iridescent were his emerald green eyes, radiating with anguish and worry. "Please," he rushed forward, the baggy material of his black kimono bouncing with each stride, "I know how to help him, but we need to get him out of here; fast." Surveying the hall behind him, he finally came to a standstill, posture stiff.

"Who are you first-"

"Introductions don't matter right now. My top priority is getting him out of here before..." Reluctant, the man shifted uncomfortably, biting his lip.

Jade glared up at him. "Before what?"

"Like I said; doesn't matter. That's a topic for later." He moved to the green ninja's aid, winding an arm around his torso and helping him up to his feet. "We need to move, now."

"Fine." She agreed with a curt nod, tending to Lloyd's other side. "Let's go."

"There they are! Get them!" The ice master's booming voice reverberated throughout the long hall, announcing their presence. Soon following was the sound of pounding footsteps, shouts, and guttural grunts as nindroids and stone warriors barreled around the far corner, weapons raised and readied to fire.

"Go!" The man shouted, leaving Lloyd in her grasp. With the wave of a hand, a wall shadows arced for the incoming army, instantly decommissioning the nindroids, but only delaying the stone warriors. Aggressively, the savages pushed forward, growling at their attacker, and their attacker growled back at them.

"You are my army! Why are you listening to that _fool_?" His voice ripped from his throat, silencing the whole brigade. But it wasn't his voice. It was the voice of the Overlord, yet the same lanky human stood in his place.

"...i-it's O-O'Neil..." The green ninja croaked, fidgeting in her arms. "...I-I need t-to t-talk with him..."

"Not here." Jade whispered, leading Lloyd away from the fight. "What you really need some medical attention."

"Hurry up and leave here..." O'Neil's voice came weaker, eyes weary and diluted with lilac. "Go... b-before he takes over- _Too late._ "

"Run!" The mistress of moon screamed as they ducked around a corner, a blast of purple light crashing into the wall where they were once standing, a shower of dust raining down.

"No, I have to do something!" Somehow rejuvenated, the master of energy sprang away from the green-eyed girl, to her own protest. Somersaulting back into the line of fire, Lloyd pitched a ball of energy at the oncoming raid, nailing the Overlord in the chest, and to his surprise, sending him down onto the ground. Wait- How did that work?

" _Get him_!" The dark lord roared, but the green ninja was already - by far - long gone.

"C'mon!" As he passed by Jade, he yanked her upright, sprinting down the corridor. Their footfalls came loud and heavy, breathing labored as they kept up an unrivaled pace.

" _Gotcha_!" Out of the blue, a nindroid's foot swept out, but missed Lloyd's legs as he front-flipped over the limb. Enraged, the nindroid lunged at the green ninja, this time catching his foot and taking him down with him.

Unabashed, the blonde teen shook the hand from his ankle, before kicking back and denting in the right side of the robot's face. But it was only when the droid snarled at him, Lloyd knew which specific nindroid he had kicked:

 _Zane_.

"Lloyd! Look out!"

The green ninja reflexively ducked, a spear of ice zooming over his head and impaling the far wall. Instinctively, Lloyd rolled out of the way, another shard stabbing into the ground where he was just lying. Soon, the energy master found himself backed against the wall, without anywhere left to run. There were no options left. He was doomed. Plain and simple. Zane, however, only smirked at this, a spiked ball of ice gradually forming in his palm.

"I don't care about master's orders anymore. He's mentally unstable; inept to be our leader. That's why I'm taking charge. And you're the only thing that seems to bring out the O'Neil half of him, so I'll have to _eliminate_ you. Or you could be an asset when I take over Ninjago _myself_."

Horror crept into the green ninja's expression, pupils shrinking as fear enveloped them. Pure, unadulterated terror. "W-What are you saying Zane? T-This is isn't you! Snap out of it!" He tried scrambling backward, his attempts rendered futile by the unforgiving wall standing behind him.

"What am I saying?" The nindroid snorted, closing the space between them. "I'm not saying anything. I'm merely implying that I'm going to _kill_ you."

"No you don't!" Jade threw her full body weight into the droid, plowing him onto the ground, the creaking and crumpling of metal to be heard. "C'mon stupid! I've already been compromised! There's no going back now!" The mistress of moon jerked Lloyd up to his feet, tugging him along as they ran for the exit.

"If you were smart you'd stop right there. But from my observations, you clearly are not. You thought you could escape scot-free, after double-crossing me?" There the Overlord stood at the end of the hall ahead, two petrified children held in place by nindroids flanking his sides. One a young girl with faint, long blonde hair and jade eyes, the other a shaggy, red-haired teenager with frightful, cerulean irises.

"Oh my God..." The green-eyed girl slowed, bringing a hand up to her parted lips as her legs became weak. Hot tears clouded her vision, the world spinning out of control, until Lloyd reminded her that he was still there, his sturdy hand placed on Jade's shoulder. The mistress of moon barely felt the touch, too shocked to do much else than unemotionally stand in place. The dark lord had kidnapped her younger siblings; her brother Ess and her sister Ana, and was now using them as leverage against her. That bastard...

Abruptly, Zane appeared behind Lloyd, grabbing his wrists and wrenching them behind his back. The green ninja gave a sharp hiss through gritted teeth as he was roughly forced down onto his knees, the rocky cavern floor grating them raw.

"Are you going to thwart me again, _Jade_?" The creature of evil questioned, voice dripping with venom.

 _...h-he has A-Ana and Ess... W-What do I do? What can I do?_

"Don't hurt them." The energy master spoke up, tense, as he swallowed nervously. "I-It isn't their faults; they're innocent. Torture me instead, but for Ninjago's sake; don't hurt the kids. They're not a part of this." Zane scowled at Lloyd, smacking the crown of his head.

"Don't speak unless spoken to-"

"Well, in that case, I have a plethora of _good_ ideas. Zane, take him back to the tank. I'll be in there as soon as I can." A devilish glint flashed in the Overlord's eyes, features twisting into a sadistic smile. "I want his power drained; _immediately_. Then he won't be able to be nuisance anymore, until we deploy Stage 2 of our plan."

The green ninja instantly paled, eyes enlarging. "...n-no..." Lloyd whispered, starting to fight against the ice master's hold on his wrists. "N-No!" Thrashing, the master of energy began flailing his legs, desperately trying to free himself. "No!" He screamed as he was dragged back down the hall, before they ultimately disappeared around the corner.

Amused, the dark lord shrugged, before finally shoving the two kids forward. His eyes narrowed as his gaze landed on the stunned mistress of moon, stilling her haywire blood. "I want you three to _leave_ here and _never_ return. Be lucky I'm showing you _pathetic_ _humans_ _mercy_ right now, because when I claim Ninjago for myself, I _won't_ be so forgiving. His hands linked behind his rigid spine as he sauntered down the right corridor. "You're now dismissed."

Dumfounded, Jade remained in place, despite her siblings sobs as they raced up to her. In a daze, Jade wrapped her arms around her littler siblings, hugging them tight - perhaps too tight - as she was far too afraid to let them go.

 _He held all the cards in his hands, yet he still released us... Heck, he even allowed Lloyd to bear responsibility for my actions... God, hopefully Lloyd doesn't suffer too badly... I'd feel terrible... But in the meantime,_ _I've got some ninja to track down. And I think I just know how I can..._ Her eyes were drawn up to the blinking red light of a security camera in the corner, and she grinned slyly. This was going to be easier than she thought. After all, the Overlord never specified _when_ she had to leave.

* * *

 **Wat time is it? *checks clock* Wow, it's 2:06 A.M.! But this chapter was totally worth staying up late to finish! NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(MORRO WILL BE MAKING MORE APPEARANCES! STAY TUNED!)**

 **Jens: I drew a pic of the ending sequence with Lloyd and Jade running. Looks pretty snazzy. :P**


	21. Is Anything True?

**I really have nothing else to say, except... ALL OF MY ORIGINAL REVIEWERS LEFT ME! :/ Nah, jk. I just choose the wrong day to upload, heh. Everybody's usually busy on Easter. :)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Jens: You will absolutely hate Zane by the end of this book. Definitely. But the ending's a long ways away, I'm sure. And yes, O'Neil still does. And tell Glacier that I'm working on his request. It's in the works, but still not finished yet. And thank you! I'm now another year older! Hooray... Not really. The other day I forgot I had even aged at all. :P**

 **TheAmberShadow: There may be a few hints about her scattered throughout this chapter, but nothing solid. And thank you! (Check my profile. I added it at the end, but only for a limited time, obviously for quite understandable reasons.) :P**

 **Rosa: Aw, now don't feel like that! Your story's good! If you checked I did review, but I was just a little busy so I couldn't straightaway. And I'm sorry you feel like this. The most important thing is to not get discouraged. That just causes writer's block. :/**

 **S3: Yep. Pretty much my reaction after writing this. Except I'd probably smack him with a clipboard, as well as Rosa. ;)**

 **NinjagoMLP77: Unfortunately, that might not be the case. But the Overlord _does_ have a severe case of the crazies, that's for sure. ;}**

 **Vixen: Yep. _Totally_. ;)**

 **Guys, again, I appreciate all of the support. It really means a lot to me. Keep it up. :)**

* * *

Here the green ninja stood, banging his fists against the thick, reinforced glass with all his might, but to no prevail did it give way the slightest. Helpless pleas, heard by his enemies, unheard by his friends. Where were they? Did they even realize he was gone? Lloyd hated himself for it, but he was starting to develop doubts, doubts that were so far-fetched he was starting to believe them. And he wasn't even sure he could trust his "father" anymore, depending if he was actually who he seemed to be. The green ninja felt like a useless pawn, everybody pushing and throwing him around like an old, worn rag doll. To take his mind off these despairing speculations, he instead prepared to land a kick against the glass, but fell short when Ashlynn stuck her head in the doorway. She glanced around the room, eyes traveling to the master of ice leaning against the left wall, before meeting the green ninja's gaze. Somehow, she relayed Lloyd a message, a shocking one at that, and he was somehow able to hear it... in his head...

 _'I know about the memory elixir you consumed... I can read your thoughts...'_

 _'Wait, you can?'_

Ashlynn nodded from her position at the doorway. _'Yes. I am the mistress of telepathy. I see all, know all. Or I read all, know all. Whatever one you prefer. And have you been having strange dreams? That's one of the only things I can't affect or access with my powers. Sure, I could be the cause of a nightmare, but not intentionally. Those are the limits of my powers.'_

The master of energy was unsure if he could trust her, resuming in his barrage against the glass in order to remain indifferent. Zane _couldn't_ know he was communicating with another ally of darkness. Wait, why was she talking to him? A favor of Jade's?

 _'Hello? You gonna answer me? We don't have all day if you can't tell. The Overlord will be here soon, and if he senses my powers in action...'_ Her impatient sapphire eyes were bloodshot and wild, giving her a sort of psychotic appearance. A fitting look.

Biting his lip, Lloyd swung another his fist at the tank wall, perspiration beginning to drip from his brow. _'Yes... Nightmares every night. And a memory elixir? I have no recollection of-'_ Suddenly, the green ninja froze, a realization forcing the air from his lungs. _My father... That tea I drank... H-He put something in it! No wonder it tasted different!_

 _'You're just realizing this? Really? And yes, the dreams do have meaning to them. Name the latest one you've had. I want to know what you're experiencing.'_ Ashlynn demanded, eyes still possessing the same crazed look.

The blonde had to ponder that for a moment. _'Well, for starters, it was on the Dark Island.'_

 _'Go on,'_ she urged, waving her hand.

 _'It was of the first battle between good and evil. I saw O'Neil chasing after the First Spinjitzu Master, who was carrying a child. But I tripped and lost them, running into a woman with a child named Morro, or something like that.'_ Lloyd explained, surprised by how vividly he remembered the dream.

 _'Interesting... Also, do you know that wherever you've had a dream, you've already been before in some timeline? And the people in them. Haven't you ever heard that anyone you see in a dream you've seen before in real life? Why else would they all be on the Dark Island?'_

Lloyd stopped punching the glass once more, but only to pull his hand back with a hiss. Perhaps trying to escape this way wasn't the best idea. _'Wait, how did you know they were all on the Dark Island?'_

 _'Lucky guess,'_ Ashlynn answered without missing a beat. All of a sudden, she fell silent, peering over her shoulder at the hallway beyond. Seeing that nobody was behind her, she began, voice... hesitant. _'Um, well... I don't know how else to explain this, so here it goes: I'm O'Neil's daughter, and I once took the memory elixir to see what would happen to me. Turns out, it just made me hate him even more.'_

The blonde teenager nodded, processing her confession. When it finally clicked in his brain, his eyes grew round.

 _'What? Do you think I'm your_ sister _or something? Even if I was it wouldn't be fully.'_

 _'W-What do you mean?'_

 _'If you know of Pazan, she is that child's mother, whoever they may be, but not my mother. My father murdered my mother in cold blood,'_ Her eyes shook with an inimitable intensity. _'One day, he lost control of his body while they were in an argument, and by the time he finally came to his senses, he was covered in her blood. I witnessed the whole_ damn _thing, but I couldn't do anything to stop it because I was just a_ weak _,_ pathetic _child. I was scared of what he might do to me if I intervened, so I just stood from the sidelines, watching, but not doing a single thing.'_ The mistress of telepathy spoke frankly, as if she was talking about a meal she ate for breakfast. _'And yes, I am implying that I'm immortal. Big shocker.'_ The mistress of telepathy rolled her eyes.

Deluged with questions, Lloyd randomly picked one to ask. _'So O'Neil was in a relationship with a another woman before Pazan?'_

 _'Yes, if you'd even call it that. He sure didn't act like he loved my mother. His heart always belonged to Pazan, ever since the beginning. The child he had with her is the only one he actually cares about.'_

 _'Oh...'_ Awkwardly, the green ninja scuffed his feet against the tank floor, unable to come up with a better response.

 _'It's fine.'_ Ashlynn reassured, casually propping herself against the doorframe with an elbow. _'But would it be that crazy to assume that you're the missing son? I think it's plausible.'_ With that final remark, she pivoted around, vanishing into the hallway.

Lloyd could only stare at where she was just standing in disbelief. _Am I the missing son? Or is Ashlynn just trying to fool me?_ But the blonde didn't have time to ponder that, for a familiar, bone-chilling voice infiltrated his ears:

"Now who's ready to get their power drained?"

NinjaChief547

"Hello ninja! It is so nice to finally see you again!" The head of Borg Industries greeted the four teenagers, rolling his wheelchair through the sliding doors that were being held open by factory personnel.

"Hi Cyrus!" The blue ninja exclaimed, flying up the steps to his idol's side.

Nya rolled her eyes, before eventually joining Jay at the top of the cement stairs after Kai and Cole.

"Hey Borg. Sorry we didn't notify you of our meeting sooner. We had no cellular service." The red ninja explained, stepping forward. "But I don't trust anywhere in this city anymore, so I think we should head inside before we discuss further matters."

Slowly, Borg nodded, as if coming to terms with the brunette's words, before wheeling out of the doorway and ushering the four in. "Come in then. Quickly, quickly. If it's as urgent as you said over the line, then I suggest we head to my private meeting room. That's one of the only rooms there aren't any surveillance."

Once all the ninja were inside the building, Borg beckoned for his workers to close the doors, before sending them off to do other labor. After that was dealt with, he led the ninja into his lower floor office, having Cole bolt the door shut.

"So we came here to-"

"Shh!" The inventor shushed, an index finger held to his lips. "I still feel unsafe, even in this office. And this office doesn't even have any cameras. Luckily, for more privacy, I had another elevator installed in order to reach the lower floors."

"Lower floors?" The Samurai asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Yes. Now let me think of that darn code I used to access it." Borg glided over to a cluttered desktop, sifting through a stack of papers.

"Wait, you still use paper?" Jay spoke up, receiving a glare from Nya, who also gave him a "zip-the-lips" gesture. Borg could be scatter-brained at times, and he didn't need another distraction from the lightning master.

"Of course. Blueprints, the confidential forms for this building, bills, other important things that aren't issued online... There's always a need for paper. And about those no-service troubles Kai mentioned, I need to deal with that ASAP. Everyone in Ninjago should be provided with cellular service..." he mused, tongue poking out in concentration.

"You're still searching for the code, right?" Cole exchanged glances with his teammates, before looking back to Borg for his input.

"Yes. And... here it is!" Cyrus raised a tiny slip of paper, waving it above his head. "Now we can head to the true ground floor." He cruised over to the middle of the back wall, first taking down a picture of him and his first robot creation, P.I.X.A.L. Underneath was a standardized hand scanner, one of which the inventor placed his left hand against. While scanning his palm the scanner emanated a soft blue glow, first traveling from the bottom of his hand to his finger tips, then back down. After the scanner finished its job, the blue light dimmed, a mechanism activated behind the wall. The clanking of metal and gears whirring could be heard as the wall parted, revealing yet another doorway with a panel of digits in the center. Next, Borg typed in the code he had found with lightning-fast precision, hitting the 'enter' key once done entering the numerical pattern. With more sounds of steel grating against steel, the door opened, unveiling the same secret elevator Cyrus had spoken so highly of.

"Whoa..." The earth master whistled, hands on his hips. "Nifty."

"I'd say so." Nya agreed with him, but Jay didn't seem to notice, as he was in the process of hurtling toward the contraption.

" _That's so Cool!_ "

"Quiet!" The inventor snapped. "Nobody can know of this, understood?" Borg looked to each of the ninja, who each nodded their understanding. "Good. Now we head down. But please, leave your cell phones here. I'm a bit paranoid in that sense."

"How so?" Kai questioned, gazing suspiciously at the disabled man.

"I'll tell you as soon as we arrive down there." Cyrus implied. "The sooner you go, the sooner you find out."

Gradually, the brunette's head bobbed up and down. "Alright then. Let's go team."

NinjaChief547

"Where are we going?" The little girl piped up as the trio snuck around an abandoned tunnel of the dark lord's hidden base, wispy, blonde hair floating behind her.

The mistress of moon cringed at her six-year-old sister's shrill voice, freezing in place. If someone had heard them, they were for sure dead. No questions asked.

After a moment of tense silence and no further noise, Jade gave a resigned sigh, now focusing her attention on the task of keeping her sister quiet. Crouching down in front of the minor, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shh, Ana... We're playing hide and seek right now. Nobody can find or hear us."

"Why?" Ana asked, features creasing in confusion.

"Because she said to." Their brother Ess interjected, passing by them from the back of the pack. Halting in front of them, he glanced over his shoulder at the pair. "We don't want the Overlord to overhear us. That'd mean bad news, and possibly death. And I happen to like life, so I'm going to shut up now. If you had a brain, you'd do the same, _pee-wee_."

Anger flashed in Ana's green eyes. "Hey! I-I'm not a pee-wee!" Her bottom lip quivered, expression wavering somewhere between irate and hurt.

"Guys, quit it!" Jade snapped, standing up. She proceeded to nail her sixteen-year-old brother in the shin, ignoring his objections. "Do you want to get caught?"

Ess snorted. "Don't you mean found? This situation has to be child-friendly you know."

"I'm not a child!" The blonde protested, only to be shushed by her older sister.

"Shut it, _smart-aleck_." She hissed at her brother, who simply shrugged and continued along down the tunnel.

"Your discipline is only gonna get us caught, Jade!" The redhead called over his shoulder, voice mocking her. "So I'm gonna find my own way outta here! See ya!"

She could only gape at her younger brother, throwing her hands in the air. "Really? You're acting like this now?"

"Your loss." Ess remarked, before finally disappearing around a curve in the tunnel ahead.

Growling, her hand was impulsively drawn to the dagger on her right hip, until Ana swatted it away.

"You said we're not allowed to use weapons on each other!" The little girl folded her arms over her chest, tapping her foot indignantly.

Forcing a fake smile, the mistress of moon placed her hand on her hip instead. "I was only splurging, honey. Nobody can always be faithful."

"What does 'splurging' mean?"

"How about I explain it later. I've got a friend to save. He's been found already, so we're gonna help him find a better hiding spot." Jade explained, taking Ana by a wrist and starting after her brother.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?" Ana taunted, slowing down the parade as she broke into a fit of giggles. The mistress of moon scowled.

"No. He's a _boy_ that's a _friend_." She quickly set straight, picking up the pace. "Haven't you had one of those by now? You're like, a little kid. All kids are basically friends."

Ana didn't pay her explanation any heed. "Jade and a boy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a-"

"Stop!" Jade abruptly spun around, clapping a hand over her little sister's mouth before she could sing the next few lyrics of the rhyme. Lowering herself to the child's eye-level, she spoke evenly, "You are to stay quiet until I say so, understand? Because if you don't, no chocolate for a month." The child's green eyes widened in at this comment, and she nodded vigorously. "Good." The mistress of moon removed her hand from Ana's mouth, standing once again. "Now we move."

* * *

 **And next chapter... *takes deep breath* We move on to Lloyd! Yay! :D And Zane. Boo... :( I don't think anyone honestly cares what happens to evil Zane at this point. Except maybe Pixal does... ;} But we'll just have to wait and see. ;} Until then, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	22. Powerless Dreams

**I had writer's block so bad, I was seriously contemplating rewriting every chapter. Luckily, reading more fanfiction cured it. And that would've been BAD news. Like, REALLY BAD.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Jens: Unfortunately, I can't guarantee that won't happen. Also, you'll** **find out about Cyrus and the ninja next chapter. ;) Can't make any promises tho. And you'll find out more about Ashlynn sooner or later.**

 **TheAmberShadow: Thanks! And really? That's cool! Though you're right; you can't blame Cyrus. And Zane... :P You'll see.**

 **GLACIER3: Here's that upload! Btw your one-shot's almost done!**

 **Rosa: Thank you! :) And I'm sorry to hear about the bullies. :( I've never necessarily been cyber-bullied before, but I do know that it's terrible. People can be so mean. :/**

 **S3: Sorry, but everything gets worse before it gets better. Nothing's guaranteed. :|**

 **Loki: Heh, yeah. And the bickering was my favorite part to write. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Alexandria Prime: He'll come back eventually... hopefully... You'll have to wait and see!**

* * *

 _No... T-This can't be happening... he still wants my power..._

"Commence the process."

 _But O'Neil's still in him, isn't he? He wouldn't do this to me... right?_

"Of course, Overlord." The master of ice smirked, penetrating gaze locking with the green ninja's as he walked over to a console of various toggles, buttons, and levers. With efficiency he began typing on the keyboard, fingers dancing across the keys at inhuman speeds. As soon as Zane lifted his hands, Lloyd began to feel a burning sensation traveling though his limbs, before finally crashing into his chest, forcing the very air from his lungs. Wheezing, the green ninja stumbled forward, ultimately tripping over his own feet and slamming against the cool glass. The impact jarred his shoulder, the dull throbbing gradually increasing as the fire in his blood began to boil, molten lava racing throughout his veins. To distract himself from the searing blaze, the energy master repeatedly banged his forehead against the glass, until he was far too delirious to stand. Slipping to his knees, reality faded black at the edges, the scorching heat sapping him of his energy intensifying as he began to lose consciousness. Drifting in and out of focus was the world around him, dizzying as his vision blurred and swam.

But that wasn't the worst of it to come.

"Increase drainage." The dark lord commanded, but the nindroid was already on it.

 _Wait, increase? T-That was only stage one?_ The green ninja risked a glimpse at the Overlord through the blotches of red and yellow impairing his vision, only to gag as vomit threatened to rise up his esophagus. All of a sudden, a shockwave of pure, red-hot pain enveloped his senses, and he screamed, unable to hold in the cries any longer. He screamed until couldn't hear, the pounding in his head a deafening roar as the fire overtook him, consuming him in a fiery blaze, one he couldn't escape until... Silence. The peaceful silence. Rushing air, then finally... thud.

Weary, the master of energy rubbed his eyes, only to find himself back in the same dream, the frantic woman kneeling before him, one hand on his wrist, the other holding her infant with the eerie green irises that stared into Lloyd's soul.

"Are you alright? You just passed out, and I panicked. It's not like I could just leave you here, so I waited for you to wake up." She briefly explained, pushing a section of dark curls out of her eyes. "And now that you're awake, do you know how we could get out of here?"

Shaking off dizziness, Lloyd staggered to his feet, head bobbing along the way. "Yes. I know how we can get out of here."

"How?"

"We'll find O'Neil. And we'll stop this madness. This is all one big misunderstanding."

Her brows knitted, yet she still nodded. "Fine then. You lead the way."

Picking up a stable pace, the two began on their mission, dodging past fallen trees along the way. As they neared the place of battle, heated shouting could be heard, one voice broken and torn, the other ruthless and menacing. Hints of O'Neil's voice resounded through cruel garble, developing a creepy crescendo between voices, each taking their turns. O'Neil sounded resistant, though darkness sounded cunning. Hesitant versus headstrong.

" _Get it out of me_!" A roar of pure agony ripped through the air, and Lloyd increased his speed.

"What are you doing?!" The woman broke the green ninja's hold on her wrist, slowing to a standstill. Falling short of steps, the energy master stopped, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm going to try to speak with him."

" _What?_! Are you _crazy_?! He'll kill you!" She screeched, stumbling backward in disbelief.

"It's the only way." The blonde explained, pursing his lips. "I have to."

"No you don't! Look, you seem like a nice guy, and I really don't want to see your head splattered all over! Please, let's just find another way around this!" The mother pleaded, voice breaking as her attention was drawn to her whimpering child.

When the baby's eyes locked with Lloyd's, his heart instantly shattered. Find out the identity of O'Neil's son, or save the lives of others'. He knew what he had to do, as much as the decision tore him apart. He'd just have to set his own agenda aside for now. Others' lives were far more important. With a curt nod, the green ninja clasped her wrist. "We leave here. Now. Forget making negotiations."

"Alright," The woman sighed, a mixture of exhaustion and relief reigning over her features. "Thank you..." she whispered, eyes glassy with tears of gratuity.

Cracking a faint grin, Lloyd started in the opposite direction of the battle, strides even. It was far too dangerous to stay there for too long. For a fleeting moment, he caught a glimpse of the raging war from between the dense foliage. On the left was Jojomai, in his hands the Sword of Fire and the son, who was crying into his blood soaked kimono. It appeared he suffered from a stab wound to his abdomen, mass amounts of crimson pouring from the gaping hole. On the other hand, there was O'Neil, engulfed in a cloud of writhing shadows, skin sickly gray and eyes blazing violet. His fists were glowing purple as well, black-as-night kimono tattered and revealing deep claw marks across his torso. It appeared as if the wounds were self-inflicted, most likely during his futile attempt remain sane, and there was blood trickling down his chest.

Pushing the horrific sight from his mind, Lloyd scrunched his eyes shut, shaking his head to rid himself of the image. As soon as they were far enough away from the gruesome scene, Lloyd summoned a ball of energy, blasting through a thicket of bamboo trees. In order to escape the forest, all they had to do was get through these last few obstacles. With another blast, the rest of the trunks disintegrated, clearing a direct pathway to the shore.

Reserves of energy used up, the pair fought to keep running, the strain put upon their muscles a strenuous task. Despite this hardship, they still made it out in the open, arms pumping and feet kicking up sand as they sprinted across the beach. Destination in sight, they pushed themselves harder - past their breaking points - and...

 _Slam_. Slow-motion, and... collapse. A smoking body. The mother. O'Neil standing over her. _Dead_. _Gone_. He had _killed_ her. His old friend.

"Now who are you?" His strangled voice dipped between octaves, eyes lighting up as he leered at the energy master.

New fear raced through Lloyd, jolting his delayed senses. Frantically, he scrambled backwards, only to freeze when a band of darkness shot out, coiling around his bicep. Staring at his arm in absolute terror, he opened his mouth to scream, but was silenced with the shadows slithered up his shoulder and around his neck, rendering his vocal cords utterly useless. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't escape- He was paralyzed. Doomed. Dead. This was by far worse than getting his power drained.

"I-I'm sorry O'Neil! B-But I have to do this!" The haggard voice of the First Spinjitzu Master caught both of their attentions, providing the perfect distraction the green ninja needed.

With little to no time to spare, Lloyd sent a surge of power into the darkness entrapping him, momentarily stunning O'Neil. Tearing from his grasp, the blonde dove for the unresponsive mother, quickly checking for any signs of life. Holding his breath, he fumbled for her wrist, but to his own dismay, found no pulse. Tremors wracked his frame as he moved on to the child, and luckily, he found the light fluttering of a heartbeat. Morro was still alive. His mother had taken most of the impact, sacrificing her life for her son. And Lloyd couldn't her sacrifice go to waste. He had to save him.

Scooping up the tiny infant, the master of energy clambered to his feet, clutching the child to his chest. Legs shaky, he made a few wobbly steps for the edge of Ninjago, each making progress toward safety, despite how small they were.

"I'm sorry, but we can't live in harmony! We can't keep fighting like this!" Jojomai stifled out a sob, gargling up blood. "I-I'm... d-doing this... f-for your own good!"

Ignoring his words, O'Neil stalked in the First Spinjitzu Master's direction, movements stiff as he approached.

 _Almost there! Just a few more steps! Keep going! Don't give up now!_ Lloyd's conscience screamed at him, the only motivation pushing him forward.

 _I-I can't... I can't... I can't do it!_ The blonde fell to one knee, merely a couple of feet from Ninjago.

 _You're almost there! Hurry!_ His conscience urged once more. Suddenly, the world around began to fade from view and...

"No!" Lloyd screamed, shoving his impositions aside and lunging for Ninjago.

At the same time, Jojomai raised his sword, fire blazing from the Golden blade. "Where there is light, there will always be shadow!" And with that famous phrase, he leapt into the air, striking down with cataclysmic force that split the earth, sending splinters of rock flying everywhere.

" _NO_!" O'Neil shrieked, voice no longer intact as he sprang for the separating chunk of land. All of a sudden, a flash of bright light send him flying backward, throwing him into the sand in a cloud of dust. He landed with a loud thump, the breath leaving his lungs in a rush of air.

Midair, the balance dragged Lloyd and the baby onto the continent of Ninjago, before the Dark Island began crumbling away, a deep crevice forming between the two landmasses as they parted. Total separation was the inevitable, a battle line permanently drawn.

Mission half-completed, Lloyd sighed with relief, ultimately falling into a deeper state of unconsciousness. He did all that he could. There was nothing more he could have done, no matter how guilty he felt for his inability to save the mother. All that mattered was that he had rescued the child.

Now it was his time to rest.

* * *

 **I know this is short, but a new chapter should be coming out tomorrow or Monday. Depends when I get it done. For now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(See ya soon guys! Please review, as always, and bye!)**


	23. Cyrus's Secret

**Woo! Another chapter completed! :D**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: Zane... *shakes head* Yep. For sure a lost cause.**

 **Jens: Sorry, no Jade yet. Some other important things need to happen first. :/ But she should show up next chapter! :o Look out for that!**

 **TheAmberShadow: Basically the dreams are a reimagining of reality or a reality that took place many years ago. Realistically speaking, someone else saved Morro. But who? :P And thanks!**

 **GLACIER3: Nope. Jojomai is the FSM. And I'll have to check out that story of yours! :) Btw your one-shot is completed!**

 **Rosa: I'll make sure to read them when they come out! :)**

 **S3: MWHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! Read to find out why! ;}**

* * *

The ninja team were now in an elevator underneath Borg Industries, zooming thousands of feet underground. Borg wasn't kidding when he said it was a "secret meeting room". Speaking of Borg, he was staring straight straight ahead, lips pursed, while the rest of the ninja kept their conversation at a small-talk level. Jay was theorizing what would happen if the elevator got stuck and who they would eat first if they were about to starve, to everyone else's disgust. And the rest of the ninja kept their voices hushed, besides giving their two-cents worth on the lightning master's sanity. Cole guessed he didn't have any left, which everyone (excluding Jay) agreed on, to the blue ninja's own protest.

Finally, the elevator came to a lurching stop, jumbling everyone around, with the exception of Cyrus. Rolling his wheel chair up to another panel, the inventor placed his palm over another scanner, and when that was done, a rusted metal door slid open, bits of tarnished metal flaking everywhere. Borg, however, didn't seem to notice this, as he wheeled into the room, signaling for the ninja to follow. Once everyone was off the elevator, he punched a button on the wall, sending the box back up.

As seeing how rickety this underground chamber was, the ninja suddenly became nervous. How _would_ they get out if the elevator _did_ get stuck? Now they were starting to see why Jay had been speculating about getting stranded down here. He did have a point.

"Go ahead." Cyrus frowned, pointing toward a large white cylinder reaching for the ceiling in the center of the room. There was glass separating the thick, titanium metal here and there, also stretching upward for as far as the eye could see. Unsure of what else to do, the four padded up to the structure, and what they saw through the glass was - in the least - shocking.

Inside the cylinder was a rod-iron mannequin, resting on its shoulders nothing other than the infamous armor responsible for their brother's death. The chestplate radiated a stark golden light, almost blinding to the eye. Even without being worn, the Golden Armor was nonetheless imposing, sending shivers down the fire ninja's spine.

 _The Golden Armor... I-It's here, in the city... Not in Hiroshi's Labyrinth like everyone suspects..._ Kai couldn't take his eyes off the glowing armor, jaw left ajar, for he had nothing else to say.

Cole joined him, his eyes also widening at the sight, followed by Nya. Jay, on the other hand, flipped out when he saw the cylinder's contents.

"T-The armor?" Jay finally managed to form words, looking to Cyrus for an explanation.

Dispirited, Cyrus nodded solemnly, wheeling himself over to the cylinder. "Sadly, I couldn't destroy the armor like I had originally planned. It'd be far too destructive if it fell into the wrong hands, as seen firsthand by you four, so I came up with the idea to diffuse it. However, when that didn't work, it released an ionic blast, exploding my factory. I pinned the blame on the Overlord, as that seemed like a reasonable excuse, when in actuality; it was me experimenting on the armor." He sighed resignedly, resting his hands on his armrests.

No one spoke for awhile, staring at Borg in surprise.

"Wait," The Samurai began, approaching the inventor. "You tried experimenting on _the_ Golden Armor? The very same armor that could kill you with one touch?"

Cyrus swallowed. "Yes. Yes I did, which was quite ignorant of me. Like you said; I could have gotten myself killed, but my curiosity got the better of me. And now we're here, because I didn't know where else to hide the armor. My base in Hiroshi's Labyrinth seemed like to obvious location, and it was there for a short time, so I had it transported. Some had been reporting sights of a dark figure wandering the streets at night, and because again, I'm paranoid, I built this secret room. I had a couple of trustworthy builders I met at a Engineering convention help me with the task, so no one else knew of this."

"Who were the builders?" Cole asked, folding his arms. "You must have been close friends if you entrusted them with this."

"Ah, yes. The two builders. They are very respectful and dependable young men. Identical twins even, each with the same love of tinkering as creating things. They are far more experienced than anyone I've ever encountered, especially for both only being age 18." Cyrus chirped, smiling.

"Wait a minute, lemme get this straight. You're telling _me_ , that _two 18-year-olds_ constructed this _whole entire_ room?" Jay gestured wildly to everything within sight, waving his arms.

"Yes. That would be correct, except I'm almost certain they were 17 when I hired them."

" _What?_!" The lightning master's jaw hit the floor.

"Well, props to them then." The earth ninja whistled, glancing around at the all of the titanium-plated walls and the ceiling fading from view far above. "How tall is the ceiling?"

"Oh, um, somewhere around... 1,000 feet? I don't know for sure." Borg replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!"

"Guys, Lloyd is missing. We don't have time for this." Kai interjected, pushing Jay out of his way. "I hate to burst your bubble, Cyrus, but we think there's a possibility the Overlord's still alive."

The inventor instantly paled. "T-The Overlord?"

"Yes." Nya confirmed, expression grim. "Lloyd went missing about two days ago and we haven't heard anything from him since. We believe he's being held captive on the Dark Island, or at least Kai does."

"Oh... Wow... T-That's a lot to process." The inventor looked pretty shaken, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"We know." The red ninja placed a hand on Borg's shoulder. "That's why we need your assistance."

"...a-alright..." Borg said after a moment, nodding. "So what do you need?"

"You don't have an electric jack by any chance, do you?" Jay inquired with a sly grin.

"Of course. And I might even have one in my storage room down here."

The redhead's casual composure was gone within a second. "Storage room? What else do you have down here?"

"Besides the armor, a storage room, a laboratory, and a back-up factory, not much else. Now come. If Lloyd is truly within the Overlord's grasp like you say, we need to move quickly." He signaled for the ninja to follow, beginning to steer toward a tall, steel door. "Chances are he already knows that you have an idea where he's stationed."

Nodding, the ninja team took after him, but not without exchanging a few wary glances. They were dancing with the devil, and sooner or later he'd kick it up a notch.

NinjaChief547

"Master, he's passed out." Zane peeled his gaze from the green ninja's limp body, looking to the dark lord. "What should we do now?"

"Just wait a moment. I have a feeling something's about to happen." The Overlord hissed, pressing a hand against his ear. Ashlynn was trying to speak with him. Again. _Just shut up..._

Listening to her words, his expressions would change, but only to the slightest difference. Every now and then he would nod along, though when she eventually finished delivering the message, a wicked smile was nearly splitting his cheeks.

"What?" The master of ice stood up straighter, crossing his arms. "What is it?"

"Remember when I told you Ashlynn had taken control of the fire ninja?" His grin faded when the nindroid shook his head. "Well, she can take control back whenever she wants. Or slight bits of it." He explained.

"Alright, now you've caught my interest. Continue." Zane smirked, kicking back against the tank.

"I would have anyways..." he grumbled, before resuming. "Anyways, she can see though his eyes whenever she wants to."

"And?" The robot raised a brow, frowning.

"And..." The smirk returned, this time - if possible - much larger than before. "And I now know where the Golden Armor is located. Ready the nindroids. We move out at daybreak."

The nindroid's eyes grew in mild surprise. "Really? Now I like the sound of that." Approaching the Overlord, Zane extended a hand invitingly, before halting in front of his boss.

The dark lord eyed his hand suspiciously. Should he take it? Could he trust this nindroid? He had so many doubting questions, but not enough time to think them over. After a moment of pondering this, the Overlord finally came to a decision, accepting his hand. "Glad you could see to it my way." He grinned darkly, shaking once, and the deal was sealed.

 _Oh, you have no idea..._ Zane returned the gesture, smiling evilly. _No idea at all..._

* * *

 **I like being evil. ;} I think the Overlord and I have something in common. Wait, I already knew that. Btw stupid me wrote the first two chapters of my next book when I had the destructive writer's block I mentioned last chapter, even though it probably won't come out for a few more months. The Overlord Origins is going to be around 50 chapters, so it's no ending anytime soon! :) Until next time, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(Reviews appreciated!)**

 **;}**


	24. Waking Horrors

**Holy crap I'm sorry! Cursed Writer's Block! Don't worry though! It's gone now! (Hopefully!)**

 **Jens: Hint: The twins are in chapter 7. You can go look if you want. And a book or a story? Either is fine! :) And Zane. According to his mental state; probably. According to me; perhaps. (It's me we're talking about here.) ;}**

 **TheAmberShadow: Oh crap! I actually did too! Now that you mention it, there is a lab! :O How could I forget such an important detail from my favorite season of Ninjago?!**

 **GLACIER3: Oh no is right! And no problem! It just took me awhile to find the motivation to write it, lol. :)**

 **Rosa: Are they? ;}**

 **WHAT HAPPENED TO MY REVIEWERS?! And on that note, what happened to me? I suck at writing lately! I _might_ rewrite the last chapter. Keyword being _might_.**

* * *

 _Screams_... endless, tortured screams... wailing, agonized...

The green ninja tried to block out the insidious cries invading his ears, pressing his hands over them. The sound of a broken man. The sound of death itself. Almost tangible, smothering him in anguish and hopelessness. This man had attempted to save his son, but failed miserably. This man was a lost soul, sobbing into his own hands to wash away the pain. However, the brutal pain was not the worst part. Instead it was the reality of the situation, knowing he was trapped, isolated with his own grief. He couldn't elude it any longer. The darkness had finally caught up with him, suffocating the good and freeing the bad, the evil, the beast inside, and he had lost control. His only happiness being taken away, their bundle of joy they had together too, and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop himself. The ravaging monster within him wouldn't allow it.

And here was the energy master, standing in the middle of it all. With his stomach queasy and knees weak and knocking together. He was trembling at the sight of Ninjago peacefully drifting away, steady waves flooding between where the land was once connected. For some reason, he was standing next to O'Neil's crushed frame, who was hunched over and relenting his sorrow to the earth. Tears streaked his ashen cheeks, dripping from his chin and into the sand below. His green eyes shone defeat, the heartbreaking emotion almost sending Lloyd to the ground next to him.

Standing was becoming a challenge, so Lloyd leaned onto his knees, prohibiting the chance of falling. He couldn't succumb to his own emotions too. He had to stay strong. He had to keep the way of the ninja replaying in his mind: Ninja _never_ quit.

"Why do you stand alongside me? How can you even _stand_ being around me?"

At the raspy utterance, the green ninja's gaze fell upon dismal eyes, clouding over with their own pity and distaste. It was obvious O'Neil was disgusted with himself. In all honesty, Lloyd would be too.

"Do you not speak?" A veil of auburn moved in front of O'Neil's left eyebrow as he shifted positions. Strangely, he was displaying interest in the young blonde. Perhaps an improvement since his brooding not even a moment before.

"I-I speak," Lloyd mustered up the strength to talk, even if it came faint. "I just... don't know how to respond to those questions."

"Ah," O'Neil nodded, climbing to his feet. In comparison to Lloyd, he was a tower. "I don't know how I would respond if someone directed those inquires at me," he gave a sharp laugh, which soon degenerated into a helpless sigh. His eyes leaked more sadness, and the green ninja couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, this was the man behind the Overlord, the embodiment of hell itself, yet he was so... beaten...

"So... this is it, I guess," Lloyd mumbled as Ninjago continued to vanish before their very eyes. The end of a bumpy road. Would the nightmares end now? Would he finally be set free?

Desolate eyes met his own. "Yes. Yes it is, but only if you say so. If you never give up; it's never the end. It may be tricky climbing back up to the top, but I will. I'll exact my revenge on Jojomai, may it be the last thing I ever do in my pointless existence." His trembling hands curled into fists, rightening themselves. "They'll see. I'll show them. Eventually I'll return, and I'll _kill_ _them all,_ " Tremors wracked his whole body, eyes flicking between serene nature and unnatural purple. A sign of his corruption, the only thing preventing him from passing over to Ninjago and releasing his aggression.

Afraid, Lloyd began to back away, but halted when O'Neil exhaled a prolonged breath, portraying his lack of spirit. It was evident he was far to discouraged and spent to get worked up all over again.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked in a small voice, cautiously advancing toward the unstable man. Once near, he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, a gesture O'Neil surprisingly didn't reject.

Sighing once more, he answered with a question of his own, "How could I be? I lost both my wife and son in the same day. They're over there," he signaled to the open waters, Ninjago nowhere to be seen, "and I'm over here, stuck in _this_ hellhole."

"But you're not alone. I'm here," Lloyd made an attempt to brighten the circumstances, forcing a smile. "It's not the worst that could happen."

O'Neil snorted, shaking the blonde's hand from his shoulder. "The worst? Speak for yourself. You could travel there by sea. Me, I'm banished here. And until destiny sends the chosen one who will ultimately decide the battle, nothing will change that. There's a barrier around this island, forevermore keeping me imprisoned on this rock. How could you possibly change that?"

His words struck the green ninja, freezing him in place. He _was_ the chosen one destiny spoke of, the one sent to put an end to the war. And here was the Overlord before him, clueless the chosen one was standing right in front of him. His ultimate destroyer. His way to freedom. His fate. His destiny.

"I-I can't, but maybe-"

"No, _you_ listen to _me_ , whoever _you_ are." The darkness master jabbed Lloyd in the chest, jolting him backward. " _You_ don't understand how it feels to lose everything you love. _You_ don't understand how it feels to be tempted to _murder_ those loved ones. _You_ don't understand how it feels to have a voice in the back of your mind, instituting your thoughts out of your control," he closed the space between them, sneering in his face, "and last of all, _you_ don't understand _anything_ , just like everyone else. _You_ are _nothing_ more than a _pathetic mortal,_ one that deserves to be _eradicated_ with the rest of the population." Drawing his fist back, O'Neil swung it forward, but only to miss Lloyd's head by a mere inch. Snarling, he drew his elbow back again, aiming to nail the blonde in the head - except this time - catching him by his chin and sending him reeling.

Dazed, the green ninja stumbled back, ultimately tripping over his own feet and falling into the sand with a thud. The impact jarred his left shoulder, causing his arm to tic, and he gagged.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" The sinister voice of the Overlord sliced through the pounding in the blonde's skull, turning his blood to ice. Whimpering, Lloyd tried scooting away from him, but didn't get that far as the master of darkness grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him backward. Ignoring his howls of agony, dark lord began dragging him across the beach, toward the shore, and when they arrived, flipped Lloyd onto his frontside.

 _What is he going to do to me now?_ The through haunted the energy master, causing him to involuntarily shudder. Why couldn't he just wake up now?

To Lloyd's horror, the Overlord forced his head underneath the salty ocean waves, keeping it there with unwavering strength. No matter how hard the green ninja thrashed and flailed his limbs, his couldn't free himself, leaving him entirely incapacitated. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight, he couldn't breathe, until...

 _Water_. The putrid liquid rushed into his lungs, choking him and rendering it impossible to obtain air. Spots of black impaired his line of sight, slowly shutting down his brain and delaying his movements, until his body finally gave up; ceasing connection. His lungs spasmed once, then twice, upgrading into convulsions that wracked his frame.

 _Focus!_ Sensei Garmadon's reprimanding voice rang out in the back of his mind, reminding the blonde of his most important lesson. _Fight without fighting! Let the enemy tire themselves! Don't give up!_

But Lloyd was already far too exhausted to retaliate. _I-I can't... I-I'm sorry father-_

 _Fight!_ The urgency in his voice was now unmistakable. _I believe in you!_

Nerve ends on fire, the green ninja ripped from the Overlord's grasp, using his own momentum to swing around and drive him into the crashing ocean waves. Spluttering for air, he propelled himself away from the shoreline, eliminating the potential chance of a sneak attack from behind. He didn't need to be dragged under the water again.

Once out of range, Lloyd collapsed onto a soft blanket of palm branches, for he was unable to bear the strain of this vision anymore. It was weighing him down, draining his energy, sucking the life out of him, and he needed to leave. Even if he didn't achieve his initial objective, he now knew why the Overlord acted the way he did. It all made perfect sense. Cast in a new light, everything was crystal clear - transparent - and Lloyd was ready to face anything reality threw his way. He was ready to fight. He was ready to stand his ground. He was ready to win.

And he was ready to destroy the Overlord for good, no matter what it took. If he had to sacrifice himself in order to ensure his friends' safety, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Seeing how the First Spinjitzu Master had acted under pressure, he wholeheartedly knew he had made the right decision. O'Neil was unfit to be a parent, and Jojomai had saved that child's life. Sooner or later O'Neil would've cracked, gave in to the darkness, and Jojomai foresaw it. He foresaw it all.

Lloyd could only pray his judgment was right too. Otherwise it would result in the ultimate destruction of Ninjago and its fellow inhabitants, and he could not handle a failure of that magnitude.

Still. He. Was. Ready.

 _I'm coming for you Overlord._

NinjaChief547

"Oh great. He's waking up."

The green ninja stirred in his sleep at the chilling voice, before shooting dead upright. Immediately, his eyes were met with the Overlord's cruel violet orbs, gazing at him with an unnerving intensity. Standing just outside the tank, his lips were pursed, hands clasped behind his rigid back. His eyes never left the energy master's, nor did either of them speak. An eerie standoff, yet Lloyd was prepared for most anything his enemy had to use against him.

A mask of bravery slid over the blonde's features, hiding his true emotions. Fear would not control him. Instead, he would utilize it.

Rising to eye level, Lloyd folded his arms, despite the dizziness threatening to pull him back to the floor. He wouldn't allow it. "Did you get what you wanted? More of my power?" he snapped, but the creature of darkness only laughed.

"More than enough. Surprisingly, you provided me with enough energy to power this whole facility for at least two more months." The dark lord explained, features twisting in a vile grin. "Sadly, we won't be needing it that much longer."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd raised a suspicious brow, but grimaced when the action brought on another twinge of nausea.

The Overlord didn't seem to notice the demeanor change. "Nothing of your importance." Shrugging, he moved one of his hands in front of him, examine a jagged cuticle in the dim lighting.

So maybe probing wouldn't work. But Lloyd still had another method of extracting information he hadn't tried yet. "Like the First Spinjitzu Master? Surely he's nothing of your importance too, right?" The green ninja casually leaned back against the glass, barely able to suppress his smug smile. Despite his efforts, a corner of his lips puckered.

His nemesis scowled. "Don't you _dare_ mention him. You are merely that fool's wimpy descendant."

Planting the seeds of doubt. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure _O'Neil_ might have to say a few choice words on the matter." Now the smirk was fully showing, teeth and all.

Rage split through the cracks of the Overlord's damaged composure. Excellent. So he was actually getting through to him. "This O'Neil figure you speak of doesn't exist anymore. And soon, he _never_ will." The master of darkness turned his back to him, hands returning to their natural position.

More probing. "And why is that?" The energy master straightened his spine, his interest genuine. What was the Overlord planning? Usually he just delved into the details when it came to monologuing, instead of being so... secretive.

When the creature of evil turned to face him once again, it was accompanied by a wicked smile and delighted eyes. As the dark lord's gaze locked with his own, the blonde couldn't help but shiver.

"I know where the Golden Armor is located," he said calmly, continuing in a flat tone, "and I am going to retrieve it tomorrow. So I suggest you submit your full and devoted loyalty to me before then, or else suffer the consequences with the rest of humanity."

 _Does he really expect that? Really?_

"I'd rather _die_." Lloyd spat, glaring up at his worst nightmare through the glass. Oddly, he felt stronger when it came to the lives of others than his own. He was able to stand up for the people of Ninjago without reluctance, but when it came to himself... No, he mustn't think like that.

"Fine then. Your fate is already sealed." The dark lord shrugged, the light vanishing from his eyes. "Though I'm surprised you deflect such offers without a second thought. Once I use the armor to force the ninja to return their elemental powers to you, we could rule together, as a united force. _Two_ Golden Masters. Just imagine all we could accomplish. " A fierce glow radiated from his eye sockets once more - mesmerizing, yet deadly.

Lloyd could hardly comprehend what the Overlord was getting at. He point-blank asked him if he wanted to covert to darkness. Really? _Does he too think I'm the missing son? And if so, does that mean O'Neil's still influencing his thoughts? To some degree?_

" _Never_." The green ninja stated at last. As long as he was still living and breathing, he would never join him. Even if he was dead, that still wouldn't change his mind. But the other half of his speech... The Overlord had told him his entire plan. Now he just needed to relay a message to the ninja- Ashlynn! She could help him!

"Suit yourself. The first thing I'm going to do as leader, it to force you to bow before me. With Zane's technical know-how," he tilted his head in the direction of the ice master away a work on a computer terminal, who was barking orders through an earpiece, "the whole ordeal will be broadcast all throughout Ninjago. Once word travels of your surrender, everyone else will surely follow. After all, you _are_ _the_ _green ninja_. The most _important_ ninja."

So what? He viewed him and his brothers as equal; no one overpowering the other. But then his gaze landed on the ice master. Well, maybe not at this exact moment, but when he eventually sorted out this convoluted mess- Most likely.

"Nice try, _Overlord_ , but your words don't have an effect on me anymore-"

"Anymore?" he snorted. "So they did in the first place?" he gave another sharp laugh. "Noted."

The master of energy growled. Not only was the dark lord starting to get on his nerves, he was trying to make him doubt himself. Absolutely not happening - under any circumstances.

Averting his attention to the nindroid in the background, the master of darkness called, "How are the vehicle repairs coming?"

"Unfortunately, very poorly. I believe they've been sabotaged by that former assistant of yours, with the collateral amount of damage caused." Zane seethed, grinding his metallic incisors together.

Lloyd perked up at the robot's words. That meant Jade was still on his side! But that also meant she remained in harm's way, regardless of his instructions to leave him behind. While a part of him was thrilled, the other half was particularly irritated. Now he could only pray everything went smoothly. Considering how bleak things were looking now, chances of that were fairly low.

" _What_? I knew I shouldn't have trusted that _backstabber_! Call that _blasted_ snake! I need to have a few _words_ with him." The dark lord ordered, stomping toward the doorway. "And I want _him_ subdued, so do whatever necessary in order to do so." He pointed behind him at the blonde, whose blood ran cold. Oh crap. He was in Zane's "care" again.

"With _pleasure_." The nindroid craned his neck, flashing a wide smile at the green ninja. Lloyd gulped.

When would it ever end?

But somehow, he knew the answer would always be no.

* * *

 **Don't kill me guys! Please! And for those of you that entered OCs, I'm still going to add them in. This story's not even halfway done. Soon I'll add in The Resistance, and you'll have to stay tuned to see what that is! (Has something to do with all of the OC applications!) Until then, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	25. Breaking Down Doors

**Yass! Two chapters in one! Btw I drew a picture of O'Neil and it looks BOSS! :D**

 **Review Replies: (I LOVE ALL OF YOU!)**

 **Jens: Ridiculous? Bah, that's nonsense. I'm the most ridiculous person out there. And for Lloyd? I can't say. ;}**

 **TheAmberShadow: The lab Pythor revived the Overlord in episode 29, The Blackout. Freaky how I remember that. :P**

 **GLACIER3: Really? I've seen numerous fanfics where Zane is evil. I could direct you to some if you'd like. And the evil is for sure coming up. ;}**

 **Rosa: Thank you! And I can relate. I have to write an essay about my dog's death. :/**

 **S3: Not that far, but I'm not putting the song in. Though I do have to say you have a nice taste in music. :)**

 **KillerWhale: Don't be sorry! We all have everyday lives! And thanks! I've been trying to improve a lot lately. And The Resistance isn't added in yet, so you don't have to worry about it. ;)**

 **NinjagoMLP: Poor Lloyd? That doesn't even begin to cover it, lol. :) And thanks! Hopefully I'll cya this chapter too! :D**

* * *

"C'mon! We need to move!"

Chaos. Absolute utter chaos. Gunfire, lasers, and madness.

"Just wait a sec!" The elemental master of technology called over his shoulder, before busying himself with the task of deconstructing the nindroid and stone warrior vehicles. So far it had been quite easy breaking into the hangar and decommissioning the guards, but now the Overlord had heard word of their presence, and was surely to show his ugly face.

With a crackle of electricity, he tore off another plate of metal, exposing an array of frayed and charred wires. Perfect. A few more tweaks, and the device would set itself to self-destruct.

"Ess! We we're leaving! With or without you! So get your stinking butt over here!" The mistress of moon yelled over the maelstrom of blaring sirens and shouts. Panic shone in her features as she worked her way toward her diabolical younger brother, leaping over a piece of gnarled steel or shards of glass every now and then. From the looks of it, the ceiling was about to cave in, and she didn't want to be there to witness the aftermath. Well, if she was even alive for that matter. This would be her third wish in twenty-four hours, and she had to make it wisely. Extremely so, otherwise the results could be catastrophic.

"Ess! Get over here you brat!"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Make me! I'm getting my revenge! Nobody kidnaps me without facing my wrath!" With those words, he resumed in his destruction, programming a 5 minute countdown for the anticipated explosion soon to follow.

"Ess! I'm not saying it again! Get your ass over here!" Jade's patience was running on low, indignation biting at her nerves. It was now or never if they wanted to leave here unharmed. Speaking of Ess, either way he was going to leave this place with a injury of some extent.

"Annnddd- Done! Let's bounce!" Her younger sibling announced, slamming the panel of the Destructoid back in place, before vaulting over the side of the war-machine. Sliding vertically, he impacted the floor below, his landing barely audible. Smug, he kissed his fist, then raised it above his head, waving it slowly. "Five minutes!"

His sister skidded to a halt just in front of him. "Good, because we're leaving." She said, hefting the master of technology over her shoulder. But when she turned to head down the path she had just paved, it was already blocked by new debris. They were trapped!

"Going somewhere?" A raspy voice came from behind them, and Jade went still. Crap. _He_ was here.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Once that was just crazy enough to work. She spun around, readjusting her grip on her brother. "Nope. But you are." Smiling slyly, she inched forward, as if a predator enclosing on their prey, but then stopped abruptly. "Righhht about... Now!"

Before the Overlord had time to react, Jade swung her brother around, tossing him in his direction. Arcing downward, Ess flailed his limbs, screaming along the way, until he made contact with the creature of darkness, knocking him onto the ground with a thud. Now was her chance!

Next, she shot like a bullet toward the dark lord, then soared through the air with a ballerina's grace. "Move!" She shouted, alerting her brother of her next action just in the nick of time. Quickly, he rolled out of the way, and she struck- but her foot passed directly through him, as if he were intangible.

"Nice try." The master of darkness chuckled, materializing into the corner of her vision. "I do admire your perseverance. I could have used it to my advantage. Such a shame you fell in love with that sad excuse of a ninja."

Jade gnashed her teeth. "Such a shame you decided to show your atrocious face! Your should get a mask to cover it up!" But her insult flew straight over his head.

He snorted. "Then I'd be a ninja. They wear masks," he laughed a brief moment more, wiping fake tears from the edges of his eyes. "Though I believe I'm starting to see a pattern with you. You seem to like masks."

More teeth grinding. It was becoming rather tricky to harbor her anger, especially with the Overlord in the room. The ravaging emotion was beginning to split her in two, despite her efforts to remain as one.

"Jade! Snap out of it! He's stalling us!" Ess's wild blue eyes met her own, reminding her of her true objective. Escaping this hellhole.

"Stalling? I believe I'm stalling now." Nindroids stepped out of his shadow, restraining a kicking young girl between them. She squirmed in their arms, fighting with all her might to gain freedom. Unfortunately, they were far too strong, and it just wasn't going to work.

The mistress of moon's eyes widened at the sight. As horror consumed her, all she could do was stare. _Ana... They found her..._

"I told you to leave!" A strained shout pierced the air, followed by a large burst of light. The light zapped the Overlord from behind, sending him to his knees. Another surge flared, taking out the other two robots at his side, but left the blonde girl that stood between them unscathed. Billows of smoke rose, obscuring Jade's eyesight. Vision hindered, she squinted to see.

When the smoke finally parted, there stood the green ninja, blood oozing from a gash slicing his right eyebrow. Despite the only visible wound, he appeared unharmed.

Shaking herself from a trance, she raced up to him. "Where'd you get that?" She asked, slowing at his side. Ess stopped beside her.

"Let's just say popsicle thought it'd be wise to drag me out of the tank and torture me for intellect." Lloyd worked his jaw, head bobbing to his own words. "Knowing him, he was aiming for my eye with that ice shard, but luckily I escaped when I did. You seemed to be in a hitch yourself, so it's good I arrived."

"Jade! Ess!" The three turned to see a little girl running up to them, coughing due to the polluted air. The energy master and the moon mistress both exchanged a glance.

"Grab her and go." The blonde stated, emerald eyes certain and sure. "I'll buy you guys enough time to escape," with those commands, he summoned a ball of energy in his right palm, positioning his arm in the direction the Overlord was last seen. "If he knows where the Golden Armor is, we can't let him get his hands on it. At any costs. Ninjago can't withstand another one of his attacks."

Jade stepped forward, demeanor resolute. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"And I'm not letting you die. Go!" He urged, the ball growing in diameter and encasing his entire forearm. "For the sake of Ninjago, warn the other ninja!" Finally, the light reached his shoulder, and with a grunt, he hurled it into the cloud of uncertainty. Hopefully it would hone in on its target. And if it didn't, at least it provided a distraction.

Ambivalent, the green-eyed girl glanced around, weighing her options. Save her siblings, or her ally? In her heart, she knew Lloyd was right. She had to save them. Even if he hadn't told her to, she would have came to the decision eventually. Family before friends. Always.

Sprinting toward her sister, she clasped her wrist, then drew her nearer. Nobody was separating them now, or ever again. Never. Ess soon joined them, and she used her final wish. In a blast of vibrant color, they vanished, leaving behind the scene of a destroyed and burned automotive graveyard. Teleportation was one of her riskiest wishes yet, but it was essential in their safe getaway. No more endangering the lives of others. Or more importantly; her family. She couldn't afford to lose any more in her life. Without her siblings' stability, she'd certainly fall into the abyss of insanity, never to resurface or return again. Once again; that wasn't an option.

Jade went rigid, jolting upright. Blinking the darkness from her eyes, she took in her surroundings, before a wave of dizziness overtook her, casting her back into the blackness of her subconsciousness. But she didn't want to crash yet.

Fighting to retain awareness, she peered down, and when noticing her siblings tucked securely under her arms, visibly relaxed. Now she could drift.

NinjaChief547

When the mistress of moon eventually came too, she did not expect to find herself in a warm bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. Instead of wearing her usual catsuit, she had on silky, loose pajamas, of a faint pink hue. Bleh. She hated pink. Her favorite color was green.

Pushing back the mound of blankets, Jade swung her feet over the edge of the mattress, but froze when she noticed how pale her legs were. Geez. She definitely needed to add tanning to her to-do list.

"Oh. You're awake."

Jade leveled her chin at the rueful voice. Kind, yet sad at the same time. It belonged to a female, and her features matched her voice down to the point. An older woman possessing gray hair with a prominent white streak twisted into a braid stood at the foot of the bed, a tray of steaming tea in hand. Her friendly hazel eyes were inviting, a massive improvement since the many glares she received out on the streets and from those a part of the Darkness Alliance.

"Here." The woman made a few cautious movements, extending a teacup just within her reach. "I found you outside on my way home from the Ninjago City Museum, practically chilled to the bone. I'm surprised you didn't wake when my husband and I transferred you here."

Jade eyed the cup with skepticism. What was in it? Who were these- Wait a minute. She knew the woman. But from where?

Finally accepting the cup, she lifted it to get a closer look, staring down into its contents.

"If you're thinking it's poisoned, you're highly mistaken," the woman chuckled lightly. "As for introductions. It appears you do not know me, and the same applies for me, so I suggest we become acquainted with each other. Does that sound good?"

The dark-haired girl nodded her agreement , though her eyes still remained glued to the liquid swirling in the teacup below. Something told her the woman's words were true, but her dubiety was long from resolved.

"I am Misako Garmadon, wife of Montgomery Garmadon - better known as the former dark lord - and mother of the green ninja, Lloyd Garmadon. I am a historian and the Ninjago City History Museum, and I have been for almost two decades. Does that brief description ring a bell?"

Jade's head bobbed once more, letting her words sink in. But when they finally did, shook her head in disbelief. This woman was Lloyd's mother? What are the odds?

"And you are?" Misako prompted, a brow lifted.

This time the moon mistress didn't hesitate. "Jayden Millicent."

"Jayden Millicent?" she repeated, lips pressed into a thin line. "I don't believe I've heard that name before. Perhaps my husband has."

"It's fine. You don't have to. Really." The dark-haired girl insisted, pushing herself off the bed. "I'll just be letting myself out. Sorry to inconvenience you." But when she attempted to stand, her knees gave out, and she crumpled to the floor, spilling her tea onto a rug.

"Oh dear, let me help you!" The historian rushed to her aid, dropping to her knees beside her. Taking her hand in her own, she said, "You are in no condition to go out on your own, Jayden. I'm afraid you must stay here until you are able to walk."

"It's Jade," The mistress of moon gritted out, rubbing her temples. "And I'm fine. Though I do have one question: Where are my siblings? One an annoying teenage boy with red hair - a couple years younger than me - the other a little girl with blonde hair. You seen them?"

"Ah, yes I have. They are resting in the other room. The young lad awoke a few minutes earlier than you, so Garmadon went to calm him down. Do not worry; they are perfectly fine." The elder reassured, helping the teen back onto the mattress.

Nodding, Jade catalogued her surroundings, taking in the room around her. It was a large bedroom, Japanese stylized with a traditional sliding door to one side - mahogany boards crisscrossing a translucent paper background - and there was also one large window, allowing afternoon sunlight to pour through it. On the opposite side of the room there wasn't much, except for a wall-length rack stowing various bo staffs in different types of wood and colors. And directly across from the canopied bed was a hearth, crackling flames coming alive from within the fireplace. The sweet smell of heather hung in the air, refreshing and crisp, and she inhaled it deep gulps. She could definitely get used to this.

"So how did you end up outside in the middle of the night?" The grey-haired woman asked, bending to pick up the shattered remains of ceramic.

Middle of the night?! How long had she been out?! Was Lloyd okay?! Did the Overlord launch his attack? She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Middle of the night?" she squeaked, cringing at the high decibel of her voice.

"Yes. You seemed quite spent, so we just figured you passed out. But when we spotted the younger ones huddled around you, we didn't know what to expect," Misako explained, meticulously placing the shards in her palm to avoid any pricks. "Let's say we were just as surprised to see you out there, as you were when you first came to."

"So how long have I been out?" The anxiousness in her voice caused the older woman to glance up at her, before resuming in the painstaking task.

"About a day, give or take. Why? Is there somewhere important you needed to be?"

"The Overlord was planning to attack Ninjago City today," she blurted, eyes as wide as saucers. Her hands began to tremble, so she balled them into fists. "I need to warn the ninja. He knows where the Golden Armor is."

"He does?" Misako dropped the ceramic pieces out of shock, spinning around to face the moon mistress. But the worst of her fears were confirmed when she met Jade's petrified gaze. So it was true.

"Yes," Jade affirmed with a curt nod, building up her courage. She couldn't mope around just because of some big bad guy. "In fact, your son told me. He's in the dark lord's possession, and he bought me enough time in order to escape safely with my siblings." She wilted at the last sentence, but forced herself to keep her head raised. No more pitying herself. This wasn't just about her. It was about the fate of Ninjago.

"My son? You know of his location?" Sensei Garmadon approached the two, empty-handed. His usual staff was lying on the floor a couple feet behind, presumably him ditching it during the span of her weighty disclosure.

"Yes," she said again, now able to stand on her own. "He's on the Dark Island, but not for long. The Overlord is behind his disappearance, and next on his agenda is an assault on Ninjago City. He planned on deploying it today, but my brother and I delayed the process by wrecking most of their tanks," she swallowed, before continuing. "He's also planning to steal the Golden Armor. It's stashed somewhere within the city."

"And how do you know this?" Garmadon's eyes narrowed considerably. "How do I know you're not setting up a trap? The Overlord can be quite crafty in his deceitful ways. Heck, if I was still evil, it would be something I'd try myself."

She struggled for words. "I-I- Look," she sighed, sinking back down onto the bed. "In Ninjago City, I have to support my younger siblings alone because we're orphans, and the Overlord offered me a job. A job with pay I couldn't pass up. But when he approached me at the time, he appeared just like any other man, not a being of darkness."

Garmadon contemplated her words with a hand held to his chin, remaining silent. Jade choose this moment to speak again.

"You're thinking the man was O'Neil, right?" She prompted, arching a brow. She desperately needed answers. The sooner the better.

The old man paused his pondering, glanced down at his wife, then faced the teen and said, "Yes. I'm almost positive. O'Neil was my father's friend, once upon a time..." he released a despondent breath, eyes losing their gleam.

"Your father? As in the First Spinjitzu Master? The creator of the land?"

"Yes," Garmadon said again. "They used to be the best of friends. When I was young, I had met O'Neil, a couple of years or so before his ultimate corruption. I don't remember the encounter, for I was so little, but I do know I have been within his presence. Or should I say, his human presence."

"You've met O'Neil?" Misako uttered in a small voice. "You told me you haven't."

"I know, I know," her husband pinched the bridge of his nose between a forefinger and thumb. "I wasn't being entirely honest, and I apologize for it. I just thought it might... _help_ to prevent further conflict."

"Conflict?"

"Can I go see my siblings?" Jade raised her voice, uncomfortable sitting in the middle of a family affair. She needn't be here at a moment like this.

"Ah, yes. Of course," Misako rose to her feet, looping her arm though the younger girl's and escorting her to the doorway. "I'll show you to their room."

"Alright, but-"

"Misako, I need to talk with you after this," Garmadon announced, though the women kept moving. "Misako-"

Slamming the door shut, the older female rushed Jade to her siblings' room, before hurrying off into another section of the monastery. Her long, gray braid swung behind her, eventually disappearing as she rounded a corner. That was...odd.

Strange, Jade thought, but shrugged it off. Ess and Ana were her top priority now, not some elderly lady's whereabouts. As silently as possible, she slid open the bedroom door, then slipped into the room. But her entrance didn't go unknown, as Ess' clear blue eyes brightened when he saw her.

"Jade! You're okay!"

Noticing the lump on the bed next to him, she shushed him with a finger to her lips. "Shh! Don't wake her!" She scolded, tiptoeing over to the bedside. When she finally arrived, she pulled her brother into an tight embrace. No matter how much he would deny missing her, she knew that he did. Proof of it being him returning the favor, his arms eventually wrapping around her.

"It's good to see you're alive, instead of dead in a ditch somewhere," Ess remarked, and Jade immediately backed away and punched him in the arm.

"Do you have to ruin every single moment?"

"Yep," he replied with a cheeky smile. "It's my job to be the irritating younger brother. C'mon. Just say it. You'd be devastated if something happened to me."

"Yeah, because then I wouldn't have anyone to pick on, now would I?" She crossed her arms, and the redhead snorted.

"That sounds about right. But you'd still have Ana," he signaled over his shoulder at the sleeping blonde, who was curled up into a ball. "She can be pretty annoying at times too."

"But not as," The moon mistress bopped his nose once, before her arms returned to their folded status.

Suddenly, a radio on the nightstand right next to them went off, causing them to both jump and for Ana to awaken with a yawn.

"What happened?" The little girl began to yawn again, but her older siblings ignored her. Was there something going on in the city? Had the Overlord actually went forth with his plans of attack?

"Hello? Can anyone here me? Are there any ninja there?" A calm, feminine voice came through the receiver, and all three held their breath.

"I repeat, can anyone hear me? Please. It's very urgent," the voice gained a pleading edge, and the moon mistress couldn't avoid breathing any longer. She had to say something.

"Yes. I can hear you, loud and clear," she answered, advancing toward the radio.

"Good. But may I ask whom I'm speaking with?" The voice asked in a monotone.

"You may not know me, but I'm staying at the Garmadon monastery as a temporary occupant," Jade explained, rubbing the back of her perspiring neck. "My name is Jayden Millicent. Jade for short. Now who are you?"

"My name is P.I.X.A.L, the Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform, but of course P.I.X.A.L for short. And if you wouldn't mind, Jade, I need you to get ahold of the ninja and relay them this message, ASAP."

"Sure thing. What is it?" Anticipation crept down her spine, though she somehow maintained a cool composure. What did P.I.X.A.L need to tell the ninja?

There was a lengthy pause. Finally, P.I.X.A.L replied, "...Zane is alive, but he's been turned evil by the Overlord. I fear there is no safe way of reverting him back to normal. He is highly dangerous, and I've viewed his thoughts," the sadness in her voice was beginning to break Jade's heart. Just from her tone, she could tell the nindroid was very dear to her. "He plans to wear the Golden Armor himself, but he doesn't realize that he can't. Being his power source is upgraded and is over one-hundred times the mass of his previous counterpart, when there is an explosion, not if; the entire city will be destroyed. Please tell the ninja. There are still ways we can prevent this."

The dark-haired teen turned to her younger sibling's for their wordless input. She needed to see their facial expressions. While her brother Ess looked genuinely surprised, her sister Ana looked confused.

After a moment of prolonged silence, she turned back to the radio. "I'll try."

* * *

 **Here's P.I.X.A.L for those of you that have been wondering! Thought I'd add her in right here, for some reason. Guess I'll have to work out a few plot kinks later then. :| So what did you think? And what's Lloyd doing again? But for now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(Btw have any of you read the Everlife series? It's fairly new and only the first two books are out; Firstlife and Lifeblood. If you haven't heard of these books, I HIGHLY recommend you check them out. They've helped me conquer my writer's block numerous times.)**


	26. Desperate Measures

**Phooey... :/ This was supposed to come out 2 days ago. Anyways, onto the reviews.**

 **Review Replies: (stupid Fanfiction glitch)**

 **TheAmberShadow: Yep, no, and the books are about Darkness versus light. There are two realms and they are trying to win souls. The main character - Tenly - has not been chosen or 'signed' with a realm, and she could help whichever realm win the war if she signed with them. It's a really good read. It's in First Person POV. :P**

 **GLACIER3: This chapter will definitely leave you speechless. ;} (But still review anyways. :) On a side note, where's Jens? I miss her. :/**

 **S3: Zane... Everyone hates Zane, which means I accomplished something! Yay! Btw this chapter hints at The Resistance, but indirectly. ;}**

 **Rosa: Laugh hard? Was it because of Ess and Jade? Because that certainly had me laughing. XD**

 **Hmm... Where have all my reviewers gone? I miss you guys! :/**

* * *

"I am never letting you out of my sight again..." The creature of darkness muttered, dragging the unconscious green ninja by his hair down a long, narrow corridor. Not even he knew where he was truly going, but this boy was going to be taught some respect. And after that, he was going to kick that nindroid's ass. His regime was already set.

"Are you sure? You could actually kill him, you know. He's just a mortal." Ashlynn tried reasoning with him, planting these doubts into his head, but he only growled.

"I know what you're making a lousy attempt at accomplishing, but it's not going to work. I suggest you go torment someone else," he snapped, yanking the blonde forward. Lloyd grimaced in his limited state of mobility, letting out a soft whimper.

The mistress of telepathy cringed. "I'm not attempting to do anything. As we both know, my mind control doesn't work on you-"

"Another reason I corrupted O'Neil. Durable, dexterous, susceptible to my possession, yet impervious to most any elemental power. With the exception of Light. Now you shut your mouth and leave me at once. I'm busy." The Overlord barked, becoming tired of tugging the boy along. His arm was starting to seize up, and he didn't want her to spot his weakness.

"Fine then. But don't say I didn't warn you." With those words, Ashlynn left his side, pivoting around to walk back down the way they came, her footfalls echoing lightly.

 _Good riddance_ , The dark lord thought, before bending to haul the blonde over his shoulder. Surprisingly, the energy master was much lighter than he seemed. Probably since they had been starving him since his arrival. Either way it didn't matter.

After a while of traversing the tangled web of tunnels, he spotted a patch of light shining through a hole in the ceiling. Avoiding it by moving to the side, he still gazed up into the sky above. It was peaceful and tranquil, both things he despised with a vengeance. Anything of beauty was crap to him. It was of no importance. A mere waste of time.

Grumbling, he trudged forward, heaving the boy higher over his shoulder. There was no time to lose. He actually had something serious to do.

"O'Neil? Is that you? Turn around and face me." A strong, female voice resounded from behind him, and he startled, falling short of steps. "I know you heard me."

After a moment of collecting himself, the darkness master finally did exactly as she said. Whatever she wanted with him - that remained a mystery. But he was going to play along. Or at least - for now he was.

"Ah, Pazan. So nice to see you again. Looking uglier every time," his lips twisted into a vile smile, and Pazan frowned.

"Same applies for you. Now let me see my husband, _darkness_ ," she spat, and the Overlord cackled. "And I mean it. Do I have to force you?"

He laughed once more. "Such bold words for a weakling, my dear. It's almost charming," he chuckled, wiping away fake tears. "I see you still haven't learned from our last encounter."

"I have learned plenty, thank you very much," the mistress of healing crossed her arms, brows furrowing with aggravation. "It seems you have not though. If you had, O'Neil would already be standing before me. And who is the boy?" she gestured to the green ninja slung over his shoulder, and the Overlord shrugged.

"Just someone awaiting their punishment," he said causally, though his eyes slitted. "And don't you _dare_ heal him."

Her eyes gained a playful gleam. "But what if I did? What would you do?" she teased, sashaying toward him. What the hell was she doing now?

The dark lord's eyes remained narrowed. " _Get_ _away_ _from me_ ," he lashed out, but that only caused her to advance closer. "I _mean_ it." He leered in her face, baring his razor-sharp teeth.

Pazan didn't deter the least, and she leaned closer, to the Overlord's own perturbation. "Where is my O'Neil at? Surely he wants to see me," her golden eyes shone innocence, and he gagged out of disgust.

"You imbecilic mortals never learn," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "Now leave me be."

If possible, she made the space between them ever smaller without them touching. He could hurt her, yet Pazan wasn't afraid. Her healing powers could not correct darkness inflicted wounds, but she did not care. As a matter of fact, it was the least of her worries. "I am not one of your peons you can carelessly order around. I am your wife, and I should be treated with proper respect."

"Go to hell."

"Then I would be joining you. Do you mean, 'go to heaven?'" The mistress of healing raised a brow, and the Overlord fumbled for a comeback.

"I-I- You-" he shook his head, rightening himself. "Whatever. Just get out of my sight. Your hideousness is starting to mess with my brain."

"By hideousness, I know you truly mean beauty..." Gingerly, she cupped his cheek in her hand, guiding his lips to hers.

Frantic, the being of darkness ripped from her grasp, stumbling backward. Had she tried to kiss him? What the- Oh no. O'Neil was showing up. And darkness couldn't contain him any longer.

"Now that is much better," Pazan remarked as the Overlord vanished before her very eyes, his skin enlightening and eyes changing to their natural green.

Confused, O'Neil looked around, first noticing Lloyd draped over his shoulder, then noticing his wife standing in front of him. At the sight of her, he smiled. "Did I do it?" he gestured to the green ninja in his arms, and Pazan nodded.

"Yes you did, but there were a few minor complications. Apparently you were lugging the boy out here to beat him," she explained, expression grim. The darkness master instantly paled.

"I-I was?" he asked quietly, and she nodded once more. It was hard for him to comprehend his alter-ego's motives. Sometimes they just made no sense.

"But now that you are here and so is he, will you let me see him? If what you suspect is true..."

"I know what you mean," O'Neil said, carefully sliding the energy master from his shoulder. Setting him down onto the ground against the tunnel wall, he backed away to get a better view of the blonde. While possessed by darkness, O'Neil had lost all control of his body, including his vision. He had caught glimpses of the boy before, the only reason he had fought so hard in order to escape. Though he had yet to liberate himself entirely from darkness' hold. It was an ever-consuming entity, one that ruined his life numerous times and even resulted in the death of his first wife.

Pazan gasped when she finally saw the boy, holding a hand over her gaping mouth. He had shiny platinum-blonde hair spilling out over his left brow; fair features without any blemishes. She could remember her son had blonde hair, but the true question still remained: What color were his eyes? But she'd have to wake him in order to obtain that information.

"I know I'd be playing directly into darkness' hand if I did this, but..." O'Neil began gently, tying no to disturb the sleeping green ninja. "But it'd be necessary. In fact, it'd be the key in destroying the Overlord. For good."

Pazan craned her neck, gazing up at her husband with perplexed eyes. "What would be necessary?"

"Returning the boy's golden power. But we need the elemental masters of fire, earth, lightning, and ice in order to do so. And I don't think they'd very willing to give up their powers. Though I could easily deal with the ice master..." O'Neil raised a clenched fist, but his wife was swift to grab his forearm.

"Violence is never the answer," she stated, and her husband sighed.

"I know," His morose emerald eyes flicked away from hers, instead focusing on the slumped adolescent. He was starting to stir in his slumber, and would soon wake. That meant they needed to act fast. "Take the boy back to his 'parents.' Quick. Before _it_ returns," The ginger-haired man hastily pried Pazan's fingers from around his wrist, ushering her toward the blonde.

Bewildered yet understanding, the healing mistress obeyed, crouching next to the green ninja. She placed a hand against his cheek, stroking it in small rotations with the pad of a thumb. His face contorted under her touch, but visibly relaxed when she removed her hand.

"Hurry up, Pazan," O'Neil pleaded in a hurried tone, now pacing back and forth. "It's trying to claw its way back out, and it isn't going to be happy once it resurfaces. I can't hold it back forever."

"Just be patient," Pazan said, to her voice steady. "Whenever you are impatient, you are a vessel. A way for it to escape. Remember how I helped teach you to meditate?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. And you heard me. Try to remain calm, and the urge will leave. You have held darkness at bay before, even for several years at a time. This should be child's play for a grown man like you." Swooping an arm behind the energy master's body, she began to lift him up, and when he was in a more upright position, swept her other arm under his knees to finish the job.

With the green ninja in her arms, she made her way toward the hole in the ceiling, stopping just underneath it. She looked over at her dismayed husband, who still continued to walk in a small circle, his hands clasped behind his back. He was already anticipating the worst to come. _Darkness_.

"Neil," she called softly, readjusting the boy in her arms. Her golden eyes glistened in a ray of sunlight, pooling with mixed emotions. Sadness, pity, elation, and loss. She'd have to leave her husband again. And she was not looking forward to their departure.

He glanced in her direction, anxiety wrought into his features. In his eyes she caught a fleeting glimpse of purple. Darkness was already trying to reclaim control. They didn't have much longer together.

"Yes, Pazan?" he asked despondently, the desperation clear in his voice.

"Knock it off, will you?" The mistress of healing suddenly snapped, and O'Neil faltered at her harsh tone. "Do not pretend you do not know what I am talking about. You pity yourself. Promise me you will quit sulking about and show darkness who has the proclaimed rights to your body. You, or it. No one else can decide for you."

Her husband tried to respond, but found himself speechless. He just stared at her with his wide, innocent eyes. A facade of innocence hiding the true monster that fermented within.

Pazan's gaze became slim. "No excuses." With those two last words, she ascended into the daytime, leaving O'Neil to once again wallow in the shadows. The darkness was all he knew. How could he abandon it entirely?

Darkness had a plan. A plan he knew he could easily foil. Stage 1 was already completed. Stage 2 was initiated. Now it was darkness' turn to roll the dice.

NinjaChief547

Lloyd had never felt so cold before.

It was a rather rude awakening, exceptionally so since he had woken up in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar person, ending with him flailing his legs and arms as he plummeted into the salty ocean water below. Not his definition of "ideal." It was worse than when Sensei Wu usually woke him and the other ninja up for their routinely sunrise exercise each Wednesday morning. And that says something.

Now he was thrashing against the choppy tide washing over his head every now and then, gasping for air whenever he got the chance. The muscles in his arms and legs protested against the icy water with each stroke, stiffening from the bone-chilling cold. He needed to get to the surface, and fast.

Finally, he reached the surface with a gasp, and to his surprise, the mysterious stranger he had awoken to was there to pull him out. He allowed them to do so, and soon, they were stranded on a buoy in the middle of the sea, neither daring to speak or introduce themselves. They just sat in total silence, rocking with the occasional wave that passed through.

Shivering and teeth chattering, Lloyd looked to his right at the stranger sitting next to him. With a hood pulled up, their features were rendered indistinguishable - imperceptible to the naked eye. Lloyd bit his lip out of habit. Who were they? And more importantly; could he trust them?

Eventually, he worked up the nerve to extend a hand to his supposed savior. He had yet to discover their true intentions, but for now they were on neutral terms. At this moment, anything was a go.

"I-I'm L-Lloyd," he croaked, his voice hoarse and pathetic. What a good first impression. "L-Lloyd G-Garmadon," he somehow managed, cracking a faint smile as the person peeked at them from behind their cloak. They eyed his hand with caution - and a bit of curiosity - but soon accepted it.

"Pazan Kura." In a swift movement, the stranger let their hood drop to their shoulders, unveiling the delicate features of a young woman. Her age was tricky to determine, but if Lloyd had to guess, he'd say somewhere in between 20 and 30. "It is nice to finally meet you. I have been searching for you for quite some time." Her golden eyes dazzled in the pristine moonlight, jet black hair possessing a slight bluish tint. Her lips curved upward, revealing her shiny top row of teeth.

When she noticed his shaking, drenched body, she was quick to remove her outer layer of clothing, draping the thick, black fabric around him. "There you are," she backed away to inspect her work. "You should feel much warmer now. I am sorry about that whole 'falling' incident. We both startled each other, which resulted in...well, you know..." her smile still remained imprinted on her face, not showing any signs of leaving anytime soon.

Lloyd chuckled awkwardly, pulling the cloak tighter around him. It was freezing outside, which reminded him of... No, he wouldn't allow himself to think about it. That was a matter for another occasion. Just not...now...

"Thank you," he said at last, the warmth from the cloak beginning to sink in. It didn't help there were also high winds battering them, but Lloyd could tolerate it. The one thing he could still do, despite the past two brutal days. The Overlord had beaten him senseless, until he was unconscious, and then he couldn't remember anything from that point on. And that's how he found himself here, with Pazan... Now why did that name ring a bell?

"You are most certainly welcome," her smile became larger, creeping into her cheeks.

In a rush of deja vu, Lloyd recognized her, his eyes becoming round. This was Pazan, the same Pazan Kura he had seen in his dream. O'Neil's wife. The missing son's mother. Was this his mother? His actual? How was she even alive?

"Are you..." he cringed, before forcing the last few words out, "...related to me, by any means?"

Her smile finally wavered, degenerating into a pensive frown. She turned away from him, resting her hands in her lap. "I do not know..." she exhaled in a puff of steamy air, hunching over into a dejected posture. "But I do have my suspicions."

"Do you...think you're my mother?" He swallowed to salivate his dry mouth, impatiently awaiting her response. Her answer could be life changing.

"Possibly," she mused, still refusing to face him. "Though all evidence points to you being him, if it were true. After all, you do have..." Pazan trailed off, but Lloyd was more than done questioning. He was frazzled, and he needed a definitive answer.

"I have what?" the blonde raised a brow, leaning forward.

"Golden power."

"And how does that prove anything?"

Abruptly, Pazan stood. "Just watch," she said, rolling up her sleeves. Holding her hands out above the crashing waves, she summoned a ball of light, then shot it up into the still night sky. When nothing happened, Lloyd scoffed.

"What did that do?" he snorted, but scrambled backward at what he saw next.

In the air above them, there was a radiant, golden dragon, its broad wings slicing through the darkness in wide spans of light. It leered down at him with stark, yellow eyes, exhaling wisps of smoke through its nose. Pazan peered over her shoulders at the blonde, grinning with pride.

"Alright then," Lloyd said, using the buoy's metal bars to clamber to his feet. "I stand corrected. But how?" he waved a hand at the large beast floating above - a beacon disrupting the black of night.

"Shall we leave?" Pazan ignored his question, her eyes practically glowing in the luminescence. The bell atop the buoy rang several times, giving her stare a creepy essence.

"Uh, sure..." he gave up, frowning. "But where would we be going?"

"To your parents monastery, of course," she chirped, signaling for the dragon to stoop lower. "Your wounds need treated to, and upon first glance, you are malnourished."

"How can you tell?"

Her gaze thinned. "Just aboard the dragon, please. Silence would be appreciated." Pazan moved to mount the phosphorescent creature, doing so with elegance and grace. When she was finally situated atop the beast's back, she motioned for Lloyd to join her.

Keeping his lips glued, he tiptoed across the slippery surface of the buoy, making sure to watch his step. He didn't need to fall into the water again. After taking his precious time, he found himself standing at the edge of the floater, staring down into the black, murky depths. Suddenly, a rush of fear came over him, paralyzing him instantly. His paranoia of the Overlord seized his mind, and he white-knuckled the cloak that was wrapped around him.

"Are you alright? You appear to have seen a ghost," Pazan remarked from her post directly across from Lloyd, features creased with sincere concern.

"F-Fine..." he stammered after a moment, peeling his gaze from the dark water below. Pazan's golden eyes shone brighter when combined with the dragon's radiance and the moonlight together, giving off a distinct glint.

"If you insist..." she said, outstretching her hand to him. Graciously, he took it, and she helped him onto the dragon's scaly back behind her.

"Thank you," Lloyd said, gazing up into the midnight sky. A picturesque sight it was, stars sparkling and the slice of a crescent moon looming overhead. It was a luxury to see, especially since his last two days spent in captivity in an underground bunker.

"You are welcome. Now to return you home," the mistress of healing gripped the reigns, whipping them once. "But you will need to do something in exchange for me." Lloyd groaned. This was the catch.

"And what would that be?" he asked, frowning unenthusiastically.

"I need you to regain your golden power. It would be essential in the Overlord's permanent destruction." Pazan said without looking back. Slowly, the dragon began easing itself higher into the air, its wings flapping with rhythm.

"Wait, what? You want me to get my golden power back?" the blonde gaped at her, shock written into his features. "But then my friend's wouldn't have their elemental powers anymore! Wouldn't that play a crucial part too?"

She considered his words. "Yes...and no. Yes because they could fight alongside you, possibly gaining the advantage, and no because you are the only one who can defeat and destroy the Overlord. For good. You are the prophesied green ninja, or am I misled?" Now she peered over her shoulder, and Lloyd scoffed.

"Of course I am! Do I have to prove that to you now? Just look at what I'm wearing!" he gestured to his green and gold ninja gi, the space between his brows crinkling. Despite the many holes and tears in the fabric, most of it remained intact, except for the whole left sleeve. That bit was missing entirely.

"I already knew that. But Destiny has not changed its pick. You are still the light who is meant to fend off the shadows. You are Ninjago's last hope. If darkness gets its hands on the Golden Armor..." she trailed off, but the energy master could fill in the blanks. Ultimate destruction. The death of thousands. The enslavement of all Ninjago's citizens. And the end of the ninja. He'd have failed. He'd have failed everyone.

But he wouldn't allow it to come to that point. Never.

"I-I... I'll do it." Lloyd shook his head once, setting himself straight. It wasn't just about him or his friend's anymore; it was about the welfare of mankind. The well-being of humanity. And they'd either save everyone, or die trying.

The golden dragon's wings beat the frigid night air and gusts of wind as it flew higher into the clouds. A corner of Pazan's lips upturned.

"I just knew you would come to your senses eventually," she said evenly, facing forward once again. "I am glad you see to it my way."

 _My way?_ Lloyd pondered, yanking the collar of the cloak up to his chin. The higher the altitude, the lower the temperature. And it definitely wasn't a warm night, by any means.

 _What does she mean by 'my way?' For all I know, she could be allied with the Overlord! O'Neil is a part of him, and she's his wife..._ he glanced down at the dragon below, who appeared to be working overtime in the harsh conditions. Would Pazan have dropped him again if he refused her proposal? He'd agreed to help her. But what if he hadn't?

Ignoring such doubts, his eyes returned to the stars, taking in the alluring sight. It felt good to relax...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Alright, I'm mean. :P Anyway, the next chapter should come much sooner. Track's over and I got injured. :/ Did something weird to my hip. For now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **(One-shot about a Ninjago dream I had coming soon! :D)**


	27. He's Returned

**Sorry this is late! Writer's Block is out to get me! I just think this story is really bad lately and my word choice and writing style is lacking. ;( (Is this actually true?)**

 **Review Replies: (Thank you guys! Let's make it to 200! :D)**

 **Jens: Thank you! But I'm sorry to hear about your sickness. It sucks. :/ And yes you are that attaching. I almost put this story on a hiatus awhile back, but I kept it moving along whenever I read your reviews. :) Oh, and I didn't forget about Violet. You'll see. ;}**

 **TheAmberShadow: #RESPECT. Yep. Pretty much. ;P**

 **KillerWhale: You'll find out in the last chapter what's true and what's a lie. That I cannot say. For now I'm planning on this being at least 56 chapters, so there's a lot of stuff left to go down. And The Resistance bit is extremely hidden. I don't even remember where it's even at. :P**

 **GLACIER3: Pretty much my reaction in a nutshell. This chapter is less action packed, but the next one sure will be. ;}**

 **Rosa: Nah, that's not a one-shot anymore... I might rewrite Possession from there off. Thanks for your review on Exorcism! And here! :)**

 **NinjagoMLP: I'm sorry! These late uploads must be killing you! :/**

 **Btw my Dream "one-shot" is up. It's in a separate story titled "Exorcism", so you should go check that out if you're searching for something to read! ANNOUNCEMENT: EXORCISM IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED. ;D**

* * *

The red-hatted man kept up a quick pace, brushing by people crossing the busy daytime street with him. For some strange reason, he felt compelled to return to the city, to make amends with the fire ninja. He had to tell Kai about his nindroid friend, he had to tell him about the Overlord (if he actually listened to him this time), and he had to apologize. It wasn't in his nature to do such a thing, but now it was necessary. He was overrode with guilt, and he had to get rid of some of the weight burdening his shoulders.

"Ronin? Ronin? Is that you?"

The con-man turned to see the familiar face of Violet chasing after him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, stopping in the middle of the street despite all of the traffic. Some impatient drivers began honking their horns at them, but he deliberately ignored the blaring sounds, beckoning for her to follow. When she came up next to him, he escorted her forward and across the street, then into a nearby pub.

At barstools they chatted briefly, awaiting their drinks, and when they received them, headed out back. Instead of drinking them (to Ronin's dismay), Violet snatched his and dumped both of them out into an almost-overflowing dumpster as they passed by. Despite even this, they continued along, came to another intersection, crossed the street, and there they were. Borg Industries. If Ronin could get in contact with Borg, he'd surely know the location of the ninja. Especially with that falcon trailing after them everywhere they went.

"Why are we here?" Violet asked quietly as they made their way up the cement steps, as if a tad nervous. Ronin pursed his lips, gazing up at the blinking red light on the security camera. He still wasn't fond the usage of technology in this city.

"To ask someone important if they know where the ninja are," he replied slowly, only to be interrupted by the sound of a dragon roaring from up above. Holding up a hand to block out the sun, Ronin saw the Ultra Dragon overpass several skyscrapers, four passengers in tow. Crap. He'd never be able to catch up to them now.

The con artist swore, and Violet nudged him. When Ronin didn't respond, she nudged him again.

"What?" he spun around to face her, but she was already heading toward someone else. A young, gothic male with shaggy black hair and blue highlights, eyes too shadowed to determine their true color was waving at her. Once Violet arrived, they conversed for a short while, before she signaled for Ronin to join them.

Skeptical, Ronin strode over to the pair, halting just in front of them. The much younger male smiled slightly, extending a bony arm.

"T-The name's Crystal," the lanky teenager announced, trying to sound much stronger than he felt, "though most of my friends call me Crys. We're part of a secret organization called- Ow!" But he couldn't finish his sentence, for Violet grabbed his earlobe rather roughly.

"Quiet, please..." she glanced around with apprehension, shrinking into herself. "Nobody must hear..." she said in hushed tone, and Ronin raised a brow.

"Since when are you nervous?" he remarked, but he didn't need to prove his point. Violet had already started chewing her nails.

"So why'd you want to talk with the ninja?" Crys spoke up, his eyes revealed enough to reflect the sunlight. Ronin saw that they were a faux, electric blue, seemingly false upon first glance. He assumed they were some sort of contact lenses.

"To relay them an...urgent message. It's on a serious matter, one a kid your age shouldn't be poking his nose into," The red-hatted man narrowed his eyes at the slender adolescent, folding his arms.

The taller male scoffed. "A serious matter you say? I'm 17. As I recall, the ninja are all 18, with the exception of that one robot and the green ninja. The green ninja is as matter of fact; the same age as me," Crystal pointed out, smirking. His midnight eyes displayed mock satisfaction as Ronin glowered.

"Alright boys," the woman out of the three intervened, pushing them apart. "No more fighting. We are to work together." The men continued to glare at each other. "As a team," she added, fixing Ronin a stern look of her own.

"Fine..." the con man agreed at last, his gaze never leaving the teenager. "So what's your game plan?"

The corners of Crystal's lips curled into a smug grin. "Not mine. Our leader's. She's got quite a few tricks up her sleeve, and a lot of cards to play. She's a walking lottery ticket when it comes to battle tactics and strategy."

"Wait, did you say 'battle?'" Ronin asked, snorting with disdain. "Are you kidding me?"

"Just wait until you meet her..." he muttered, swinging around and stalking down the sidewalk. "And don't bother following me. I don't know where she is. She's only seen when she wants to be seen." Without looking back, the black-haired teen disappeared around the street corner. Out of sight, but not out of mind. His words still hung in the air.

"Ronin? Are we going to follow the ninja? Violet's soft voice interrupted his thoughts, and he shook his head to clear it. No more nonsense.

"Ah, yes. Of course we are. But a ride is going to cost you something," he said, waggling his brows, and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure..." her voice was as sarcastic as it could get, cold and cynical. "Do that whistle thing of yours."

"It'd be my pleasure," he said with a sly smile, bringing two fingers up to his lips. Now it was time for some serious, long-overdue business.

NinjaChief547

Jade had never felt so bored in her entire life, despite quite the commotion that had occurred only a day earlier. The whole radio incident? Nobody believed her. Everyone just assumed she was hallucinating, though from the way the Sensei's regarded her, found some truth in her speech. Because of this, they had refused to let her contact the ninja.

First of all, her little sister Ana had caught a head cold and was bed bound, so she couldn't be around her. When exhausted, Jade's immune system was very weak, and being she had overused her powers two days prior, she was still low on energy.

Secondly, Ess was annoying everyone within the monastery so badly, Sensei Garmadon offered to give him a few personalized sparring lessons. He insisted it would be no big deal, but the mistress of moon knew that handling Ess at times could be a hassle. Since he had ADHD, it could make him extremely hyper at times, especially after being cooped up indoors for long periods of time. On the bright side of things, she didn't have to look after her younger siblings. She had time to rest. Unfortunately, she was by far too wired to get the proper shut-eye needed in order to replenish her elemental abilities. Lately, they hadn't been working at all. Not even the slightest bit.

Suddenly, there came a pounding at the door, and Jade jolted upright on the futon. Someone was outside. Jumping to her feet, Jade raced to the door, but paused when the knocking ceased.

"Hello?" she whispered as she cracked the door open by an inch, eyes darting in every direction for any signs of the person behind the racket.

When she spotted nothing outside, she immediately came to the assumption that her little brother was just trying to prank the inhabitants of the monastery, so she began to close the door.

"Jade? Is that really you?"

But before she could shut it entirely, she caught a glimpse of green flying up the steps. Yanking the door back open, she dashed out into the fresh air, not caring if the door hit the wall. All that mattered was the welfare of her friend.

"Y-You're okay!" Lloyd said with wide eyes as he met the moon mistress at the top of the stairs, instinctively pulling her into an embrace. When he released her, she was beaming up at him with relieved eyes.

"I'm okay?" she scoffed, acting the only way she knew how to in a situation like this. She place both her hands on her hips. "Says the one who almost got himself killed three consecutive times within the span of two days." Jade remarked, and the energy master chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm someone to die for," he continued laughing, but froze when he realized what he had said. Did he just...flirt with her?

Jade stared up at him in silence, her green eyes saucepans. It was obvious she had heard his comment. How could he live this one down?

 _Great... Just great..._ Lloyd mentally face-palmed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"L-Lloyd?" Misako appeared behind Jade, hazel eyes bulging at the sight of her son. His ninja gi was tattered and shredded in some places, and he also had several cuts and scrapes on his bare left arm and face. There was one prominent slash through his right eyebrow - scabbed over, yet still oozing blood.

"Hi..." the blonde waved weakly, and the historian's hand flew to her mouth. Tears swelled in her eyes, before rolling down her cheeks and dropping onto the cobblestone below.

"M-Mom, I'm here. It's okay..." he reassured, making a cautious advance toward the stricken woman. "I'm fine..." he said once he was closer, wrapping his arms around her to hug her. When she finally came to her senses, she returned the gesture, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I-I'm so s-sorry..." she spluttered, her tears soaking what was left of the green ninja's clothing, "...b-but I s-should have told you s-sooner..."

"Shh, shh..." Lloyd quieted her, holding her tightly. "I-I understand," he said at last, which only cause Misako to sob harder.

Jade felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes as well, her vision beginning to blur. Seeing Lloyd's reunion with his mother made her feel...glum and empty. She missed her mother greatly, and there wasn't a day that went by without something popping up that reminded Jade of her. Even if it was a stupid, little thing like her fingernails, they dredged up memories of her mom's flashy nail polish. With her chic style, her mom had always been the center of attention when it came to the locals around. She always had a tale to tell, each spun with their own unique exaggerated facts and details, which made them all the more entertaining. As a child she could recall gazing up at her mother from above a coloring book at house parties, smiling whenever she saw her mother's mouth spewing story after story, meaningful word after word. Even if she wasn't listening - she still enjoyed seeing her mother engaged in conversation and communicating amiably with their fellow neighbors, a cheery smile worn proud on her face.

Now staring at the green ninja and Misako's exchange, she suddenly felt a spike of envy. She longed for loving parents who would care about and support her through tough times, providing her advice whenever she needed it most. _Lloyd has no idea how lucky he is..._

Unconsciously, she sniffled, but was quick to wipe her nose on the back of a shirtsleeve to disguise the action. She was giving way to her grief, an emotion she had long since buried many years ago. It was slowly consuming her, gnawing at her patience and destroying the wall she had erected around her. How long could she contain it? How much longer could she keep pent up? Could she withstand holding it in?

Her will wasn't enough to hold back her raw emotions, and tears spilled from her eyes. They clouded her eyesight, turning seeing into a challenge, but she made no effort to hide them. Lloyd had already seen them.

"Jade? Are you alright?" the green asked, his voice full of concern. His wealthy green irises met hers, and more water leaked down her cheeks.

"I don't know anymore..." she whispered as Lloyd's arms wrapped around her. Somewhat comforting, but not completely. She wanted her mom. But her mom was dead.

Before the moon mistress knew what was happening, she was being led back to her room, Lloyd supporting her along the way. Feeling numb, she staggered into the foyer, but the green ninja held her upright.

"Careful," he warned, but his voice sounded like came from a thousand miles away. "You don't want to trip."

Finally, they arrived at the windowseat, where he helped her sit down. He then lowered himself to her eye level. Looking her dead in the eyes, he said, "Jade, I'll be back soon, but I need to get a bandage on this first." He gestured to his eyebrow, but the green-eyed girl made no comment. She just continued to stare past him with faraway eyes.

"Jade, look at me," Lloyd shook her gently, taking one of her hands in his own. His was calloused from his many years of training and fighting as a ninja, yet soft at the same time. "I'll be right back," he stated again, slower this time. With that, he rose to his full height, then precariously set her hand back into her lap.

The only indication he had left was a faint click of the sliding door once it closed, then nothing at all. Jade sat alone, secluded in the heavy silence. Reality was a drone - nothing making any sense. It had happened. She had finally broke. After all this time. And she had done so in front of a friend.

 _A friend..._ The two powerful words stirred something inside of her, and the weight suddenly lifted. In a rush of warmth, everything was acute; crystal clear. She was no longer hearing a garble of noises, rather solid, full sounds. She could hear the monastery creaking in the wind, the rustling of leaves from the forest outside, no longer the jumbled nonsense from before.

Since the tears had dried on her cheeks, she had nothing to wipe away. Smiling, she peered over her shoulder and into the wilderness. The afternoon sun was a spotlight of the day, surrounded by the brilliant blue ocean of sky. For miles and miles around all she could see was an endless canopy of trees, swaying along with the breeze, then the haze of mountains at the edge of the horizon. The magnificent sight was relaxing, and she breathed in the fresh air to calm herself. Right here and now, there was no reason to disturb the silence. The scenic view of nature already filled that gap.

"Jade? A-Are you okay?" came a little girl's voice, and Jade's grin grew broader.

"Yeah, I'm just wonderful." She craned her next to see her sister peeking through the door, finding the child's eyes large and curious.

"T-That's good," she entered the room, hugging her arms to her chest.

As if on cue, the moon mistress remembered something. "You're sick. Do you have a fever right now?"

"Um...maybe..." Ana mumbled, scuffing her feet anxiously.

"Ana, please go back to your room. You can't get me sick," Jade said coolly. Ana's expression faltered, her jade eyes pleading with her older sister to let her stay.

"But-"

"No buts, Ana," she interjected. "You have to leave." Her younger sister's bottom lip quivered for a second, but quit when she bit it.

"Fine then!" The kid pouted, folding her arms over her chest. In a huff, she stormed from the room, and Jade instantly felt guilty. But the dark-haired girl knew that her coarse actions were necessary, otherwise Ana wouldn't have listened to her at all.

When the door opened again, she was about to yell at Ana to go back to her room, but was surprised when someone else came in. There was Lloyd, a white bandage plastered over his right eyebrow. Masking the other was his sweep of blonde hair. In his hands he was carrying nothing other than a cup of steaming tea, which Jade frowned at. _Really? More tea?_

"You don't have to drink this, but it'll help you to relax," he said, handing her the cup. "If I were you, I would. After all the trauma you've endured-"

That's where she cut him off. "Trauma I've endured? You were almost murdered ten times within the past two days!"

"Correction: Three days," Lloyd took a spot beside her, leaning into his elbows as he ran his fingers through his mess of blonde hair.

"Whatever, you still get what I mean. You probably need it more than me," she tried passing the cup back to him, but he scooted away, hands held up.

"No way." He shook his head vigorously. "You need it.

"Well, you need it more!" Jade countered, shoving it toward him.

"Nope," Lloyd responded without missing a beat, dodging each thrust of the tea cup. "Hey! Watch it! That stuff's hot."

"Make me!" she continued in what she was doing, moving the cup faster.

Finally, the blonde stopped her with both of his hands. "Enough. You are going to drink this. All. Of. It." He pushed the cup toward her, but she refused to take it. With great force, she thrust it into his arms.

"No."

"Jade."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No," she shook her head reluctantly, and Lloyd finally gave up. He sighed, setting the cup down on the windowsill behind them. They lapsed into silence, neither making effort to speak.

As the silence dragged on, Jade began to feel uncomfortable. She just stayed put, gaze pinned on the bandage above Lloyd's eye. What if he had gone blind? She shuddered at the thought, and he glanced at her.

"What now? Is it about my injuries?" he asked, ruffling his golden hair. I'm sure I have more, but I didn't let my mother check yet. First thing I did was come in here."

"Lloyd!" Came a chorus of voices as the door burst open, revealing the ninja of fire, lightning and earth. Behind them was the Samurai, as eager as her brothers to see how their teammate was faring. The blonde smiled as he was swamped by all four of his his friends. The red ninja tousled his hair, while the black ninja patted his back, and the blue one chatted far too quickly to comprehend. The girl of the group remained in the back, however, smiling and shaking her head at the same time. What a ridiculous scene it was.

Yet no one even seemed to notice Jade was in the background. It felt like she was invisible.

"Hey! Cut it out guys! I'm fine!" Lloyd insisted, shielding his head underneath his arms. But that brought on a grimace, and the other ninja instantly quieted down.

"...are you okay, bud?" Cole asked after a moment, his hard brown eyes sympathetic for once in a great while. Lloyd tensed at the question. It brought up rather undesirable events he didn't want to reminisce.

"Fine." He replied bluntly, and the earth master frowned.

"Are you sure?" This time it was the blue-clad member of the team. "From the looks of it, you're an escapee from some sort of insane asylum. And that says something."

The master of energy chuckled at his comment. "Insane asylum you say? That doesn't even begin to cover it."

Next was Kai. "Is that because the Overlord's alive?" he asked, and Lloyd faltered.

"What?"

"Is the Overlord alive?" he repeated himself, the seriousness in his eyes indisputable. The green ninja's skintone lessened a shade, and he shivered.

"Y-Yes," he stammered, and his fellow companions gasped. So it was true. Their worst suspicions were confirmed.

"And he knows where the armor is too," Jade added, and they all whirled in her direction.

"WHAT?!" Jay shouted, stomped toward her, then planted his feet once he was directly in front of her. "How is this possible? And _who_ even are _you_?" he leered at her with scrutinizing eyes, and she pushed his head away with an eye roll.

"Anything's possible. And what Lloyd's saying is no lie. For example - just look at his eyebrow," she gestured to to pale boy beside her, who nodded mindlessly. "How else could he have obtained such an injury? As for me, I'm nobody you need to worry about. I'm on your side."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight: You two met in the meantime while we were out searching for Lloyd. And you mysteriously know about the Overlord's plans. How can we be sure that you're not a spy?" Cole joined Jay in front of her, his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, but I'm with Cole on this one." Kai said, looking down at his pal with pitiful eyes. But Lloyd understood. The green ninja expected their reactions to be like this. His would've been the same if he was in their shoes.

"Guys, I know you don't believe her, but it's true. Jade's been trying to help me escape for how long. But when the Overlord pulled the leverage card on her, she had no choice but to obey. So I freed her younger siblings and ordered them all to leave me behind. They did nothing wrong," his gaze drifted to the mistress of moon, whose lips upturned by the slightest. "It was all in the name of family. You'd do the same for me."

"Wait, leverage card? So she _was_ working with him!? _Against_ us?!" The redhead's voice rose higher, and everyone within the room pressed their hands over their ears to block out the siren.

"I think that's enough, Jay!" Nya spoke over him, and he pouted, giving up his argument.

"Fine then..." he muttered, crossing his arms and walking off to go fume somewhere else.

"Well...I guess it's alright then. A friend of Lloyd's is a friend of ours," the earth ninja decided, extending a hand. Kai and Nya followed suit, kicking their doubts to the curb. "Cole Bucket, though I suppose you already knew the name." he said as Jade accepted the gesture. When they parted, Kai was next, who gave her a rather flirtatious smile while shaking her hand, and she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Finally it came time for Nya, who was accompanied by the blue ninja. Nya smile warmly, while Jay kept his eyes narrowed. He still eyed her with skepticism, but shook her hand nonetheless.

"Jayden Millicent," she said once everyone had gone through the motion of introducing themselves, with the exception of Lloyd. "And I'm pleased to meet all of you, even if _some_ of you may have mixed feelings about me," she canted her head at the lighting master, and he quickly turned away.

"I-I just have a really bad cold. It's super contagious, and I don't want to get anyone sick." Was all that he said, and the room erupted into hearty laughter. Again with the exception of Lloyd. What was up with him?

"Zane's alive." The green ninja blurted amidst their gaiety, and all heads swiveled in his direction.

"What did you say, Lloyd?" Kai asked, the merriment fading from his features.

"Z-Zane... h-he's alive and the Overlord's corrupted him..." Lloyd whispered, bringing his arms to his chest. The rest of the team just stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. How could Zane be alive?

"Perhaps I can explain." Came a voice from the widow, and everyone's eyes gradually traveled there. What they saw was - in the least - shocking.

For one entire month, none of the ninja had heard from them a single time.

But Jade had.

* * *

 **So how was this? As terrible as I think? I honestly don't know how to write anymore. Well, on this story at least. Go read Exorcism if you want something refreshing from me. :P Wow, I'm so positive! But until chapter 28, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**

 **KRR: (if you're reading this anymore) Crystal's added in! Sorry about the delay! I really miss your reviews! :/ But I do know that life can get fairly busy.**


	28. Rising Tide

**Writer's Block is a killer lately. Probably because I want to write about Morro INEXPLICABLY bad, and there's not really a way to fit him into this. SPOILER: NEXT BOOK IN THIS SERIES WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF MORRO. :D**

 **Review Replies: ;D**

 **FFF: Yep. Though I do wonder what happened to her... :/ Glad you finally caught up! ;)**

 **Jens: Is it? Read to find out! And I'm glad you're better! (How would you like it if Morro's in the next book? There's a chance the ending might come sooner than I predicted.) Also, bad Kai and evil Zane. Yeah, a lot has happened. ;P**

 **TheAmberShadow: Nah, there's only the Evil Alliance (the Overlord's baddies), The Ninja Team, and The Resistance.**

 **Rosa: That cliffhanger was literally unintentional, lol. Yeah and I know what you mean. Hopefully nothing's wrong. :/**

 **S3: You're back! :D And if I can't even remember where the reference is, then I think you're fine. Lol XP (Btw my earbuds quit while listening to Skillet yesterday. ;/)**

 **NinjagoMLP: Thanks for the reassurance. Also, I do agree that it's about time Lloyd's returned. Window person? Hafta read my friend! :)**

 **Alexandria: Is it? ;}**

 **This chapter completely took me in the wrong direction. Gotta fix the next one so it's chronologically correct. :/**

* * *

What do you mean 'escaped?!'" The dark lord roared at the General of the nindroid army through the security camera feed, his fist crashing down upon the computer terminal. It left a deep, dented crater in the titanium metal, darkness leaking from his palm and coursing through the steel, thus turning it a shade blacker.

"Last I can recall, Master, you took him someplace to deliver him a beating. You were the last one in contact with him," Cryptor responded briskly, gesturing to the backdrop of destruction behind him. "According to one of our technicians, this appeared to be caused because of a simple bomb detonation. Somehow one of the escapees reset the Destructoid's programming. How they did so, though, is above me."

The Overlord gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, until his knuckles were slightly graying. His features twitched with rage, though he tried his best to contain himself. Becoming angry would not get him anywhere. It would only delay the ninja's unavoidable demises. "Then where is the boy?" he asked, whilst the evil within him picked through O'Neil's brain, trying to pinpoint the exact span of time its host had taken over. O'Neil had regained and sustained control for a brief few minutes, thwarting its complex agenda in the process. Darkness knew O'Neil had done away with the green ninja while it was subdued, and was retaining that bit of information from its clutches. This was the only instance O'Neil had ever been able to refuse submission, for once successful in doing so. It would forever remain a blank space in darkness' recollection of events, nothing ever to fill the empty void of memory. Which was rather bothersome when it came to inquiring about a certain prisoner's whereabouts, even though darkness had been the last one to see him within the entire facility.

"The green ninja's location is unknown, though we have spotted an elemental dragon over the eastern sea. That is our only lead so far. And not to involve in your personal affairs, but I think your trust is highly misplaced. First Jade going rogue - a perfect asset to our side - then Violet too-"

"What did Violet do?" the Overlord snapped, drumming his fingers with immense impatience. Why were all of his supposed allies turning up untrustworthy? Was it because of his inconsistent presence? Was it because they feared he was slowly falling apart? He had no clue how many times his dark forces had witnessed O'Neil coming out and aiding the opposition.

"She was spotted interacting with a mysterious rebellion group only know as 'The Resistance' in Ninjago City a few hours ago," the nindroid explained, his resonant voice grave. "We have little to no intel on this organization at all, however we do know that they are sided against us. Rumor says they are planning to ally with the ninja soon and help them destroy you; for good. That is all the data we've collected. We could send out nindroids to gather more, if that is your wish..." he trailed off, implying for the dark lord to give the call. Instead, the master of darkness growled.

"We can't keep chasing our tails in mindless circles," he said with bite, slamming the panel with both his fists this time. More metal bent underneath their authority. "We need them to chase us. Soon enough, the ninja will return to the Temple of Light in hopes of returning the boy's golden power, and we can't let that happen just yet. I'd tell you to set up an ambush there, but that would be too predictable. We need a more...secluded location..." he mused, lifting a hand to his chin in deep concentration. Where would they station their first attack on the ninja?

"And where do you suppose that would be?" Cryptor asked as nindroids and stone warriors alike scuttled behind him, cleaning up the wreckage strewn about. The whole room behind him was abustle with activity, carts of twisted and blackened metal being pushed to and fro. Some of the army members were beginning repairs; nindroid lasers welded the missing steel on the walls and renovated it back to its natural state, while stone warriors hammered away on other sections of wall.

"The Tunnels," the Overlord concluded after a moment, his chin slowly bobbing up and down. "They know of the ancient scroll depicting the mythical Golden Island. Ashlynn has told me so. They'll be sure to infiltrate the Tunnels in dear time." A crooked smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, unveiling his acute, pristine white fangs. His teeth appeared menacing in the monitor's muted emission of light, exhibiting the colors of the screen in eerie contrast to the darkened room behind him.

"So I have the clearance to send a fleet?"

"Yes, but only on my say. The ninja aren't even there yet," his grin engulfed his cheeks as he expressed a cackle of malicious glee. "But when they are, you have my full authorization to unleash your nindroids upon them. I'll be watching the cameras so you'll definitely hear of their arrival." He said, a steely edge to his voice. The General of the nindroids simply nodded.

"Good. I'll be certain to keep vigilant." With that, Cryptor signed off, leaving the monitor in crazy, frazzled static. The Overlord was quick to shut down the screen.

 _You really want those memories, don't you?_ A voice in the back of the Overlord's mind echoed, ricocheting and bouncing around the inside of his skull. It was strong and formidable, yet mocking and sardonic at the same time. The voice belonged to O'Neil.

"It'd be an improvement..." the dark lord muttered, sinking to the floor. He rearranged himself in a cross-legged position, attempting interface with the shadows around. They supplied him with strength, refueled him with evil, and provided him a form of regeneration without the incessant need to go to sleep. This was a much more effective method, most likely due to the fact darkness had access to every single one of O'Neil's memories, including the rarity of those spent having an leisurely ime with the First Spinjitzu Master. They had used to act as brothers; fighting together, training together under Hiroshi until he left to explore the wilderness, and they had always respected one another. Though that respect had been lost at times when it came to claiming Pazan's heart. They both had cherished her with equal reverence, and would do anything to uplift her spirits.

Inevitably, neither one of them won her over. Just when O'Neil thought he had, darkness took hold of the reigns and drove the healing mistress away. The First Spinjitzu Master had found another lover.

Yet Pazan's graceful image still lingered in the back of his mind, making it more difficult to clear his head.

 _Why are you such a nuisance?_ O'Neil asked a common question among the two of them, his voice demanding. They both viewed each other the same; a hindrance. Something preventing one another from achieving their ultimate goals.

"You tell me, pathetic mortal..." the Overlord licked his lips, settling into a deeper state of meditation. Not only had Jojomai taught him how to mediate and fight using various martial arts and techniques, he had taught him one of his most fantastic tangos; spinjitzu. The Overlord could do spinjitzu if he so desired, but he was unwilling to do so. Use one of his nemesis' trademark attacks? Not worth his time.

But he did still use the art of meditation quite frequently.

 _I would, but why would I waste my time telling you something you already know? That'd be pointless..._

"So it'd be as pointless as your own pitiful existence, if my ears stand correct. That's honestly sad." He lifted his arms in the air at his sides, closing his magenta eyes and drawing in a strained breath. After holding it in for a few minutes, he released it in an protracted exhalation, along with the remainder of his tangled emotions.

O'Neil could feel the familiar lull of darkness pulling him back under the waves of madness, trapping him infinitely. He knew in his heart that wouldn't be returning for awhile.

Then he was swallowed whole, oblivion his new home.

NinjaChief547

"P.I.X.A.L?!"

"Yes, and try to keep it down. I do not know if I may have been followed." The silver-haired robot jumped down from the windowsill, over the window-seat, and finally onto the hardwood floor. Her impact made a light thunk noise.

"Where have you been?" Jay was the first to speak through their shock, his eyes still incredulous. P.I.X.A.L brushed herself off, plant life losing its hold on her purple-clad attire.

"I have been in captivity for awhile now, although now I have been freed," the robot explained. "Though I couldn't have done so myself. I had help from a group known as The Resistance. They want to make treaty with you ninja, and I was sent to negotiate since I have previously been acquainted with all of you."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be at Borg Industries with Cyrus Borg?" Cole was the next in line.

"Yes, and no," P.I.X.A.L said. "I've contacted Borg, and he was fine with my choice to join The Resistance."

"So you joined the organization that helped rescue you? How do you know if they can be trusted?" Kai pointed out, tapping his foot in anticipation of her response.

P.I.X.A.L's green eyes thinned. "I am a robot. I am not easily fooled."

"Is that really the only consolation you have?" Jade interjected, snorting. "I myself used to be on big baddie's side, and I thought I could trust them once upon a time. Boy was I wrong," she continued to chuckle, despite the grim situation. Her attempt at enlightenment caused Lloyd to smile, but only halfheartedly.

"They are good people fighting for a good cause," the AI replied coolly with her lips pressed. "Just because they have done nothing to prove themselves does not mean that they are traitorous. We can't drive away those who have the willingness and ability to fight. Did I forget to mention over half of them possess some sort of elemental ability?" The lightning ninja's jaw hit the floor.

"Elemental powers?"

"Yes, elemental powers." She clarified. Then the chatter started up.

"Guys, this is no time to discuss other's elemental abilities," Lloyd interrupted them, standing up. He was the only ninja not wearing his ninja gi, but was nonetheless imposing at his height of 6'2. "Now's the time to talk battle strategy. The Overlord has two armies; the stone warriors and nindroids. They could attack at any time, so we need to be prepared-"

A soft knock came from the door, startling everyone in the room except for P.I.X.A.L. The ninja quickly lowered themselves into battle stances, while Nya and Jade rolled their eyes. The only robot within the room was once again a blank slate.

"Lloyd?" the door slid open with a squeak, revealing the ashen, teetering frame of Misako. Her features were troubled, and she had to use the doorframe in order to stay upright.

"Mom!" the blonde dropped his fighting pose, racing up to the quaking archeologist. Once he was at her side, he slipped an arm around her waist, eliminating the chance of collapse.

"S-Someone's h-here t-to s-see y-you..." she spoke, her words slurring together into one gigantic, unintelligible mess.

"Who?!" All the ninja said at the same time.

But before Misako could answer, her head slumped to the side. Upon further inspection, Lloyd discovered that she had somehow fallen unconscious.

"Hey, it could've been Ashlynn again!" Kai said rather loudly, pointing at the green ninja's unresponsive mother. Jade and Lloyd exchanged a horrified glance.

"That's impossible," P.I.X.A.L spoke up, and everyone swung to face her. "Ashlynn is second in command in The Resistance."

"Well, that's what happened to me when she took control of my mind..." the master of fire muttered, silently fuming.

"Nuh-uh!" Jade shook her head in disbelief. "She is not! There's no possible way! She's the Overlord's daughter for crying out loud!"

"She is?!"

"GUYS!" Lloyd shouted, silencing the rest of the group. "I know there are a lot of unanswered questions and a lot of confusing things going on right now, but we have to remain civil. If we start yelling over each other, that's not going to get us anywhere. The Overlord may know where the Golden Armor is, but so do we. Right now, neither side has the upper hand, which means we're still in the game."

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Jay inquired, his features mildly cross.

"We need to return to the Dark Island," he waved a hushing hand before anyone could object, "...but not to go to war with the Overlord. None of us are ready for that."

"Wait, is this about returning your golden power?" Cole asked, shoving the lightning master out of his path. Though the action was delayed, Lloyd nodded.

"Yes," he replied, licking his chapped lips. Since the dark lord hadn't fed him at all in his three-day stay, he was starting to become dehydrated. "It's one of the only things that could possibly put and end to this; once and for all. I think we've exhausted all alternative resources. This is the only way."

Nobody spoke for awhile, silence reigning. But when it came time to break it, of course it was the blue ninja who did so.

"Well, you heard him. He is the leader, after all," Jay said, reaching behind his back to make sure his nunchucks were in place. Cole did the same - except with his scythe - and Kai unsheathed his katana and twirled it once. Nya pulled out her trademark Japanese fan, batting the air with it. They each wore proud, yet dignified smirks. They meant business.

"Good," Lloyd affirmed, flashing a grin of his own. "We leave at daybreak."

* * *

 **And Lloyd gets his power, whoops the Overlord's butt, and done! Nah, it can't be that easy for them. Nobody's died yet. ;} (Wait, died?) O_o**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	29. A New Prophecy

**Whoopee! Here's the next chapter! Also: #LastDayOfSchool**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Jens: Whew! That's a relief! And** **Evil Zane you say? About that...just you wait till the next chapter... ;} (Btw, what happened to Glacier? Is he sick? If he is, then I hope he gets better soon!) :)**

 **TheAmberShadow: Yes, and yes, but I cannot disclose any of that information. The sequel will be out hopefully on Halloween. (How appropriate...) ;}**

 **S3: Hmm... Perhaps that could work... Btw I got my new earbuds! :D**

 **Rosa: Heh, sometimes I try to do that...to spice things up a bit. ;)**

 **NinjagoMLP: Kill Lloyd? I wasn't planning on it...or was I?**

 **EnergyBlast: #DarethPuffs. Does this answer your question? ;) And thanks! I'm glad you like!**

 **OMG CHECK OUT THE SONG "WHAT YOU DESERVE" BY** ** _NO RESOLVE!_** **It describes Morro and Lloyd's relationship in the show PERFECTLY!**

* * *

"Out of the question," Sensei Garmadon said to his son, who had just returned from his three-day imprisonment on the Dark Island. There was no way he was letting Lloyd go back there - under any circumstance. He was staying in his sight.

"Aw, c'mon! Why can't I fight? The only thing that can defeat the Overlord is golden power, right? Fight fire with fire? And we already agreed that we were going there!" the blonde-haired boy complained, but his father was hearing nothing of it. Instead Garmadon gazed at his brother, who gave a solemn nod.

"Lloyd, we had wanted to inform you of this on the day of your departure," the younger of the Senseis began, and the green ninja crossed his arms. "You are not-"

"What? What am I not?" Lloyd snapped, and everyone within the room took a step away from him. Fury reigned within his emerald irises, a harsh contrast in comparison to their usual serene state. "Am I not Garmadon's son? Is that what?" he asked, facing the the older martial artist. Impatient, he began to tap his foot. The ninja stared at the both of them with perplexed expressions. They had no clue what was going on.

Dejected, Garmadon sighed. "No, that is not what. You are my son. I can reassure you it is not as you think."

"Well, you'd better start explaining, because I'm on my last straw. You guys are all hiding something from me, and I know it," Lloyd glared at each of the members of his team, who were to stunned to say or do anything else. They just stood and stared, without making a sound.

"Do not involve them in this. Your teammates have nothing to do do with anything. This is between us-" the green ninja cut him off with a scoff.

"Between who? You and me?!" he shook his head in an unbelieving manner. "Or is it between me and the Overlord?!"

"Enough!" Misako called from behind them, as for she had just awoken from her rest. She had mysteriously passed out an hour or so earlier, and after a brief investigation, Lloyd had figured out was because she had made the discovery of Pazan standing on the Monastery's doorstep. The shock of it all had caused her to faint, which gave perfect reasoning for her sudden loss of awareness. "We must stop arguing-"

Startling the team was Nya's wrist band, a perfect indicator that something had gone awry somewhere within the continent of Ninjago. In a haste, the Samurai fumbled to answer the transmission. However when she did finally intercept the signal, it was pinging from a cell tower near the city built upon stilts: The City of Stiix. There was trouble on the western coast, directly across the ocean from the Dark Island. Was it a coincidence? Or was it just a trap?

"There appears to be trouble in Stiix," the Samurai announced, sifting through the latest news reports within her X database. Strangely, the most recent event that had occurred in Stiix was their Mayor's return.

"Well then? What are we waiting for?" the master of earth looked to his brothers, pounding a fist into his opposite palm. "Time to show some robots what we're made of."

"Hear-hear!" The master of lighting agreed, fist-pumping.

"Guys, I don't know if that's such a wise idea..." Kai pointed out. As skeptical as always, the fire Master had his doubts. "What if it's just a set-up so they can seize Ninjago City while we're there, all the way on the other end of Ninjago? It only makes sense that the Overlord would do something like that."

"Kai's right," P.I.X.A.L spoke up, as she had lended a helping hand and agreed to stick around until the Overlord was permanently destroyed. It was possible, but the chances of such an occurrence happening were slim. "If there was any issue occurring in that area, I would have already been notified by The Resistance. Xavier, who is in third in command and in charge of all field missions is already stationed there. From what I have witnessed, nothing gets by him," she explained, while Jade eyed her with suspicion. P.I.X.A.L was an AI, and from her experience, they couldn't be trusted. Especially since this specific robot had been quite fond of the red-eyed, psychopathic nindroid that had tried murdering her and Lloyd upon numerous instances. Well, it was the good version of him, but she still didn't trust her.

"Let's split up then. Half us go to Stiix, half us stay here," Cole proposed, but Garmadon shook his head.

"No," he stated. "The Overlord wants us divided. You ninja need to remain as one at a pivotal time like this. One misstep could result in us losing the advantage. You yourselves said that he knows of the Golden Armor's exact location, so we need to play out our cards accordingly."

"So what are we going to do here, sit like hens and wait for him to come for eggs?" the master of lighting said, and the other ninja face-palmed. His idioms were getting worse and worse every day.

"No," Wu answered this time. "If I know my brother's way of thinking, he wants you three to travel to safeguard the Armor," he pointed to Cole, Jay, and Kai, who all nodded their agreement. "Nya and P.I.X.A.L will go to investigate the Stiix incident, and Misako and I will stay here to decipher the ancient scrolls of the Golden Island. If the Overlord does somehow manage to obtain the Golden Armor, that will be his final stop." The Sensei stroked his beard, and those addressed started for the exit of the meeting room.

"Why can't I go?" Lloyd asked. "I'm just as capable!" the master of energy folded his arms over his chest indignantly. The conversation bounced back to Garmadon.

"I do not disagree, but you, Pazan, and I are going to make a pitstop at the Temple of Light."

The blonde's lashes fused together. "But how will that help me get my power back? I need the ninja in order to do that."

"Not with Pazan on our side," Garmadon was brisk to respond. "She already possesses all four elemental powers. As conjoined, and as separate entities. They are a worthy substitute of the same value, perhaps even more so than the Golden Weapons themselves."

"And how is that possible?"

"Because I helped the First Spinjitzu Master to create them," Pazan replied, appearing at the Sensei's side. "It may seem unlikely, but it is true. And I am glad I that I did so, otherwise there would be no Ninjago and no elemental powers. All elemental powers stem off of a single life force."

"Like moon?" Jade interjected with a raised brow. The healing mistress considered her words.

"Partially," she said at last. "Moon is the third most powerful element of them all. It is interstellar, and its power goes unmatched. Though it does have its restrictions: You cannot wish for another element, you cannot wish someone back to life, and you cannot wish transport to other realms. There are also many subcategories linked to these main three rules."

"Wait, realms?" Lloyd asked, puzzled. But his question flew right over her head.

"Though there are countless advantages and loopholes to cover, none of which are important at this moment. Moon surrenders to only Light and Darkness, those both elements of equal strength. They coexist, which is where the phrase 'where there is light, there will always be shadow' comes from. When the balance is thrown off, so is the life force of Ninjago, and so on and so forth. However, Moon _does_ have the power to use both elements to some degree, but much weaker versions of them."

"Cool." The mistress of moon chirped, her jade eyes sparkling with fascination. That meant she was right up to power with the golden ninja, her powers stronger than Lloyd's energy at this given moment.

No wonder the Overlord had recruited her.

"Really?" Wu asked, and Pazan justified her statement with a nod. "Well, I did not know that..." he mused, and the blonde perked up. Sensei not knowing something? It was practically unheard of!

"That is why you must stay here," Pazan added, and the ebony-haired girl frowned.

"So not cool anymore."

After a moment more of Pazan giving answers to their questions, the trio set out, heading for the large monastery doors. But before Lloyd could get over to them, Jade's hands latched onto his wrist. Immediately, he stopped and turned around, only to see her with a worry etched into her features.

"Be careful, will ya?" she asked with wide, concerned eyes. For some reason, the master of energy found it more difficult to reply.

"I will," he reassured, prying her fingers from his forearm. "Trust me. I'll get my powers back, and this will all be over," he began toward the door, leaving the moon mistress in the solitude of her own thoughts.

"I hope not..." she mumbled when Lloyd was no longer within earshot, her hands fisting the hem of her scratchy, black t-shirt the Garmadon's had given her to wear. She would miss the ninja when this adventure was all said and done. Especially, she would miss Lloyd. She considered him a true friend.

Then the mahogany doors slammed shut, leaving the essence of an echo. They were gone.

Now she could only pray that they would be okay.

NinjaChief547

"So what were you going to tell me back in the monastery? You said that you had something to tell me," the green ninja picked up their unfinished conversation. He could only hear his father's audible sigh from next to him, since he couldn't see through the darkness obscuring his vision.

"There...was a prophecy of the green ninja, as you know of already," his father began slowly, as if almost reluctant to deliver his answer. Lloyd frowned, yet nodded his confirmation.

"Well, there was once a competition of elements. It occurred long before O'Neil's ultimate corruption, when I was only a mere infant - Wu not even born yet," Garmadon continued, and the blonde's eyes grew in size.

"When you were a _baby_?" He stared at him, astonished. Lloyd could only imagine how long ago that had taken place. Somewhere far off in the very distant past, he guessed.

"Whichever elemental master won the whole tournament, claimed rights to the sacred green ninja title. They themselves or any of their preexisting family members could not take up the role, rather a future descendent of their bloodline," he explained, and the energy master nodded along.

"Thing is, the First Spinjitzu Master did not win." Wait, _what_? What did he mean 'didn't win?'

"What?!" Was the green ninja's automatic response, and he blinked his eyes in disbelief. "How is that possible? Who did win?" he asked, his features scrunched with confusion. This made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"Darkness. Then a close race for second between Light and Wind, because their battle could have gone on infinitely," Garmadon clarified as he overlooked the desolate monastery grounds. "They all were extraordinary fighters, according to your grandfather. Especially..." he trailed off, but Lloyd had a conjecture of who it could be.

"O'Neil?"

"Yes," he said with a deep breath. "At first O'Neil had defeated Wind, but then there was a redemption round that involved a battle between Light and Wind. Your grandfather had only won because...he used a tactic O'Neil had taught him. Deceiving others. Though my father had told me that he had regretted the choice immediately afterward. It made him feel...tainted..."

The ghost of a breeze picked up, restyling the crunchy grass and other fading plantlife in the surrounding meadow. The green ninja shivered. So the First Spinjitzu Master wasn't as immaculate as he seemed. He had his own flaws, too. He was just like everybody else. For some reason, it made Lloyd feel closer to the man he had never gotten the chance to meet.

"So...he isn't as perfect as everyone thinks," the blonde concluded. Garmadon's chin dipped slightly, then lifted again.

"No one is perfect, my son. Those that believe they are do not get very far in life. If you believe you are perfect, what more is there to achieve? What is there to improve upon?"

The master of energy pondered his rhetorical questions. His father's undoubted logic once again made sense. There would be no point in life if everyone was born perfect. Just looking back on his own past, it had been a bumpy road leading up to where he was today. When he had first met the ninja, he was a bratty little kid, stealing candy in attempt of earning his father's loving care and affection. He had been lost. Now, he was found, and his dad was no longer corrupt.

"Dad? Why does O'Neil think that I'm his son?" Lloyd asked at last, but quickly amended his statement in a lower tone, as Pazan could overhear. She was meditating in the grass just a short distance away. "Why does O'Neil and Pazan think that I'm their long-lost son?" Once again, his father seemed hesitant to give him the answers he so desired. Eventually, the older turned to face him.

"Lloyd, I do not know the true reason, but there is quite a bit of evidence pointing to you. For one - you are the green ninja. You have green eyes, you have blonde hair-"

"But O'Neil had auburn hair and Pazan has black hair! How would that work?"

"Pazan has golden power," Garmadon said, his gaze returning to that of the empty courtyard. "Those with that specific element have a tendency to possess blonde hair. That's one of the reasons your mother had suspected you were the green ninja all along. It's a part of an elemental master's genetic code. Some traits are inherited through one's elemental abilities. Such as Wind's unnatural streak of green in their hair, or why all lightning masters have blue eyes, no matter the probability of it happening. Trust me; I've done my research. It's quite fascinating. I've also discovered that all earth masters are not the best at cooking." Lloyd chuckled at that last one. Obviously it was a poke at Cole's atrocious dishes. But wait, did he say green streak?! What about his dream with the woman and the baby? The baby's name was...Morro, right?

"...and I've also discovered that most fire master's have quite the temper. Kai's father Ray, would be a prime example. Sadly, he's no longer living amongst us. Now he is watching over us from the Departed Realm, along with all of the fallen warriors and the other innocents souls lost to time," His father gestured to the twinkling stars up above with the wave of an arm. "Each elemental master has their own unique traits."

"Then what is mine?" the green ninja quirked a brow, smiling slightly. His father rolled his eyes.

"Your goodwill, of course. It can be a personality trait, too, I'll have you know," he said with a chuckle, and Lloyd laughed too. For a long as he had been gone, it felt good to be spending quality time with his dad. After all, he loved him. It was a nice change to have his good self around.

The blonde held up his hands. "Alright, alright," he said as his laughter tapered off. "We should probably get a move on. The sooner, the better."

Garmadon gave a clipped nod. "Indeed we shall, my son. If O'Neil plans to take you away again, he'll have to get through me first. Never again will I let him fool me," he stated, the shaking of his fists relatively noticeable. He was referring to the time the Overlord had possessed him back on the Dark Island. By any means, it wasn't a pretty sight to behold..

"Dad-"

"No, Lloyd. You will not object." His father spun around, firmly planting his hands on Lloyd's shoulders. His serious eyes stared into his son's befuddled ones. "You know just as well as I do that I would give up my life for you if deemed necessary."

"I wasn't objecting," the green ninja replied defensively. "I was just trying to tell you that I can worry about myself."

"Not with me around," Garmadon answered without missing a beat.

Giving up his end of the case, the master of energy frowned.

This was certainly going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **Alright, who misses Garmy? I miss him, so I decided to add this bit in. And if you paid very close attention to their conversation, you might have an idea of where this book is headed. ;) (Anyone remember chapter 7? Anyone? Probably not...)**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	30. The Master of The Game

**Another much faster update! Did I mention that on the last day of school my class got to go to an Amusement Park?**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: Haha, Ikr?**

 **TheAmberShadow: Spoiler: Yes. But that's all you're getting out of me. And you'll find out more as you read the next few chapters.**

 **Rosa: Yep, and I wasn't even at school for it. I was on roller coasters and reading fanfiction on the way there and back. And that stinks. I've never been in school past the end of May. :P**

 **S3: Aw, that sucks. At least you have headphones tho. I just used my speaker when mine quit. And that's cool too! Though The Resistance... I can't say if you'll see them this chapter.**

 **NinjagoMLP: This chapter should clarify the direction this story is headed, so things should start making more sense from here on out. And here is that chapter! :D Also, being you are my 200th reviewer, you get to request a one-shot!**

 **Zena: Thanks! I'm glad you like! :)**

 **I MET A NINJAGO FAN IN REAL LIFE! EVERYONE I KNOW IN PERSON HATES NINJAGO, SO THIS IS COOL!**

* * *

He was going to be arriving soon, and the Overlord was waiting.

The dark and nefarious Lord was waiting whilst standing with his hands linked behind a rigid spine, impatience nearly breaking his calm and composed demeanor. Before him were two of the most elite of his Stone Warriors, who were forcing a certain prisoner made of titanium to his knees. He peered down at the ice master below, all the while a grin of pure evil stretched his features taut. Perfect. Just perfect. Everything was in his favor for once. And nothing could ruin his mood at this given moment.

Surprisingly, the ninja of ice put up little to no struggle when the brutes restraining him began to slip a pair of vengestone fetters around his wrist. The light clang of metal could be heard as the shackles were fastened, though Zane showed no signs of emotion. The master of darkness did not deserve to revel in his display of spite.

"Leave us," the Overlord ordered with the snap of his fingers, the smirk on his face showing no signs of leaving. Hastily, his underlings obeyed, giving the nindroid one final shove which sent him sprawling onto the solid, unforgiving floor. With his teeth bared, the robot uttered a low, feral growl, his crimson eyes blazing in red-hot anger. But he was quick to extinguish the emotion when recalling the promise he had just made to himself. He would not let darkness get on his nerves.

Once the warriors were out of sight and out of mind, Zane scrambled to his knees, as to prove that he was far from submitting to the Overlord. His resolute attitude is what finally caused the dark lord's lips to sour, and the nindroid noted his distaste. Perhaps if he annoyed the living daylights out of him, evasion would be the most fitting form of escape when the dark lord came chasing after him.

"I think we both know why you're here," the embodiment of everything impure remarked after the initial pause, side-eyeing his former minion splayed across the floor. Zane remained mute, maintaining his monotonous status. He would say nothing, show nothing.

"You have traitorous intentions," the Overlord continued, beginning to pace around the defeated ice master. Still, Zane retained a slack expression. Being he was a robot, it wasn't painstaking task. It was a walk in the park.

"...and I can't have such traitorous tendencies on my side. Luckily, I have my connections, and I've already established a way to deal those of _your_ kind. I've found someone who's willing to keep a very, very close, watchful eye on you," the Overlord purred with contempt, his voice slimy filth. It took all the nindroid had to suppress his gag reflexes. Repulsive sludge.

In the entrance of the room, appeared the blackened silhouette of a person unknown to Zane. Even with his heightened senses due to being a robot, he still could not identify the figure who persisted with his back to the light, his face hidden within the shadows. Zane's facial recognition processors worked overtime in order to match a face to this shady figure, though he could not discern any of the person's definitive physical features. The only thing he could ascertain from their height and build was that it was a male who was surrounded by the stark, white light. The ice master's eyes became crests as he strained make out more.

"Who are you?" he called to the man, his tone portraying his prominent frustration. In response, the mystery man let out a laugh, a laugh which was both mocking and maniacal all in one. The laughter had its occasional dips, then its abrupt rises.

"How about you give him a taste of his own medicine," the Overlord suggested to the man, who was now advancing toward the two. The titanium robot noticed that the figure gripped a staff in his right hand, which led up to a much wider point in the weapon toward the top. _What is he going to do, smack me over the head with it?_

Finally, the man came into view, his face and his eccentric attire revealed. Around his head appeared to be a skull and bones of some sort, which after a brief scan Zane had discovered were Anacondrai bones, and the was also a purple snake wrapping around the circumference of his head too. He wore robes of burgundy or dark red, to which color Zane could still not properly see within the dimmed lighting. The staff he held in his right hand- Oh no. The master of ice's eyes widened at the realization. He knew exactly what they were going to do to him

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said as he halted at the Overlord's side, now directly underneath a spotlight. The trace of a smirk was evident within the recesses of his deep blue eyes:

"I am Master Chen."

NinjaChief547

"We are almost there!" the mistress of wind raised her voice over the rushing wind, looking back at the Garmadon's seated behind her on her golden dragon. They both nodded their comprehension as the Dark Island gradually came into view, the torrent of waves below slapping against the misty shoreline in the distance.

Soon, they found themselves dismounting the dragon as it dematerialized, landing in the white sand of a small sandbar. They were swift when it came to moving into the foliage, thus eliminating the chance of being spotted by an air patrol. Lloyd had previously warned them of all the many dangers that lay up ahead, and his warning weren't meant to be taken lightly. If the Overlord even caught a fleeting glimpse of the trio, surely he would send reinforcements to hunt them down. As ruthless as the dark lord was, all three of them knew very well that he wouldn't stop until they were either found or killed. Either way, he wouldn't allow them to thwart his plans. Not now, not ever.

Eventually the party of three arrived in a small clearing, which allowed the bright rays of moonlight a direct pathway to the ground. In this small perimeter of open land, there was also a small oasis brimming with crystalline waters that reflected the vast night sky, their radiance perfectly intact. When the green ninja stared into the water, he was surprised to find that it felt as if he was staring into the atmosphere up above. The sight was mind-boggling, and he continued to stare at the water in awe, until a hand on his shoulder startled him, shaking him from his reverie.

"Lloyd? Are you alright?" his father asked, concern creasing his features. The blonde further shook his head to assure he was out of the trance, but then nodded quickly. Garmadon raised a brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little...distracted..." he murmured as his eyes were drawn up to the endless night sky above, dotted with vibrant stars that stretched for miles across. He knew that he was being a bit paranoid, but then again; who wouldn't be? The Overlord was somewhere on this Island, and he could not relax by even the slightest. With his nerves wired, he was even jumpier than usual, especially since he had just evaded the Overlord's base only a day ago. Now, what worried him more that anything else was their ability to evade the dark lord a second time if it came to that.

"Well... At least you are okay," his father gave a weak smile, squeezing his left shoulder. Lloyd grimaced when the pressure on his shoulder became far too much, as his injuries had not fully healed yet. Noticing his son's distress, Garmadon lifted his hands and slowly backed away. "I'm sorry Lloyd," he rushed out, "I had completely forgotten about your injuries, especially your sprained shoulder."

"I-It's fine..." the master of energy said after a moment, letting out a soft groan as he rolled his aching shoulders. "I-It's just still sore, that's all," he insisted, reaching back to rub the tension out of his muscles.

"I can fix that," Pazan popped up next to him, and he just about jumped out of his skin. "I apologize for startling you. I only wish to offer assistance," the mistress of healing coaxed, and Lloyd sighed. He really was jittery, and he needed to let it out of his system. Perhaps with his golden power returned he would finally feel more secure. Right now, it seems as if the world was out to get him, which it definitely was. Everyone wanted a portion of the green ninja's power, or plainly a piece of him in general. That, or everyone simply yearned to be the green ninja.

"Would you?" the blonde asked at last, dejected. Tiredness slurred his motions, and he yawned. Staying awake seemed like too hard of a feat.

"Yes, I will. Be aware, my powers may work miracles, but it uses one's own energy in order to do so. In shorter terms, it means you will most likely pass out. Not to worry, because the temple is just up that mountain," Pazan explained, pointing up at the steep stone wall rising above the rest of the tropical forest.

Not entirely certain of what to do, the master of energy turned to his father. "Should I?" he asked, and his father paused.

Sooner rather than later, he nodded, and Lloyd returned to facing the dark-haired woman. "Do it. We can camp here if necessary."

"Oh no. No, no, no..." she waved a finger, and the blonde's brows knitted with clear confusion. "We are not camping here. I will carry you up the mountain if I must. If my instincts tell me anything, we will be discovered by daybreak."

Lloyd was about to object, but Garmadon was already on it. "No. If we try to carry dead weight up the side of a cliff, that will take us ten times longer. It would be more convenient for us to carry him while he's awake, and once at the summit you can work your magic. Until then, everything must be as done as quickly and efficiently as possible."

Pazan's gaze slimmed. "Fine. And what do you mean by we? I am perfectly capable of scaling a mountain with a person in tow-"

"You dropped me in the ocean," Lloyd pointed out with narrowed eyes. "If that isn't a reason enough to not trust you with my life, then I don't know what is. That'd be as stupid as me willingly giving myself to the Overlord," he folded his arms, tapping his foot in anticipation of her response. This he had to hear.

"Fine," Pazan seethed, her fingernails digging deep into the palms of her sweaty hands. "I just did not want to put all of the work upon Garmadon's shoulders-" she tried to explain herself, but she was interrupted before she could do so.

"It is not work if it has something to do with my son. It is an honor," Garmadon interjected, making sure to place his hand on Lloyd's uninjured shoulder to prove himself.

"How about we all quit arguing? If we their were any patrols nearby, surely they would have heard us by now," the master of energy tried to play peacemaker, which to his own astonishment, actually worked for once.

"My son is right. We need to get a move on," Garmadon agreed, ushering the blonde forward. He was careful not to push his son too fast or to jostle any of his wounds on their way over to the place where dirt met rock.

And so the trio began their treacherous climb up the mountain, never looking back.

But observant eyes watching them through the bushes proved their careless mistake otherwise.

* * *

 **HOLY GUACAMOLE WHO'S WATCHING THEM?! Hint: It's not Chen or the Overlord. ;} LEAVE YOUR GUESS IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **So what did you think? Can you guys tell where this story is headed now? Haha, I'm so mean... yet I feel bad for evil Zane... ;P**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	31. The Resistance (Intro)

**Let's get this over with. ;)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **TheAmberShadow: Kind of. It's kinda turning into a combination of after Season 3 and 4. And I can't tell.**

 **Rosa: Oh no is right. But is it?**

 **S3: That's the point... ;}**

 **Alexandria: Can't make any promises.**

* * *

"So you're Xavier?" Samurai X inquired, stepping closer to the much shorter boy that stood with his arms crossed in front of her. "How old even are you?"

"I am thirteen, I'll have you know. I'm in charge of all operations here in Stiix. There's Crystal Stone in Ninjago City, Michi Tetsuhara in Jamanakai Village, Karloff of Metalonia, Toxikita in the Toxic Bogs, and our very own double-agent Ashlynn, stationed on the Dark Island. And that's just to name a few," Xavier, a boy with dark, goofy eyes and unkempt black hair stated proudly. Nya's head slowly bobbed up and down.

"Okay... So what do you do here exactly?" the shorthaired girl asked after a moment, gesturing to the rundown building around them.

"I make sure that Stiix is free of evil. At first The Resistance was just a club a few of us 'ninja wannabes' decided to create, and all of a sudden we were receiving applications from dozens of elemental masters all across Ninjago. They each wanted in on the action, so we formed The Resistance. I founded the organization, but after a reelection for leader I was placed under Special Ops. Sure, it's an honor and all, but I deserve more credit," he explained, his features solemn. Nya nodded again. She knew how that felt.

"Have you received any strange distress signals in this area?" P.I.X.A.L spoke up, mildly startling the Samurai. But Nya sighed when she saw that it was only the female robot.

"No, but I have received a signal from Violet, another one of our agents. She wants me to meet up with her at this one Pawn Shop, owned by this one guy that goes by the name of Ronin," he answered, lowering his voice, "though I do think she likes that guy a little more than she lets on- Ow!"

"You are so slow, I just decided to come here myself." A woman with a dark cloak draped over her shoulders appeared at his side, denoting her as the cause of his sudden outcry. Upon impulse, Nya took a step back. However, P.I.X.A.L remained in place.

"As did I," a man with a red straw hat flanked the woman's side. He took the time to look the younger boy up and down, his lips pressed together. "Ah, you're just a kid. That explains a lot."

"Wha- Shut up! I'm not just some puny kid you can push around! I'm a teenager!" Xavier protested, throwing his hands up into the air. The man wearing the abnormal hat only let out a soft chuckle, which caused the boy to pout.

"Sure..." the man dragged on, his voice as sardonic as humanly possible. "And I'm Santa Claus because of my red hat."

"Enough!" P.I.X.A.L had the nerve to intervene, pushing them apart by an arm's length. "Now why did you call us here? And it better be for a good reason!"

"Oh, right. About that..." the man laughed once more, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. But after receiving glares from everyone within the room, his laughter quickly ebbed away. He cleared his throat with a cough before resuming. "Ahem. You were all called here because we- I want to make things right with you ninja. I... I'm the one that sold Zane to the Overlord-"

"That was _you_?!" P.I.X.A.L was on the man in no less than a second, hands closing like vise-grips around his throat as she shoved him up against the wooden boards of the wall. Lucky for Ronin, Violet was there to save his skin. She did her best to break up the pair, at first trying to separate them, but when the didn't work, she moved on to a different approach.

"No! We mustn't fight! This is what the Overlord wants us to do!" the immortal woman precariously pried the robot's fingers from around the con-artist's neck, thus allowing him a chance to obtain air. As he spluttered to breathe, P.I.X.A.L whirled around to glare at Violet, her lashes nearly fusing. Though after while she grew tired, and she flounced off.

"Geez..." Ronin muttered, rubbing his throat with one hand and straightening his sedge hat with the other. "Now I see why world peace doesn't exist already."

"Is that because of you?" the silver-haired droid retorted, folding her arms with a triumphant grin. Ronin frowned while Nya face-palmed, and Xavier snorted. The Samurai herself didn't know the ginger-haired man very well, and hearing about what he did to Zane didn't give her a very good first impression either. Unlike P.I.X.A.L, at least she was tolerating his offenses against the ninja team and giving him a second chance. Though was obvious P.I.X.A.L was not. Her resentment toward him was well justified.

 _Beep_... _beep_... _beep_... Xavier's communicator on his left hip went off, and they all jumped.

"Guys, calm down. It's just a message," the boy reassured as he peered down at the device's screen to see who was calling, raising the device to his lips. With the press of a button, he answered. "Yello-"

"Xavier?! Oh thank god you answered!" came the frantic voice of a woman, who from her tone seemed to be in a hurry. Her uneven breaths could be heard coming through the speakers, so Xavier, thinking it was because of their crappy signal, smacked it and lifted it higher in order to get better reception.

"Yeah Ashlynn? What's up?"

"They stole it..." she rushed out, and a loud bang could be heard somewhere in the background.

"Stole what?" Xavier asked, a slight hint of panic evident within his voice. Everyone in the room leaned in closer, straining to hear. The suspense was about killing them all.

There was an agonizing pause. "My telepathy," she said at last, and Violet gasped. "T-They have a staff that steals elements. If they w-were to take the most powerful elements..." she trailed off, but everyone got the gist of what she was saying. Nya was already in the process of contacting the ninja, furiously punching the buttons on her wrist band.

"Help me..." she said, her voice nothing more than a faint whisper, and the transmission transitioned to garbled static. For several minutes, no one within the room dared to breathe.

"Chen," Ronin said at last, his teeth clenched as his frame was overtaken by tremors. "That bastard's behind this. All of this..." his entire body continued to shake with vehemence, his single hazel eye flaring with hatred. Everyone just stared at him with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Who?"

NinjaChief547

Instead of going with Misako to decrypt the ancient scrolls of the Golden Island, the ninja's Sensei decided to have a quick look into the Spirit Smoke. And least to say, he did not like what he found. Not one bit.

Through his mind's eye, Wu stared into a waft of Spirit Smoke that drifted and swirled around him outside of his brother's monastery. At first there was nothing, except the sound of birds chirping and the hum of cicadas in distance, but soon he caught a glimmer of a image trying to manifest. Wu had his bo staff lying in front of his crossed legs, hands raised at his sides in an 'o' shape. The old, masterful and wise Sensei tried clearing his head in hopes of seeing further, pushing his thoughts into the outermost reaches of his vast mind. He narrowed his focus solely on the bittersweet smoke he was gradually inhaling in slow, deep breaths, praying the vision would prosper. He needed to find out what was going to take place in the soon to near future that lay just out of his grasp.

For some reason, the experienced martial artist was having trouble clearing his head and accessing the future the Spirit Smoke withheld. Normally, it was just as easy for him to close his eyes and rid himself of any condescending thoughts as it was to make a pot of tea. Right now, was not like that. At this moment, he desperately needed a vision in order to guide him in the right direction and help him choose the correct forked path to move along in his life. Each decision he made from here on out could have disastrous consequences if not thought over with the proper amount consideration.

Somewhere far off in reality, the muffled sound of twigs crunching and snapping could be heard, but he knew that he couldn't let his guard down. Not now. He was a vulnerable target, and if anyone were to strike, they'd have easy prey. Wu was almost certain that Misako knew better than to disrupt his train of thought while looking into the smoke. The same applied for the mysterious moon mistress who had also arrived on their doorstep. As of the past two days, she had not made any attempts at conversing with him, so why would she do so now? She almost seemed shy around the adults of the Monastery.

Having his train of thought broken, the elderly man sighed as he gave up on trying to see through the the hazy veil that covered his eyes. However, that all changed when the fog suddenly parted, the world crystallizing before his very eyes. Now, he could almost envision everything perfectly, without the rather bothersome sheet in which had once been draped upon his straw hat.

Once he had fully immersed himself in the vision, terrified screams filled his head, car alarms blaring and battle cries soon following. Wu could picture himself walking though the devastated streets of Ninjago City, worse than when the Overlord had attacked the first two times. Cautiously, he peered into the empty vehicles and buildings around, despite in reality he was in the sanction of the cherry blossomed garden.

The city streets were desolate, not a single soul to be seen. It seemed like a ghost town, the sky dreary and cloudy, nightfall approaching. There were also newspapers and fliers blowing in miniature tornadoes here and there, people's belongings strewn about across the pavement.

Wu wished that he could examine the city more thoroughly by having a quick walk-through, but the imaginary environment suddenly faded to black around him, and he was forced to follow the smoke's lead to a new area.

The marshal artist found himself standing at the heart of Ninjago city, Borg Industries run-down, the peak of the building hanging above the city by a few measly cables. The business high-rise appeared to have been abandoned for quite some time. The blacktop was also cracked and split for endless miles of street and roads all around, mostly in the pattern of three distinguished indents.

After passing by the same consistent marks in the ripped up concrete for quite some time, Wu realized something horrifying; they were each in the shape of a tripod. The old man shivered as the puzzle pieces finally clicked into place, everything suddenly making sense. But he couldn't shake himself from the nightmarish vision, no matter how hard he tried.

A familiar, bloodcurdling laugh came from behind him, an utterance that sent chills up Wu's spine. Slowly, he turned around, and found himself jumping back in fear despite the vision's constant, tugging reminder that none of what he was witnessing was real.

There stood the Overlord, sheathed in the Golden Armor, devilish cackles arising from his throat in a appalling mannerism. Sensei Wu's wide, blue eyes were immediately drawn down to the mass of gold in his arms, but to his own horror, recognized that the gold was not as it seemed. It was a young man with pale skin and fair blonde hair, his shiny kimonos tainted in dark red, oozing blood.

 _Lloyd... What has he done to you?_ Wu reached out for his limp nephew, his lungs ceasing to breathe.

But he had seen too much, far too much, and the vision went black.

* * *

 **Chapters from here on out should be much shorter, but they'll still be action-packed and contain tidbits of useful information that should not be overlooked. Next chapter we find out who was watching Lloyd, Garmadon, and Pazan.**

 **But who is watching Wu? That is the true question.**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	32. Return of the Golden Ninja

**Woo! Inspiration! :D**

 **FFF: Haha, ikr?**

 **Jens: No, the next chapter was already posted when you reviewed Ch. 30, lol. (Like how could I forget about you?) And only time will tell the rest.**

 **TheAmberShadow: Yes, you can. Here is the honorary clipboard! Feel free to smack away! And you will receive no definite answer from me. Only time will tell. ;)**

 **GLACIER: Yay! You're back! Happy belated birthday my friend! :D (And please don't kill yourself over not reviewing. Like you would anyways, but still. You're too awesome for that. :)**

 **Rosa: Violent Lloyd scene you say? Perhaps I took your review a _little_ too literally.**

 **S3: Lucky for you, you don't have to restrain the MONSTER inside anymore. UNLEASH the beast! (Skillet puns? Eh?)**

 **Sorry I didn't update this sooner, but that's because I was too busy WRITING THE NEXT BOOK. It's already 10,000 words long! 0_0 I don't even have the ending planned out on this one! Well, partially.**

* * *

Here the green ninja stood, atop the emblazoned dragon painted onto the stone floor of the Temple of Light. It seemed like it had been only yesterday when he was last here, giving his golden power away to his fellow brothers. He smiled at the memory of their enjoyment that came to mind when the other ninja had first tapped into each of their elemental abilities after so long of being without them. He knew how it felt to have his own powers taken away from him, and it wasn't a very pleasant experience, so seeing his teammates reunited with their elements had been refreshing sight.

And now it was his turn to be reunited with his.

"Are you ready, my son?" Garmadon asked Lloyd, who was already in place, the large bell just a mere touch away. The blonde's head bobbed up and down, an indication of his readiness. He was physically prepared for the overwhelming surge of power to come, but was he mentally? Having so much power was a huge obligation, and if it got into the wrong hands...

"Good," the father gave a nod of his own, his jade gaze traveling to Pazan over his shoulder. "He is ready. You may proceed," he said, rushing out of the way, but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from straying any further.

"Dad."

Garmadon turned to see his son smiling at him, though the gesture seemed forced. As best he could, the wise Sensei returned to favor. "Yes, Lloyd?"

His son seemed to flounder when it came to a reply, scratching the back of his neck. "I-If for some reason this doesn't work out and we're discovered..." he trailed off, swallowing his anxiety. "I-I just want you to know that I love you..."

"Lloyd," Garmadon stated, grabbing his son by the shoulders. "I love you too, but everything will be alright. This will work out. I am confident in you."

"But what if I'm not?" Lloyd asked wearily, his green eyes uncertain. His father frowned, gaze darkening.

"Then perhaps you are not ready. You are only ready when you accept the responsibility that comes with such abilities. You have been the Golden Ninja before, my son. I don't see why this time is any different."

"B-But last time I had my power... p-people came after me. It's not like I can't handle it, but I don't want to jeopardize the lives of my friends. If I get captured again-"

"Nonsense. You will never be caught under my watch," his father gave his shoulders a firm shake. "You do know that, right? Nobody will ever take you again. I'll always be here to protect you. Now please step into the circle. I believe Pazan is growing impatient."

"O-Okay..." the green ninja mumbled as he moved into position, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders along the way. "As ready as I'll ever be..." he muttered once in place, straightening his spine. It was go time.

As soon as Garmadon was out of the way, Lloyd gave the signal, and Pazan stepped forward. She pulled back her sleeves, unveiling her hands and forearms tattooed in dull, red ink. The master of energy could tell when she tapped into her powers because the markings began to emanate a soft, golden glow. "You may proceed!"

"Okay!" the green ninja shouted back, bouncing between his feet. He looked up at the marble pillars, mapping a direct pathway to the enormous bell that hung overhead. Once done with that, he gave a sharp nod, digging the balls of his feet into the floor and taking off for one of the pillars. Using his momentum as a throttle, Lloyd leapt into the air, kicked off the pillar, and whipped around just in time to land a precise kick to the base of the instrument.

And once he did so, a powerful, loud ring rippled through the air as the hero dropped to the ground. At the same time, Pazan shot a beam of her golden power at the bell, the metal acting as a conduit to transfer the power into Lloyd. As the green ninja was enveloped in a ball of blinding, yellow light, he rose into the air, but soon found himself returning to solid ground in the form of a heap. Garmadon was immediately at his side.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" the father asked in concern as he knelt next to his son, taking Lloyd's hand in his. The blonde let out a soft groan, caressing his temples with his opposite hand as he finally managed to sit up.

"Y-Yeah..." he answered groggily, removing his hand from his forehead to swat at the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. "J-Just a little..." he hiccuped, and Garmadon put a hand on his back for extra support. "...dizzy..."

"Take it easy, Lloyd. You are just reacting to an overexposure of golden energy. Your nausea should pass soon enough-"

"Oh really? I do believe you're mistaken, _Garmadon_ ," a sonorous voice sounded behind them, followed by an unmistakable hiss. Even in his delayed state, Lloyd's blood ran ice cold, and both he and his father froze. Oh no. The bell must have given away their location.

" _Pythor_ ," Garmadon acknowledged the snake's presence with equal displeasure, released his son's hand, then slowly swiveled around with his hands held in the air. When facing the Anacondrai, he exhibited no signs of distress. Only hatred was allowed to show through the seams.

"Ah, I expected much more from you. Perhaps a monologue? Eh? No?" the white serpent asked with an arched eyeridge. All he received in response was a variation of pointed glares. "Whatever. I doesn't matter at this point in time. Hey Lloyd! How nice it is to see you again! I see you have your golden power back..." the snake purred, but Lloyd wasn't taking any of it. He was going to show Pythor who was truly boss.

"Sorry Pythor, but I can't say the same," the master of golden power said with a smirk, rising to his full height. For a split second, he saw through the snake's scaly exterior, revealing the face of a wimpy coward. Empowered, the golden ninja charged a ball of light between his palms, letting the pressure build, except this time watching out for any mysterious contraption Pythor had decided to bring to the table. He couldn't have come alone.

"You are far too slow for your own good," another coarse voice remarked, this time from behind him. Simultaneously, Lloyd's chest tightened, oxygen becoming scarce. He began to lose focus, and the phosphorescent orb dwindled regardless of his effort to hold it strong.

All of a sudden, a force slammed into the blonde from behind, sending him flying halfway across the temple and smack onto the hard, stone-cold floor. Dazed, the blonde looked up to see his father and the white serpent engaged in duel, though he had to squint in order to see his attacker.

"Looking for me?" the ragged voice came again, followed by the searing sensation of his hair being ripped from his scalp as someone yanked on his hair. He knew that voice from anywhere: The Overlord. But why had he left the refuge of his base in order to pursue him? Wouldn't it just safer to let his minions do all the dirty work?

"No, because I can spot that ugly face of yours almost anywhere!" the golden ninja jutted his elbow back, thankfully nailing the dark lord in the shin and loosening his grip on his hair. Just enough so, Lloyd was able to successfully slip away in order to collect his bearings. Oh, it was so on!

"Well played. Where did you learn that, from your kidnappers?" the Overlord sneered, and the master of golden power faltered.

"W-What?" he asked with wide eyes, but the Overlord just laughed, a symphony of his ridicule.

"You really don't know? Why don't you ask you him," he pointed a bony finger in the direction of his father, who seemed to have the upper hand in his fight. The blonde quickly put two and two together, and his gaze returned to the dark lord, except this time, was filled with horror.

"Y-You're lying. I-I know the truth."

"Do you?" the creature of all evil took a step toward the light master, who tried his best to remain calm as trepidation trickled down his spine. It seemed as if his nervous system was on the brink of total shutdown.

"Y-Yes. I know the truth," Lloyd insisted, and the Overlord scoffed.

"So you _do_ know?"

"That you're a complete and total fraud? In that case... YES!" he yelled as he lunged for the being of darkness, erecting a shield of light around him in order to protect himself from the shadows. He wasn't afraid of darkness anymore. Darkness was vulnerable, and Lloyd was set to prove how powerful he really was.

"No! Don't! It is not his physical form! It is only a manifestation of darkness!" the healing mistress shouted her warning, but it was already to late, for her voice was drowned out as Lloyd's body was seized with pain. First a dull, throbbing ache, escalating into minor pounding, then finally erupting into pure, unbearable madness. Lloyd couldn't contain the rabid screams that tore from his chest and pierced reality.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon called out to his son, his battle with the former Anacondrai general long forgotten as he rushed to his son's aid. Lloyd always came first. Always.

"Stay away from him! He is infected!" Pazan screamed at Garmadon from the top of her lungs, but the Sensei ignored her desperate pleas.

"Never! He is my son!" the father replied without an ounce of doubt, sliding onto his knees once at the golden ninja's side.

"No, he's _not_ ," darkness spat, before dissolving into a pool of tar as black as night that fled the sense of the blonde's darkening features. In a sudden _whoosh_ of air, the wooden temple doors banged open, and there stood the real form of the Overlord in all his tainted glory. With his features twisted into a malevolent smirk, he appeared even more menacing than darkness' version of himself.

"He's _mine_. Or at least, now he is," the dark lord snarled, then shot a blast of darkness at the ceiling of the ancient temple. Instantaneously, the stone began to crumble away, and the Instrument of Peace started to sway back and forth as spiderweb cracks spread around its center. He was destroying the Temple of Light!

"No!" Garmadon yelled as the ceiling began to cave in, scooping up his son's limp body and diving for the green ninja symbol in the middle of the temple. Just as he made it onto the circle, the bell came crashing down, impacting the stone with a bone-jarring din and the splintering of rocks. The reverberation sent the white snake onto the ground, throwing the Overlord back out of the entryway and onto the stone courtyard outside. As rough a landing it was, the creature of darkness wasted no time when it came to scrambling back to his feet. A smirk gradually crept across his features as he watched the structure deteriorate, hairline cracks spreading across the face of the building. It was quite the sight to behold.

Finally the roof gave way, the spires of the temple cracking off entirely and falling his way. Briskly, the dark lord stepped out of its collision course, but only to resume his overlook of the destruction in contentment. This was the most pleasant thing the Overlord had seen since breaking the green ninja's leg during their first encounter. His grin grew from ear to ear.

Dust shot up in the air in every which direction, creating a haze that blocked the dark lord's view of the sacred temple. Already satisfied with seeing its fall, he didn't need to wait around to see the wreckage. He was most certain there would be no survivors.

With the exception of the golden ninja, of course. Soon, the master of golden power would begin his turn to darkness, compelled to embrace the evil within him. It would be a slow, meticulous process, but that was the joy of it all. That meant no one would suspect a thing until the effects were nearly irreversible. Now it was only a matter of time.

Since his second resurrection, the Overlord knew that he could no longer wield the Golden Armor himself, so he arranged for someone of equal power to do it for him. And what better candidate than the poster child of good?

Next stop was the Golden Island. And nobody could stop him now.

* * *

 **Finally! Insight on the Overlord's ultimate plan! Yay! Right? ;P Next time we move on to the Ninja! Or Wu. TBD.**

 **Tell me who you would like to see next in the reviews! Wu, or the Ninja?**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	33. Amidst The Rebels

**I WILL KILL YOU WRITER'S BLOCK. But at least I have the next two chapters planned out. :P**

 **FFF: You have no idea... ;}**

 **Jens: What can I say? I'm unpredictable. And thank you! :)**

 **TheAmberShadow: Is he?**

 **Rosa: Here's a chappie about our boys! :)**

 **S3: Haha. Btw have you heard Never Surrender by Skillet?**

 **Zena: Pretty much my reaction. XD**

 **I know how I'm going to end this book now! Yay! :)**

* * *

The three remaining ninja made their way through the crowded streets of Ninjago City, wearing casual disguises to blend in with the common people. Their disguises consisted of a sweatshirt in each of their respective colors, though their bottom layer of clothing varied. Jay wore tan khaki shorts, Kai had on ripped jeans, and Cole was wearing slim-fitting, black skinny jeans, upon the insistence of his brothers over an old dare. The black ninja had initially accepted the challenge and even remarked that they'd accentuate his muscles, but ever since the rising threat of the Overlord and the whole digital breach that had transpired a little over a month ago, had never found the time or spirit to do it. Now however, was a completely different story. Every time Kai or Jay snuck a glance, they had to bite their tongues lest their laughter escaping.

Cole rolled his eyes as they crossed a busy street, along with the majority of the adult population with jobs to go to. The ninja had a job of their very own to attend to: Meeting The Resistance. And they had agreed to meet the group in a rickety warehouse in a rather rougher section of Ninjago's Capital. If they were to form an alliance with the organization, their next stop would be Borg Industries, where the almighty Golden Armor was stashed.

"So what do you think this meeting is all about? It sounds pretty shady to me," the lightning ninja opened his yapper, unable to stand the tense silence hanging in the air. It had been at least a half hour since one of them had spoken last, and none of the other ninja had expected it to endure for as long as it had. Of course Jay was the literal ice breaker out of trio, so he had made headway.

"Probably something to do with a bunch of elemental masters, according to P.I.X.A.L. She _did_ say that Ashlynn was second in command, and she _does_ have the ability to exert mind-control over anybody..."

"Yeah," the earth master picked up Kai's notion. "If Ashlynn was able to control Kai from such a distance, she must be a very powerful elemental master. Plus she can't be the only one if what P.I.X.A.L's saying is true."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'not true?'" Jay asked, his brows furrowing with deep confusion.

"She's a robot-"

"So is Zane!"

"But Lloyd said that Zane's evil, Jay. What if P.I.X.A.L is too? She wouldn't tell us who she was rescued from, just that she was rescued," Cole brought up, turning his head to look at the lightning Master as they continued along. "Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you?"

"I'll say," Kai agreed, pulling back his sweatshirt hood to get a better view of their surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary, so far. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"Alright, so maybe you do have a point..." the redhead huffed after a moment, digging his hands into his beige short's pockets. "But I don't think that she's lying to us, probably just more upset because of ya know..."

Abruptly, the master of earth came to a halt in front of them, stopping his two brothers by spreading his arms in front of their path. An unobservant Kai ran into the roadblock, while Jay nearly got clotheslined.

"W-What was that for?!" the blue ninja hissed after his recovery from the blow, trying to shove Cole's arm out of his way. Steadfast, black ninja gave a single, firm shake of his head. Jay frowned, until he took the time to see what the holdup was. His blue eyes expanded at the sight, the muscles in his jaw going slack.

"Welcome to the Resistance, boys. My name is Chamille, and I'll be your guide for the day."

NinjaChief547

"The master of what now?"

"Form, you idiot. How many times does she have to tell you?" Kai gave Jay a sharp jab to his ribs, receiving a scornful glare in response.

"Yes, what said. You should listen to to him a little more often," the purple-haired girl at the front of the pack agreed, leading them through a hodgepodge of narrow and wide alleyways. Chamille wasn't kidding when she said that'd she'd be their guide for the rest of the day, because none of the ninja were entirely sure how to navigate their way back out of this mess. They were completely at this random girl's mercy, which gave them all a queasy feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"Huh, I could get used to this girl! Making fun of Jay on the first day? That's a win in my book!" the master of earth whispered in the brunette's ear, who nodded slowly. He still didn't understand Cole's logic, but then again; did anybody to begin with?

"Annddd... What do you know, we're here!" Chamille announced once they arrived in front of a brick wall at the end of the alleyway. Each of the ninja exchanged an dubious glance, swallowing nervously. Even Jay quieted down for once.

As one body the group moved forward, making their way toward the obstacle in their path. The mistress of form didn't even bother with the wall, and instead of slowing down, sped up and...passed right through it. Beyond rationalization, all the three teenagers stopped. How did she just do that?

"C'mon," Chamille poked her head through the wall, startling the boys.

"H-How are you doing that?" a shaken Jay asked with wide eyes, biting his nails. Kai and Cole both punched him at the same time, as a sign for him to knock it off.

"Hurry, before anyone sees us," the purple-haired girl urged, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of Kai's red sweatshirt sleeve. For a moment eyes of amber locked with bluish-green orbs, and the red ninja instantly knew what they had to do.

"Guys, Chamille's right. We need to get a move on," Kai told his brothers, who were quick to nod. With a slight smile, the master of fire turned back to the woman who was halfway through the brick wall. "Alright then. Let's go," he said, taking Chamille's hand. Cole's iron grip found its way around Kai's wrist next, and finally Jay's much smaller hand latched onto the earth ninja's opposite forearm. Together, the ninja fazed though the wall.

And came tumbling out the other side, landing in a heap of entangled mistress of form shook her head, an indication of her disapproval. She honestly expected more from "The Ninja". Right now, they were making a lousy first impression, and she had no idea how these three bumbling idiots were the supposed "saviors of the land".

The first to make an attempt at standing was Kai, throwing the jumble of brothers' arms and legs aside and scrambling to his feet. Brushing himself off, the master of fire let out a elongated breath, taking in the darkened scene of the warehouse laid out before them. There were piles of broken crates here and there, pieces of torn cloth hanging from the rafters and blowing in a stale draft, also the pungent, ripe smell of mold and sewer water. His nose wrinkled, and the red ninja gagged on his own spit. The smell of human waste was nauseating.

"Ugh, this place is disgusting," the black ninja voiced his teammates concerns aloud, using one of the rotten, plywood boxes next to the wall they came through to climb upright.

"Like you, Cole," the blue ninja snarked, which earned him a direct blow to his side. "Hey! Take it easy! I was just joking!"

"You guys act like two-year-olds," Chamille remarked, her withering glare hushing the band of three. "Now shape up or ship out, because our leader doesn't take too kindly to toddlers being within our facility."

Just as the mistress of form finished, a wide variety of eyes began to peek out from behind the wooden supports and crates, tracking the ninja's each and every move. Some gazes seemed curious, while others were clouded with skepticism.

Eventually, the people behind these eyes began to emerge, first a orange-cloaked figure, followed by a pair of floating shades and red suit, then by about ten other black silhouettes, who each stuck to the shadows for as long as possible.

Until they were bathed in the light, all of the ninja's eyes crinkled in attempt to see further. It was a bit tough to do, which frustrated Kai when his vision seemed to fail him. Cole and Jay however, seemed more perplexed than anything else as they tried to squint past the inky blackness.

"So these are the ninja," the orange-cloaked figure stepped into view, the shape and size of their figure denoting them as a woman, if their voice didn't already give away enough. In one brisk movement, the woman's amber hood fell back, revealing- Kai's jaw hit rock bottom. He had never seen a woman so gorgeous in his lifetime. Scarlett red hair pulled up into a petite ponytail, eyes as green as the springtime, skin soft in tone and clear of any imperfections. The master of fire received a pair of eyebrow lifts from his brothers, who took his lovesick stare into account. His state of being was well noted. Their brother was in love.

"Boys, this is Skylor, mistress of amber and manager of all operations," Chamille explained, gesturing to said amber elemental as Skylor sidled up next to her. "She's third in command, just underneath the mistress of telepathy and-"

"Allow me to introduce myself," came a resonant, female voice, causing the two cognizant ninja to jump and snapping the red ninja out of his trance. Kai blinked furiously as he tried to register what was going on around them, shaking his head. _Get it together, Kai! Sure she's pretty, but so are a lot of other girls..._ his gaze once again drifted to the mistress of amber, and he once again fell under her mesmerizing spell.

From the ceiling above, a cat-like figure move nimbly, leaping from beam to beam with finesse and grace, until the person behind the authoritative voice came swinging down, flipping through the air as she neared the ground. Just when Cole thought she was going to land on her head, shr made a swift recovery, executing an impressive somersault. To the earth master's surprise, her feet made little to no sound during her landing, despite from how far she had traveled in order to get to exactly where she was standing. Now that she was stationary, Cole finally had the chance to take in the agile acrobat's features.

And on this day, Cole was the next ninja to succumb to the power of a woman's beauty and elegance. This time Jay was the only sober ninja left, and he snuck glances at his dazed brothers. Suddenly, he felt a twinge in his heart. A feeling all too familiar; loneliness. It made him miss Nya even more than he had realized.

In Cole's eyes, he was staring at the face of an angel. The woman who stood before him possessed breathtaking lilac eyes that twinkled in a narrow strip of sunlight, dark, black hair pulled out of her face and up into a messy bun, and pale skin dusted faintly with freckles. But his heart truly did a dip when he took in her lovely features; a fair, yet tiny nose, rosy cheeks that contradicted her translucent skin perfectly, a slender, oval-shaped face with very distinct cheekbones. He felt as if he could look at her forever, letting all of life's worries melt away.

Finally, she spoke once again, and the black ninja's lashes drooped. Her voice sounded like the world's best choirs meshed into one, heavenly voices blending together in perfect harmony. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before.

As Cole was lost in his reverie, he could hardly feel the the blue-ninja's persistent jabs at his ribcage. He didn't feel like returning to reality just yet, until...

"Cole? Cole? Hello?" Jay was now waving a hand in his face, and he finally snapped out of it. Shaking his head, the black ninja renewed his senses, just in time to hear the dreamy woman talking.

"I personally welcome you to our headquarters, Ninja. I believe you are Kai, Jay, and, Cole," she acknowledged each of them with a nod, extending a hand. First she shook Kai's, who was now aware of his surroundings, next Jay, and lastly Cole. The black ninja gave a slight bow when it came his turn, and the other two elemental masters shared a bewildered, yet impish glance. Electric blue against molten copper. They knew very well what was going on. The woman simply laughed at the gesture. She had a hearty, carefree laugh, one that the master of earth delightedly prized. It was a melodious sound.

"Alright then," the violet-eyed girl rightened herself by clearing her throat, taking a step away from the three boys. "You're all probably dying to hear who I am. No need to worry, because I am getting to that. My name is Vivia Kura, mistress of darkness. I am the leader of The Resistance, a group of rebellious elements with the prime goal of conquering and eliminating each and every ounce of evil in Ninjago. As of now we are preparing for a battle with the heart of darkness, the Overlord, and we are going to need all of the help that we can get. Are you in, or are you not? Because if you aren't, then I'm afraid that's a major mistake on your behalf," Vivia proceeded to tap her foot at a very slow rate, folding her arms in a leisurely manner. Though she acted like she didn't care what the ninja chose to do, Cole could tell that she did. She was hoping they'd agree to her terms.

"What's the catch?" Kai asked after a moment, as suspicious as always. Some things never changed.

Breathily, Vivia chuckled. "There is no catch, and there are no rules. Except-"

"There it is!" the master of lightning exclaimed, but the mistress of darkness ignored him.

"Except if you make any attempts of treason, I'll let them at you," she signaled to the cluster of renegades who had congregated behind her, smiling as she did so. "And they won't hesitate to kill you. In fact, I might not either..." her grin became corrupt as she turned to her fellow cohorts. "The same applies to all of you!" she added, and there came a steady flow of grunts and murmurs of accordance. It was clear what would happen to them if they made any attempt at deception.

Soon, the three ninja were huddled in a small group, discussing Vivia's proposition before proceeding with their final decision.

"So what do you think?" Jay asked his brothers.

"I think we should agree to their terms of service," Kai nodded eagerly, a sign of his readiness to seal the deal. Jay frowned. Of course he would say that. He was just checking out a girl, so now he wanted to get to know her. After years of being around the ninja of fire, Jay knew how Kai's thought process worked.

"I'm with Kai on this one. We're gonna need all the help we can get," Cole agreed with a moment's hesitation. Mildly vexed, the redhead's eyes narrowed. Cole was just looking at Vivia! Of course his decision was biased too!

"You're both only saying that because you've found some eye-candy!" Jay whisper-screamed, pinching both of their shoulders. But both Kai and Cole had plenty ways to object, which eventually led to Jay giving up. Now he had an inkling of what it like when they couldn't get him to shut his own mouth.

After a short while more of heated debate, the trio came to an agreement; they would ally with The Resistance, but once the Overlord threat was gone, they'd be heading in their own separate directions. As soon as they finished explaining their game plan to Vivia, she immediately accepted it. There was no time to waste dilly-dallying. It was time to crack the whip.

On this monumental day, The Resistance gained three new, yet temporary members.

But the Overlord also gained a new servant of his very own:

The. Golden. Ninja.

* * *

 **It's okay, you can hate me, because I do too. After chapter 35, the pace should REALLY pick up. I plan to have this done by Halloween, so yeah. At least 20 chapters left my loyal readers! Prepare for the sequel!**

 **The next chapter of this is called "The Golden Temple". Leave your guess for what it's about it in a review!**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	34. The Golden Temple

**ONLY 25 CHAPTERS LEFT! INCLUDING THE EPILOGUE! Literally! I sat down and meticulously planned out each and every chapter after this! That's why it took so long to upload this chapter! Sorry!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Jens: Meh, you'll find out soon. And the rest of The Resistance is yet to be introduced! Sequel you ask? It's the next book! :D**

 **TheAmberShadow: Sorry, no Seliel. I know barely anything about her, so I thought it'd be wise to leave her out of this.**

 **GLACIER: Actually, you have the closest guess! XD**

 **Rosa: Close, but not quite.**

 **S3: Just you wait. ;}**

 **Alexandria: I thought your plot point over, and yes, I already have something like that planned. Except I may have thrown in a few plot-twists. Feel free to leave more suggestions if you'd like. :)**

* * *

The ninja's Sensei burst into the Library of the Monastery, obviously in a rush of some sort. Misako immediately looked up to see the white-bearded man racing toward her, holding onto his sedge hat to keep it in place. She had been reading the remake of the Golden Island scroll, which contained information about the arcane Golden Temple, a temple with similar properties to that of the Temple of Light, and his abrupt arrival had caused her heart to miss a beat or so.

"Wu? Are you alright? You appear troubled," the archeologist observed after collecting herself, her hazel eyes glittering with concern. Despite his oxygen running on low, Wu wasted no time to dive into explanation.

"The Spirit Smoke," he rushed out, chest expanding and shrinking as he fought for breath. "I saw something rather alarming."

"What?" the woman asked, rising to her feet and stepping around the end of a table piled high with stacks of various books and mounds of ancient parchment. Her features creased with worry as she approached the old man, and once there she gently placed a hand on a shaken Wu's shoulder.

"I fear Lloyd is in grave danger. According to the smoke, the Overlord somehow obtains the Golden Armor and uses it to wreak havoc upon Ninjago City. It was in ruins, and Lloyd..."

"What is it, Wu? What happens to my son? I have a right to know..." she insinuated, lightly squeezing his shoulder. Though his breathing was now even, the Sensei still expelled a protracted, anguished sigh. As dread crawled up Misako's spine and she began to perspire, her gaze of longing hazel orbs never left his.

"H-He appeared unresponsive. I could not tell if he was even..." another sigh, "...alive..." he muttered, and the hairs on the back of Misako's neck bristled.

"N-Not alive?" the gray-haired woman hiccuped, unconsciously lifting her hand from Wu's shoulder in her daze of shock. As feeble a gesture, the Sensei nodded. Misako had thought that the situation they were handling with was kept under tight management. How could they allow this to happen?

"I-I'm afraid so. He was also dressed in the Golden Ninja kimono robes, a sign of his power returned. It's only a matter of time now."

"What's only a matter of time now?" Jade piped up from the background, and both adults looked up to see her sashaying into the foyer. Misako and Wu shared an shifty glance. How could they explain to her the harsh reality of their predicament?

"Until we leave to retrieve the authentic copy of the Golden Island scroll, sweetie," Misako answered quickly, too quickly, and a confused expression gradually spread across the younger woman's face.

"Okay then..." Jade replied after a bit, eyeing the historian suspiciously. But she eventually dropped her scrutinizing glare and nodded along. That made sense, right? From what she had heard, the ninja were supposed to head there themselves until the change of plans.

"Jade, would you like to go on a mission with us? With the ninja out protecting the Golden Armor," Wu visibly cringed at his own mentioning of the deadly chestplate, yet no one seemed to notice. "I don't see why you couldn't accompany Misako and I."

Almost immediately, Jade's pale green eyes grew remarkably. "Really? Me going on a mission with you guys? But who's gonna watch the Monastery?"

"If I can recall correctly, your brother said something about being sixteen. Is this true?" Misako inquired, turning to the moon mistress. Vigorously, Jade's head bobbed up and down. So she hadn't misheard anything. Misako turned back to Wu. "Then I don't see why it'd be a problem. Ess is perfectly capable of handling himself, right?"

"Of course! While I was out working for the Overlord, he had to keep an eye on Ana for me. Not to mention he also had to keep an eye out for brigands while out on the streets."

Wu gave a clipped nod. "Then it's settled. With the Monastery in good hands, I see no problem in leaving. First we pack, then we set out. Jade, make sure to inform your brother of our plans," Wu addressed the ebony-haired girl, who was already on her way toward the door. Once there, she stopped and saluted the old Sensei, before ducking out the door.

"Will do!"

As soon as Misako was sure that Jade was out of eyeshot and earshot, she directed her attention back to the scroll she had been reading before her train of throught had been disrupted. The Golden Temple. Such a mysterious and place, yet almost the same as the accessible Temple of Light.

"What is it?" Wu asked, leaning to peer over the archeologist's shoulder. Misako pushed the parchment to the side, allowing Wu a clearer view of its contents. Once he was done reading what Misako pointed to, his eyes rounded.

"Is it about the elemental powers section?" Misako asked, looking up at him over the rim of her glasses. Swallowing, the old man nodded.

"Y-Yes, it is. Does the Golden Temple really hold the power to control the rest of the elements?" Wu questioned, turning his attention back to the messy, black handwriting scrawled across the yellow-tinged paper.

"According to the first half of the scroll, yes, though there is no actual documentation of such a thing existing. All of the other scrolls mention nothing of it," Misako said, beginning to roll up the rest of the documents she predicted they might need on their journey to the Dark Island.

"Interesting..." Wu mused, a hand stroking his long, snowy beard. "Wait, right here it says that only an elemental of Fire, Lightning, Earth, or Ice can enter, or any elements of close relation- Oh dear."

"What?" Misako raised her head, pausing her packing. Her pulse quickened as her eyes took in his ashen features.

"We must hurry. We need to warn my brother."

NinjaChief547

After telling her younger siblings of their decision to leave, Ess seemed thrilled to be in charge of the Monastery, even if it meant he had to stay behind. Ana, however, had been an entirely different story. She had pouted, complained, crossed her arms. She wanted to come along, but her older sister had told her no and explained to her why she couldn't. But when that still didn't seem to work, Jade decided to try another approach: Bribery. She had promised Ana loads of candy if she behaved, which is what finally got the little girl to drop her grudge, to Jade's own delight.

Now, the mistress of moon was patiently waiting by the door, clutching the straps of her knapsack slung over her shoulders. In it was the electric jack the ninja had gotten from Cyrus Borg, which was a tad too heavy for Jade's liking and digging into her shoulder blades. Misako and Sensei Wu were busy gathering the rest of their things - Jade seriously wondered how many teapots the old man could fit in a single bag - before embarking on their quest to find the legitimate scroll of the Golden Island. It was a necessity in the Overlord's downfall, a piece of the puzzle that at the moment they did not have within their possession. Once they had the scroll - which contained the location of the legendary Golden Island - they could deliver it to the Ninja, the only elemental masters who had the ability to pass through the barrier surrounding the island. Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice, Energy, and Golden Power. None of the other elements were strong enough. Not even hers, and even she had a slight control over Golden Power.

With the mere thought of Golden Power, came an image of the green ninja, and Jade couldn't help but wonder how he was faring on his own mission. Hopefully they hadn't run into any complications and needed their assistance, for their was no reception on the Dark Island. From experience, she already knew that it wasn't very good.

"All ready to go?" Misako's voice pulled the teenager back from her thoughts, and Jade blinked. Of course she had gotten distracted thinking about _him_ again.

"Yep," she answered breathlessly, hiking her knapsack higher over her shoulders. _His_ friendly face threatened to invade her mind's eye once again, but she pushed the dreamlike picture aside. "I think I have everything. You?"

Misako nodded, the movement terse. "Yes, though it is crucial we keep a good eye on our duplicate version of the scroll. I cannot provide the full translation without it because I'm sure the real one has been water damaged, and unfortunately, there is only this one besides the actual we are going to recover. I did not have the chance to make another, especially upon short notice."

Jade's eyes widened. "So there's only one fully intact one? What's even so important about it?"

"I-It contains many secrets pertaining to Golden Power and Dark Energy, better known as light and has always been a balance of the two entities, but when the balance is thrown off, catastrophic events ensue."

"And those would be?" Jade arched a brow questioningly.

"That's the problem. I do not know, and the information is only inscribed on the original scroll. Judging from the Overlord's previous attacks, not very good," Misako explained as Wu came into sight behind her. In his right hand was his traditional, bamboo bo staff, the other grasping a pack of his own hanging over his shoulder.

"Misako, I believe that is enough for now. Best we discuss the contents of the scrolls once we have both," Wu stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. His light blue gaze then traveled to Jade. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so," Jade replied, though her voice didn't sound very sure. _Did_ she have everything she needed packed? Maybe she should double-check. But before she could do so, the Sensei had already moved on.

"Good. Misako?" he turned to the gray-haired woman, a thick brow raised. Her nod was nearly imperceptible, but Wu still caught a glimpse. That was all he needed to see. "We leave now."

NinjaChief547

"Elemental dragons actually exist?! Are you serious?! I thought they were just myths!" Jade exclaimed as Sensei Wu caressed the snout of his very own elemental dragon, who gleefully nuzzled its head against his master's shoulder. Wu smiled at the gesture, moving to scratch the dragon under its chin, to which the reptile began to tap its foot rapidly.

Chuckling softly, the old master of Spinjitzu backed away from the beast. "Yes, Jade. Ever elemental master had one, but they must unlock theirs first," he explained as the moon mistress continued to gawk at the mythical creature, her mouth hanging open like a dog's. How in Ninjago did he do that?!

"How do you unlock them?" Jade asked in awe, earnest to spawn a dragon of her very own. With irritation gnawing at his nerves, Sensei Wu resisted the urge to face-palm, so instead he shook his head. _Teenagers_.

"In order to unlock an elemental dragon, one must first overcome their truest, inner fears, accepting them for what they are. However, true potentials which come with overcoming the obstacles within your heart," Wu answered, prudently helping Misako onto the pearl hide of the grand dragon. Once she was seated, Wu began to climb aboard himself.

"What? How am I supposed to do that?" she asked, throwing her arms up into the air. Overcoming her innermost obstacles? She already had enough obstacles to deal with on the outside! First finding the scroll, then defeating the Overlord, and finally… getting an actual job?

"That is for you to figure out on your own. No one can help you except yourself," Wu replied, patting the seat behind him. "Now come. I'm sure he can handle seating three."

Jade couldn't help but remain where she stood. Really? Did this man always speak in riddles? From what she had observed thus far, yes. Unfortunately.

With a sigh, Jade trotted up to the dragon, whose bold blue eyes followed her every move. As the beast's gaze continued to track her gait, the moon mistress began to feel uncomfortable. Why was the dragon looking at her like that? It's not like she was dangerous or anything like that. Sure, she may have been employed by the Overlord for a short while, but could the Dragon sense that? Or was it her elemental power? Could he sniff out the darkness half?

Shrugging off these speculations, Jade mounted the beast with Misako's aid. Soon, the majestic creature's wings began to flap, and their ascent into the daytime began. The invigorating morning air and limitless blue skies met their senses, the first golden rays of sunshine bathing them in its warmth. The trio was ready for what lay ahead, whatever that turned out to be, and backing down wasn't an option. Like they would anyways, but now there was no choice.

Off to the Dark Island they flew, white wings slashing through the clear ocean of sky. Or more specifically, the Tunnels underneath of it. And Jade had a feeling that was the precise location of the Overlord's base, due to all of the secret passages and chambers she had witnessed in her time spent there.

Yet again, she decided to tell no one of her suspicions. Why worry them for no reason?

* * *

 **Jade... *shakes head* You're a lost cause.**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	35. The Ninja of Darkness

**Man, I chose the wrong time to update.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: Yeah, I wrote a list of key plot-points that needed to happen before the end, and then I came up with chapter titles and went from there off. And Jade... I think someone needs to talk some sense into her. :P**

 **Jens: She probably should, but you never know. And that's perfectly understandable. Oh, and no need to worry. I'm going to finish what I started. :)**

 **GLACIER: Really? Do you think I'm that mean? ;} And yep. Totally right. :)**

 **S3: Pretty much. ;)**

* * *

Garmadon frantically called out to his son through the pitch blackness, feeling his way to Lloyd's limp shoulders. Once he was grasping them, he gave them a rough shake, in attempts of shaking the boy awake. Trepidation seeped down the father's spine, perspiration like ice on the back of his neck. Something was wrong with Lloyd. The Overlord had struck him with darkness, and Garmadon feared for the worst.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Come on, wake up!" Garmadon shook his son with more force, before pulling him close and positioning his ear over his heart. Something definitely wasn't right. Lloyd wasn't moving. Garmadon couldn't even hear him breathing.

Just silence, distilled only by the sound of his own panicked respiration.

Listening harder, Garmadon held his breath and pressed his right ear tighter against his son's chest.

More deafening silence greeted his eardrums.

"Garmadon? Lloyd?" Pazan's muffled voice sounded from somewhere outside, followed by a loud grating noise. Soon, Garmadon's vision was filled with the harsh light of day, and he briefly covered his eyes until they adjusted to the brighter environment. She had lifted the Instrument of Peace, all by herself. Now, she was crouched in front of the dismayed father, checking Lloyd's vitals herself. The pads of her index and middle digits were firm against his son's neck, feeling for any signs of life. As she did this, Garmadon's lungs constricted, refusing to intake air. He could only watch as Pazan quickly removed her fingers, distress creasing her features. It was obvious she hadn't found the results she was hoping for.

"W-Will he be alright?" Garmadon croaked at last, his voice raspy and hoarse. Swallowing hard, he tried his best to clear his throat. The look on Pazan's face wasn't the slightest reassuring.

"Y-Yes, he should, if my predictions are correct. He just needs a little…help…" the yellow-eyed woman pushed her sleeves up to her elbows, cracking her knuckles. Garmadon stared in apprehension as she held her palms outward, which began to emanate a soft, honey light. The red tattoos sprawling across her forearms began to glow as well, and she began to chant quietly. Lloyd was really that hurt? Pazan had to heal him? What exactly _had_ the Overlord done?

Eventually, the dark-haired woman finished the procedure, and her hands flashed as her power flickered from existence in tiny flecks of gold. Hastily, she wiped her hands onto her kimono robes, before applying them to the blonde's pale, clammy forehead. Almost instantly, his body began to heat, an indication of circulation. Both adults exhaled grateful sighs as Lloyd's cheeks flushed, his skin gaining color. She had saved his life.

"Thank you…" Garmadon whispered after a moment, his jade gaze locking with Pazan's of sunshine gold. Relief flooded his features, a small smile puckering his cheeks. Wearily, she returned the favor with a tiny grin of her own.

Suddenly, the green ninja's torso spasmed, and he let out a loud gasp. Lloyd's eyes flew wide open as he jolted upright, but abruptly snapped shut as he broke into a fit of coughing. Tremors overtook his frame as he struggled to regain the amount of oxygen he had lost, Garmadon doing his best to soothe his convulsing son. Lloyd was back. He was going to be okay. Tears pricked the corners of the father's eyes. He couldn't have been happier.

"Dad…" Lloyd groaned, bringing a trembling hand up to his forehead at a painstaking pace. But before he could reach his head, Garmadon took his palm in his own, squeezing ever so slightly. He didn't want to hurt his son. Not after the trauma he'd been through.

"Dad…" Lloyd squeaked, this time a little louder as he pried his father's fingers from his. "I-I don't feel right. H-He did s-something to me…" the master of golden power broke from his father's hold, his eyelids parting. Instead of Lloyd's tranquil green eyes meeting the light of day, blood-red irises were in their place. Pazan gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. The worst of her fears were confirmed.

Darkness corruption in its earliest stages. And it could only get worse.

"Why're you guys staring at me like that?" Lloyd arched a brow, his expression curious. He looked between his father and the mistress of healing, who both appeared quite troubled. "What?"

"Y-You're eyes…" Garmadon mused, his lips taut as he gazed deeply into his son's intense, ruby irises. Even the pupils had grown thinner. "They're… red…"

Lloyd's face contorted in confusion, his nose wrinkling. "Wait, what? Red?!" he exclaimed, his voice rising. His hands involuntarily rose to the crown of his skull, kneading his messy blonde locks with a ferocity. "Oh no, this is bad. This is _really_ bad. I'm gonna turn evil, aren't I?"

"No, you are not," Pazan spoke up, her voice hardened. "Unless you use your Golden Power. The Overlord has infused darkness within your elemental abilities, and whenever you use them, the darkness grows stronger. It is similar to when you use a muscle many times; it grows stronger. The Overlord must have known you would be coming here, so he set up an ambush in advance. We seem to have fallen for it, unfortunately," the healing mistress elucidated, her features mildly twitching. Remaining stoic at a time like this wasn't the easiest, especially with the unfortunate turn of events. Everything was quickly spiraling into madness, and everyday it was increasingly becoming harder and harder to maintain a level head.

"So basically you're saying I can't use my elemental powers anymore? That we came here all for nothing?" the master of energy summed up, his red eyes holding the faintest belief that he had somehow misinterpreted her words. But when Pazan nodded, Lloyd's stomach did a series of flips. The harsh reality struck him like sack of bricks to the back of the head. He had gotten his Golden Power back. And now he couldn't use it lest he'd turn evil. The Overlord had played them all for pawns. They'd foolishly walked right into his trap.

But _why_? What was the incentive behind this? Sure, it may have been a clever battle tactic, but why go out of his way to do such a thing?

Wow, this time he was definitely cutting all loose ends.

"What would be the point of doing that? Golden Power no longer affects him," Garmadon interjected, standing up. Nodding, his son took up a spot at his side.

"Wrong," Pazan replied bluntly. "Whatever darkness is defeated by, it gains immunity to it. If he was defeated by Golden Power, then his resurrected form would have gained immunity to such an entity. If he was defeated by another element…" she trailed off, leaving the rest of her sentence up for grabs.

"He'd be immune to it… Zane's ice..." the blonde mused scratching his head whilst the wheels in his brain began to turn. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "So wait, doesn't that mean he wouldn't be able to wear the armor anymore? Golden Power and all?" Lloyd tapped the side of his head, an eyebrow cocked. If the Overlord had been defeated by Golden Power once, came back immune to it, then was defeated by ice, wouldn't that mean he was only immune to ice now? Not Golden Power?

"Correct, but there is a way he could gain immunity to it," Pazan responded, her features grim. Her and Garmadon shared a worried glance.

"Through you…" the father turned to his son, his skin a sickly shade of white. Lloyd cringed, his shoulders meeting his chin. That didn't sound good at all.

"Good observation," came a brash voice from behind them, and all three whirled in the direction of the utterance. They knew that voice perfectly well.

"Overlord…" Lloyd growled with bitter tongue, picking up a defensive stance. His crimson eyes narrowed. "I _won't_ hold back this time."

The creature of darkness only cackled. "Tell me, _child_ , how do you expect to fight me without your _precious_ _Golden Power_?"

* * *

 **Poor, poor Lloydy. He can never catch a break. :,(**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	36. The Plan

**Did the cliffhanger last chapter get ya? ;} Probably did, considering how long I've been gone. Don't worry, the next chapter WILL come out much sooner.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **FFF: I think we both have a habit of doing the exact opposite. :P**

 **TheAmberShadow: Bad? Yes, yes it is. Yeah, and I did find that peculiar as well. How was the Overlord suddenly immune to Golden Power in Rebooted, when it was previously used to defeat him? Made no sense, so I made it make sense. :P**

 **GLACIER: Yep. ;)**

 **Rosa: It can only get worse before it gets better. And I'll have to check that out. ;)**

 **Zena: I couldn't agree with you more.**

 **Alexandria: I'm sorry, but I'm not accepting anymore OCs. In the sequel to this though (which will hopefully come out early next year), I will definitely add them in.**

 **CrazyRedmanelion: I'm glad that you're enjoying! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Guest: Your wish is yours to keep. ;)**

* * *

The Resistance was a lot bigger than Kai had thought.

In scale, The Resistance was GIGANTIC. With many, many building of every shape and size under its belt, just the headquarters alone was spread out over a span of at least two miles. A chain of structures all interconnected, some sturdier than others, but all still serving the same primary purpose; shelter. Shelter from the conditions, shelter from the outside world, and most importantly; shelter from the enemy. Like it or not, the Overlord was a serious threat. Lloyd had said so.

But had Ashlynn been mind-controlling Lloyd when he had said those exact words? Using his own native tongue? She had done the same to Kai, not just influencing his actions, but executing them. She had made Kai turn on his brothers, and his biological sister. His one and only sister, younger than him and his duty to protect her at all costs.

What if something had happened to her in Stiix? What if something had gone wrong? What if they needed their help but couldn't reach them? He had heard rumors of the city built over water having bad service with any type of communicational devices, especially cell phones due to its remote location. And water. Kai physically shuddered at the thought. Ugh. He _hated_ it. It was fire's true weakness. It made him feel powerless.

And the fire ninja did _not_ like feeling powerless. Not one bit. That was something he just couldn't stand. Something that caused his small capacity of whatever patience he had to diminish, which wasn't very much in the first place.

In front of him, Vivia kept up a brisk pace, passing by a variety of elemental masters. One a man with a burgundy turban wrapped around his head and floating in the air with both hands held up in a meditation position, and on the ground below was an elemental master who Kai couldn't quite see as they kept going up in gray wisps of smoke. There were a few others, including a bearded man holding a bo staff of sorts, somehow causing plants to sprout up from the cracked cement within zones where sunlight showed through the missing panels of the ceiling, and another a lonely man with an Afro strumming the strings on a sitar in one corner. Wow. Definitely an interesting gathering of people here.

As to answer Kai's internal questions before he had time to ask, Vivia slowed and pointed to the four elemental masters, who were each engaged in their own activities. "The one levitating is Gravis, master of gravity, Ash is the living smoke grenade, Bolobo is some sort of greenhouse magician, and then there's Jacob, master of sound. He is blind, and uses echolocation to get around," the mistress of darkness stated, a smile worn proud on her face. She gave the four a brief wave, and without even waiting for any of them to return it, continued along. There was far too much to cover in far too little time.

Yet Kai's mind was elsewhere, constantly drifting back to the mysterious redhead they had encountered in the first building they were taken to. Somewhere deep inside Kai was hoping they could return to the first warehouse they had visited, just to see Skylor once more. His thoughts always seemed to revolve around her unique beauty and her petite features, but most of all- her eyes. Oh, there _weren't_ enough words to describe how beautiful her eyes were. They were such an amazing color, a deep forest green, toward the center a subtle shade or so darker, with tiny specks of brown here and there.

"Hello? Is lovey-dovey ready to return to reality yet?" The master of earth teased, effectively gaining the red ninja's full attention. Kai shot him a fiery glare, something he did best, and Cole chuckled.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that? A real hypocrite," Kai remarked, and Jay too struggled to stifle back his laughter. Cole nudged the both of them rather roughly.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Kai just needs a little wake-up call. Jay?" Cole looked to the redhead, but he was already on it. Without warning, the lightning master grabbed Kai's wrist and sent a jolt of electricity up his arm.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?!" the brunette snarled, reaching for Jay to teach him a lesson of his own, but the blue ninja was already too far out of range. Fists trembling, the master of fire tried his best to detain his fire, yet it still flickered from between his compressed fingers.

Not only did it cause Jay to keep his distance, it also brought upon unwanted attention. Vivia peered over her shoulder after catching a whiff of smoke, and least to say—she was not impressed. Snapping her fingers, she summoned a flame of her own—a darkness infused one at that—and flicked it back over her shoulder like a match. Before the ninja knew what was happening, they had already caught fire, and were flailing to put out the blaze. Vivia only cackled and their antics, yet paid them no heed nor offered any help. It was their own problem, and their own problem alone to deal with. She wouldn't meddle in their affairs.

Cole noticed her laughing, and felt his heart do a dip. My, did she have a lovely laugh. A slightly maniacal one at that, yet still pleasing to the ear. Something he wanted to hear many times to come. Though a a few blunt jabs to his shoulder drew him back to reality.

"Do you want me to put that out?" It was Kai who had asked, his clothing mildly burnt and charred black in some places. He had taken most of the damage, so it seemed.

"What?" Cole asked, dumbfounded by the question.

With and eye-roll, Kai bleakly gestured to his smoldering sweatshirt. "You're on fire."

"Oh- Wait, what?!" the black ninja immediately began to pat all over his body, straining to reach behind his back in places he normally couldn't touch. Desperately so, Kai waited until his brother had made a complete and total fool out of himself before stepping forward and putting it out himself.

"You guys are quite something…" Vivia mused from her standpoint a few feet ahead, her hands resting on her hips. "Definitely something…" she finished, watching as the fire master easily put out the last of the flames.

"Wha- Hey! You're the one that started us on fire in the first place!" Jay protested, pointing an accusatory index finger in her direction. The mistress of darkness, however, ignored him.

"Moving on!—"

"Master Vivia! There is trouble in Ninjago City Square!" an unfamiliar, feminine voice echoed throughout the compound, accompanied by the thudding of footsteps. Both the ninja's and Vivia's eyes traveled to the source of the sound, only to see a woman with long black hair and indigo eyes, a man with a peculiar, red sedge hat, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L running toward them.

Vivia's eyebrows knitted together, her arms moving from her hips and settling in a crossed position. "What? What do you mean, 'trouble?'"she called out to the four, who were slowing down to join them. Other elemental masters began to crowd around as well, all eager to hear the juicy news.

"Nindroids. Stone Warriors. And many of them," Violet rushed out, apprehensive and out of breath. "They were spotted less than two minutes ago, and it appears they are headed for Borg Industries. The reason why, though, is past me—"

"The Golden Armor. It's hidden there," Kai interrupted, his expression grave. "Lloyd mentioned something about the Overlord having knowledge of its location. If it's because of that, we have to act fast. Like, now."

"Hold up, the Overlord knows of the Armor's location?" Ronin spoke up, as flabbergasted as everyone else. "You're kidding me."

"I'm afraid not. What he's saying is true," P.I.X.A.L confirmed, entering the conversation. "Though I can't say that is the actual reason why his forces are invading the city. In fact, I could come up with a plethora of reasons. Perhaps this is just a scare?—"

"No, that's not how my father operates. This has to be the real deal," Vivia interjected, her gaze becoming dangerously thin. "That, or he's got something much bigger left up his sleeve. Either way, whatever it is can't be good."

"Vivia's right, we can't just sit by and let whatever his plan is happen. Something needs to be done now, today, not tomorrow or the next day. We must do all in our power in order to stop them, for better or for worse. I don't care who's with me or not, but I'm going out there," Kai scanned the masses, scoping out protestors with steady eyes. But when no one had the courage or audacity to talk back, he stated, "And none of you can stop me."

"C'mon guys, who here's the leader?" Came a voice from up above in the rafters, and everyone's gazes instantly shifted upward. It was none other than Skylor. Almost immediately, Kai's determined demeanor fell away, leaving him to stare up at her with his mouth open half-wide. _Really? Now she decides to show up?_

There came a drone of murmurs from each The Resistance members, yet it was clear what they had said. Vivia. Vivia was their leader, not Kai. He was just there as a guest, an affiliate, nothing more. There was no reason for them to listen to him—like they would anyways—but it was still worth a try

"See? So I say we listen to our leader," the redhead simply agreed, somersaulting from her perch and landing in a barrel-roll at the ninja's feet. Kai couldn't help but gawk down at her. Now who did she think she was? Kai was just making a suggestion, not challenging Vivia's authority.

But when Skylor smirked and winked up at him, it took all he had in order to contain himself. His blood began to boil, eyebrow beginning to twitch, yet he held it all in. Every. Last. Ounce. How easy it would be to blow-up right here and now, though that would only further prove her point.

And Kai did not want to do that either.

"So what's the plan? We've gotta do something," Jay broke in, his voice scratchy, seemingly nervous. Shaking her head, the mistress of darkness rightened herself—standing a little taller, clearing her throat—before diving straight into battle tactic. Her audience listened closely, absorbing every last detail as her strong, powerful voice resonated throughout the spacious warehouse.

Once she had finished prepping her army of elemental masters, who were now whooping and clapping each other on the back or doing something else or the sort, she turned back to the ninja. It had already been decided that they'd be taking up the forefront positions, each of them having a following of Resistance members. Ronin and Violet were to take to the skies, while Nya and P.I.X.A.L were assigned to the rooftops for scouting purposes. It was almost a flawless plan, something that Cole found shocking, as he couldn't believe how well Vivia could craft such a plan within the short amount of time it had taken her. In anticipation, he awaited her next few words.

Surprisingly, what she said then had nothing to do with their battle plan. "If you guys don't mind me asking, where is the green ninja? I thought for sure he'd be accompanying you three," Vivia asked, her visage one of concern. Cole's brows furrowed in mild puzzlement. Why would she be concerned? Did she know something that they didn't?

"He had other places to be," Kai answered quickly, already done with this discussion. Huh. So now Kai was beating around the bush. He didn't completely trust her either, from the looks of it. No surprise there. The red ninja was always a skeptic.

But Vivia wasn't taking no for an answer. "And those places would be?"

"None of your business," Kai snapped, before putting his feet heel-before-toe and swiveling in the opposite direction. Cole and Jay gaped at their brother as he stormed out of the room, off and gone around the corner. What was he doing now? She hadn't given them their groups yet.

Vivia groaned, scrubbing a hand down her face. "Is he always this difficult?" she questioned hopelessly, seeking out the attention of the remaining two ninja.

Cole perked up, realizing that she was talking to them. "Unfortunately, yes," he responded, but sheepishly so. What? Since when was he sheepish? He was the earth ninja for crying out loud! Rock-solid! Unwavering! Not sheepish!

"I'll go get him," Nya—wait, no—Skylor was the one that had spoken, not the Samurai. Why was she offering to get him?

Vivia's unamused gaze moved to Skylor's. "Hurry along, then. Go on, time is at the essence," she waved off the redhead, who took her urgency as a sign to leave.

"So who's Karloff partnered with?" Came a gruff voice, presumably Karloff himself.

"Cole. You're partnered with Karloff, as well as Shade, Bolobo, and Tokikita," Vivia replied curtly, averting her attention to the blue ninja. "Jay, you're with Chamille, Jacob, Gravis, and speedster Turner. Kai's supposed to be with smoke-grenade Ash, Skylor, Neuro, and Crystal when he gets back here. I'll also be in charge of a group of my own, consisting of Michi Tetsuhara, master of crystals, and everyone else that wasn't called. Understood? Because if not you're getting left behind," the mistress of darkness stated, hands planted firmly on her hips. Nobody dared to object, except for the latter.

"May you excuse me for asking, but what about your sister Ashlynn? Will she be joining us in battle?" Michi Tetsuhara—a girl with long white hair and cool blue eyes—asked from the back, raising her hand in order to be seen past the rest of the assembly.

A pained expression crossed Vivia's features, immediately replaced by that of a wry smile. "N-No, not this time. She has better places to be."

Cole frowned. Perhaps Kai was getting at something. Maybe Vivia really was two-faced. Or maybe there was another reason behind her strange behavior.

But he didn't have time to get to the bottom of that one. Before Cole knew what was happening, he was already surrounded by his groupmates, who were already getting acquainted with one another before going out on the scene.

Yet he couldn't help but wonder what was truly going on. Nothing made sense anymore.

Not even his own emotions.

NinjaChief547

Kai wasn't happy. Not at all. He was fuming. Burning on the inside. A fire caged within his soul.

And he did not like it. Not one bit. The urge to punch something—was nearly uncontrollable. It took all he had to hold it in. His will, his mind, heart and soul. Everything he had.

Ultimately, he knew it'd be futile. He'd have to let it out somehow, lest he lose his temper and potentially lash out and the wrong person. Ever since Ashlynn's mind-control, he'd become more irritable. His temper—unpredictable. He was a loose cannon, and anyone caught in the crossfire…let's just say it wouldn't end very well for them.

Sighing, the master of fire leaned against the wall behind him, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyesockets. He just needed to break something, he'd decided. Nothing more. Then the anger would go away, right?

"Your jets cooled yet, Mr. hot-pants?"

Nope. Not a chance.

Kai fought the urge to swing at the person who had interrupted him, but something internally stopped him. He knew that voice.

"Not the talkative type, I see—"

"Oh, I can talk," Kai removed his hands, on the very last straw. "I am perfectly capable of speaking, thank you very much—"

"Now you hold it right there, mister. I didn't come here to get my head bitten off. I came here to fetch the master of fire," Skylor stated firmly, yet took a moment to scan him up and down. "By the way, do you know where I can find him? Because you are most certainly _not_ him."

The red ninja scoffed harshly, his amber gaze meeting hers of hazel green. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Now hurry up. The others are waiting," Skylor gestured over her shoulder toward the doorway, and Kai frowned. "Well, what are you waiting for? You yourself said that we can't just sit around and hope for the best. I'm on your team, as well as Ash, Neuro, and Crystal. The faster you get there, the more time we have for introductions. Otherwise I will gladly take over—"

"Fine," Kai narrowed his eyes, then pushed himself away from the wall. "But don't you get in my way," he shot her a deadly glare as he passed by, heading for the exit.

"Oh trust me—I won't. I'm more worried about you," Skylor replied sarcastically, starting after him. Soon they were gone, the light pitter-patter of their footsteps falling into rhythm as they moved further and further away.

It was most certainly going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Oh crap. Looks like the ninja have a problem of their own to deal with.**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	37. The Start of a War

**Heya! Look who's back again with the the next chapter! In less time than before! ;D**

 **Jens: Hey, Jens! Long time no see! And thank you! Here's those ninja interactions I mentioned in the PM! ;)**

 **Rosa: Yep. :)**

 **Crazyredmanelion: Oh, he'll be even more hot-headed soon, but I guess you'll have to keep on reading to find out!**

 **Alexandria: Don't worry; I will.**

* * *

They were everywhere. Everyone was freaking out. A public hysteria at its peak. Something Cole never wanted to witness—heck, something that nobody would want to witness. Panic and fear hung in the air, inflicting its brutal wrath upon everyone within the area. Cole and his brigade, too, experienced its immense power; edgy and tense. The people also, who were screaming in terror and running for their lives.

"Karloff does not like seeing people like this. We have to do something," the master of metal said to nobody in particular, but Cole caught his drift. The sight—least to say—was absolutely horrendous. Buildings laying in ruin, clouds of dust saturating the air, injured civilians struggling to escape—almost too much for even the ninja of earth to bear. More than anything he just wanted to look away, but as weird as it sounds, he found himself unable to peel his eyes from the appalling sight.

Instead, Cole looked to his right, catching a glimpse of Jay and his party through an alleyway another street over. They were on the ground, while Vivia and Kai's groups were to sweep the perimeter in search of any survivors. So far the casualties were minimal, but Cole knew how quickly things could take a turn for the worst. Very quickly, as he'd discovered barely a month ago. Especially since both crises that came to mind were linked to the Overlord.

Jay noticed Cole looking in his direction, winked, and kept on moving. There was no time to waste. Time was not on their side.

It was on the enemy's. The odds were stacked against them.

"Guys, I'm getting bad vibes here. Someone's nearby," Toxikita spoke up, sniffing the air. "I can smell it…"

"How can you smell anything out here?" Shade stepped ahead of her, extending an arm which in turn blocked her path. "All I can smell is smoke."

The green-haired girl snorted. "Are you sure you're not just smelling yourself? Or Ash?"

"Guys, focus," Cole whipped around, chiding the two. "You never know when someone might be listening—"

"Too late."

Before any of them had time to react, red-hot lasers were zooming past, each originating from a new direction. Some missed Cole's head by mere inches, one even coming as close to singeing the hair on the back of his neck, but that was all it took. Now, his head was in the game.

Suddenly, the earth began to tremble underneath their feet, buckling with loud cracks and pops. Instantaneously, a solid, seven-foot barrier of stone sprung up around them, encasing the five inside. As of now an impenetrable fortress, but that did not mean it would stay that way for long.

"What the hell was that?" Toxikita pushed past Shade once the dust settled, headed straight for Cole. And she did not look happy. Not one bit.

The black ninja fixed her a stern look. "I'm the master of earth. What else did you expect?" he asked, one brow elevated slightly higher than the other.

Her mouth was open and ready to respond, but instead she chose not to. Grumbling, she backed away, yet her gaze still remained. Cole could tell that she didn't trust him, but Cole didn't fully trust her either. A five minute introduction is not enough time for anyone to get to know one another, much less gain their trust.

Without warning, the ground began to quake once more, except this time it wasn't Cole. But Toxikita didn't know that.

"For the love of—Would you knock that off?" she got up into the black ninja's face, though his expression remained indifferent.

"I'm not doing anything," Cole spoke slowly, evenly. "How about you ask the killer robot's outside why the ground is shaking? Because I'm sure they'd be able to deliver you a much more believable answer, since you don't seem to trust my word—"

 _Crash_! Dust shot up into the sky. Battle cries rang out. Fragments of rock went flying everywhere, jagged, menacing and closing in for the kill.

Fast on her feet, Toxikita released a burst of her acidic poison, disintegrating the projectiles midair. Bolobo used the turned-up soil to form a thick vine shield around them, Karloff went metal, and Shade phased into a shadow, while Cole dove straight into combat.

Twirling into his brown cyclone of earth, the black ninja instantly took out six droids, flinging them back over the remaining barrier as he went along. With fluid, precise blows, he managed to incapacitate about twenty more nindroids, but he wasn't finished yet. Oh, he was just getting started.

Just as he was about to take on the next wave, the flicker of something interrupted his focus. Enough so, it caused him to fall out of tune with his spinjitzu, ultimately tripping over his own feet—no, one of them had tripped him—and falling to his knees.

"Need a hand?"

Cole looked up to see the smug face of his fire master brother, who was holding out a hand. With a terse nod, Cole took him up on the offer, allowing Kai to yank him upright once more.

As the duo prepared to perform spinjitzu once again—lining up back-to-back—it was then that Cole realized what he had tripped over. His throat tightened, stomach coiling into tight knots at the gruesome discovery: a young woman, blood staining her clothing from head to toe and trailing from in between her lips and down her chin.

"K-Kai—" Cole somehow managed to choke out through his shock, his throat going dry. He had never come across something so horrific in his career as one of Ninjago's main protectors, and seeing this... No, it was just too much.

"What? Cole?—Oh my God…." the brunette's resolute exterior crumbled away, only for an expression of horror and great confusion to take its place. But that look was also short-lived, recognition soon flooding his wide eyes. From what Cole gathered, she was someone Kai knew.

 _Wait—I-Is that Nya? No, it can't be…_ the master of earth could only stare blankly, too dumbfounded to do anything else.

"Cole! Help me!" Kai called out frantically, trying to lift the girl's body, but finding that he was unable to do so himself. He was just shaking too badly.

Shaken from his trance, Cole rushed to his brother's aid, dropping to his knees at her side. Efforts combined, the two were able to stabilize her frame between the both of them, then began the perilous trek to safety.

Meanwhile, Jay was in a pinch of his own. Nindroids and stone warriors alike swarmed around his group, but that wasn't the main issue. Instead, it was the unrelenting, fun-sized nindroid that refused to let go of the hood on his sweatshirt, half-strangling him in the process.

In hopes of freeing himself, the lightning ninja swung blindly behind his head, until his knuckles finally connected with the hard, unforgiving metal of the little twerp. As much as it hurt his fist, Jay couldn't risk losing anymore oxygen, so he held in his screams. But to his dismay, his punch didn't loosen Mindroid's grip by even the slightest. In fact, his sweatshirt collar seemed to get even tighter with each ragged breath he struggled to intake.

Gasping for air, Jay fumbled for the hem of his hoodie and as soon as he had it, tore the fabric in two. Along with his sweatshirt, Mindroid clattered to the ground, leaving the redhead in nothing but a pair of tan khaki shorts. To make things worse, Chamille whistled at him.

"Hey, guys! Look, it's the topless ninja!" she exclaimed in a mocking tone, and eyes from both sides of the fight locked on Jay's bare, not-so-muscular torso. Next came the laughter, which made the blue ninja feel even more self-conscious.

With his cheeks getting redder and redder by the second, the blue ninja broke into his traditional azure whirlwind, taking out some unsuspecting stone warriors in the same movement.

 _Creating a distraction, eh?_ Jay thought as he moved down the line, tossing his opponents into the air as if it were nothing. _Was that what Camille meant to do?_ _Or did she just want to embarrass me in the middle of battle?_ Either way, Jay still didn't like what her unconventional ways of thinking entailed.

"Not so fast!" the master of speed shouted as he raced past a gang of nindroids in a white blur, leaving behind their badly damaged frames in heaps of crumpled metal and live wires as he rocketed along. Solo, Gravis hovered abovedealing swift blows to those that came a little too close for comfort, but otherwise did nothing else of value. Jacob however, was playing a poorly executed riff that cause all of his opponents to cover their ears and howl in discomfort. Effective, yet not to his own side. They too, were struggling to fight the urge to press their hands over their ears. In fact, some even did.

"You're lucky I'm the master of form!" Chamille called out over the ear-piercing noise, now donning a pair of bright green headphones over her ears. "Otherwise I'd smack you upside the head with that banjo of yours!"

"That is no banjo," Gravis calmly interposed. "That is a sitar," he gestured to Jacob, who was both jamming and tuning out their pleas to stop.

"Oh for the love of—Would you quit that?!" Jay shouted louder than anyone else, finally and successfully breaking the musician's trace. And he could tell, since Jacob's head shot up the moment his voice got through to him.

"Wha—Oops..." Jacob stopped once he realized what he was doing to his comrades, except at the worst possible moment. Weapons drawn, a burly stone warrior lunged straight for Jacob, blades arcing as they bore down upon him. Jay cried out in alarm, just in the nick of time to alert Gravis of their current situation.

With little to no effort at all, Gravis brought down his elbow, ultimately throwing the warrior off balance and onto the asphalt where they belonged. Not even a second after, the gravity was intensified in the brute's spot, pinning him to the pavement. The warrior let out unintelligible bursts of sound as he struggled to climb to his feet, but quickly found that it was no use. He was grounded, both quite figuratively and literally.

"And there's more where that came from," Gravis commented unceremoniously as he took to the skies once again, floating off to deal with more of the rising threat. Jay and Chamille both exchanged a look genuine surprise, before getting back to work.

NinjaChief547

"Please, you gotta help her..." Kai desperately pleaded with one of Cyrus Borg's on duty construction workers, one of which also happened to be a part-time paramedic. But all he could do was stare on hopelessly, unsure of what he could do to help. It appeared as if the woman was too far gone, and it would be even harder to break the devastating news to the distraught young man before him.

"Kai, I don't think she's..." Skylor tried her best to sum up what both her and the worker were thinking, yet she couldn't manage to utter the words they both feared the most. She had offered to go to Borg Industries with Kai instead, leaving Cole to do what he did best: fight. But now—she wasn't so sure her decision to stay behind.

"No, she can't be. She has to be alive," Kai insisted, obstinately refusing to believe the inevitable. The unavoidable demise of the woman lain on the steel plating between them. But the despairing look that Kai gave Skylor next, was one that she couldn't bear to face. She turned away, wincing at the gory image still imprinted behind her eyelids. Too much for even her to handle, and that alone said something.

"Kai? Is that you? Oh thank goodness!"

Kai and Skylor both perked up at the sound of the foreign voice, eyes scanning the room for any sign of the man behind it. But as soon as they pinpointed the source, they had no trouble identifying a very panicky Cyrus Borg exiting one of the main elevators. As quickly as possible, the fretting inventor wheeled himself toward them, halting once his eyes landed on the battered body of the woman lying between them. Lifeless, so it seemed.

Before Cyrus Borg had the chance to speak, Kai interrupted him. "Cyrus, you've gotta help us," he rushed out as he tried his best to scoop up her deadweight frame.

Uncertainty flickered across Borg's features as he gazed down at the bloody corpse, yet he somehow remained calm. "W-Well, I-I'll see what I can do..." Borg steered himself the rest of the way toward them as soon as he regained the motor function in his upper half, stopping just in front of the three.

Lifting the woman, Kai allowed the engineer a closer look at her many injuries, those of which all appeared to be stab wounds caused by a recently sharpened blade.

Dumbstruck, Borg could only stare with emotionless eyes. "I-I'm no doctor by any means," Borg mused, completely lost to reality, "s-so I'll see what I can do—"

"Wait!" Skylor suddenly blurted, her right hand flying to the unidentified woman's forehead. Before Kai or Cyrus could process what she was doing, a golden aura formed around the woman, both eliminating the blood and cleaning up the various cuts and scrapes marking every inch of her skin. Beside the stab wounds, there was one mysterious, deep gash across her forehead, but in the blink of an eye it too was gone, perfectly healthy flesh filling its place.

And in a flash of blinding yellow light, the woman was practically a brand new person, skin reformed without any traces of her previous wounds. Not even a nasty scar across her forehead, where there most certainly should have been one.

Astonished, Kai and Cyrus couldn't peel their eyes from the new person before them. She looked nothing like she did before, every speck of blood staining her clothing and soaking her dark hair was gone. Not to mention the pink, newly formed skin peeking out from underneath what was left of her distinctive red and silver outfit.

"T-There..." Skylor muttered after a tense moment of silence, removing her hand from the woman's forehead. Next, she wiped away the thin sheet of perspiration that had accumulated at her hairline, then deposited the sweat onto her orange kimono. "She should be fine now—"

"What was _that_?" the fire master interrupted her, bafflement troubling his features, yet awe could also be detected within his voice.

"What was what?" Skylor repeated his question, her hazel-green eyes locking with his of a brilliant amber. "All I did was heal her," she replied sparingly, her arms slowly folding over one another.

In response, Kai shot her a glare, one of which was hot enough to melt metal. At the same time, the construction worker decided that he was no longer needed, at first walking, jogging, then flying up the titanium flight of stairs.

The engineer rolled his chair between the two elemental masters. "I believe what Kai is trying to say, is _h_ _ow_ did you do that?"

It took a moment for the mistress of amber to respond, running her fingers through her gnarled ponytail to smooth it down. "I'm the Mistress of Amber," she gave a subtle shrug, "which means I can absorb any other elemental power, so long as I come in contact with the true handler."

"Yeah, I can understand that part, but who did you come in contact with?" Kai questioned, exchanging a doubtful glance with the disabled man across from him. "Don't get me wrong; The Resistance is huge, but from what I've seen of it, none of the members have that ability."

Realization spiked in the redhead's features. "Oh, right. I almost forgot," Skylor shook her head, scrubbing a clammy hand down her worn out face. "You haven't met Ashlynn yet. She's the _mistress of healing_ , which means that she can heal—"

Ashlynn. The name. Kai _knew_ that name. And she was _not_ the mistress of healing. No, she most certainly wasn't. She had taken control of his body, made him attack his friends...

What if Ashlynn and Skylor were the _same_ person? Considering all that had happened lately, that wouldn't be too far of a stretch...

 _No, that couldn't be possible..._

Without intending to, Kai found himself leering at the other elemental master. Thoughts were running rampant throughout his mind, thoughts that were far too muddled to distinguish from one another, giving him a headache. Along with this came a sharp pain in the back of his skull, accompanied by a faint throbbing in his temples and the twitching of his slashed eyebrow. Only a minor side effect of his overactive brain, something he was quite used to by now.

Or was it from being in close proximity to Ashlynn? He didn't know. Maybe he was overthinking things again, like he always did nowadays. Maybe the mistress of healing was another Ashlynn, through the chances of that happening were slim to none. A rarity.

But Kai did not have the time to dwell on the questionable topic, for the garbled sound of static came over the intercom system in Borg Industries. It startled those that were least expecting it, yet somehow Kai had the feeling someone would check in with them sooner or later.

"Come in... Ronin to Borg Industries, come in..." the resonant voice of the con artist bounced throughout the lobby, and Cyrus fumbled to answer the call.

"Y-Yes? Cyrus Borg here?"

An audible sigh could be heard from the other end of the line.

"...Good. And bad," Ronin inhaled sharply. "Nindroid Forces found our Resistance base two or so minutes ago, and from the way things are looking, we're gonna need reinforcements. You still have some of those security nindroids, right?"

"What? They've discovered the location of your base?" Borg rehashed, as to make sure he was hearing things correctly.

"Unfortunately," he muttered glumly. "So about those security droids? Ya got any on hand?" Ronin asked again, this time his tone holding a note of impatience.

"Y-Yes, and no," Cyrus answered with melancholy. "As of now all my droids are preoccupied protecting the Golden Armor, and it'd be a major hassle to move them over there in the short amount of time we have. But I do have an idea. One that can not only immobilize the nindroids, but destroy them. _Permanently_ ," the inventor put emphasis on his last word, evoking a sense of finality.

That seemed to be the answer Ronin was hoping for. "A-Alright then, but you'd better hurry up. We're kinda getting our assess handed to us right now, so the sooner the better."

"That I can assure you of," Borg waved him off, before terminating the transmission with the jab of a button on his armrest. Next, he turned to Kai.

"What is the range of your elemental powers?"

"What? Now what does that have to do with anything?" the master of fire inquired, a brow raising as the rest of his face gained distinct lines around both his eyes and mouth.

"That is preposterous; it has everything to do with everything. Now answer my question."

"Fine. I dunno, about 30-40 feet? Could be more, though," Kai shrugged nonchalantly.

"Perfect," Borg mused in the darkest voice both elemental masters had ever heard him use before, a tone that caused Skylor to take a reflexive step back. Kai, on the other hand, remained perfectly still.

"What's perfect?" the mistress of amber asked with caution, simultaneously sneaking a look back at the brunette. But Kai did not meet her gaze, instead turning his attention down to the unresponsive girl in his arms.

The inventor laughed, a breathy one at that. "The durability of his fire element, of course. With the added kick from my Elemental Enhancer, Kai's fire should be able to wipe out the entire fleet of nindroids in one go. Well, if Kai estimated correctly, that is."

His comment finally succeeded in getting a rise out of the red ninja. "Hey!"

"Hold on, an Elemental Enhancer? You're kidding me," Skylor's brows knitted together, a visible sign of her dubiety. A matching expression crossed the fire master's face as well, except with a tinge of irritation.

"I'm afraid not. You see, this device," Borg pressed another button on the arm of his chair, "has the ability to increase the span of any elemental power by 100%. As of now Kai can now shoot his fire around 30 to 40 feet, but with aid of my Elemental Enhancer, he'll be able to cover up to 4,000 feet in a single blast," he stated with a prideful grin. "Impressive, huh?"

At this, both Kai and Skylor fell short of a response, mouths falling ajar.

"I'm glad you both agree with me," Borg replied, then gestured to the unconscious woman the fire master was cradling. "But first we must find a safe place for her."

NinjaChief547

"Cole! Mind giving me a lift?" Jay called out to his brother, who was busy trying to hold back a legion of bloodthirsty stone warriors.

"Kinda busy right now, Jay! Why can't you ask that air bender guy?" Cole gritted out, ducking under the razor-sharp blade that threatened to scalp him right then and there. Seeing how close the sword came to the earth master's head in itself was almost too much, and Jay couldn't hide the shiver than ran through him.

"Careful. We don't need any unnecessary fatalities," came the smooth voice of aforementioned, sounding from just above.

"Hey! We were talking about you!" the lightning ninja exclaimed, brows furrowing as his patience reached its final thread. "Now help me get up there!" Jay pointed to the ruins of a nearby business, which was on the verge of collapse. A few more minutes or so, and it would.

Which Jay did _not_ want to happen. Not yet. He had a plan, as dangerous as that sounds.

"What exactly are you trying to do, kill us all?" Chamille's voice rose above the rest, drowning out Cole's cries of protest and the rest of the fight overall.

"No! Now just keep fighting! In order for my plan to work, I need to get as high as possible!" Jay replied over the commotion, directing his gaze back up to the master of gravity above. "Could you please help me?" he implored, the desperation in his voice now patent.

It took a moment or so for Gravis to respond, but when he did, it was as if a thousand weights had been lifted from Jay's chest. Literally.

"I shall," he said at last, and with the wave of a hand, the blue ninja took flight.

"Whoa!"

"Wait a minute, what's he planning on doing?" Griffin Turner skidded to a halt, watching the shrinking figure of Jay as he ascended higher and higher into the smoky sky.

Shade materialized right next to him. "Doesn't matter right now. We must keep fighting."

"Right," the speedster nodded, before taking off once again.

Unbeknown to those on the ground, the airship R.E.X. hovered above, taking in the scene with one of its several high-tech cameras. On board was Ronin, Violet, and Nya, Ronin navigating the airship through the thick haze nearly blotting out their vision. Earlier they had almost collided with a skyscraper, something that none of the passengers wanted to do. They had a mission, and they were all determined to complete it.

"Ronin! I'm all ready! You can open the hatch!" Nya called out, now donning he Samurai X gear and waiting for her mech to be deployed.

"Alright! Just wait a sec!" Ronin answered her, then turned to the woman seated across from him. "Make sure to hang on. The change in pressure could suck you out of this ship, which is something that I don't have the time or patience to deal with."

Violet nodded her understanding, before checking her seat belt to make sure it was locked. When finding that it was, she gave a firm nod.

"Good. Nya! You ready?"

"Ready!"

"Got it. Now!"

With the press of a button, the airtight doors retracted, and out jumped Samurai X in her mech, fully functional and equipped to engage in battle. As Ronin had said, the cabin pressure did fluctuate, but not as much as he'd exaggerated. Though just enough so that the displacement was noticeable.

Just then, Violet's hand-held communicator started blaring, and she just about dropped the device out of fright. Thankfully she didn't, otherwise it would have been sucked into oblivion. And at a crucial time like this, that was _not_ an option.

Finally, the doors were hermetically sealed shut again, no longer acting as a vacuum into the open air. However, that still didn't seem to be enough to calm Violet down.

"You okay?" the red-hated man asked once his passenger had somewhat settled down, yet she still clutched the device to her chest as if it would disappear if she did not hold on tight enough.

"I-I am fine; do not worry about me. B-But Cyrus Borg wishes to speak with you again," the immortal woman croaked at last, moving to connect the communicator to the R.E.X.'s system via a USB cable.

After a few moments or so, the transmission crackled to life, Cyrus Borg's grim face appearing on screen.

"What's up?" Ronin was the first to speak.

"There's been a change of plans," Borg stated in a flat tone, his features reflecting the dire situation at hand. "I need you to come to Borg Industries to pick up Kai. If P.I.X.A.L is not busy at the moment, it'd be appreciated if you could send her over. I require her assistance."

The brow above Ronin's missing eye lifted. "For what?"

"That is none of your concern. Just get here, and fast." And with that, the inventor faded from view, disappating into gray fuzz.

Ronin looked to the blue-eyed woman seated across from him, who simply shrugged.

"Alrighty then, now where's that robot?"

NinjaChief547

"GRAVIS! NOT SO HIGH!" the blue ninja of lightning screeched as he rose higher and higher into the air, more than too high for his liking.

But then his fear caught up with him, and everything suddenly became much worse.

Almost instantly, he froze in place. Stopped moving. Suspended above Ninjago City. A fall from this height would most definitely be lethal, even though he was the master of lightning and possessed some control over the wind.

"Ohhhhhh-AHHHHHHHHH!" Jay began screaming at the top of his lungs. _This wasn't my plan at all!_

"Need a lift?"

Jay's head snapped back and forth, until his electric blue gaze finally landed on Ronin's airship next to him.

"Uh, yeah!"

"That's gonna cost ya, you know."

"Ronin, we do not have time for this," Violet chimed in from the background, her voice denoting strong disapproval of Ronin's acquisitive attitude towards everything. Couldn't he just be generous for once and expect nothing in return?

Then again, she did know Ronin like the back of her hand. And generosity wasn't one of his strong suits.

"Fine..." the con artist grumbled after a moment, before giving in and letting down his ladder. More than grateful, Jay nabbed one of the rungs, heaving himself up one at a time until he finally made it into the cockpit. Once he was there, he tried to reel in the rope ladder, but found himself unable to do so. He was shaky, and it didn't help that one look down made his head spin and his knees weak.

Instead, P.I.X.A.L grabbed him by the back of his ninja suit, practically dragged him inside, then went to fetch the ladder herself. As soon as she returned, she wasted no time in cutting straight to business.

"So what is your plan?" the robot questioned, unnatural green eyes starting directly into Jay's soul. Gulping, Jay's eyes flitted off to the side.

"Um..." the redhead refused to face her, turning his head as far as it would go in the opposite direction.

"Just tell her. Don't want her going all 'terminator' on you—"

P.I.X.A.L shot Ronin a look, and if looks could kill...

"Um, guys? Hello?"

"What?" the droid snapped, eyes narrowing as they zeroed in on the shirtless ninja. Once again, Jay floundered.

"I-I, uh, planned on throwing down a lightning bolt and short-circuiting all of the nindroids?" Jay squeaked, giving a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

"That's actually..." P.I.X.A.L deliberated for a moment, and Jay cringed in anticipation of her response, "...a brilliant idea! However, the probability of you shutting down the entire army in a single blast is slim to none."

"Oh..."

"Luckily, I have a way around that. But first, we must go to Borg Industries."

* * *

 **Oh dang, looks like the ninja have their work cut out for them. Will their plan work? Who is the mystery woman? And what is up with Skylor? 0_0**

 **Find out soon, in the next chapter of The Overlord Origins! (This time I'm serious.)**

 **Ninjachief547...**

 **OUT!**


	38. The Forked Path

**Oh boy, this chapter was a doozy. But hey, it's here, isn't it? My gosh, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for so long. How long has it been? I think I last updated this in September. BUT THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN.**

 **Since I'm updating, that technically means that this story is not on a hiatus anymore. However, this does not mean updates will be as frequent as every two days. More like once a week, if even that. I will most likely get out one chapter per every two weeks. Also, it does not help that I am extremely disappointed in everything Ninjago at this point, so my inspiration may be somewhat lacking. In addition, I will be taking a new course at my school, and I have no clue what that means for homework. I can't set up an update schedule until I'm for sure.**

 **Also, there will be no review replies on this chapter because of the long wait. All reviews are appreciated, and you readers and reviewers are what push me to continue this story. Thank you all for everything. YOU fans have significantly brightened this year, and I wish you all a very happy New Year. Again, THANK YOU.**

 **2018 here we come!**

* * *

Their flight on the Ultra Dragon had taken a lot longer than Jade had expected.

First of all, they had been riding on a dragon, which had immediately given the moon mistress the impression their trip to the Tunnel entrance would go by in a fair amount of time, if not even faster.

But that's not what happened at all, to Jade's dismay. Instead, the trio had been stuck on the ethereal beast for at least 2 hours, and Jade was the only one without a saddle to sit on. Because of this, the elemental dragon's rigid scales had dug into her flesh the whole entire time—cutting through her thick clothing—and they had left tiny red imprints all over the skin of her legs.

Not only was their time in the sky uncomfortable, it was extremely dull, nothing to look at except the glaring ocean that reflected the harsh sunlight back into their eyes. There were so many downsides, and what was even worse was the forethought of enduring that same discomfort on their way back to Ninjago.

Now on the solid ground, Jade stretched out her sore limbs, reaching down to touch her toes, then lifting her arms up and behind her head and pulling. Her joints cracked and popped as she did this, but Jade hardly acknowledged the disgusting noises as relief flooded through her. At long last she could feel her bottom half again, her body below the waist no longer numb.

"Feeling better?" Misako asked as Jade continued to exercise her arms and legs in order to increase blood flow.

"Yep. Totally, now that I can feel my backside," Jade chirped, pausing to gesture to her butt in a circular motion. At this, the historian couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Ah, I see." Her head gradually bobbed up and down. "Yet that's probably either Wu or I's fault for not making sure we had an extra saddle on hand."

Jade let out a sharp puff of air through her lips, brushing off the older woman's comment. "Psh, I wasn't even supposed to come with you guys in the first place, so it makes sense why you didn't have one prepared for me. It's really no big deal," she fibbed, for once successfully faking a believable smile. One that Misako actually bought, which in the end was all that truly mattered.

"Oh. Well, that's a relief. I couldn't help but feel guilty our whole way here," Misako confessed, her hazel blue eyes breaking contact for a brief moment.

"You don't say" is what Jade would have preferred to respond with, but that would have been rude. And after all of the hospitality this woman had shown her, even without the knowledge of her true identity, it seemed as if shutting her own mouth for once would be the best course of action. From experience, she knew that bad-mouthing the wrong people could turn pretty ugly fairly quickly if she wasn't careful.

Instead, she settled on saying something much kinder. "Well, there's no need to feel guilty. We all got here in one piece, which has to count for something, right?"

"Right," Misako affirmed with a nod, then averted her attention to back to Sensei Wu, who was in the process of setting up the electric jack Cyrus Borg had generously lent to the ninja.

It was as if Wu could sense their eyes trained on him, for he raised his head at that exact moment. "It is almost ready, but this jack will not be strong enough to lift this door by itself." Sensei signaled to the huge block of stone the ocean waves were slapping against, yet the water was not as high as Misako had grossly exaggerated about an hour or so earlier. From the way she made it sound, the doorway was supposed to be submerged under the ocean entirely, not just barely. When they had first arrived, Misako had gone back on her word, describing the occurrence as extremely rare. Uncanny, at most.

Either way, Wu knew plenty of methods to open the entrance that didn't involve the ocean water flooding the Tunnels. Ways that he wouldn't disclose, but Jade and Misako knew better than to ask. Even if they did, they wouldn't receive an answer.

"So we'll have to help lift it too?"

"Yes, that would be correct, Jade," Wu replied as he returned to his work, occasionally switching between buttons on the contraption.

"Do you even know how to operate one of those?"

"I may be old, but not incapable of operating anything electronic."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Jade, don't you think that's enough?" Misako cautioned, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Oh, right. Sorry if I insulted you." Jade blurted, blushing slightly.

"You are fine. At my age, after training as many students as I have, you get used to all of the pokes and jabs. But please, the elderly man jokes do get old," Wu responded in an indifferent voice. Not even a moment later, he heaved an exasperated sigh. Misako took note of this.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, kneeling down in the sand next to him.

"I can't believe I'm admitting this, but for once I wish that lightning master was here. This device is powered by electricity." Wu indicated to the useless jack, then carelessly flung the remote into the sand.

Remembering something, Jade began to crack her knuckles "Not a problem," she said confidently. "I have three wishes to use. Wait a minute, couldn't I just wish the door open?"

"Don't." Misako grabbed her forearm, squeezing it tightly, yet not until the point where it hurt. "You cannot wish this door away. It is vengestone, a mineral that has the power to block out all elemental powers."

"Yes she can," Wu intervened, and the historian looked up at him in surprise. "It is most certainly possible, especially for her." He rose to his feet, but not before scooping up his bo staff.

"How is that possible?" Misako countered, her eyes unbelieving. "No element is immune to vengestone except for—"

"Golden power." They both came to the conclusion at the same exact moment. Realization took hold of Misako's features, while Wu gave a nod of agreement.

"And Golden Power is an element that Moon is capable of harnessing. Moon has the capacity to access both light and darkness. But in order for Moon to unlock their Full Potential, one must first choose a side," Wu explained, the bottom of his bamboo staff leaving faint impressions in the sand as he paced back and forth. "And it is an involuntary choice. If their heart is impure, it will automatically be darkness. If pure, light will shine on their path." He stopped in front of Jade, his staff hovering just above her left shoulder.

 _I'll have to choose between light and darkness?_ A troubled expression crinkled the mistress of moon's features, accompanied by an uncertain frown. Along with this formed two lucid images in the recesses of her subconscious mind—one a picture of Lloyd smiling vibrantly, the other of the Overlord flashing his mouth full of menacing, serrated teeth. _But what if my heart is impure?_

Her throat grew uncomfortably dry, so she swallowed to salivate it. "I'll have to choose?" she asked as if to confirm her worst fears. "But how will I know when the time is right?" _Or when my heart is in the right place?_

"When the time comes, you will know when it is right," stated the Sensei. "But for now, we have a scroll to attend to. Do you mind?" He pointed to the doorway with his staff, taking a step back to allow Jade through.

"Oh. Right," Jade shook her head, yet her doubts still remained. How would she be able to know which side she was on? Last time she checked, she was on the ninja's side. Now, she wasn't so sure about it.

Putting one foot in front of the other, the troubled moon mistress trotted across the sand, then halted a few feet away from the large stone archway in front of her. As she stared up at it, she gulped. The closer she got, the more ominous the door appeared.

"Is there something wrong?" Misako asked after a moment, but Jade just kept her gaze trained on the door.

Slowly, her eyes closed, darkness her new friend. She blocked out the sounds of the waves lapping the shore, the wilderness behind her, and even her own thoughts.

After a moment or so of waiting, she was met with the familiar prickle of energy coursing through her, which meant that a shooting star was within range. Then she wished upon it, imaged that the door was gone, and her eyes flew open.

Before her, the towering door began to shimmer until it disappeared entirely. It was now or never.

In a brisk movement, she grabbed both Misako and Wu's wrists, then sprang into action. On her first step, the door began blinking rapidly, a sign that the star she had called upon was too weak to support her spell for very long. Even though they had a good chance of becoming stuck midway through the door, Jade kept moving, until the point where she was practically dragging Wu and Misako in the sand.

Faster and faster the door flickered, turning back to stone, but this didn't deter Jade one bit. Digging the balls of her feet into the sand, Jade flew across the beach. Although it didn't seem as if they would make it, something in the back of her mind told her that she couldn't stop now. It just wasn't an option, for the Golden Island Scroll was far too valuable to leave unattended on the Dark Island, the Overlord's domain.

With a grunt, she burst through the opposite side of the door, barely making it through in time. Not even a second later, the door returned to its natural solid state, bathing them in pitch darkness.

Out of breath, Jade struggled to breathe in the musty air of the damp and dark environment they found themselves in. Luckily, Misako lit a torch before Jade's claustrophobia could dictate her next few actions.

 _Why did I come on this mission again?_ Jade pondered as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. There was no reason she had to go with Wu and Misako, but then again, she did know the Overlord's base like the back of her hand. If they had gotten lost in these Tunnels, never to be seen again, she would never be able to forgive herself. These were Lloyd's relatives, Misako his mother and Wu his Uncle. And after losing her own mother, Jade would never wish that feeling of bereavement on another human being.

Even with a justified reason for being here, Jade still snuck wary glances at the narrow, winding path ahead of them. It appeared to go on forever—never ending—which caused Jade's throat to tighten.

"Strange…" Wu murmured as he ran his fingers across the moss-covered wall, bringing the moon mistress back to reality.

Not only was there a thick layer of moss covering every inch of the wall, for there were also deep cracks running through the weathered stone. In some places, there was even seaweed poking between the brick.

"What is it?" Misako asked, stopping next to Wu to see whatever it was he was looking at.

Curious, Jade blinked, before joining the elders at the front of the Tunnel. Finally, she caught sight of what they both had their eyes on. Underneath all of the grime on the walls, there was the rough outline what appeared to be a helmet.

 _Wait, is that..._

"The Helmet of Darkness!" Jade and Misako both shouted in unison, their voices traveling down the corridor and decreasing in volume as they grew farther and farther away.

"Precisely," Wu responded, using his staff to brush away the rest of the cobwebs and dust that hid the hieroglyphics from the world.

"But why would a that be here?" Misako asked, reaching out with her opposite hand to remove the remaining moss. "Unless this was where…"

"...most of the other stone warriors ended up after the first battle between good and evil." The Sensei finished, his voice fading into the crackle of the fire. "Which would also explain how all of the stone warriors were able to get to the Dark Island before us. As opposed to crossing the whole sea by means of a boat, they traversed these tunnels."

Misako nodded slowly as if processing the information. "T-That actually makes a lot of sense, especially when you consider how long it took us to get to the Dark Island in comparison to how quickly they found their way there. However, that also means bad news for us. Just like the cavern under Ninjago City, there must also be a stone warrior stronghold up ahead."

"Oh, and there is," Jade spoke up, and Wu and Misako both turned to her eagerly. "That's where the Overlord's base is, so it must be connected to these tunnels—"

"Wait, you knew the location of the Overlord's base?" Wu's brows creased in distrust. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well, here's the thing: I didn't exactly know where it was. Sure, I knew it was near the coast of the Dark Island, but I didn't know its precise location. I also knew that it was a part of a system of tunnels, but not these specific tunnels."

"But you still knew its general location and decided not to tell us? Jade, I would have sent the ninja on this mission if I would have known this sooner and—"

"Look, I know that was my bad, and I admit it. But that doesn't change the fact that we're here now. If the Overlord ever decides to show his ugly face around here, I've still got two wishes left and a full arsenal of elemental powers. He definitely wouldn't stand a chance—"

"Look, Jade." This time it was Misako, concern wrought deep into her features. "That's the least of our concerns right now. He's not here. While we were on our way here, the ninja sent out a distress signal. Ninjago City is under siege, and the only way to stop this madness is to obtain the scroll. Otherwise, we really don't stand a chance. Especially with no word from Lloyd and Zane no longer with us."

"W-What?" Jade asked in shock, taken aback by the revelation. "The Overlord is in the city?" Out of habit, she began smoothing out her hair. "But the armor is in the city! If he gets the armor we'll never be able to stop him and— Oh, you've got to be kidding me! I can't believe this is happening again! If only I had wished him away when I had the chance—"

"Jade, this is not your fault," Wu interrupted her, his voice neither reprimanding or angry. "And there is no possible way to permanently rid the world of the Overlord, no matter how powerful your elemental powers may be. Lloyd's power is the only thing that can temporarily subdue him. No other element is strong enough. Not even Pazan's, and her powers are the closest to Lloyd's of any other living elemental master. Closer than yours, Jade," Wu stated, and the moon mistress hung her head, inhaling a sharp breath.

She could feel her anxiety building up like stalagmites rising from a cave floor, poking tiny holes in each of her vital organs. Adding to this, she could feel her face becoming hot, bile rising up the back of her throat. Unconsciously, her blood increased in temperature, pulsing through her temples and raising the veins on her face. Man, the Overlord really pissed her off sometimes. So much so, it felt as if she were a young child again, her temper out of control and her words filled with bite. When she was younger, temper tantrums were just a part of everyday life. Because of the Overlord, she discovered that these same issues were resurfacing.

Clenching her teeth, Jade gritted out, "Well, I've got two wishes left, so I'm gonna use them accordingly. First things first, I'm getting out of these freaking tunnels. You guys can stay here and keep searching if you want to, but I'm gonna go and find that Overlord. Don't worry: I'll pick you guys up on my way out."

"Wait—"

"I'm going to his base first, so meet me there," said Jade, and Wu and Misako shared an unsure glance. They had never seen this side of the moon mistress before.

"If the Overlord's lackeys are all in the city, it should really be no problem. And if there are any stone warriors still there, I could probably fool them or something since they're so gullible." Jade paused, trying to think of something that Lloyd would say. He would finish with something wise, something selfless, or something bold.

Finally, it came to her, and she allowed a small smirk. "If I'm not there when you guys arrive, just leave without me. I've got my own business to take care of, which involves a lot of kicking the Overlord's butt. Unfortunately, that doesn't include either of you." And with those words, Jade spun around and took off into the shadows.

"Jade, wait!" Misako called after her, followed by the thudding of footsteps. They were chasing her? What was the point in doing that? They would never catch her, that was for sure.

"Jade!" This time it was Wu, his voice surprisingly frantic. But she wouldn't listen. She just kept running, gaining more and more speed as she rounded the first bend in the tunnel.

 _If my heart is impure, there's only one way I can change my destiny. If I defeat the Overlord, surely that'll do something, right?_

That same heart pounded against her ribs, air rushing in and out of her lungs as she flew down the corridor.

 _If only Lloyd were here_ , Jade thought, her despair momentarily causing her balance to waver. _I could use his help right about now._

 _He would know just what to do in this situation._

NinjaChief547

Jade power-walked down one of the hallways, ducking into doorways to see if anyone were there. Oddly, she hadn't encountered any stone warriors yet, and it was even stranger when she saw the main computer terminal abandoned.

Where is everyone? Jade wondered, picking up her pace. The more rooms she investigated, the more discouraged she became. It seemed as if the Overlord just upped and left the island. But why would he do something as foolish as that? Was it because she knew the location of their headquarters? Was it because she escaped and lived to tell the tale?

"So you finally came crawling back, Jade. Unfortunately, the Overlord isn't here at this moment."

Startled, Jade froze in place. Slowly, she turned her head in the direction of the familiar unfriendly, deriding voice.

Yet nobody was there.

"Where are you, you evil nindroid? Show yourself!" the moon mistress growled, raising her fists in front of her.

"I would, if I wasn't stuck in this cell. Look to your left."

Scanning the area before her, Jade cautiously crept forward until she finally saw him.

Two emotionless blood-red eyes stared back, as scornful as ever, and Jade frowned, deep creases puckering her cheeks.

"Did the Overlord finally figure out that you were going to thwart him?" she asked calmly, tapping her foot in mild interest.

Zane remained motionless, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yes, and no. Rather than discovering what I was going to do, he locked me up before I received the chance to do anything at all."

"And how did he manage that if he couldn't even stop me from escaping? Aren't you supposed to be the terminator or something?" Jade remarked, smirking as she awaited his response. Zane did not appear to have a reaction to her comment.

"He stole my elemental power, doused me with water, and left me here to rust," Zane stated, his facial expression unreadable. "Which is highly illogical, considering that titanium is resistant to corrosion."

The moon mistress was about to retort, but she faltered. "Wait a sec, are you meaning to tell me the Overlord now has the ability to steal elements?" Jade shook her head in disbelief before shouting, "How? How is that possible?!"

"No no no, of course not. But with the help of Master Chen, it is. With the power of the elemental staff, he can steal anyone's elemental power," Zane explained, then his eyes narrowed. " _Including_ yours."

Jade rolled her eye, tossing her hair over a shoulder as she turned away from the nindroid. Just as she was about to walk off, Zane called out to her.

"Wait!" the robot shouted, and Jade whipped around to find Zane in a state of perturbation, his eyes darting to and fro. Quickly, he composed himself, yet he still let out a nervous laugh."You can't possibly leave me here."

"The hell I can't," Jade snorted in partial surprise, "and I will. All you've done is try to kill me. What makes you think that I'd magically trust you all of a sudden?"

"Well…" Zane lowered his voice, gaze shifting once more. "I know the Overlord's plan. And if you don't release me, you'll have no way of knowing what exactly that is."

Jade didn't really like the sound of his proposition, yet she was still willing to listen. "And how do I know you're not lying?" She arched a brow.

"Look, all you need to know is that it involves your friend Lloyd—"

"He's your friend too, you know."

"Oh, don't even get me started there, Jade. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters now is that the Overlord holds the fate of Ninjago in his hands. If he completes his plan, there will be no stopping him."

Jade's heart fluttered in fright. What was the Overlord planning? "Alright, here's the dealio. You give me the lowdown on the Overlord's latest scheme, and I'll let you out of there. If you refuse to cooperate with me, I will wish you to the furthest reaches of outer space. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear," replied Zane. "Also, for your information, I do not expect to, nor do I want to receive your trust."

"Good, because you're not getting it. Now tell me what's up."

Obstinately, the nindroid shook his head. "No. You free me, then we talk."

NinjaChief547

Jade stamped her foot into the sand, standing just above the Overlord's lair. She couldn't believe that robot had duped her into letting him out of his cell. The first thing that pathetic robot did was run, and now Jade had lost him in the foliage.

In a fit of rage, Jade swung at a tree, but Zane just caught her fist, causing her to jolt back in surprise.

Before she could say anything, Zane's red eyes slitted, immediately silencing her. "You don't get it, do you? The green ninja—"

"Dontcha mean Lloyd?" she shot back, shoving the nindroid back against the trunk.

"—is _still_ on this island," Zane finished bitterly. "Yet you still don't seem to believe me. The last thing the Overlord plotted while I was still second in command was an ambush. However, he spoke of many different locations of where to stage it. His main focuses were the Temple of Light and The Tunnels."

The mistress of moon's brows furrowed until the realization hit her like a bucket of ice water to the face. Lloyd traveled to the Temple of Light with little to no protection, making him an easy target for the dark lord. From what she gathered, Pazan was a pacifist—not a fighter—and Garmadon stood no chance against the Overlord alone. In fact, nobody did.

Except for Lloyd.

"Out of the two locations, I take it you know where he is?" The titanium robot cocked an eyebrow, and Jade's lungs deflated.

Lloyd was in no condition to fight the Overlord. Especially not alone. Never alone.

"I can't believe I'm listening to you right now, but I'm gonna take your word for it," she muttered, grabbing Zane's wrist and squeezing it until she swore the metal was bending under her fingers. "But if you're wrong, I'm serious about that space thing."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not." Zane grinned, and Jade scowled. "I'm never wrong."

Rolling her eyes, Jade released his wrist, spun around, and took off into the wilderness. She didn't even bother to check if Zane was following her. Right now, that was the least of her worries.

 _Don't worry, Lloyd._

 _I'm coming._

* * *

 **Whoa, is Zane actually helping Jade? What is going on? Is he turning good? What is Zane hiding? And what exactly IS the Overlord planning? Find out in the next chapter! (Which is the chapter I'm looking forward to writing. So far there are at least 23 more chapters!)**

 **NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


End file.
